Yugioh 5d's Zero's Legacy
by Richard Omega
Summary: I will never forget the night I met him, the word that he uttered to me. Those words I still can't get them out of my mind in fact those words will change my life for the better or worse. Ruka/OC
1. Zero The Guardian

**Chapter I: Zero the guardian**

_I will never forget the night I met him, the word that he uttered to me. Those words I still can't get them out of my mind in fact those words will change my life for the better or worse._

_It all started a few days ago I was in the living room with our computer since me and my twin brother Rua spend most of our time inside. We live alone on the highest floor of the tops which is a tall building located in new domino city. Is not like we are orphans or anything is just that our parents have always been busy with their jobs. My brother Rua is a very lively person though he is always cocky and sure of himself. I always point out some of his flaws he either ignores me or try to prove me wrong…he always fails. Despite that I always look up to him for encouragement. Me I am more calmer than him but a lot more frail. Unlike my brother who has a lot of energy when he duels I gets very tired quickly after one. When I was three I went to a coma that lasted exactly one month. That was the first time my parents and us were together. My mom said that Rua never leaved my side until I woke up. While I was in a coma I went to this place called the spirit world were I made a lot of friends and was protected by the ancient fairy dragon the ruler of the spirit world a blue dragon with a golden crest in the center that has four ruby spheres going from her neck to her upper torso. she also has golden with ruby sphere ornaments attached to her hands, a crest crown colored ruby with a sapphire sphere in the center and the lower corners colored in gold. Her hair was the same as mine green while her wings seemed frail but majestic. I spent most of my time here with her and the others spirit until I started to regain consciousness. Before I left however I made a promise to protect the spirit world from harm but I couldn't keep my promise since I was too afraid because of the pressure that I would have to undertake alone._

"_Hey, Ruka!" I narrowed my eyes to look to my twin._

"_Yes?"_

"_Let's go outside!"_

"_Ok." We walked but went opposite directions._

"_Where are you going?" I asked._

"_Outside, Duh." Wait when he said "Let's go outside" he meant as in outside the tops?!_

"_Rua, wouldn't be safer if we go outside to the balcony?" I tried to reason with him but as always he waved off._

"_Where's the fun in that?! Besides is boooring here." I rolled my eyes there are plenty of things he could do here._

"_Come on Ruka, pleeease." I sighed._

"_Ok, you win but if we get in trouble…"_

"_Heh, don't worry I'll show them a thing or two if they trie to mess with my little sis." Little? We are the same age and height the only difference aside from our genders is our hairstyles. While my brother has it in a single high ponytail with two shoulder-length bangs on each side of his face I wear it into two high pontytails. his clothes being a short-sleeved white jacket over a sleeveless dark blue shirt with golden markings that differ from my shirt. He also wears white shorts with a dark blue belt and blue sneakers of the same color. Rua has a bracelet on each wrist. I on the other hand wear a light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings. I also wear a light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks._

"_Yeah, Yeah." _

_We were outside and to tell you the truth it wasn't as bad as I thought the streets were clean and the atmosphere was normal. For once my brother was correct still why do I have this feeling._

"_Is awesome! I knew it was a great idea to get out!" he looked at me and grinned. "Am I right Ruka?!"_

"_Y-Yeah." I murmured._

"_Still I wonder if they are any duelist around here." I sighed of course._

"_Rua." I looked around and started to get a bit nervous. I mean is been eight years since I have been outside of the tops usually the manager is the one who buy our groceries and looked after us now… "Huh?" Something caught my eyes it was brief but I saw someone with a long brown hooded coat that covered its entire body. he or she didn't seem to be tall a head at max taller than us. I couldn't tell if that person was a boy or a girl since the hood hid its entire face but what caught my golden grey eyes was the magatama he/she was wearing. It was a golden crest with the number 39 in the center that was colored in red that on the sides had white wings similar to a guardian angel. My eyes hypnotize by that magatama didn't pay attention to anything else until the snap of my brother fingers. "Eh?"_

"_Hey are you ok Ruka?" he looked at me in concern._

"_Oh, um y-yeah I'm fine." I replied. That's strange why was I so fixated on that strangers magatama?_

"_You act strange sometimes sis."_

"_Like you are to talk." I said rolling my eyes before we kept walking toward the city._

_The figure walked toward the streets of New Domino City. All the figure needed to know was what year this was and also the target that it was tasked to protect. Underneath it white with the golden on the sidelines were cold icy blue eyes. It silently walked through an ally in order to find someone to duel against that way he would be able to find out the potentials of the rumored monsters that matches the power of his current one._

"_Oh look here, a new face." the figure look to see a pair of thugs._

"…"

"_What's a matter cat got your tongue?" the leader as he guessed who has short black hair told. the figure narrow its eyes and see that the thug had a black with blue on the sidelines duel disk. he then signaled to the man. "What, I do not understand signal language." the figure activates its duel disk which was colored silver with a bit of gold that glittered. "Oh, that is a nice duel disk you got there buddy tell you what how about if I win you give it to me. what do you say?" the figure didn't answered it just drew its cards._

"_I think it accepted." the left thug said._

"_I think he did very well." _

_**[Masked Figure: 4000]**_

_**[Thug: 4000]**_

"_Since I'm generous I'll let you go first." the thug smugly said before the figure drew. it looks at its cards and then summons a monster. the monster emerged and it was a roman spartan with its face hidden underneath its golden spartan helmet holding a half-red/half-gold shield and a spear. [__**monster: 4* ATK: 1600]**__ he then proceeded to put a facedown and signaled to him._

"_Humph my turn. I summon indomitable fighter lei lei to the field in attack." a orange muscled tiger with brown chest plate and helmet appeared and pound the ground. [__**Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei: 4* ATK: 2300]**__. "Now Lei Lei pound that spartan wannabe Ground Pound Tackle!" Lei Lei charge and then knocks the Spartan which shatters and the masked figure loses 700 life points. __**[Masked Figure: 4000-3300]**_

"_Since my monster attack he is switch to defense. I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." the thug smirked however it doesn't faze the masked figure who drew its card and quickly the thug played a trap that has Dark Ruler Hades feeling drained. "I activate skill drain by paying 1000 of my life points as long as this card is on the field all effect monsters effects are negated." The figure narrowed its eyes before he looked at the other face-down before activating a spell that shows holographic buildings with three facedown cards and a beam shooting toward the targeted facedown. He then proceeded to signal the facedown and a beam shot from the card pulverizing the targeted card. "What the?" the thug was surprised. the figure then summoned a monster wearing a violet cape, a white with a couple of red lines helmet, with purple clothes, black boots, gloves and chest plates holding a small sword on its left while a lantern on its right [4* ATK:1200]. it signals the monster to attack before this one destroys lei lei. it then signaled to the man in front._

"_You'll pay for that punk." he drew. "I summon Convertible Machine Beast, Gunner Dragon." a Golden with red mechanical dragon with gunners on the top side of its heads and tank like wheels appeared roaring. [Converible Machine Beast, Gunner Dragon: 8* ATK: 2800] "Usually his attack and defense would be halved by his effect but with skill drain on the field he is at its full power that is not all I activate the spell Resurrection from the Dead allowing me to resurrect lei lei from the cemetery." lei lei appeared underneath the ground. "Now lei lei destroy his monster." it destroy its monster and the figure loses 1100 life points. [Masked Figure: 3300-2200] "That duel disk is mine go Gunner Dragon end this edge cannon!" Gunner Dragon charge the cannons and shoot them toward the masked figure._

_We were walking toward an alley when the explosion make me scream._

"_Whoah!" Rua exclaimed. when I looked toward the direction his eyes were looking my eyes went wide the figure that I saw about twenty minutes ago was flying out of the alley. From the alley a large muscular guy with short black hair appeared along with two other people._

"_I'll be taking your duel disk now." the thug said. The person started to get up and I swear I heard cracking coming from its mask._

"_I wouldn't be so sure of that." said the figure. my eyes looked to see his face…at least the voice sounded like a boy. then the masked split in two and it fell._

"_Oh, now you talk after you lost?"_

"_Who said I have lost." the voice calmly said. His face it was very young if I'm not mistaken he was four years older than I am. he took out its hood to reveal his black hair that reached its shoulder. There were some of his hair that rose up that was colored a glittering silver his eyes were a very dark ocean blue. Something about him stand above it was his face it was so calm and collected yet so cold and intimidating._

"_What, but how?! That blow should've taken your life points down!"_

"_It would've if it weren't for him." [Boy:100] the boy calmly said before a monster that I have never seen before appeared. it was a blue armored knight with two shields as his arms. "You see if I would receive 2000 or more damage from battle I can discard Heroic Challenger- Sword Shield from my hand to negate all that damage and have my life points reduce to 100 instead." Does a card like that exists?!_

"_Tch, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn. it doesn't matter what you do I will win that duel disk!" the muscular man laughed._

"_Humph, do not be so sure of that, you see I know your deck inside out, it is good that you play a skilled drain deck but you left yourself wide open." the boy said as he drew a card. "If you only would've destroyed my face-down you could've had a chance but your overconfident blinded you, now I activate my facedown go Heavy Storm!" He flip the facedown and indeed it was Heavy Storm creating a strong gust of wind that destroyed not only Skill Drain but the man's facedown cards._

"_Tch, big deal. was that your big move?!"_

"_You should wait and see this duel ends here I summon heroic challenger double lancer to the field." he puts a card and another knight this one with purple on the top, light blue in the center, and white on the bottom helmet along with its armor being white with the exception of the center and its boots being purple. its shoulders and some parts of its armor were also colored light blue. the monster was holding two golden lance in each hand. [Heroic Challenger- Double Lance: 4* ATK: 1700] " Now I overlay the level 4 Double Lance!" Overlay? With one monster?_

"_Over what?!" Rua and the thug said out loud._

"_Usually I will need two monsters to do this but Double Lance allows me to overlay himself as two units." then something happened the sky turned dark as the monster turned into two red orbs. "I create an overlay network with him." then I saw something amazing the ground the surrounding turned into some kind of intergalactic black hole that took the two orbs and a huge explosion occurred. "Xyz Summon!" from said explosion a metalic knight with some of its armor colored red while its helmet has the same color of its armor with a what looked like a golden cross attach to the top of its helmet wielding a big sword with a golden hilt and handle on its left hand appeared from it. "Heroic Champion Excalibur!" [Heroic Champion Excalibur: Rank 4 ATK: 2000]_

"_S-So you summon a new monster big deal it still not stronger than my monsters so much for ending it in this turn." a smug smirk appeared on his face but then fades when the boys chuckled. "What so funny?"_

"_Nothing its just that I forgotten that you people not knowing what an Xyz is makes me wonder if they actually exist here." Actually exists? does that mean he is not from here. "Regardless I believe is still my turn now witness the real power of an Xyz! I activate the special effect of my Excalibur by detaching all overlay units from this card I can double his attack until the end of my battle phase!" [Heroic Champion Excalibur's ATK: 2000-4000]_

"_An ATK of 4000!?" He just did all of this with only 1 card?! I look to the boy with widened eyes, who is he?_

"_I'm not done I activate the spell Heroic Chance during this turn only I can target one "Heroic Champion" I control and double its attack!" But that means…[Heroic Champion Excalibur's ATK: 4000-8000]_

"_8000?!" For Rua to have his mouth open would be an understatement but who wouldn't with just two cards this boy was going to defeat this person._

"_W-Wait!"_

"_Too Late Heroic Champion Excalibur attack his Converible Machine Beast, Gunner Dragon: __**Single Sword- Finishing Move of the True Blade**__!" The monster then went to Converible Machine Beast, Gunner Dragon and with a mighty swing destroyed the monster sending the man flying from the impact. [Thug: 4000-0]_

"_Boss!" the others rushed toward him._

"_Humph." the boy deactivated his duel disk before he narrowed his eyes toward the other two who flinched in fear. "Get out of my sight before I change my mind." Just then the sound of sirens were heard._

"_Is Sector security."_

"_Let's get out of here boss!" the three thugs ran away._

"_Nuisance." I heard the boy murmured under its breath._

"_Hey!" Rua what do you think you're doing?!_

"_W-Wait Rua!"_

"_Hmm." the boy turned to look at us._

"_That was so cool I never heard of Heroic before."_

"_You'll never will at least not until a long time." he said, so he really is not from here. "Beside I do not have time to deal with brats, right now I have important." the boy froze and he look at his magatama. now that I look at it the magatama was shinning brightly and the boy look toward us which makes me somewhat afraid._

"_Hmm." I tug on Rua's jacket._

"_What is it sis?" he said turning to look at him._

"_We should get out of here you heard those guys sector security might be coming here any minute."_

"_We will let me…" he blinked a few times before my eyes look at the direction he was looking and then I realize something._

"_He's gone."_

_A few days has passed and we haven't heard from that boy, it was as if everything was a dream to begin with…those monsters and what he called Xyz…is that some kind of new monster that industrials illusion is creating?_

"_I need something to drink." I stood up from my bed and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. After I got the glass of water I heard a sound I recognized instantly. "What is it kuribon." I asked to my fury friend while she went to my arms so I could cradle hear. she start to murmur before she fly up and goes to the window. "Hey wait up!" I follow her, why would she be so frantic. I reach the glassed door and look over the balcony right there by the pool was a figure, I hesitated, what's that a burglar? but how could a burglar be there we were on the highest place in New Domino City any one would notice someone climbing up the building. Then something caught my attention it was that robe, I had seen it before. Why my mind set I slowly opened the door. kuribon gave me a concerned look. "Don't worry I'll be fine." I reassure her although I was doubting myself, what if he isn't who I think he is but then again it would explain how no one has notice. I walk slowly it seems he was looking at the moon, I have to admit it was beautiful and the stars surrounding the dark sky made it more beautiful. I got slowly close and it confirmed my first question it was indeed the boy still there was one question that I wanted him to answer but before I could muster the courage to say it he beat me to it._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked without turning…what am I doing here? This is were I lived! I should be… "That is what you were going to ask me, right?" Wait he knew? How? He turned and once again our eyes collided my golden grey with his dark ocean blue. "Well?" That snapped from my trance then I noticed his magatama glowing higher._

"_Y-yes." That's all I could muster, I was nervous I have no idea who this boy was and it doesn't help neither if he keeps looking me up and down._

"_I see." he let out a sighed as if he was expecting something. "Well at least I found you." Found me? What is going on? "I guess introductions are in order." he said as he threw the robe that he was wearing causing me to shut my eyes instantly. "Hey." I opened my eyes to see him in clothes. the boy was wearing a black jacket with some kind of big ruby orbs on his shoulders, a white shirt with a golden crest design similar to its magatama with the exception of the number 39 in it. on his hand he was wearing fingerless black gloves while on his lower body he wore long dark blue jeans with black boots to match. After I looked at him he caught his robe with his left hand and then pointed toward me. "Listen and listen very well…" I gulped and nodded slowly. "My name is Ichigo Zero and from here on out…" he said and the next four words could change my life for the better or worse. "I'll be your guardian."_

"_A Guardian protects a person that they are tasked to protect, _

_why can't it be the same for the person who is protected?"_

_**Man it took me forever to make this but I guess this would help me get back on track with my stories in fictionpress, trust me if I don't write everyday I'll become super lazy. Well what can I say this is my first OC/Ruka fanfiction though the story will focus on Ruka and Ichigo Zero, Fudo Yusei will still be the main character of the series, hey I like my OC's but that doesn't mean that I will still one of my fav. main characters spots by making Zero duel all the main ones. As for the Xyz and the monsters yes Zero is from the future but the events of Yliaster still happened it just that he was in a place far away from New Domino City when it happened and it was spread to the world. The magatama has a major role in this story but it will take time so yeah. Thanks for reading and I will see you next time.**_

_If I have to chose and opening and ending for Zero's Legacy I will choose these:_

_**Opening: Seikon No Qwaser's opening 2- Baptize**_

_**Ending: Gundam Age Ending 2- My World**_

_Converible Machine Beast, Gunner Dragon= Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast_

_Resurrection from the Dead= Monster Reborn_


	2. The Crimson Dragon

**Chapter II: The Crimson Dragon**

_It has been a week since that night, the night that Zero became my guardian. I still can't believe it one day you are studying on the internet and the next day you meet a boy four years older than you that simply became your personal bodyguard! What surprise me the most of this was that our parents called and they didn't seemed to mind! So here I was home with Rua and my now guardian Zero who is now trying to get Rua out of his side._

"_Come on, please duel me!" Rua pleaded, *sigh* no matter if you are a cold hearted teen or a happy go getter duelist he still would duel that person._

"_Why should I?" Zero asked coldly, it gives me shivers having to hear him speak._

"_It'll be fun and I want to see those heroic monsters even more!" Yes ever since that duel my brother has persistently asked my "guardian" to duel him, let's be honest if it took just two cards and turns for Zero to defeat that man even if Zero was losing with my brother I don't think he'll survive the very first turn._

"_I do not have time to waste on the likes of you, besides I have better things to do than to duel right now." That got me curious instantly._

"_Like…" I told him in order to elaborate an explanation._

"_For instance this synchro monsters your brother keep talking I have heard in some of the record logs about them but I haven't seen them personally."_

"_Wait, you haven't seen a synchro monster?" I asked earning a shake of his head. Hm, that's strange usually every one in the world knows about synchro but then again I haven't heard of Xyz neither so. Before I could ask him about it Rua interrupted._

"_They are this cool monsters that use other monsters called tuners and when they unite bam they appear." Rua said excited._

"_I see so they are like my Xyz."_

"_Not exactly ours are sent to the cemetery instead of, being overlay unit as you called them and the level total of both monsters used have to be exactly equally the same as the synchro monster." I explained._

"_Hm, so is a downgraded version then."_

"_You can say that."_

"_I see." he then took his duel disk and look at his deck then I saw a from the pile something._

"_Kurifoton." he glanced at me._

"_It has saved me many times if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have become the duel king."_

"_You were a duel king?!" Rua exclaimed in surprise, I was surprise too he looks so young. he nodded._

"_It was when I was fourteen my childhood friend Tsubasa and I were the finalist if it wasn't for Kurifoton I would have lost to her deck on the very fist turn." He said, there were more stronger people than Zero?! If Zero would've lost on the very first turn then._

"_What happened then?" Zero sighed it was as if he didn't wanted to talk about his past._

"_The next turn I had to clear her field and end it other wise she would have defeated me with ease her "Magical" combos are like nothing you guys have ever seen." Magical, seems like this Tsubasa girl uses a powerful magician deck. I then noticed him gripping his magatama it wasn't glowing anymore…I wonder why._

"_Hey that magatama." I said and again our eyes meet._

"_Yes what about it?"_

"_W-Well what is it?" I hesitantly asked._

"_This, is something that an old friend of mine in a distant world gave me along with a card, he said that with it we can communicate no matter how distant we were." _

"_Do you, you know miss him?" he looked at the magatama._

"_Every single day. He was the one who taught me how to duel and how to protect those in need."_

"_What was his name?" I know that I am speaking to many questions that Zero might not like me to ask but if I want to know more about him this might be the chance._

"_His name was…"_

American Duel Academy, Hope City [year xxxx]

_A boy was on the roof of the academy meditating in fact he was in deep thought because he was talking to someone in his mind._

"_So, this numbers…" the boy said. he was in what seems to be a white space as he was floating in the air with another person._

"_Are part of my memory." said someone._

"_So why are you giving me one if it is part of your memories doesn't that mean you'll forget about something important." the person shook his head._

"_I trust you will take care of it like you have with our friendship, if it wasn't for you our world."_

"_It was nothing really, I was just doing what was right." he look at the figure the person he was speaking was more of an astral form he had a clear blue and transparent body with green markings and blue gems all over his body. He has blue hair that curls up in a Mohawk and pointed ears, which are pierced with dangling earrings. he also had heterochromic eyes, the left eye luminous gold and the right is a clear white. "Thanks I will take care of this number with my life…Astral." said the boy before Astral smiled._

"_I'm sure you will…Ichigo Zero."_

"_Astral." I whispered that name, that person he was talking about it seems to be from another world…does that mean that the spirit world is not the only distant world. However Rua was a bit skeptical about it._

"_Astral? Are you trying to trick us or something." Rua told Zero before this one glared making him back away._

"_I do not use my friends as some kind of mockery or trick!" Zero shouted angrily._

"_Whoa, Ok! Ok! calm down geez!"_

"_I knew I shouldn't be wasting time talking about the past." he said and then walk off to the elevator he push the down button and the door closed._

"_Zero."_

_Zero was a bit mad, Astral was his first and foremost best friend. He was the one who taught Zero how to duel. The Astral descendant have shown Zero his memories to him by showing some of the numbers he even entrusted him with the number 39 card after helping him get his memories back and sealing Don Thousand once again in the Sea of Ill Intent. Don Thousand was a person he wouldn't ever dare face again those over numbers still gave him shivers down his spine. The magatama he had was given to him by the residents of the Astral World after they won the 2__nd__ interdimensional war against the Varians. It was a way for him to communicate with them in order to get advice whenever he was in a pinch. It was Astral himself who told him to get here and find out the source of the treat that destroyed Neo Domino City, the magatama would show the person that he needed to protect. But why does the magatama shone to that girl? what does this mean? This last seven days he has checked all about New Domino City, using his abilities he falsely made a passport making him an official resident of the city he even convinced Rua and Ruka's parents to let him live with them so he could keep a close eye on her. Another thing he was working on was the D-runner. He has seen it on some logs and lucky for him he had a one back home so he had speed spells and traps that were compatible with his monsters, a good duelist always have two decks, in this case a turbo and a ground deck. Now the only thing left was getting some of the parts to his D-runner that was almost done, he had it almost done and the only thing left was the chip, he already had an Alpha, Beta and Gamma Frame III, DWE-300, KPC-450X, and Booster I._

_He open the door to have someone dress in a dark magician dress in front._

"_Welcome please browse around we have the latest parts." the man gently said with a smile. Zero browse and saw what he was looking for._

"_How much." he shows three ships._

"_A rapid chip II, a Balance Chip I, and a Turbo III, you are going for a very speedy duel runner there, aren't you worried you'll crash?" Zero shook his head._

"_I have a lot of experience with this."_

"_A prodigy?" Zero shrugged._

"_You can say that." he calmly replied._

"_Ok that would be 6,500 DP." the man said and Zero easily gave him 7,000 DP._

"_Keep the change."_

"_Thank you sir." The man said before Zero walked out of the shop, he narrowed his eyes to the right._

"_I must thank you if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be able to have manage to get this parts." Zero said walking away and leaving a gang of 5 guys on the ground behind._

_Later on in the night Zero finished his duel runner and fixed one last part before he turn on the runner. As he expected the runner responded with a loud roar that would make any duel runner present cower in fear. He suddenly heard the door of the elevator open to see the green haired girl that he needs to protect._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same." Ruka said before looking at his duel runner. "Where do you get that?" She looked the duel runner over, it was colored white with golden lines in the center and bottom the booster were square like while the shape was that of a regular duel runner with the exception of the crest on the back that looked like a shield._

"_Let just say that there are a lot of very generous people around this city." he narrowed his eyes toward her. "In any case you haven't answered my question."_

"_I was trying to sleep but then I felt that I needed to go outside and when I saw that you weren't in the couch I figure that you must have been either outside or in the balcony."_

"_You do know is dangerous to walk outside in the middle of the night right?" He told her._

"_You're my guardian if I am in any danger you would find a way to protect me, right?" Zero stay silent he hated people that pinpointed the truth, even if he hates to admit it he needed to protect this girl as his duty of being her guardian._

"_Tch, you're just pushing your luck."_

"_This Astral person…I believe you." Zero rose an eyebrow._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_I believe you, I, kind of had this ability too." this perked the boys interest._

"_Oh."_

"_Y-You know what, forget what I said, I'm going to bed." Ruka quickly said before she left Zero with a question._

"_An ability huh?" His magatama shone. "Maybe this is why you're shinning." he said to no one in particular before he went to the elevator._

_Watching the city from the top of a building helped Zero relax, still the words that the green haired girl told him has been encrusted to his head._

"_An ability, hm, could it be that she can communicate too." Zero asked himself, it could be possible he wasn't the only person that had it, there was Tsubasa, and two other friends of his also there was this person…He believes his name was Judai Yuki who has a similar ability. His trail of thoughts were immediately interrupted by a strong roar. "What the?" he said before he looked and saw something that made his eyes widened. "W-What is that?" Zero couldn't believe his eyes in front of him miles away from where he was standing was a dragon very crimson red letting out a roaring ear pitching sound with its wings spread before a very bright light shone and blinded him._

_In the Kaiba Dome a boy was cringing feeling his right arm pulsating when he lift his left sleeved his eyes widened._

"_What is this?!" in his arm a mark that looks like a dragons tail have appeared._

"_So is not only me." the boy looked toward a tall man with violet eyes, and fair skin. he was a year older and had spiked blonde hair, with two much longer pieces in front of his ears that hang farther down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A. he was dressed in a all white with purple long sleeved jacket. his lower body consists of black pants and gray with black sidelines boots. On his right arm he has a red mark that looks like the wings of a dragon shining red._

"_Is like a burning feeling." the boy said. he was a 18 year old tan skin, black hair with gold highlights, and blue eyes. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket and calf-high motorcycle boots. he narrowed his eyes toward the blond man. "Jack do you know anything about this?" he asked but the blonde man just looked away. "You do…" before he could say anything else a lot of lights turned on and lightly blinded his sight so he had to hold his hand up to shield himself. what he saw were a lot of cars surrounding them._

"_Attention Fudo Yusei, this is sector security you're under arrest for trespassing." one of the guards._

"_Great." _

"_You're surrounded so don't try anything." As he was saying that only one question was on the mind of the boy known as Yusei Fudo._

_("What is going on?")_

"What is it that you fight for?"

"I fight to protect someone."

**This was chapter 2 I need it to ended like this so I can introduce Yusei to the story along with Jack, If you have played World Championship 2011 you would know the name of the parts also Zero seeing the crimson dragon on top of "tops" would be really awesome to draw. Also the reason why Zero ends up with Astral is because the emperor's key was discovered by Zero's parents which I will later on explain who exactly found it. Next Chapter would skip to episode 12 "Dead Chase! Weave the Bonds, Turbo Warrior" where Ruka and Rua meets Yusei except this time it will be different. Well until then Later!**

_Kurifoton= Kuriphoton_


	3. Gagaga

**Chapter III: Gagaga**

_Is been a couple of days since Zero saw the dragon from afar. He was watching the news on Rua and Ruka's television. He has been thinking and investigating about it all day, any clues, any trace…still nothing. He was now watching some news about a power down last night. He wonder if that red dragon he saw had something to do with it, after the light faded his magatama shone violently and the number 39 turned orange instead of his usual red but after a minute it faded. He also noticed that he felt a mild pain in his left arm but it then it subdue quickly._

"_Zero." Zero quickly change the channel and looked up to see the person that he needed to protect and her twin brother._

"_Hm, what now?"_

"_Are you ok? You have been well…" Ruka trailed off to find the right words but couldn't._

"_I'm fine, if that is all you need to tell me then I would like to watch my channel in peace." he coldly told the green haired girl._

"_Hey she is just worried! Why do you have to act like a jerk to her!?" Rua snapped._

"_Look my job is to protect your sister, I don't have to show any sympathy, besides I never asked her for her pity or anything." he looked to the television and saw a commercial with a blonde man. The man was about three years older than Zero had violet eyes and had two much longer pieces in front of his ears that hang farther down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A. he was dressed in an all white with purple long sleeved jacket. His lower body consists of black pants and gray with black sidelines boots._

"_Hmm, who is that?" Rua looked to see his hero._

"_You don't know who Jack Atlas is?!"_

"_Should I know who he is?" retorted the black haired boy without even missing his eyes on the television._

"_Should you?! He is the best duelist in Domino City, he is the King!" Rua excitedly said._

"_The King?"_

"_Is more like a nickname, he is the current reigning dueling champion, and as you can see Rua idolize him." Ruka explained and sighed as Rua watch and talks how amazing Jack was even though this was a replayed duel._

"_The Duel Champion huh?" Zero now had another interesting thing to see, if this Jack Atlas was the duel champion he must be a very strong duelist something that he was willing to test against his deck…It was good to duel once in a while but let's be honest he only had two or three duels lately and they didn't last more than two turns. However this Jack Atlas…_

"_Is there any way that you can challenge him?"_

"_Huh?" Rua tilted his head when Zero said that._

"_You don't plan to…" Ruka said before he cuts her off._

"_I need to test my dueling skills not only on the ground but on the wheels if this Jack Atlas is as strong as your brother claims him to be then it will be very interesting to see if he can face my deck."_

"_Uh, no offense but I don't think you ever stand a chance against him, I mean yeah you defeated that thug back there with a cool card but this is the King we're talking about." Rua told him._

"_Oh, is that so." Zero said as he looks at his duel disk. "It has been a while since I have duel and you wanted to duel against me for sometime haven't you." Zero told the boy._

"_Wait, you mean…" Zero nodded. "Yahoo!"_

"_Zero is it a good idea I mean, I'm not doubting my brother or anything but well there's a difference between you two, what does dueling my brother has to do with Jack Atlas?" Ruka asked._

"_I wanted to test my deck for sometime; so far I haven't seen your decks."_

"_How do you…" Ruka was surprise by the boy acknowledgement._

"_My magatama, it not only senses the person I needed to protect but it also sense potential duelist."_

"_Did you hear that Ruka?! I am a potential duelist!" Rua grinned and boasted._

"_Are you sure your magatama is right, I mean Rua is…" Ruka trailed off._

"_It takes years of practice to become a great duelist; I didn't become one until a few years back." Zero said remembering about his past._

"_You mean when you met this Astral person?"_

"_I would like you to refer to him as my friend, and yes."_

"_I'll go get my duel disk!" Rua ran as fast as he could to his room making Ruka sigh._

"_Rua."_

_So here, we are in the balcony. I was observing Zero activating his duel disk and my brother barely holding his duel disk._

"_Hmm, here." Zero walked to him and tied it up very tight with a rag. "There that should hold it up for a duel I promise that I will fix it so it will fix you the next time you duel alright?" Rua nodded excited before they go eight steps away from each other._

"_I'll let you go first, Rua." Zero said and for the first time I could have sworn that I saw a small smile escape his lips._

"_Thanks! He -he this is going to be fun!" Rua activates his duel disk along with Zero._

"_Duel!" _

_[Rua: 4000]_

_[Zero:4000]_

"_Here I come the amazing Rua starts up strong, Ka-shing." Rua drew his card. "That's what I'm talking about I summon Deformer- Mobaphon in attack mode Ka-shing!" Rua said as he summon his golden cell phone monster that transform. [Deformer-Mobaphon: 1* ATK: 100] "Next I'll use his special ability that depends in his position and since he is in attack mode he dials until it stops in random number from 1-6 then I reveal that many cards from the top of my deck and if I find any Deformer that is level 4 or lower among those I get to special summon it to the field! Now Dial On!" Rua overly excited pointed to his monster as it starts to dial until it stops in five. "Alright now I get to see the top 5 cards!" he takes the top five cards. "Amazing one of Rua's cards is a level 4 Deformer monster!" *sigh* he always is like this whenever he duels he likes to narrate his battles. "Now come Deformer- Radicassen!" a red boom box appeared and transformed. [Deformer- Radicasen: *4 DEF: 400] "Then I will place one card face-down and end my turn, now will Mister Zero rise to the occasion?" This is embarrassing. I looked to Zero and he seems…calm in fact he seems very observant I wonder what he is thinking?_

"_I see so you use that deck, I always wanted to go against it!" Did Zero just complimented my brother?_

"_Aw, Chucks stop." Rua nervously scratched his head but he really loves to be praise so he just acting it._

"_Well is my turn!" Zero drew and look at his hand._

"_I'll first summon Gagaga Girl to the field in attack position!" Gagaga? Um, is this really Zero's deck? What happened to his "Heroic" that he used the last time we saw him. I saw a girl with a dark blue magician vest, she reminds me of dark magician girl to be more precise. Her boots of the same color and her magician hat was blue with orange lines that circle around the hat and on the sides she had a star button. her blonde hair covered one of her pink eyes in her hands she held a pink cell phone that had attach a chain that had two white skulls attached to it. she also had a pink ribbon dress on her lower part of her small skirt while a pink scarf was wrapped around her neck and it was so long that it went and surrounded her body. [Gagaga Girl: *3 ATK: 1000] _

"_Wow is she Dark Magician Girl's sister?!" Rua asked, I would have agreed with him they do have the similarities, Zero let out a small chuckle as Gagaga girl giggled._

"_You know I have been asking myself that a long time." Zero answered. "Now I activate the equip card Wonder Wand I can only equip it to a spell-caster which allows her to increase her attack by 500." A brown wand with a green orb that is held by a silver face with red eyes appeared and the new monster took it and kissed. Um, is this right? [Gagaga Girl's ATK: 1500] "Now Gagaga Girl attack Deformer-Mobaphon, __**Gagaga Wonder Magic**__!" Zero commanded as the magical girl raised the wand and a green orb was shot from the wand._

"_Rua has expected this which is why he put his Deformer- Radicassen in defense when he is in defense it can stop an attack once per turn." Radicassen turned back into a boom box and unleash a loud booming sound that redirected the orb away from his monsters and fades away._

"_I see, well I guess I'll place this card face-down and activate the secondary effect of Wonder wand you see by releasing Gagaga while equipped with it I can draw two cards." Why would Zero do that? Is he trying to lure my brother into attacking? looking at Rua's confused face it would seem that way, after all we still don't know Zero's fully yet so there has to be a strategy. As Zero drew his two cards he ended his turn and let my brother go._

"_Alright here comes the finishing touch, Draw!" Rua said and saw his card. "Now Rua will summon Deformer-Radion to the field and thanks to it all his deformer monsters will gain 800 ATK Ka-Kaching!" my brother said as a yellow radio appeared and transformed and glow blue along with the other monsters. [Deformer-Radion: 4* ATK: 1800] [Mobaphon' ATK: 900] "Now I'll switch Radicassen into attack and while he is in attack he can attack twice this turn!" [Radicassen ATK: 2000] "This is it the crowd roars as Rua will defeat the almighty Zero now Radicassen attack him directly!"_

"_Rua wait!" I tried to warn him but it was too late._

"_I activate my trap card go Holy Barrier- Mirror Force this allows me to destroy all your attack position monsters!"_

"_Oh no!" all of Rua's monsters were destroyed as a barrier formed and a barrage of beams hit all his monsters shattering in the process._

"_I-I'll end my turn." my brother said._

"_That was good but." Zero said as he drew and look at his card._

"_You let your excitement get the best of you now I summon Gagaga Magician in attack." Zero summoned a monster who had the same colored outfit as his previous monster but this one had a red scarf. his robe had orange flame like lines on the bottom of it while he wore a red shoulder pad. his boots were red while he had a golden belt that two chains that formed one was around the gray haired monster. its face was covered unlike the girl while the chained was wrapped on his left ankle. [Gagaga Magician: *4 ATK: 1500] "Next I activate Gagaga revenge which allows me to special summon 1 "Gagaga" monster from my graveyard and the only one that I have is Gagaga girl." the girl from earlier appeared and goes to the new monster's side._

"_Gagaga-senpai, Gagaga!"_

"_Next I activate the spell Cyclone to destroy your face-down." Zero said as a cyclone appeared and destroy Rua's facedown card. "Now for my final move I activate the spell Gagaga Tag this card until my next standby phase allows my Gagaga monsters to have their ATK raised by 500 for each Gagaga I control." Wait that means he'll… I did the math and it seems that Rua realize it too once again Zero has won in the third turn. [Gagaga Magician's ATK: 2500 and Gagaga Girl's ATK: 2000]. "Now Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl attack __**Double Gagaga Magic**__!" The two magicians attacked taking down my brother's life points in an instant [Rua's life points: 4000-0]. I stood up because I knew what was going to happen next._

"_Rua don't cry when you lose."_

"_*Sniff* I'm not crying!" I hear footsteps and I looked to see Zero walking toward us._

"_She is right, your combo was great but you rushed toward things if you had activated your Deformer Mobaphon's effect once again before switching it to defense mode and activated his secondary effect to see the top cards from your deck and arrange them in any order you could've made me change my strategy since even if I destroyed your monsters you'll still would've one or two monsters defending you." Zero said…wait._

"_How do you know about my brother's Deformer Mobaphon's effect? He only used one."_

"_Like I said before I am from a place very far away that uses different types of decks, mine is a great example it is specifically design to defeat my opponents with or without the use of my Xyz!" Well is true but…_

"_Rua you are a great duelist and don't let anyone tell you otherwise all you need is practice and think of a way to counter your opponent, remember being observant of your opponent can give you the edge." Zero explained could that explain why Zero allowed him to go first? Since Zero didn't know my brother's deck if he went first he wouldn't have known what he would go against._

"_R-Really?!" he nodded._

"_How about I let you ride with me when I finish with my duel runner."_

"_Promise?!"_

"_I promise."_

"_Yahoo!" Rua jumped up and down, I looked toward Zero, for being very cold hearted toward someone when it came to dueling and opening up he really is a nice person._

_Later that night Zero was working on his duel runner giving the finishing touches, maybe tomorrow he'll give it a test drive to see how fast and balance it went._

"_You know you have to stop coming down, didn't I tell you that is dangerous to wonder around at night." Zero turned to see none other than Ruka._

"_And I told you that if you are my guardian you'll find a way to protect me." she retorted back._

"_And I remind you that you are just pushing your luck." Zero argued before silence filled the outside. "Tch, whatever do as you like." he keeps working on his duel runner while she watch. after a couple of minutes he stops and sighed. "Why are you here?" he finally asked._

"_I just wanted to say thank you, Even if he is sometimes annoying he is still my twin brother so seeing someone beside me looking out for him, it really makes me happy." She told him with a smile._

"_Yeah well don't get use to it once whatever I need to do is done and my service to protect you is no longer needed you can go and live your lives the way they were." he coldly said._

"_Zero." Ruka voice in concern._

"_Listen I do not need your concern and…" Zero said before by instinct tackled Ruka out of the way._

"_H-Hey!" Ruka shouted before she saw and gasped if Zero didn't tackle her she would've been…_

"_That was close." Zero said, it was just for a minute but she felt Zero's warm body enveloping hers and despite her mind telling her he was dangerous she felt safe beside him._

"_W-what happen?" Ruka asked before a door opened._

"_Ruka!" they looked and saw Rua running._

"_Rua."_

"_Are you okay? I sensed something and then you weren't in your room and…." he then saw the person on the ground. "Who is that?!" Zero turned to see someone. It was a boy around two years older than him and he was taller by a head and one quarter. the boy had tan skin, black hair with gold highlights. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. He wears a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket and calf-high motorcycle boots. beside him a red duel runner._

_("A duel runner duelist.") Zero looked and see he seemed injured as if a lot of people hit him, he looked toward the twins and gesture them to help him as he went to get the boy's duel runner before pushing the elevator door. Whoever this boy was he had the feeling that he could answer a lot of questions._

"My wishes, my desires,

_If you are with me I will always be satisfied."_

**There you have it Yusei Fudo finally appear, what would happen when the boy of satelite meet the guardian of Ruka? You have to check the next chapter to find out.**

_Deformer Mobaphon= Morphtronic Celfon_

_Deformer Radicassen= Morphtronic Boomboxen_

_Deformer- Radion= Morhtronic Radion_

_Holy Barrier- Mirror Force= Mirror Force _


	4. Satelite Boy meets Hope City Hero

**Chapter IV: Satellite Boy meets Hope City Hero**

_After we took the unconscious boy and Zero took both his and the boys duel runner out, he decided to watch over the boy until he woke up so we decided to put him on the couch and sleep while my guardian watch over. Morning came and the boy hasn't woken up yet._

"_What's that on his cheek?" I ask, it seems Zero was going to ask the same about the golden line that went from the lower part of his right eye all the way to his lower cheek as he looked toward us as to give him an answer so my brother gave one._

"_It's a marker, didn't you know? Everyone that Sector Security catch has one." Sector Security? Does that means he is…_

"_Then he is a bad guy?" I said._

"_I do not think he is." He look toward the deck. "His deck seems to have nothing dark in it." Zero said, does that mean he actually can feel the spirits too?_

"_Can you sense the card spirit like my sister do?" This caught Zero by surprise as he looked toward me and I kind of blush a bit from embarrassment, I knew I should've told him back then._

"_I see, to answer your question yes, but it is more of a…secondary ability than a main ability in fact the friends that I told you earlier had the same ability." Does that mean I'm not the only one that can see them?! "In any case if your sister can sense the spirits of the cards then she can tell that I'm telling the truth." Zero said as I nodded in agreement as I touch the boy's deck._

"_Mm-Hmm, This card were taken care of extremely well. So, he is okay…At least I think he is." I answered while narrowing my eyes toward the boy in the couch._

"_I see M'kay, then." Rua said. then the boy started to wake up._

"_I see you are awake now." Zero said as the boy slowly opened his blue eyes as he wakes up and rose from the bed. "Relax, we won't harm you…unless you give me a reason to." _

"_Who are you?" before Zero spoke Rua beats him to it._

"_You don't remember you collapse downstairs last night." Rua said. "Oh, I'm Rua. And this is my lil' sis, Ruka, We're twins." he introduce ourselves before he remembered that Zero was also here. "Ah! and this is our big brother Zero!"_

"_Big…brother?" Zero rose an eyebrow debating to clarify this or to just go along._

"_Since when does Zero started to become our brother?" I questioned._

"_Well he acts like one, he is watching us and our parents agreed to it too, plus he promise me that he would let me go on a ride in his d-wheel." Rua said excited._

"_That aside, like he said I'm Ichigo Zero, I believe you are a duelist too considering that you have a deck not to mention a duel runner." Zero said, if we put them side by side, people would think they were brothers considering that they had the same calm and collected expression on their face of course Zero was a lot more cold hearted. The boy looked at the table and took his deck. "What is your name, it is only fair if we know at least that, you can keep your past or why you were lying on the ground when we found you to yourself." Sometimes I wonder how his friends were. The boy pause a minute before he looked toward Zero._

"_Yusei."_

"_Yusei." Zero said as he ponders the name as if he heard that name before._

"_Where am I?" Yusei asked us._

"_Our house." Rua said before he waves to the curtains and they automatically unfold to let the sunlight illuminate our living room._

"_To be more precise you are on top of a building called the tops, it seems this is the highest place in New Domino City." Zero told him as he walked toward a table where his duel disk and deck were._

"_The tops, huh?" Yusei pondered and Rua went on being him._

"_You're a duelist too, right Yusei?"_

"_Yes."_

"_In that case how a bout a duel it gets boring if it is against Ruka all the time." Rua said._

"_That wasn't called for. You're weak yourself, do I need to remind you of your duels against Zero?" I scowled._

"_But Zero has a deck that no one has." I can't argue about that I haven't seen anyone have a Xyz monster which reminds me why haven't he use an Xyz against my brother I mean surely he has more than one aside that Excalibur monster. "Besides, I'll be getting stronger!" he then happily looked toward Yusei. "Say, you strong, Yusei?" Rua asked but Yusei's eyes were looking toward something. Zero followed his eyes suit and so did I._

"_Oh, you know that person?" Zero asked with interest and Yusei nodded._

"_Ah, that's my king's memorabilia. It is my dream to become the King myself! I want to have a Ridding duel, too!"_

"_You can do that without being the king." I pointed out._

"_Geez, Ruka, hush up for a second!" Rua told me before he looks to Yusei. "So, you're into the king, Yusei?" Rua asked. there was a few seconds of silence before Yusei narrowed his eyes to the other side._

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Oh, that so? Almost a shame that you even Ridding Duel, then." Rua said a bit disappointed._

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Is because of your d-wheel." Zero appeared with his deck, there was something I noticed then Zero's magatama it was glowing like that time he met us. Rua then remembers something and takes an enveloped that had a golden seal in it._

"_Look at this invitation to duel the king, Ta-da!" Rua said showing the card. In reality the invitation was given to me in fact Zero was the one who took the invitation, he said that it would be a good idea to check the tournament and then immediately started to think. After that he started to fix his D-wheel until of course until last night when Yusei crashed._

"_The Duel Fortune Cup?"_

"_Uh-Huh! I heard the Kaiba Corporation is holding a tournament with people they picked at random! And Ruka was picked. Was better is that the winner gets to face the King!" Rua said excited, of course I didn't wanted to participate in this tournament in the first place and it seems Zero seems to agreed with me from the way he looked at me. So it was my turn to point the facts._

"_I don't feel like entering." As I expected Rua became mad by my statement, is just that I have a bad feeling if I did participate now even more with Zero becoming my guardian._

"_You hear that?! Ruka's always this way! That's why I'm thinking of impersonating her and entering." _

"_And I think that there is no way that you can impersonate me." I pointed out._

"_Is so way! We look a like!" He said and I could see Zero sweat dropping and giving a "how are you too alike beside being twin?" look toward my twin brother…I have to agreed with my guardian on that one._

"_How are we alike?" I said igniting an argument with my twin brother._

"_We are twins!" _

"_We're not the same."_

"_W-Well, I may be a boy and you a girl, but just leave this to me."_

"_You're overly optimistic, Rua, about that guy…" I said and looked to see Zero approaching Yusei._

_Zero left the two twins argued before approaching Yusei, the black with gold highlights haired boy has been in deep thought when he looked at that enveloped._

"_Leaving their argument aside, if is fine with you I would have liked to test my d-wheel against you but considering the circumstances I would say that would not be a wise decision considering that mark of yours and the reputation that I am receiving." Yusei looked toward the calm boy, there was something about him that he could tell about him, he could trust him with something. Zero sighed. "Listen, like I said before you do not have to tell me anything if you were thinking about it."_

"_Don't worry I wasn't."_

"_Good last thing I need is someone dragging me into their own messes…or actually vice-versa." The last words whispered as the black haired with silver strands of hair looked to the other side._

"_I appreciate your help but like you said now is better if you don't get involve in it." Yusei said to Zero._

"_Very well." there was a moment of silence by the two calm collected teens before Zero spoke up. "You use Synchro monsters am I correct?" Yusei looked at the boy confuse, the boy said it as if he never had seen a synchro before._

"_Yes, why?"_

"_Hm, If I can't test my skills in a d-wheel I might as well see if I'm in par with a synchro duelist."_

"_Hey, Zero-ni-san, what are you two talking about?" Rua's way of asking prompted the boy to have a vein pop in his forehead._

"_Why do you choose to call me that? If I may ask." Rua rest his head on his arms._

"_Well you are my lil' sister's guardian so why not? Ah, say I got an idea how about you two duel each other!" Rua said. "If you two duel then I can hone my skills and then duel the winner!" Rua said excited before taking his duel disk and putting it on. "So how about it?!" Rua's duel disk falls a bit off. "Fit on there! Sorry about this…" Yusei looked toward Rua and let a smile escape his lips, in all this boy reminded him of one of his friends Rally._

"_Alright." Yusei said before he touch a button in his duel runner._

"_Momentum, out." before the duel runner turned off and the duel disk on the duel runner separates._

"_Oh? That's what it turns into? Awesome! Awesome! Awesome!" Ruka looked toward Zero and she could swore that once again she saw Zero give a small smile. In fact this reminds him of his childhood when he got to duel a friend of his._

_("As overly excited as Shion.") He looked toward Yusei. "Alright let's go outside."_

_Me and Rua were looking toward Yusei and Zero, something inside me was telling me that this duel would be different from the last few duels that Zero has had. Come to think of it Zero has never faced synchro monsters before so maybe that must be the reason that they didn't last that long but even so…why do I have a feeling that this duel was going to be a lot more different, maybe it has something to do with his magatama it hasn't stopped shinning in fact it was more intense._

"_Zero."_

"_This is Awesome, right Ruka?!"_

"_Huh? Um yeah." Please don't let anything strange happen._

_Ever since last night after we carried my now opponent Yusei my magatama shone higher and I have had this strange sensation in my left arm but it rapidly subdue, strangest thing was that when I communicated with Astral, he didn't know what it meant but he promised that if he find something he would let me know. I guess I'll have to rely on him until then, but right now I have to focus on the duel in front of him…Something tells me that I would not be able to defeat him easily._

"_I'm ready, if you are." I told my opponent who nodded in response as our duel disk activate signaling that we were ready to…_

"_Duel!"_

_[Zero:4000]_

_[Yusei: 4000]_

_Usually I would let my opponent go first but this time._

"_I'll go first, Draw!" I looked at my hand…Hm, Heroic Challenger- Double Lance I'll use it if this synchro's become dangerous until then. "I summon Heroic Challenger- Night-Attack Cantera in attack mode." I said as my heroic warrior appeared Yusei seemed surprise to see this monster I do not blame him this monsters are not suppose to exist until later in a distant future. [Cantera: 4* ATK: 1200] "I'll end my turn."_

_That's strange, usually Zero let his opponent go first before he thinks of a way to counter._

"_That's strange." I said out loud._

"_Huh?" Rua tilted his head toward me stopping his exciting commentary._

"_Zero, he usually let his opponent's go first before he thinks of a way to counter, like in your duel against him the reason he attacked with his Gagaga girl the first time is because he wanted to see the effects of your monsters before he designed a counter strategy for it, also the time you did the lockdown with Deformer- Magne-U, he found a way around it using his Gagagabolt also he defeated you with the combination of Gagaga Clerk and Gagaga Magician equipped with Bound Wand plus Gagaga Clerk having One-Shot Wand allowing him to draw an extra card by destroying it and playing Gagaga thunder." I pointed out._

"_It's my turn." Yusei said as he drew his card. "I summon speed warrior in attack mode." A gray metal warrior with roller wheels on his foots appeared. [Speed Warrior: *2 ATK: 900] "Speed Warrior has its attack powered double when its summoned." Yusei explained._

"_Double?" Rua said. [Speed Warrior's ATK: 900-1800]_

"_Battle, Speed Warrior attack Heroic Challenger- Night-Attack Cantera, __**Sonic Edge**__!" his warrior charged then spin and kicked Zero's warrior while on a handspring. [Zero: 4000-3400] "I'll set a card face-down and I'll end my turn." [Speed Warrior's ATK: 1800-900]_

"_I see so you use a warriors deck more precisely it seems like that type of deck, it is no wonder I had this strange feeling I met you before." Met him, does that mean he knew who Yusei was? "Still. Draw!" he looked at his card. "I need to confirm that theory in order to know who am up against! I summon Gagaga Girl in attack mode." Gagaga appeared beside Zero. "Next I'll equip Gagaga girl with Bound Wand which increase her attack by 500." He is using one of his combos the one he used against Rua. "Now Gagaga Girl attack Speed Warrior! __**Gagaga Wonder Magic**__!" Gagaga girl attacked…This is strange why would Zero attack if he knew, then I realize what he was doing he was doing this on purpose is as if he wanted to confirm something. _

"_I activate my trap Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Yusei said as a scarecrow made of scraps blocked the upcoming beam from Gagaga Girl's Wonder Wand. "Scrap-Iron Screcrow lets me negate your attack and then…" Yusei said before Zero cuts him off._

"_I know, it sets facedown on the field instead of going to the cemetery, however you can only activated once per turn." Zero said and give a small grin. "I know how that card works a "Junk" type deck like yours should have one…Fudo Yusei." Zero said surprising all of us, so he knew who Yusei is._

"_How do you…"_

"_Know your name completely your name has been heard where I come from." Zero said that's right Zero comes from another place, Hope City if I remember and when he talked about that Astral person he kind of felt a bit melancholy. "As a matter of fact I never hope to face you so early now that I know who you are I want to give my best, now I activate the effect of Wonder Wand by sending this card along with Gagaga Girl to the graveyard I draw two cards from my deck." Zero did and drew his two card. "Your move Yusei!" Zero are you really that eager to face him? I looked and saw Yusei have a small grin appear on his face is as if he knew that he would have a fun duel against Zero is as if they both knew it._

"_Alright its my turn, Draw!" Yusei look at his card. "I summon Junk Synchron in attack mode." An orange armored robot with two motors on his back appear. [Junk Synchron: 3* ATK: 1300]_

"_Junk Synchron?" Zero said, that's right he hasn't seen a synchro monster so seing a tuner must be a first to him too._

"_Here I come Zero, I'm tuning my Junk Synchron with my level two Speed Warrior." Yusei said as Junk synchron turns into three blue stars and creates three circles in the sky where Speed Warrior goes through two and stay in the middle. "Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" from the bright light came a violet colored robot with gray earings where its arms end and his hands start, his eyes a bright red while it has gray wings on its back like those similar to an airplane while its face was similar to the wings color. [Junk Warrior: *5 ATK: 2300]_

"_Whoa! A level five synchro!" I see._

"_So that's a synchro monster." I said as I see the monster in front of me towering me. Fudo Yusei nodded at me._

"_Now Junk Warrior attack Zero directly, __**Scrap Fist**__!" he commanded his monster as he charge at me…like I said before I was going to give my best._

"_When an opponent's monster attacks me directly, I can special summon this card from my hand, come Gagaga Gardna!" I said as my monster a boy with an orange scarf around his face covering only the section of his mouth wearing a gray helmet with goggles appeared. he was dressed in a black jacket, pants and glove. in his chest was a green chest plate and an unbottoned dark blue shirt. His boots were colored black with blue on the bottom and, orange lines in the center top and upper part of the boots. I little up and you could see in both ankles two golden crests with seven spheres as its insignia. On his right arm a red, with dark blue on the center and three yellow arrow like insignia on the bottom to center shield was held and the Gagaga insignia encrusted in red which was a Chinese symbol. [Gagaga Gardna: *4 DEF: 2000]_

"_I see." Yusei grin which I returned one of my own._

"_Don't think that I will go down that easy, Fudo Yusei."_

"_I'm not expecting you Junk Warrior attack Gagaga Gardna, __**Scrap Fist**__!" his Junk Warrior went on with its attack I could use the effect of Gardna which I would if it was another opponent but since I'm dueling against Fudo Yusei I let the attack hit Gardna thus shattering him. "I'll place a card face-down and end my turn." hmm, Scrap-Iron and a facedown I should be careful._

"_My turn, draw!" Heavy Storm just the card I needed. "I activate the spell card Heavy Storm, with this I can destroy all spell and traps on the field." I destroyed scrap-iron scarecrow and his facedown thanks to a strong gust of wind of the spell. "Next I'll summon this, Come on out, Heroic Challenger- Double Lance!"_

"_That card! He is going to Xyz!" Rua said excited, I do not blame him, like I said I wouldn't use Xyz unless the situation required and right now there's one monster I require to fight against Yusei._

"_Xyz?" came Yusei's reply just like I was oblivious of synchro monster he was of Xyz, and like I said before I do not blame him Xyz are not suppose to exist until latter on in the future…Astral I hope you are watching this._

_Elsewhere Astral sensed that something was going to be summoned and smiled._

"_I see, so he is going to use it now…Ichigo show them what your wishes are, show them why you are called here the, Hero Of Hope City."_

_Ruka knew what was coming and wonders what monster could Zero summon that can turn this duel in his favor._

"_Zero."_

"_Now level 4 Heroic Challenger- Double Lance, overlay! I will create the overlay network with this monster! Xyz Summon!" Zero chanted as his heroic challenger- double lance created the same galactic black hole that he did the last time and exploded making Yusei, Ruka, and Rua shield their eyes. "He who grant the wishes of the heroes' hopes and dreams! Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope!" Zero chanted as before Ruka's, Rua's and Yusei's widened eyes appeared a crest similar to Zero's magatama then it started to transform into a warrior that had completely white armor with the exception of some parts practically it's calf, shoulder and even part of its helmet had some gold lines. he had three golden horns one on each side of its helmet and one on the back. its wings were similar to an angel while the center had a golden plate with a diamond in the center in his right calf a big Zweihander was held firmly. [Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope: Rank:4 ATK: 2500]_

"_Is that…" Ruka said._

"_Whoa! That's so cool!" Rua exclaimed excited._

"_So that's an Xyz." Yusei murmured as he looked at the new monster who had two golden orbs surrounding it._

"_Yes, this is you can say my best monster, you see this Xyz is a lot more different than my others, is called a number."_

"_A number?" Ruka said, yet another thing Zero hasn't told them._

"_Yes, you see this numbers were dangerous, but this one was used to stop every single one…You can say is a guardian angel of sort." Zero smiled. "You have no idea the dreams and wishes that I accomplish with this card and right now I'm fulfilling one." he look to Yusei his magatama shinning brightly. _

"_Zero." Ruka said now understanding why Zero might have been sent to be her guardian. She had always had wish to have a guardian angel by her side, I mean yeah she had her twin brother but she needed someone she could actually share her secrets and feelings, her hopes and dreams. This card, if it really represents Zero's hopes and dreams maybe…_

"_Now King Of Wishes, Hope attack Junk Warrior with…" Zero said before something happen, his magatama shone more and his left hand pulsed even more violent than before. "What the?" Zero then screamed in pain._

"_Hey are you?" then Yusei's right arm pulsed, it was that same sensation he had back in his duel with Jack._

"_Zero!" Ruka said but then felt her right arm pulse and hold it, cringing a bit. a minute later the magatama stop shinning and the pain in their arms subdue._

"_What was that about?" Zero said confused. _

"_Ruka are you, ok?" Rua asked his twin in concerned who nodded but the her eyes widened._

"_Z-Zero." Zero looked toward Ruka who signaled his left arm. When he looked at it the same look of shock was in not only him but Yusei._

"_What is this?!" In Zero's left arm there was a blue mark with two wings and the insignia crest that his King Of Wishes, Hope had, but what it surprise was the thing he had in the center. "Number." he whispered as in the center the number 39 was encrusted in the center of the crest glowing red._

"_Signer or not, I will always be by your side."_

**So Here you have it Chapter 4 of Zero's Legacy, I needed to have this duel with Yusei so one of the main plots can take place, Rest assure that Zero will not, I repeat will not be a signer, I will stick with the original signers and d. signers but Zero's mark will unravel the interest of many people especially one White long haired director. Well chapter 5 is one of my fav. chapters to write because it will explain how Zero entered the fortune cup. Next Chapter! The King vs. The Number Guardian see ya!**

_Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope= Number 39: Utopia_

_Heroic Challenger- Night-Attack Cantera= Heroic Challenger- Night Watchman_


	5. The King vs The Number Guardian

**Chapter V: The King vs. The Number Guardian**

_It was very early in the morning and Zero was in the living room, he was actually looking at Ruka's fortune cup invitation. Yusei left last night, he didn't stop him there was no need to he understood why._

_Zero was looking at his new mark, what did it mean? Why does he have it? too many question were in his head._

"_Going somewhere." Zero said._

"_I don't want to cause any more trouble than I already have."_

"_Why do you think you do cause trouble?" Zero asked._

"_Trust me, the mark in my cheek is prove that I'll be causing you and your siblings any trouble." said Yusei._

"_Let's make things clear here, first of they're not my siblings, I do not know where Rua got the idea of calling me big brother, but I will make this clear I do not have siblings at all, I'm only Ruka's guardian nothing more." Zero coldly said to him. "Second, if there's any trouble I would have taken action already on you, I can see it in your eyes, you never meant to harm anyone and you want to solve your problems on your own." Zero narrowed his eyes now looking face to face to the black with golden highlight haired older teen. "I will not stop you, however I will like to know one thing before you go."_

"_If I can answered I will."_

"_Believe me you will, it has something to do with that king of this city, Jack Atlas." Yusei stayed silent._

"_What do you want to know about him?" Yusei asked carefully._

"_That guy, was he one of the people that was involve with that red dragon that appeared four nights ago?" Zero asked. Yusei knew what he was talking about he was talking about the dragon that appeared during his duel against Jack, even he doesn't have the answer for what that dragon was and why did it appeared during Stardust and Red Demon's struggle. "Well?" Yusei could tell that this teen was smart and he could tell when someone was lying to him._

"_Yes." he narrowed his eyes toward him as both calm and collected teens stare at each other. after a couple of minutes Zero closed his eyes and spoke._

"_I see, very well I'm going to take a wild guess here. You were involve too weren't you?"_

"_Why are you asking me this, do you know anything about that dragon?" Yusei asked._

"_As much as you do." Answered the black haired with silver strands boy. He then sighed and lifted his sleeve looking at his newly mark. "This thing, I don't know but I have the feeling that the answers are connected with that dragon and if they do they will be answered if I duel against him." he looked toward Yusei. "Seems I need to find a way to enter the Fortune Cup and what better to duel against the very man who's defending his title." Zero grinned. "Something tells me that if I summon Hope against him the same result can happen." Zero said referring to the duel they had. Yusei was surprised he never thought of someone having a strange sign like the one he has in his left arm but this one seemed…different but at the same time had a similar sensation. Could they be connected somehow like the teen in front of him suggested._

"_To answer your early question I have no clue." Yusei said looking at his left sleeve before lifting it up and showing Zero his mark._

"_I see so you have a mark too, if you have one." Zero said and Yusei nodded._

"_Jack has one too but how are you going to convince him to duel him?"_

"_Oh don't worry I'll find a way." Zero said with a smirk._

_Zero accompanied Yusei as they continued their conversation in the elevator._

"_So, how long have you been Ruka's guardian?" Yusei asked and Zero shrugged off._

"_Not much more than two weeks." Zero answered, he didn't mind answering Yusei simple questions like this, however questions that involved his magatama or his friends…there were another story._

"_I see."_

"_In any case our duel against each other wasn't finish so the next time we meet we'll settle it." Zero told Yusei and he nodded. the elevator stopped indicating they were in the parking lot._

"_Well this is it." Yusei said._

"_Seems that way." Just before Yusei said anything else light were flickered and out came someone that Yusei recognized, in fact he has face him multiple times._

"_Ushio."_

"_I finally caught you." said a tall and strong man. his hair is black, blue eyes and the color of his skin is a bit tanned. he also has a scar on his right cheek. he was wearing a green buttoned shirt, pants with a light yellow scarf, black fingerless gloves and a gray helmet so he presume that this man was a sector security officer. He actually didn't give importance to them, since all they did was take the people he beat up, so in his eyes, they were a waste of his time…this one was no exception._

"_Do you know each other?" Zero said narrowing his cold eyes to the man in front of them._

"_Unfortunately." Yusei sighed._

"_Kid you should stay away from this person, he is dangerous." Ushio told Zero who just cross his arms in his chest._

"_Oh, and how so mister security officer?" the cold hearted boy said, he definitely hate people like him._

"_First, he has trespass here in New Domino City, second he stole a confiscated duel runner and third and most important he refuses to cooperate in his arrest!" Ushio said, maybe this will make the black haired teen change his way about Yusei._

"_Is that it?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_If that's what so dangerous about him then I have no problems with someone like that, he must've had multiple reasons for doing so, another thing if we're talking about trespassing I do not recall seeing you around here, I have seeing many faces but none of the securities had a scar like yours." Zero's voice was like a cold wave no matter what it didn't stop from freezing you in your track, Ushio wasn't an exception._

"_Well, I, uh…" Ushio however was saved by a laugh. Zero's eyes looked to see an effeminate man. the man wore red lipsticks, light purple hair, light green eyes. He is dressed in an opulent red costume with a black collar and gold trim, and white shirt while his lower body had white pants. the effeminate man seemed somewhat arrogant and egotistical and it really gave Zero chills down his spine but remained as calm and as cold as he always been._

"_Great the circus is in town." Zero whispered before he sighed, this day couldn't get any weirder._

"_Who are you?" Ushio said going as far as to question this persons authority._

"_I do not have time to talk to a street beat cop." he told Ushio and then calls him off. he then look toward Yusei. "Fudo Yusei, if you want to face The King Jack Atlas take this invitation." he gave Yusei an envelop._

"_I do not know what is happening but you said something that interest me." Zero said._

"_And who are you?" the effeminate man asked before he saw a monster that Yusei quickly recognize. "Ah!" the effeminate man screamed as he cowered to the ground. "H-How dare you?" he shouted in anger._

"_I'm terribly sorry, but…" the effeminate man eyes widened as he saw what was on the man's left arm. It was a mark, it was different though, this one was not like the mark of a signer but it had a similar sensation. "can you give a message to your king, tell him that he might want to give an extra invitation to a…special guest of honor." Zero said with his cold eyes._

"_He seemed to know something about this mark…well no matter as long as I get answers from the king himself." Zero said as he looked at his mark._

"_Zero." Zero narrowed his eyes to see Ruka looking to him in concern._

"_I told you to not look at me with those eyes, I don't need your pity." Zero said coldly._

"_It just that you seemed…" Ruka trailed off. Zero stood up and looked toward her. this was the first time he saw her without her ponytails and he had to admit she was cute. with that thought out of the way he spoke to her._

"_Look, I don't need someone keeping an eye and getting worried about me, especially from the person that I am sworn to protect."_

"_Y-yeah but…" Ruka was cut off by Rua's excited voice._

"_Whoa! Awesome it fits!" Ruka looked toward Rua who has his duel disk and this time it was falling of his wrist. "Thanks Zero! Look Ruka it fits, and yours was fixed too!" he said as he shows her pink duel disk. She puts it in her arm and is surprise that it also fits her._

"_Zero…"_

"_Actually Rua, it wasn't me, it was Yusei…it was more of a farewell gift from him." Zero said as he handed him a note before going to their elevator._

"_Zero, where are you going?" Ruka asked._

"_Out for a test ride since I couldn't do one yesterday after what happened." Zero said and before Ruka could ask him anything else he push the elevator leaving with his d-wheel._

"_Zero."_

"_Ah! Hey he promise he would take me for a ride when he was done with it!" Rua said and starts complaining about how mean his big brother was…even though they weren't siblings at all. Ruka let a sigh but wonders if what happened yesterday had the black haired with silver strands boy worried, which in terms worries her even more._

_Elsewhere in the Kaiba dome effeminate man and someone were talking in private. this person had long white hair and light blue eyes. he wore a gray suit, white gloves and a shirt with a strange bird insignia while his lower body gray pants wand black shoes. This man gave a intimidating aura despite his very calm demeanor._

"_Are you certain of this, Yeager?" the man asked the effeminate one._

"_Y-yes Director, as you told me I went to give Fudo Yusei the invitation and then this other boy by the name of Ichigo Zero had a mark different from the one in the legends." Yeager said as he described Zero's mark._

"_Hm, this is quite interesting. And you say that this boy wants to challenge Jack Atlas?" the Director asked Yeager who nodded._

"_Y-yes he told me to tell him to send him a "special invitation" to him."_

"_I see." The Director take a glance at the window, this Ichigo Zero perhaps he could be of use to awaken the crimson dragon. "Yeager."_

"_Yes Director?"_

"_I want you to look for this boy and tell him to come here, make sure that no one follows you, if people know about some unknown duelist facing Jack Atlas then the plans for the fortune cup will be for naught, is that clear?" The Director said looking at his small Vice-Director who put his hand on his chest and slightly bowed in understanding before leaving. "Ichigo Zero." The Director let that name resonate in his head and then goes to tell his King, the duel champion Jack Atlas about his new challenger._

_Somewhere in the Kaiba Dome the tall blonde known as Jack Atlas was sitting on his throne. He was the king no one could stop him, but there was a certain someone that has given him the taste of defeat, even if it was not showed nor recorded in his profile. That someone was Fudo Yusei. It bothers him, he was the duel champion, the king how can someone from the satellite defeat him? Even more this mark in his, Rex Godwin has told him about it. He didn't believe in that fairytale about some people of the stars, still…his trail of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of the sliding door and Rex Godwin himself appeared._

"_Have I interrupted you, my king." Rex said with his casual hand hold behind._

"_What is it now Godwin, this better be important." Jack said a bit annoyed toward the long white haired director whose demeanor look remained intact._

"_It seems that someone has grown an interest in challenging you, one-on-one."_

"_I have no time to be facing weak opponent's, right now I only want to face up against one person." Rex knew who he was talking about, in fact he predict that they would face each other again and if that happens then his first step will be complete, but now that he has heard about this Ichigo Zero having a mark that has a similar feeling to the mark of the crimson dragon, perhaps it could accelerate the process._

"_Patience, my king you in due time will face him, in fact he got an invitation that he will surely not refuse. Now as for this challenger it seems that he is…different from what I was told." Jack perked about hearing this._

"_Oh, and how so?"_

"_For instance, he might have connection with the crimson dragon himself." Again with this crimson dragon thing, Rex has been obsess with this thing, heck that temple he has underground makes him doubt this man's sanity. "From what I heard from vice-director Yeager this boy seem to have a mark that gives the sensation that the crimson dragon gives, If this is true then perhaps it is destiny that you two would face in the future." Rex told the blonde teen. Jack gets in deep thought if what Godwin say is true maybe he will get an answer from the director himself sooner rather than later, every time he asked it was always the same answer, you'll know in due time, perhaps that time could be after he duel this opponent._

"_Fine, A king never backs down from any challenge, no matter who I face I'll crush him or her with my very own hands if I have to." Rex let out a small smile, just as he planned, if this boy was like anything that Yeager claims to be then his plan could be accelerated faster than he predicted…He will be sure to watch this duel and see this "mark" that the this Ichigo Zero boy has afterward he will research it in his books._

"_A wise decision my king, Yeager is as we speak searching for him, so you should prepare for this encounter." Rex said as he goes to leave the room before turning to him. "You should at least know his name, the boy's name is…"_

_Yeager is tired he has look everywhere for the black with silver strands haired boy but he has not found any clues of where he is…If he got back the Director would definitely kill him._

"_Oh, where could that boy be." Yeager was about to give up and accept his fate when he almost got run over by a white with golden lines in the center and bottom d-wheel. The booster were square like while the shape was that of a regular duel runner with the exception of the crest on the back that looked like a shield. "Hey watch…" Yeager stopped when he saw that the owner took of his white duel runner helmet that had dark visors that covered his eyes to reveal the person that he was looking for this entire time._

"_Oh is you, the clown." Zero said._

"_I am not a clown! Show some respect!" Yeager yelled and the black haired with silver strand boy just shrugged off._

"_Whatever." he then glance toward the effeminate man who flinched by his cold stare. "In any case, what are you doing wandering around?" Zero asked._

"_Huh, Oh, yes." Yeager patted his pants and shirt getting some dust off before speaking. "Follow me." Yeager said earning an raise of the eyebrow from Zero but nevertheless carefully follow just in case the circus boy will lead him into a trap. Making sure that no one follow them Yeager leaded the d-wheel duelist toward the Kaiba Dome which made Zero a bit at ease, is not as if he was worried but considering that weird things have happen in the last five days he wouldn't be surprise if something happened._

"_So, why are we here?" Zero asked but he kind of knew the answer, if this man lead him here then that means the king has accepted his "challenge". Yeager just gave his trademark laugh before speaking._

"_You'll see." Zero looked around the surrounding. So, this is the Kaiba Dome, huh? The place where Yusei, and this Jack Atlas faced each other and the place where the red dragon appeared, the red dragon that might give him the answers he is seeking. Zero take his left sleeved off revealing his mark glowing and so was his magatama._

"_So, it is true." Zero looked toward the ramp to see the tall blonde teen that he saw in the television five days ago. His d-wheel looked like a wheel itself colored gray with the front of the d-wheel was shaped like the head of a dragon and it was colored white. the boosters where a bit thin but it gave the look of being very fast. His helmet a blue on top and white color on the rest of it, while it visor a brighter blue than the top. Zero kept his eyes on the teen not taking his eyes at all. after a long stare down Zero finally spoke._

"_Are you Jack Atlas, The King?"_

"_Are you Ichigo Zero?" So the clown did give the message._

"_What if I am." Zero coldly said receiving a smirk from Jack. Jack can see it in the boys eyes, he was different if he could find someone similar he'll say that this boy called Ichigo Zero was very similar to his rival Yusei, but there was this aura that this boy gave that his rival didn't give. Determination? Desire? He wasn't sure and that mark in his left arm his slightly was responding to it, it didn't give him that pulse that it gave during his duel against Yusei but something told him that this boy had indeed some connection with his mark, perhaps Rex Godwin was right. It must have been destiny that they met._

"_Humph, very interesting. Let me give you a warning, be careful what you wish for, because you might just get it." Jack told him. Zero give him a smirk of his own._

"_Really? Well then let me give you a warning of my own, don't underestimate me, it might be your downfall, my king." Oh yes, this boy would give him at least a warm-up for things to come when he finally gets his rematch against Yusei._

"_Well then, how about we skip the chit-chats and get this duel on the road!" Jack's d-wheel let a roaring sound escape through out the arena._

"_I agreed." Zero said and he see that the clown known as Yeager was no longer in sight, perhaps he wasn't after his stare down with the king started. Good…with the distractions out of the way they decided to start this turbo duel. They ride the first curve but Zero slowed down in order to see and analyze Jack's deck. If his calculations are correct if Yusei goes with a defensive strategy then this king must be the opposite._

"_Since I'm the king I'll start, Draw!" Jack said and look at his hand. he has "Twin Breaker", "Mad Demon" "Reinforcing Resurrection", "Prideful Roar", "Synchron Reflect" and "Speed Spell- The End Of Storm". "I summon Mad Demon, in attack position!" From his side a fiend with wild purple hair, huge claws while his body had a big mouth with a skull in the center. his lower body consisted of light peach with black thin line pants and purple boots that had a white line that split on the top of the boot. It also had some kind of scarf on his upper part of its pants while his shoulder pads were made of skulls. [Mad Demon: 4* ATK: 1800] "I'll play a two card face-down. Now show me what you can do, Boy!" Jack overconfidently said._

"_Don't mind if I do, Draw!" Zero drew as their speed counters go to 1 look at his cards in hand. he has: "Heroic Challenger- Sword Shield", "Gagaga Magician", "Heroic Challenger- Double Lance" "Speed Spell- Angel Baton", "Speed Spell- Gagaga X Gagaga", and "Surge Of The King". "I'll summon Heroic Challenger- Sword Shield in defense mode." Zero said as Heroic Challenger appeared and turned a more darker blue putting his shields in front in defense. "Then I'll put this card face-down."_

"_Humph, I was expecting a little more of a challenge." Jack said feeling disappointed, he was expecting for this Zero kid to show him the power that he trills to crush but all it did was put a monster in defense. "No matter, My turn!" Jack drew as their counters go to 2. he look at his card and it is Top Runner excellent. "It is time to show you why people like you are beneath me, I summon Top Runner in attack mode!" Jack called as a white with a blue line on its shoulders machine with a medal on its neck appeared while running. the machine had a cross like blue lines on its hands and on each side of its calf was colored blue, while on the bottom had white with blue and orange lines sneakers. [Top Runner: *4 ATK: 1100] "I'm tuning my level four's Mad Demon with my Top Runner!" Top runner turns into four bright stars and Mad archfiend flies toward the three blue circles in front of Jack. _

_("A level 8 Synchro?") Zero thought if Yusei's monster Junk Warrior was powerful and it was a level 5 then the monster that Jack Atlas was going to summon was going to be perhaps the most powerful synchro monster he could ever face._

"_The pulse of the king now forms a line here! Witness the power of the rumbling heavens! Synchro Summon! My soul, Red Demon Dragon!" Jack chanted as his ace monster a red and black dragon with three horns; one on top and two on its side with big red demon wings and red eyes appeared and roared. [Red Demon Dragon: *8 ATK: 3000]_

"_Red Demon Dragon." Zero whispered as his magatama shone brightly and Jack's laugh was heard through out the arena._

"_Against all odds, A Hero must take a stand."_

**So Jack and Zero finally meet and it seems that Jack has taken the upper hand against our Hero, what will happen? Tune in for the exciting battle, Chapter VI: A Showdown in The Kaiba Dome, Red Demon and Stardust Dragon vs. King Of Wishes, Hope! Duel, Acceleration!**

_Mad Demon= Mad Archfiend_

_Red Demon Dragon= Red Dragon Archfiend_

_Synchron Reflect= Synchro Reflector_


	6. A Showdown in the Kaiba Dome

**Chapter VI: A Showdown in the Kaiba Dome: Red Demon Dragon and Stardust Dragon vs. Number 39: King of Wishes, Hope!**

_As the roar of the dragon reverberated in my ears all I could do is look in front of perhaps the most ferocious Synchro monster I have ever seen._

"_Red Demon Dragon." I let that name sink in my head, so this is the kings most powerful monster, I could see the dragon's eyes burning with the trill of crushing his opponents, this two…They have a strong bond a bond just as strong as Yusei have with his cards and a bond that I have with mine especially my Number._

"_Can you see it? The difference between me the king and you a third rate duelist? I told you to be careful of what you wished for and here's the prove! Red Demon Archfiend attack Heroic Challenger- Sword Shield, __**Absolute Power Force**__!" The dragon's right hand charge itself with fire that burned as if hell created them and with a mighty force of its palm shattered my only defensive monster. "I'll end my turn with that, To think that I have high hopes for you." High hopes, huh? Well Jack Atlas, you won't be disappointed because now that I know about your dragon it is time for you to find out about the power and bond that I have with my cards, Especially him!_

"_Is my turn! Draw! Zero said as their counters went to three._

_Rex has been observing the duel in his room along with Yeager and a woman. she has short, blue hair and gold-colored eyes. She appears to be wearing a white blouse under a gray-blue jacket that ends in the front abdomen above a brown belt, but falls past her white skirt in the back. Her outfit is also accompanied by brown heels and blue dangle earrings._

"_Looks like Jack didn't waste time summoning his Red Demon Dragon." Yeager said._

"_Hmm." Rex said, he is more focus on the opponent Jack is facing, There was something about him that gave him this feeling, as if the boy was hiding something. The monster Yeager described when he showed his mark to the light purple haired man he had never heard of a monster nor a mark like the one Yeager claimed he saw not even that but that magatama that the boy had on his neck, it was shining bright when Jack summoned Red Demon Dragon. For now he'll observe in silence and see what this boy is capable of._

_I looked at my draw. Hm, Damage Diet._

"_I summon Gagaga Magician, in attack mode!" Gagaga appeared. [Gagaga Magician: *4 ATK: 1500]_

"_Have you reconsidered ever challenging me? Or do you want to lose that badly?"_

"_Actually I would like to make this duel last as long as I can, with me winning." I told Jack and he just started to chuckled then laugh._

"_Did I heard you right? You actually think you have a chance against me? Well you don't, I'm the best you'll never defeat me no matter how many of those Heroic or Gagaga monsters you throw at me."_

"_Is that so? Well then let's text that theory shall we, I activate the Speed Spell- Gagaga X Gagaga!" I said as I reveal my new speed spell to Jack that shows my Gagaga Magician and a double of my Gagaga Magician this one wearing white clothes. "It goes like this I can select one "Gagaga" monster on my field and this card becomes a normal monster with the exact level, type, attack and defense, and attribute of the monster and since I have Gagaga Magician I think I'll let this card copy his features." The card becomes an exact Image of Gagaga Magician except that his clothes are white with blue lines as his boots and his hair was blonde. [Gagaga Double: *4 ATK: 1500]_

"_Two monsters." I see so he thinks I will synchro summon like he did, well Jack you're going to be surprise._

"_Now get ready jack, because I'm going to do something even the king can't accomplish. Level 4 Gagaga Magician, Gagaga Double, Overlay! I will create the overlay network with this monster! Xyz Summon!" I chanted as the overlay network opens it seemed different since we were ridding a few feet away I could actually feel the network interacting. Jack shielded his eyes. "Ride the lonesome road and unleash your justice on those who go against the weak! Gagaga Cowboy!" before me cowboy warrior with a brown cowboy hat with the insignia of Gagaga in the center appeared. he had a red torn cape that was tied with a golden badge, his top consisted of an blue shirt with a red thin line on the left and a light yellow jacket while in both hands which had black gloves he held two golden dual pistols. his face covered in an orange scarf while his green hair with orange highlights was barely visible as well as his eyes that were red. His lower body consisted of a light brown belt navy blue pants, dark brown ripped cowboy straps and black cowboy shoes. [Gagaga Cowboy: Rank: 4 ATK: 1500]_

_This was the first time I have seen such a monster. Those two yellow orbs surrounding it and the way that the boy summon it…Interesting so this is an Xyz as the boy called._

"_Magnificent." I let those words escape my lips, yes this boy he might be of use after all._

_Zero has summoned a monster that Jack has never seen before, it didn't had anything that could resemble a synchro summon and he called it Xyz…could this be a new summon that industrial illusion had been working on? In any case he will not let this unknown kid get the better of him, he was the king!_

"_Now Gagaga Cowboy attack Red Demon Dragon!"_

"_Why would he attack Jack monster? Jack's Red Demon Dragon has double his monster's attack." The blue haired woman asked. Rex however keep observing the duel with great interest, there must be a reason why this boy was attacking Jack's monster and he'll take a guest that it has something to do with those orbs that are surrounding the new monster._

"_So you're going to go against my dragon, you are either pretty brave or pretty stupid, your monsters attack points are halve mine's." Jack pointed in which Zero smirked in response._

"_That may be true but you see Gagaga Cowboy has a very good special ability of his own, let me ask you something, have you ever wonder what those orbs floating my monster do? Well let me tell you those are Overlay unit and with them I can do this! I activate the effect of Gagaga Cowboy, his effect varies depending on his position and right now he is in attack which mean by detaching one overlay unit from him I can increase the his ATK by 1000 but that's not all he can decrease the attack of your monster by 500 points." _

"_What?" Jack said in surprise._

"_But that means." The blue haired woman said while Rex watch amused by the boy's monster unpredictable effect._

"_Go! __**Gagaga Blaster**__!" [Gagaga Cowboy ATK: 1500-2500] [Red Demon Dragon ATK: 3000-2500] How could this be? This kid his monster is going to destroy his ace monster his very soul with a pathetic monster as this, No! he will not allow to be humiliated by this third rate duelist, him the king!_

"_There is no way I would let you destroy him with your cheap trickeries, I activate the trap card Synchron Reflect!" Jack flipped his trap showing Junk Warrior having a reflecting barrier that was redirecting a machine's attack and was reflected toward a ninja. "Not only did it stops the attack of your monster but it also destroys the monster with the fewest attack own your field and since there's only one!" Gagaga cowboy's shot got deflected by a mirror and it was heading back to him._

_("No Choice.") "I activate my trap card, Surge Of the King!" Zero said as his trap card flip showing his number monster with an golden aura surrounding it. "This is how it goes I can detach one of my Xyz monster's overlay unit and for this turn he cannot be destroy by card effect." Gagaga Cowboy creates a blue aura by absorbing his last orb and deflect the incoming bullets._

"_Amazing, he not only was able to fight equally with Jack's ace but he already had a counter for Jack's Synchron Reflect!" Rex will have to agreed with her, those Xyz monster plus those cards…The more this duel rages and the more cards Ichigo reveal the more interest The Director of New Domino gets interested in the black with silver strands haired boy._

_Is been about two hours since Zero has left our apartment. My brother has been bored so he decided to hang out with our next door neighbor Dexter. I on the other hand has been looking at my pink duel disk for so long. Ever since yesterday when my hand started to feel as if something was being carved on it and the magatama of Zero blinding all of us, not to mention the strange mark that appeared on Zero's left arm. What does this all mean, why did Zero had that mark on his arm? Why do I felt pain in my left arm? the more I think about it I feel scared and worried about what might happen, I just hope that Zero doesn't get in any danger, he is my guardian and if anything were to happened to him._

"_Zero." I close my eyes and pray that Zero would come back here safe._

_That's one less trap card to worry about now what is left is to take down, his Red Demon Dragon for now I'll have to… "I play the Speed Spell- Angel Baton when I have two or more counters I can draw two cards but I have to send one to the cemetery." I said as I show a card that shows a blonde angel with a light blue dress holding a pendant. I drew my two cards and look at them. Hm, Gagaga Angel and Half Unbreak. I send Gagaga Angel to the graveyard. "I'll set this two cards face-down, I'll end my turn." [Gagaga Cowboy's ATK: 2500-1500] [Red Demon Dragon's ATK: 2500-3000]_

"_I'll make you regret ever trying to think that you are superior to me, My Turn!" he drew as our counters went to 4. He look at his card and his smirk grew, that could be troublesome. "I think is about time you say hello to another friend." Another Friend? "I summon Dark Resonator to the field, in attack mode." Jack summoned a fiend this one had a pitch black sinister face along with red eyes and a gray helmet with horns. on his back were yellow with red circular line bells. it was dressed in a puprle robe while the top was frilled like a clowns top and it was colored light red. on the center the color was orange with some parts specific both sides and the bottom light blue. his small hands were holding a resonator and a needle with a small blue orb. [Dark Resonator: * 3 ATK: 1300] "Next I'll activate my continuous trap, Reinforcing Resurrection!" Jack flipped a card that has a monster rising from above the grave as the earth split in two and a lot of tombstone are surrounding the monster while a red light emits from where the earth split. "With this I can select and special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster in my cemetery and I choose Mad Demon." Mad Demon reappeared. "And here is the best part the monster special summoned this way not only gets a 100 attack and defense boost but also gains a level." [Mad Archfiend: *5 ATK: 1900 DEF: 100] Five star? Wait could it be? "From your look you know what this means now I tune my level 3 dark resonator and now my level 5 Mad Demon!" His dark resonator touch both of its staffs and a resonating sound reverberate before he turn into three stars and Mad Demon once again enter the circle which I can think is their Synchro network. "Behold the wings guided by the great winds! Synchro Summon! Reverberate, Stardust Dragon!" as the light faded I saw a dragon as pure as any other. Unlike the Red Dragon this silver dust with some places light blue and blue orbs in the center dragon was more calm just like the wind, but that was not all, its eyes they were…lonely as if it didn't belong to Jack Atlas, why does it feel that way? Could it be? [Stardust Dragon: *8 ATK: 2500]_

"_This dragon." I whispered as I looked at it and then glare toward the arrogant blonde king._

"_Oh, what's with that look it was obvious from the start that I would surpass you in every way, I don't know where this Xyz monster of yours was made but it would never compare to the power of a true king." This person…_

"_You're wrong."_

"_Hm?"_

"_That dragon, it saying it doesn't belong to you." I said to him as I feel my magatama glowing brighter as if it was agreeing with me._

"_Humph, I don't know what craziness you are babbling about but you are absolutely correct this dragon over here is not mine, it belongs to someone, I was going to give it to him before I received a message from someone that a duelist was challenging me." Someone? Who? "But it will not hurt to use him one last time before I toss him away, I don't need it now that I have everything that I have desire." This person… "Oh, why did you hiss do you have any sympathy for this card?" This person!_

"_I hate, PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" _

"_Humph, Battle! Red Demon Dragon attack Gagaga Cowboy, __**Absolute Power Force**__!" Now I know why I'm here, now I know why I need to guard and protect Ruka, is because of people like him!_

"_I activate my trap card Half Unreak!" I said revealing my trap that is shows a lot of bubbles and said bubbles surround Gagaga Cowboy. "with this my Gagaga Cowboy is safe from being destroy by battle and all battle damage I receive this turn involving battles with him is halve." I said as Red Demon Dragon hit Gagaga Cowboy who is inside the bubbles making my d-wheel wobbly but I maintain control. [Zero: 4000-3250]_

"_Humph don't get to comfortable here comes my second attack, Stardust Dragon attack, __**Shooting Sonic**__!" Jack commanded as Stardust charged a silver dust blast that was thrown to my monster as I maintain my d-wheel from crashing to the side wall. [3250-2750] "I'll end my turn." Stardust attack, it was different I could tell, is it restraining itself from showing its potential?_

"_My Turn, Draw!" Hm, Speed Spell- Gagaga Gift I can play it since I have 5. "When I have 5 or more speed counters I can activate this card, Speed Spell- Gagaga Gift!" The card I drew is shown. It has the image of Gagaga Girl giving a present to her senpai Gagaga Magician. "Here how it works, I get to release my Gagaga Cowboy and then I get to draw two cards!" I drew them and look at them, Xyz Soul, and Holy Armor- Mirror Mail. "Now I summon Heroic Challenger Double Lance!" There is only on monster that is capable of fighting these two in par._

"_What are you going to do with that, if I remember you'll need two monsters in order to do that Xyz of yours, am I correct? And I will also guess they have to be of the same level." Jack said, it is true most of the monsters need two monsters with the same level but Heroic Challenger- Double Lance has an unique ability._

"_It is true I would need two monsters with the same level in order to Xyz, but Heroic Challenger- Double Lance has an unique ability of its own, see it can count as two level 4 monster." I pointed out surprising the King himself._

"_What?"_

"_Level 4 Heroic Challenger- Double Lance, overlay! I will create the overlay network with this monster! Xyz Summon!" Its time to come out again, Hope! "He who grant the wishes of the heroes' hopes and dreams! Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope!" My magatama shines as the crest that appear in front of me transform into Hope. [Numner 39: King Of Wishes, Hope: Rank: 4 ATK: 2500]_

"_Ah, that's the monster!" Yeager exclaimed as he points at the monster in front of us, Miss Mina was at a lost for words, I on the other hand was calm but couldn't help to have a grin appear on my face. Ichigo Zero, you are indeed one unique duelist._

"_Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope." I said as I looked at the magnificent monster that appeared before us. This warrior with its complete white armor with the exception of some parts practically it's calf, shoulder and even part of its helmet had some gold lines. he had three golden horns one on each side of its helmet and one on the back. Its wings were similar to that of an angel while the center had a golden plate with a diamond in the center in his right calf a big Zweihander was held firmly. But the most noticeable part was the number 39 that was encrusted in its right shoulder pad and the same golden orbs that appeared in the previous monster. Xyz monsters, I must know of them more. "Yeager."_

"_Yes Sir?"_

"_Arrange a new invitation, this one to Ichigo Zero, make sure that he participates in the Fortune Cup." I told my vice-director who slightly bowed and proceeded to make an invitation for the black haired silver stranded turbo duelist that was facing Jack. "Ichigo Zero." I repeated his name, he will indeed will speed up the process of my plans._

"_Get ready Jack because now I'm going to show you the wishes of every single monster in my deck, King Of Wishes, Hope, a…" Then something happen my hand pulsed slightly, this sensation it was the same as my duel against Yusei, why? I could tell that Jack was having the same thoughts as I could see his pained expression, still I need to complete my attack. "Hope, attack Stardust Dragon!"_

"_If you are going to make your monster crash with Stardust be my guess like I said I don't need this card! Go, __**Shooting Sonic**__!" That's what you think Jack you haven't seen my true power, this is the number's power!_

"_**Hope Slash**__!" Hope and Stardust clashed for power but as I predicted the power of a number monster is prove to be too much for even the most powerful of synchro monsters. An huge explosion escaped and after the smoke clear the one standing was Number 39._

"_Impossible! Both monsters should be destroy." I smirked._

"_They would if you Stardust would be facing an Xyz of similar ATK, but he wasn't facing any Xyz." Jack seemed confuse I don't blame him._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_You see this monster is a "number" monster meaning that he cannot be destroy by battle unless it faces another "number" with similar or higher attack." I explained as he hiss in anger. "This is strange, you ask me why I was hissing back then, but now you are doing the same, so, I'm going to ask you…Why are you hissing?"_

_Magnificent, simply magnificent. A monster that cannot be destroy by battle except if it faces another "number" monster. This Numbers they must posses unique ability like that Xyz that he summoned earlier, also that aura is transmitting, it has a similar feeling as the one that the crimson dragon released during that duel. Could this be a key to open a new power? A power that goes beyond the one that the signers posses? I must research in the books, I might have missed a page that would explain this phenomena that is occurring right now but for now I must watch, yes I must watch and see how much power this boy can release with this Number of his, and if he is able to also summon the crimson dragon._

"_I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Zero said as he sees his monster having a stare down with Red Demon Dragon._

"_You try to make a mockery of me? Don't get your hopes up, boy! Just because you destroy Stardust Dragon doesn't mean you are more higher than me, I'm the king, the best, and I will show you that even with this number on your side you will always be beneath me! Just like Yusei! My Turn!" Jack drew his card. "Battle! Red Demon Dragon attack Number 39: King Of Wishes Hope, __**Absolute Power Force**__!" Jack commanded his synchro dragon who charge a flare that eventually enter its palm and glows. "Even if don't destroy your monster you'll still take damage from it!" Is true Zero would take battle damage from the monster but that's why he has this._

"_I activate my trap, Xyz Soul!" He flipped a card that shows a gray warrior monster holding a transparent orb protecting another monster. "Here how it goes I can target one Xyz monster from either cemetery and return it to the extra deck, afterward all monsters on my side of the field gets 200 attack for times the number of the rank of the returned Xyz monster, so I return Gagaga Cowboy and since he is a rank four Xyz monster Hope's attack increase by 800." Zero explained as Gagaga Cowboy turned into a golden orb and return to the deck leaving a piece of the orb that enters King Of Wishes, Hope and Hope is envelop by a radiant golden aura. [King Of Wishes, Hope ATK: 2500-3300]_

"_That's enough to destroy Jack's Red Demon Dragon." the blue haired said as Rex looks own with a grin on his face._

"_Don't think that you will best me this time I activate the trap card, Prideful Roar." Jack flipped his facedown showing a magician clad in a red with golden line outfit and cape holding a shield and a sword stopping a giant colored frost blue with also a cape. "At the low cost of 300 of my life points my monster's attack increase by the difference plus an extra 300!" So that was the card he was saving all this time, well time to show Utopia's powerful effect._

"_Since we are activating card effects let me activate one of my own I activate the ability of Hope, by detaching one Overlay unit from him I can negate the battle. __**Moon Barrier**__!" Utopia uses its long metallic wings to enclose himself as Red Demon Dragon's attack harmlessly bounce to it and withdrew him. [Jack: 4000-3700] [Zero: 2750]_

"_Tch."_

"_Unbelievable not only did he manage to increase his monster's attack to surpass Jack's monster but he was able to find a way to counter Jack's counter attack with his own monster." The blue haired woman said amaze by Zero's skills._

"_Yes." she looks toward the director who has a small smile._

"_Director."_

"_Don't bother him Mina, can't you see he is enjoying this duel." Yeager who came back from sending the invitation to Zero's whereabouts returned. It wasn't easy but he manage to find Zero's profile through the data on one of the computers. He was impress how the boy managed to slip by and put this falsification documents so he could be an official resident of New Domino City which would explain why they don't know much about him._

"_Yeager, did you send the invitation?" Rex asked which, Yeager responded putting his left hand on his chest and slightly bowing._

"_Yes Director Godwin, I also discover something that might catch up your interest as well."_

"_Oh." Yeager shows Zero's papers to him._

"_It seems that mister Ichigo is not your average teen as he manage to falsely put this documents on our databanks, it will explain why we didn't know much about him."_

"_So, he is a satellite?" Mina asked._

"_Interesting." Rex said at it shows the age, and other features of the black with silver strands haired boy. Now Rex got more interested in Zero._

"_He is living with the twins Rua and Ruka, as their guardian it would explain why I saw him there when I gave the invitation to Fudo Yusei."_

"_So he is living with the girl." Rex gave the invitation to Ruka in order to confirm if she was a signer, now considering the fact that this boy not only had a magatama that shone but he was living with the girl, it gave him one of the answers he seek. Ruka was a signer and this boy was her guardian meaning that there was more in the history that the book didn't clarify. That magatama of his it must be the key to new extraordinary power…powers that he must claim to speed up his plans._

"_Director~!" came the voice of a person through another monitor. It was a man with large shock of brown hair that he wears in a style resembling the blade of an axe. He has long bangs and wears amber-tinted glasses. His clothes a plain blue coated shirt along with an open up white jacket with blue rings on each part of his shoulder while some m lines of white went on the lower parts of the blue rings. his lower body a plain white lab pants and black lab boots. This man was known as Akutsu and from his overenthusiastic voice it meant he discover something._

"_Yes what is it Akutsu." Rex calmly said, but deep inside he was fighting to tolerate that overenthusiasm not to mention his wild gesticulations._

"_I made a great discovery it seems that the Ener-D-Machine is releasing more energy than I anticipated~" More energy…_

"_Explain."_

"_It seems that the duel between our king and the boy known as Ichigo Zero have given the Ener-D-Machine a lot of supporting power at this rate we will have energy to last us for ten years~!" Akutsu explained in his overenthusiastic way. Giving Energy, even more impressive._

"_Has any malfunction occurred?" Rex asked he need it to be sure._

"_Oh no on the contraire! The Ener-D-Machine has been more lively even more it hasn't gone wild at all." The Ener-D-Machine hasn't gone wild, so it didn't had the same effect when the crimson dragon showed up plus there were no signals of a similar event like…_

"_Continue with the research Akutsu." Akutsu stops his overenthusiastic act and with a serious hand in the chest slight bow said._

"_As you wish Director." before the screen faded._

"_Hmm." Rex murmured, this duel it didn't make the Ener-D-Machine malfunction? Ichigo Zero, just who or where does this kid came from?_

_I was looking for Rua and Dexter, after the manager knocked and I opened the door. She gave me an envelop, she said that the envelop was addressed to Zero and since I live with Zero she trusted that I would give it to him. I made a nod to thank her and she closed the door, after inspecting the envelop my eyes grew widen as I discover the same insignia that my invitation had. Zero…he was invited to the tournament._

"_I wait for the one who protects me_

_I also wait for the one that I…"_

**Sorry if I had to leave it here but the rules of an author is to not surpass the 5000 word mark otherwise it would make the chapter to long for the readers to read. Well what can I say, Rex is growing to get interested by Zero who apparently in his eyes has the ability to surpass perhaps the power of the signers not only that but if you saw the 5d's series the Ener-D-Machine went overload and malfunctioning when Yusei and Jack dueled. This time I wanted to make the opposite happen instead of malfunctioning and risking the same incident that happened with Bommer aka Greiger's home the Ener-D-Machine absorbed the power of the number and in essence gave the machine's a living amount that it would not lose power for the next ten years. Zero's pulsating means that something major will happen the next time I write, so stay tune because the conclusion of this epic duel ends on the next chapter.**

_Gagaga Gift= Gagaga Present_

_Reinforcing Resurrection= Powerful Rebirth _


	7. Crimson, Hope, Victory

**Chapter VII: Crimson, Hope, Victory**

_This kid, how dare him make a mockery of me?! Me The King! This number whatever he calls it I will crush him with my powers no matter what! The pulse in my right arm, the winged mark has appear once again in my arm just like my duel against Yusei._

"_I'll place this card facedown and end my turn." No matter what I will find a way to defeat you, Ichigo Zero._

_Hmm, that facedown, I should be careful about it also I wasted one overlay unit so I can only use one of my Xyz requirement cards still._

"_Draw!" I look to see that it is, Speed Spell- Xyz Energy, I should be safe I have Holy Armor- Mirror Mail and Damage Diet facedown plus with seven counters each. "I activate my Speed Spell- Xyz Energy." I said as the card shows Utopia unleashing a pink ray of energy. "Here how it goes, I detach 1 overlay unit from Hope and then I can destroy one monster on my opponent's side of the field." Hope's last overlay unit enters him and he glows with a pink aura before unleashing a blast of the same color with a swing of his sword._

"_Humph, you really are obsess with getting rid of my Red Demon Dragon, but just like your last attempt this one is going to backfire I activate the continuous trap Call Of The Haunted." Why would he activate this card when I activated my spell? Unless, Stardust effect, He never activated! "I think I'll bring back an old friend, say hello again to Stardust but he won't be here for long because by using his special effect which means releasing him he can save my Red Demon Dragon from being destroy." So that's Stardust Effect he can sacrifice himself to help others…What a sad effect, still why is it giving me a sorrowful look as if it doesn't want to comeback to him? Stardust, hmm…Of course! I see the attack fade away and stardust disappearing leaving his silver dust behind. "It was nice seeing you, but you'll have to sacrifice yourself so my Red Demon stays on the field, oh well." he really…_

"_You."_

"_Upset again? I told you the difference between you and me is very high, your number is powerful I'll give you that but it is nowhere near my Red Demon."_

"_We'll see about that, I'll end my turn for now." If I'm not mistaking he should…_

"_And as your turn end I get back an old friend." Stardust appeared on his field, It protects cards from destruction at the cost of its life and then revive itself from its loosened dust, similar to a phoenix…I cannot allow such card be mistreated by the likes of him._

"_Let me ask you a question."_

"_Since you ask nicely I will complied."_

"_Stardust Dragon, the owner of that card is it, Fudo Yusei?"_

"_Oh, so you have met him already, well is no surprise you two seem to be the same. Yes this dragon is his I was planning to give it back to him before the fortune cup, but then you showed up, challenging me the king. I still think it was a fools wish to face me. And I'll prove it, Is my turn!" Jack overconfidently said as he drew and our counters were increase to 8. "I activate the Speed Spell- Silver Contrail." he said as he shows a card that has a young long brown haired boy who I presume was a pilot dress in a blue jacket. he had an orange scarf that blew with the wind as he look to the sky seeing the jets flying by, the way the boy dressed and his calm look remind me of Yusei. "With this card I can increase the attack of one wind attribute monster by 1000 points." I see so he is going to give me as much damage as possible from what I read from the rules of turbo dueling if you lose 1 speed counter for every thousand points of damage you take in battle. Is a good thing I have this card facedown. "Battle, Stardust Dragon attack Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope, __**Shooting Sonic**__!" Now!_

"_I activate my trap Damage Diet!" I said as I flip a card that shows a skinny orange haired cartoon girl dodging a cartoon juke box punch while winking and grinning. "With it all damage I receive this turn is halved." I explained as the attack went through but I maintain my d-wheel in control. [Zero: 2750-2250]_

"_Take this Red Demon Dragon attack, __**Absolute Power Force**__!" Red Demon charge his attack once again and it hits Hope who tries to maintain his position._

"_Sorry." I whispered to my friend who look at me as if saying that it was nothing. I gave him a small smile. [Zero: 2250-2000]_

"_I'll end my turn for now." _

"_It seems he has maintain a steady battle with our champion." Yeager said._

"_But why did he keeps his number in attack, I mean if he is not destroyed by battle except by another "number" monster then why not put it in defense mode." Mina asked…*sigh* such an insolent fool._

"_Is because as you said Mina, it cannot be destroyed by "battle with another number" meaning that he must know about Jack's Red Demon Dragon's effect of destroying defense position monsters meaning that his number is not as invincible as you think it is." Still that number possess great power no doubt and what Akutsu said. There is no doubt that Ichigo Zero must participate in the Fortune Cup._

_I was walking through the city, I know Zero said that it is dangerous to wander alone, but ever since he left and this pulsating pain that made me cringe sometimes…_

"_Ruka!" I looked to see Rua and Dexter. Dexter is our neighbor he was the same age as us. brown short hair, light brown eyes that had square glasses since his vision wasn't good. he was dress in a white shirt with red laces shirt and a red bowtie. his lower body consist of blue pants and white with blue sneakers._

"_Rua, Dexter."_

"_Morning, Ruka." Dexter said._

"_What are you doing wandering off, if Zero catches you." Rua said._

"_What about you, he might be my guardian but he also is responsible for your well being." I pointed out but he simply put his hand behind his back and rest his head in them._

"_Come on, do you really think that I'll be in trouble?" Considering you, I'll say every time after all you still trying to enter the cup disguise as me. Of course I wouldn't say it aloud since Dexter was in front of me._

"_Considering how you are, there's a very high possibility." I said and as always my twin brother becomes angry. *sigh* he gets mad even for the smallest of thing._

"_Hey!"_

"_Anyway, where have you two been."_

"_Ah, oh yeah, we were going to see this rumored "Black Witch" but eh…" Rua trailed off I should have know._

"_And you ask if I think you get into trouble?"_

"_What?!"_

"_Um, the thing is that Rua actually wanted to look for her with Zero but…"_

"_He left early." I whispered with a look of concern._

"_Something wrong Ruka?" Now I made my twin concern._

"_You can't tell Yusei or anyone else about this." I said as I start to tell him and Dexter about the invitation that my guardian received._

"_My turn, Draw!" I drew and saw the card. I remember this card it was one of the first Speed Spell that my father gave me along with the Emperor Key. He said that it was the last set of Speed Spell they were going to launch before setting their eyes for a better future, he said even with the synchros humanity was going to get along with this new era, an era of monsters that uses equal monsters to get themselves summon, bonding their powers to help the new summoned monster like a friend will help another stand up. The Era of Xyz, that's what he called it. Dad wherever you are I hope you are alright and were watching me from where you were, I have grown through this last six years that I saw you and my mother. Heh, who knew that five years later I would unlock the mystery of the Emperor's Key that my mother discovered and you gave me as a gift. I was surprise at first when you gave it to me, after all it was the last memento of her before she disappeared. Mother, even with Astral's help I wasn't able to find you. Where could you be? "I activate the Speed Spell- Miracle Wish, I can only activate this card if my Speed Counters are nine or more and if I have a rank four Warrior type monster, now here how it works I can decrease my speed counters until I have five and for each counter I reduce by this effect that's how many cards I get to draw." I explained as my counters goes from nine to five and I draw four cards. I drew and saw this in my hand: "Kurifothon", "Number Wall", "Xyz Bento", and "Gagaga Love", with this I can. "I summon Gagaga Love, in attack!" I said as a girl with a pink with golden lines magician outfit similar to Gagaga Girl with a cupid arrow appeared. [Gagaga Love: *3 ATK: 1200] "Gagaga Girl allows me to once per turn, send a "Gagaga" monster to the cemetery, so she can be allowed to attack your life points directly so I'll send Gagaga Trainee and then attack with her, __**Gagaga Cupid Shot**__!" Using her white wings Gagaga Love flap and flew high in the air and with a wink shot her golden with a heart in the lower section arrow that pierced his back making him reeled his D-wheel but maintained control but he loses a speed counter due to speed world effect making his speed counters 8 instead. [Jack: 3700-2500] "I'll place to cards face-down and end my turn." I said as I look toward the now small gap between us. "I recalled you say I was beneath you, in my opinion I have more of a big chance of becoming the king just like everyone else, I also told you to never underestimate me but you never listened this is the result of it." I spoke with seriousness. "You should know by now Jack, no matter how great you are there will be another person that would be better than you, if you underestimate your opponent it might end up in your downfall in the end and, then what are you going to do?" I told him._

"_Tch, I didn't accept your duel to lecture me on what I can or what I can't do?! I'm the king, the best, no one can surpass me, No One!" He is blinded, Stardust can see it, Hope can see it, his Red Demon might but his influence is also blinded because it reflects on his owner._

"_Jack."_

"_No! Enough of your speeches, right now I have only want thing in mind and that is crush you with every once of strength I have, My Turn!" he drew as my counter goes to six while his go back to nine._

"_Now, Red…" he pause as he look at his screen, has he figure out what I'm trying to do. "Stardust attack his Gagaga Cupid, __**Shooting Sonic**__!" I can use this to save my life points but then it'll leave my King Of Wishes, Hope…So, I let the attack go through and I brace myself. as he destroys Gagaga Love my d-wheel spins wildly and I did all I could to keep it on the track, I might have lost more than half of my remaining life points and one counter but…[Zero: 2000-700]. "I figure you wouldn't activate your card if I sent Stardust to attack it, it was strange, why didn't you attack Stardust if you knew that your number will survive, whatever you are planning I can wait and crush you next turn, I'll place this face-down and end my turn." Alright is time to get Stardust on my side._

"_Draw!" Hm, I could use this just in case right now I'll save it since I don't want him to suspect more with three facedown he figure that I have something that will get his Red Demon to turn on him and with less than 3000 life points it will automatically win me the duel. "Battle, King Of Wishes, Hope attack Stardust, __**Hope Slash**__!" King Of Wishes, Hope attack and another power struggle between my warrior and "his" dragon start. In the end Hope prevailed._

"_So, you decided to attack it, was it too much for it to attack once more one of your monsters, but don't you think is a bit to late? Your life points are 700, with just one more attack I can end this duel of us." That's what you think._

"_Actually Jack, our duel is not over yet, I activate my trap, Xyz Bento!" I said as I flipped a trap that has the picture of an opened white bento with polka dots on the top with two yellow lighting bolts getting out and the same effect that an overlay network do when I Xyz summon. "Let me explain how this one works Jack, since I destroyed a monster with 2000 defense or more with my Xyz monster that monster instead of going to the graveyard becomes an overlay unit, so welcome to my side Stardust." Stardust appeared and roared as if it was saying thank you before he becomes a silver dust overlay unit and circles around my King Of Wishes, Hope. I smiled. "I'll end my turn with that."_

"_Jack have played with his opponent for too long, either way this might lead to his defeat in the end." Yeager said, I didn't paid much attention to the argument that started afterward, I can feel it this turn, yes it might be the time that I have been waiting._

"_Humph, is like I said I don't need that card, I have everything I need here." I drew my card but I didn't need it I have everything that I need for this. "Now Red Demon Dragon attack King Of Wishes…" Argh! What is this pain?! is like Yusei's duel, I see my mark glow red, for some reason this boy and that number card._

_Why did Jack stop in the middle of his attack and that red glow in his right…Ah! What the?! I look at my left arm and my eyes widened, my answers might be answered sooner than I expected._

"_Red Demon Dragon attack, __**Absolute Power Force**__!" that snapped me out of my thought as I saw his attack charge, now is my chance!_

"_I activate my trap card, Holy Armor- Mirror Mail!" I said as I flipped my trap showing a machine engulfed in a white light with a circular mirror on its chest and a lot of smaller similar mirrors surrounding it. "I can activate this only if your monster attacks mine now both their attacks are the same!" [King Of Wishes, Hope ATK: 2500-3000] [Red Demon Dragon's ATK: 3000] as our monsters clash my left arm pulsed a lot more and I cringe in excruciating pain as my magatama shone higher and the light of my mark intensified._

_As I was walking with Dexter and Rua my left arm started to pulsate higher._

"_Hmm!" I cringed as I hold my left arm._

"_Ruka, are you ok?!" Rua ask me in concern. I-I don't really know myself it was like yesterday but this time it was more painful._

"_Y-Yeah." I lied._

"_Are you sure, you look a bit pale and in pain." Dexter asked but I nodded weakly in response._

"_I'm fine." Why am I feeling this pain? Could it be that Zero is in danger? I hope not, even if he is only my guardian he is still a human being and it will pain me to see him get hurt, the same can go for my brother._

"_Hmm, still I can't believe Zero was invited to the Fortune Cup too." I heard Rua say and then rub his temples in frustration. "Aw! I really want to enter this cup! Is no fair!" He complained, you are still planning to enter it disguise as me so I don't see why are you complaining now. Still, Zero…Please be safe._

_Once again this pulse, it was the same as when I dueled Jack and Zero. That means that they…_

"_Zero." I put my helmet on and went to my d-wheel, if I'm not late I might be able to…_

_This pain, it has to be, there is no doubt, there is someone else with it…I hate it this mark._

"_This Wretched Mark!"_

_I shielded my eyes and when the light faded my eyes were widened._

"_What the?"_

"_Where the hell are we?!" I look as I see Jack beside still running on his d-wheel but our monsters frozen in one place. This place, I never seen it before, it has a resemblance to…_

"_This is…" This was New Domino City?! I have seen it in the news before the invasion but to see it all in ruins, this is no doubt the future, I know those machines, there are the same that Don Thousand, destroyed with ease but it was just to show how powerful his over number was. so this is how it was before Don Thousand destroyed completely. I heard screams, people running for survival is this what Ruka and the others suffered if it is I have to protect her from them. As I looked my magatama shone and in an instance we were back in the duel. Our monsters struggling to overpower each other and then before the explosion occurred it appeared._

"_Hyuwa!"_

_I ran to the highway of New Domino City and then I saw it, once again as my mark appeared on my left arm._

"_That's…"_

"_Marvelous." There it is, once again it has shown up. Yeager and Mina stopped their argument as the screen pops and Akutsu appeared._

"_Director great news~!" I looked toward the overenthusiastic professor._

"_This better be good, Akutsu."_

"_It is~, The Ener-D-Machine has increase once more even better is as if is protecting everything in New Domino, it has created some sort of transparent barrier that only we can come in and out~!" A barrier?_

"_Explain."_

"_It seems that the Ener-D-Machine's power that is absorbing from this duel is protecting it from not only a disaster from the inside but for anything that looks like a threat to the outside of New Domino~, at this rate will have enough energy to protect this city for two generations~!" Despite his over enthusiasm I ponder this in my mind. Two Generations, if these boy's number is capable of doing this even with the appearance of the Crimson Dragon._

"_I see, keep the Ener-D-Machine in check we don't want to risk another incident."_

"_As you wish Director Godwin." Number, The Crimson Dragon, what history does these two have with each other?_

_Meanwhile in the duel the same dragon that appeared in his duel against Yusei had appeared once again._

"_That's…" Jack said before his Red Demon Dragon was destroyed by Zero's number._

"_Number's can't be destroyed by battle except with another number." Zero reminded him._

"_I am sick and tire of your ranting, so you destroyed my Red Demon Dragon, even if you defeated my Dragon I can still do this, I summon Twin Breaker!" Jack angrily said as he summon a black warrior with blue pants, blue with golden shirt that is opened. it has golden shoulder armor pads and its brown gloves had three sword claws attached to it with a golden hilt in the middle. his blue pants had a golden belt with a red rope tied and three red like bells. [Twin Breaker: *4 ATK: 1600] "Next I'll activate my trap Nightmare Demons!" A card is flipped and it shows a picture of a brown spiky haired duelist with white shirt, blue pants and an opened obelisk blue jacket with three black demons with red eyes and white hair annoying him. "Here how it goes I release my Twin Breaker and then three nightmare demon tokens appear at your side of the field, here's the catch if anyone of those leaves the field you take 800 points of damage." he said as Twin Breaker disappear and the three black demons appeared on Zero's side. "I think is time I get rid of you Number and you with a Speed Spell…Argh!" Jack said and cringe in pain as his hand paralyzes, once again the same speed spell but with a different situation, and also with his victory so close! But he doesn't care this Ichigo Zero, it made a mockery of him, him the king! He'll crush his number and him if it is the last thing he do! "I activate the Speed Spell- The End Of Storm!" Jack said as he activate his most powerful Speed Spell. the card shows a demonic entity completely pitch black and with red eyes with a bone in the center surrounded by a ominous red wind._

_("So that's why he gave me the tokens.") Zero thought guessing that this card must be similar to Black Hole, one of the few cards that could destroy his number monster._

"_Your number can't be destroyed by battle unless it faces another number with a higher or equal attack but is still get's destroyed by card effects, Since my counters are 10 I can activate this card it destroy all monsters on the field and you take 300 points of damage for each sent to the graveyard this way and since you take 800 with the Demon tokens, I win!" Jack said as the ominous wind appeared and both their marks glow more intense giving both the blond and black haired with silver strands unimaginable pain with each pulse that went faster by the second._

"_Shit, we need to stop this now!" Zero said._

"_Are you scare that you'll lose?! Am the king I never back down for anything!" Jack yelled and Zero hissed a bit, he has to stop this now!_

"_Fine! I activate two cards Kuriphoton and my trap card!" He said as he discard a card and flip his trap but the winds were so intense that both runners spun wildly through the arena. The crimson dragon just flew high in the arm with one mighty screech faded away._

_After a while both Zero's d-wheel and Jack's d-wheel voice intercom spoke._

"_Error, duel screen malfunctioning, Dual cancelled until repairs are complete." with it the screen died._

_My arm stopped pulsating. The pain stopped when the red dragon disappeared after I was near the Kaiba Dome. Still I went in just to once again see the two of them._

_The pain in my right arm had stopped after a minute. Zero…_

"_Ruka." I looked toward Rua to see his concerned face, I imagine this same concern on my own guardian, even though he doesn't show it, Zero really care for the both of us and I don't want to get any of them worried._

"_I'm ok." I reassured him with a smile. "We should head home, if he find us outside he'll scold us."_

"_Yeah, I really don't want to be on his bad side." Rua shivered. Zero, please comeback safe._

_It has stopped, that painful pulse in my right arm, I looked at my opponent, already on the verge of collapsing._

"_Humph, Black Rose Dragon, __**Black Rose Flare**__!" I commanded my dragon as she roars preparing her attack. She was colored black with red rose lines on its neck while it's body complete of red rose petals with its wing having similar features. it's feet had three sharpen long red claws while its thorns were completely black. Her red eyes as menacing as my eyes but since I hid them under my mask no one could tell. But I don't care they call me a witch, a freak, I'll show them the same pain that I have suffered all this years, if it wasn't for him I would be…My dragon's thorn start to accumulate a transparent green ooze that my dragon absorbed and then charged a black flame that threw it at my opponent. I hear my opponent scream in pain as I slowly walk away. This is what I do, this is my life, my legend will continue until I make every single one of them pay, my name is __**The Black Rose Witch**__._

_I groaned and blinked a few time a beeping sound woke me up with the words that an error occurred and that the duel was cancelled until repairs were complete. If the duel continued my guest will be that I would've won considering that I activated my kuriphoton allowing me to pay half my life points in order to make all damage this turn 0 plus my trap card would have._

"_Zero!" That voice I look to see a red d-wheel approaching._

"_Yusei." I cringe as I see the mark in my left arm glow but not as much as before. "I'm guessing that you follow the dragon?" he nodded but then showed me the glowing tail mark on his left arm._

"_This was also responding."_

"_I see." I wasn't surprise to say the least if Jack had a mark, Yusei who face him must've one too. Still why is my mark._

"_Damn." I look to see Jack getting up and holding his right arm, the mark from before glowing a bit less._

"_Jack." Yusei whispered, what past does he have with him, I mean his Stardust. Suddenly Jack threw a white card that prompt Yusei to catch it._

"_This is…" I see so he was really going to._

"_Take it, you'll need it once the Fortune Cup starts, we can settle our score there." he then glare to me. "Don't think because of what happen today our duel concluded, the next time we face each other, I will crush your number monster, mark my words." Jack turns and leaves with his d-wheel. Yusei tries to go after him but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, he looked and I shake my head._

"_He needs to think, our duel I saw his dragon and yours, Stardust was…in pain."_

"_In pain?" I nodded._

"_I have this ability that I can sense what the monsters were feeling, your Stardust Dragon, he looked at me with sorrowful eyes as if it didn't like its owner mistreating him. Jack he is blinded by his ambitions I could see it in his Red Demon Dragon's eyes also, if Red Demon Dragon was used by another person, he would start to feel sad because of his owner's blindness of only thinking of power." I sighed before continuing. "I once fought a monster similar to his Red Demon Dragon, he was…arrogant, prideful, and obsess with being the strongest. That lead to his downfall, I really don't want that to happen." I look to him. "Yusei, it doesn't matter what happen, if I'm invited or not to the Fortune Cup you have to stop Jack, if I get invited and we face each other no matter who wins of us we have to stop Jack from taking a wrong path."_

"_Zero." He could tell, I was right Jack's ambition of being the king, the duel champion, it must've pain him too, after all he was contemplating of telling me about what happened here almost a week ago, now. "Alright, I promise." he extended his hand for a shake._

"_Thank you, Yusei." I shook his hand with this a new wish was created, a wish that no matter who of us faced Jack Atlas in the Fortune Cup would make it come true._

_I was looking toward the monitor, that was no doubt Fudo Yusei with Ichigo Zero. Their mark and their monsters, they're necessary for awakening the crimson dragon, if they faced each other in the finals of the Fortune Cup before the championship round…It would be wise to put them on opposite sides in order for that to work, also if I could put him to face her…It wouldn't surprise me if they face each other sooner, but until then Ichigo Zero, Fudo Yusei enjoy because the Fortune Cup and my plans would be one step closer to success._

"When I cry you give me your shoulder to cry on it,

So when you cry I'll give you mine so you can cry on it."

**This duel almost ended the same way Yusei's did, right? I really wanted to do this déjà vu, it also gave me an excuse for Yusei to get Stardust earlier, so yeah the black witch incident was delayed and this is a what if Yusei and the others didn't went to The Daimon Area. So I think you may ask when would Zero meet her, the most powerful Psychic in all of 5ds, this is were one of the main points of the story starts, since as you read in the past chapters Zero said that there were others like him and Ruka but they had a primary ability, You have two choices, who of the two is? If you are patient you'll find out the next time, we meet: Chapter VIII: The Legend Of The Black Rose Witch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH! 5D's. YU-GI-OH! 5D's is created by Kazuki Takahashi and so are the cards. The only claims that I own are some "Gagaga" monsters and speed spells and also the OC character Ichigo Zero and his Mark. **

_Twin Breaker= Twin-Sword Marauder_

_Nightmare Demons= Nightmare Archfiends_

_Silver Contrail= Silver Contrails_

_Holy Armor- Mirror Mail= Mirror Mail_

_Gagaga Love= Gagaga Cupid_

_Gagaga Trainee= Gagaga Apprentice_

_Xyz Bento= Xyz Boxed Lunch_

_Review Answers:_

**Pimsan: Thanks! The stories main focus is Ruka and Zero after all, Yusei still has that main character priority which mean he will be involve in most of the main duels. Since Zero had a different chaos Xyz than Yuma has currently, He hasn't awaken the Chaos Xyz of King Of Wishes, Hope nor the Zexal Weapons but in due time he will.**

_**Tsunashi777: Thank You very much, I'll try to update as fast as possible, though I need to watch each episode to remember what to put and what to edit when the story take its point, especially the Fortune Cup, Dark Signers and Yliaster. The Chaos Xyz evolution would be involve but not in this Fortune Cup arc since it'll make Zero too overpower, as you could see in this duel were Jack had the upper hand during the entire duel until the last turn. For the last question about the Barrians, there is a possibility that they will be since Zero was sent to the past to stop whatever happened in the future, This time's Seven Emperor's of the Barrian world have a high possibility of sensing this number, remember Don Thousand was the only one sealed Eon's ago by Astral, it never said anything about the other Barrian members. Hope this answers your question, it would be awesome to see Mizael's Number 107: Galaxy Eyes Tachyon Dragon against Jack or Yusei's Dragons.**_


	8. The Legend Of The Black Witch

**Chapter VIII: The Legend Of The Black Witch**

_Three days left before the Fortune Cup. After I bid my farewell to Yusei and went back to the tops, Ruka has been acting…strange lately. Is it because I received a Fortune Cup invitation too? Nevertheless it is my duty to protect her if something bad happen at the cup and something tells me that I'll have to be on the closes distance. What's more is Rua's constant begging for not only entering the Fortune Cup disguise as Ruka but this so called rumor about a Black Witch dueling in this place called The Daimon Area. As a matter of fact, I was hearing his complaints right now._

"_Come on Zero, Pleaasse~!" *sigh* why do I have to be the guardian of a twin._

"_I do not have time to waste on this rumors, you should know that all of those are exaggerations none of them are true." I pointed out and he pouts._

"_But I really want to go." he grumbled._

"_I can't leave the tops if your sister is here, I'm her guardian remember, it is my responsibility that she is safe from every danger."_

"_Is ok." I look to see Ruka once again without the ponytails, she must have been combing her hair._

"_Ruka."_

"_Is good if you get out, if it concerns you that I stay here alone we can go together, that way you can keep your eye on both of us."_

"_Tch, who said I was concern? If I don't do my duty I'll get yelled by your parents and believe me, I really don't have time to deal with overreacting parents." Is true parents can overreact easily from any minor injury especially if it is their frail, weak little girl._

"_Don't worry, if anything happens, my guardian will be there to protect me, right?" This girl, sometimes…_

"_Tch, whatever." I narrowed my eyes to Rua who had this pleading puppy dog eye face. *sigh* I hate it when is two against one. "Fine, get ready." Rua raise his fist and did a victory dance and Ruka gave me a small smile. "I'm not doing it because I want to, I'm doing this because if I don't your brother will keep bugging me all day, is bad that he wants to disguise himself as you to enter the Fortune Cup." I shiver at the thought._

"_Tell me about it." Ruka said rolling her eyes, I might as well get my ground duel deck I you never know what trouble we come ahead when we get to this Daimon Area. But first I should go and visit a friend of mine._

_Meanwhile in the Daimon Area, A figure with a violet cape with a hood, A red dress and a white mask was dueling someone. Strand of red hair escape d from underneath both the mask and cloak but they didn't seem to get in the way. This person was known for killing its opponent but that was just a rumor the worse they'll be would be in a month coma or even hospitalize. This person was nicknamed __**The Black Rose Witch**__. Her latest victim, a man with short blue hair. She hated everyone, that called her either a freak or witch, this nickname was given to her, she never chose this name but since everyone calls her that she decided to embrace it. She also has something that she hates, a mark on her right arm that resembles the foot of a dragon, because of this mark she has been in excruciating pain. This wretched mark. Still there was someone else that was like her, she rarely talked to her since this one acted like everyone else, but it was not because that person was intimidated on the contrary she was more…controlled to put it in better words. Divine said is because is her nature, he also state she is just as unique as her and with her along with the girl by his side they will show the world what the Arcadia Movement is trying to accomplish, with their help they could…but then again that girl had a mark on her left arm that was just as wretched as this one, and it gave her the same pain…she hates it! "__**Black Rose Flare**__!"_

_This is the place, he said the name of the guy is Saiga. Yusei said that he was a turbo duelist legend until an accident that cost the life of his best friend forced him to retire from turbo dueling…Lost of a friend huh, Alit he was a great friend but when I discovered that he was one of the seven Varrian Emperors…Remembering the past is always painful I wish that there was a way to save him but like Don Thousand said even if I hate to admit it he was right, you can't save everyone, you sometimes have to let go of what you lost to gain new powers. I used to have a chaos number but now is with Astral. Chaos Number 17: Sheer Revise Cold Dragon. It was a very powerful number card and my Zexal form, its Zexal Armors that improved its strength, defense, being immune to the effect of Rank-Up-Magic: Varrian Force all of that I have to let go because I valued my friend Astral's memories, if I didn't let go of all of that Astral's memories wouldn't be complete._

"_Zero." I looked to see Yusei with someone sitting on a chair I didn't see its face nor features well since this was a brief visit._

"_Yusei." I said of course when I say brief visit I meant…_

"_Hey Yusei!" If I didn't have to baby sit Rua and the one I needed to protect._

"_Rua, Ruka." _

"_Hi Yusei."_

"_Friends of yours?" Asked the one who was sitting. Now that I look inside there were two other people in the room beside him and Yusei. The first I took notice was an old man. He seemed like the eccentric type. His gray hair was wild and very spiky on the sides while some of it was on the front by his sides to be exact so it wouldn't get in his way. The old man had big grey eyebrows, and brown eyes. He also had a golden tooth on the far right upper side distinguishing his other teeth. The old man was dressed in a wore up black kimono shirt and light yellow jacket. His lower body was a black kimono pants and black with yellow on the sideline shoes. He was showing some cards to the man beside him who was a very tall man. He was very built has short blue hair with some of them very high spiked up. his eyebrows were a bit thinner than the old man but just as long. His eyes were light blue and it gave me the feeling that he was a great duelist. he had two scars that went below his eyes to the upper part of his mouth but were separated very far from it. He was dressed in a black shirt that showed his built arms with a short brown jacket. His lower body consisted of Blue jeans, that had a black buckle belt, and black shoes. Then I glanced to the man that asked the question. He seem to have an unkempt appearance, sporting stubble. He also has short brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a sleeveless, green jacket with a ripped design along with the shoulders which wears over a long-sleeved white shirt. He also wears brown pants with two belts, one which has a Deckbox attached, so I'm guessing he must be Saiga._

"_Yes, this are Rua, Ruka and Zero. Zero, Rua, Zero this are Saiga, Jin, and Yanagi." Yusei said gesturing to us when he spoke each of our name and vice-versa._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you." Ruka said with a slight bow._

"_Like wise young lady." The tall man Jin replied with a smile._

"_Hi!" Rua energetically said I then notice the old man who I presume is Yanagi shoving his cards on me._

"_Can I help you?" I told him annoyed._

"_What do you think of my treasures." Treasures? I looked at the cards. I see, Hmm, crystal skull…I remember a card that sounded similar to it, I believe it was an Ooparts card._

"_Yanagi, stop pestering everyone you see with your cards." The tall man told me._

"_In any case I just wanted to tell to remind you that no matter what happen in three days we have to make sure one of us faces Jack."_

"_I know." the other look at us, even if we are different we both have the same goal in mind and that's to wake Jack Atlas up and with Stardust and Hope on our side we can fulfill that dream I'm sure of it._

"_Um, Zero." I narrowed my eyes to look at the golden grey eyes girl who tucked my shirt. Hmm, oh yes the other important detail._

"_I also would like you to accompany me to this Daimon Area it seems, someone wanted to look for a certain…rumor."_

"_Rumor?" _

"_Yeah! The Black Rose Witch!" Rua said excited prompting the one who I need to protect to sigh._

"_Oh, I know about that!" Yanagi said._

"_You know about it Yanagi?" Yusei asked and the old man nodded._

"_You bet, Sonny." Ignoring the sonny part._

"_Ok, what can you tell us about?" I asked._

"_She uses the Daimon Area as her own personal playground, they say that she has the ability to bring monsters to life, no one has ever been the same after they face her in a duel." Bring monster's back to life? She sounds like a psychic duelist. Psychic duelist were rare were I came from, in fact I became friends with one of them. She was always alone distant from the class, she was also afraid of what others might think of her since all her duels ended up hurting her opponents so she moved from academy to academy until she got into Hope City Academy and met me. At first she hesitated to duel with me but then after saving her after being posses by Number 11: Big Eye she learned to open up and control her psychic powers. Right now she is able to duel just like any normal duelist without the risk of slipping up her powers. I smile absent-mindedly prompting Rua to speak._

"_Hey, Zero." I narrowed my eyes toward him._

"_Hm?"_

"_Why are you happy?" I was happy?_

"_Humph is nothing, just remembering." I said coldly._

"_In any case you are going there with them, sonny?" Sonny?_

"_Who are you calling Sonny, Gramps?" I shot a cold glare that made the old man back and hide behind Jin. I could see Jin thinking how I could make the old timer in check but I didn't paid any attention to it, if I find this psychic duelist._

"_I see, I'll come but, don't you think is dangerous to bring the twins with you?" Yusei asked. Believe me if there was a way for me to be in two places at the same time I wouldn't have them by my side._

"_Unfortunately, I can't leave them behind and even if I did manage to, a certain someone might have followed me." I said shooting a glare to the green haired boy who folded his arms across his chest and looked away upset._

"_Is not like I can't defend myself." he complained, that is what worries me, if you get hurt your parents will blame me and like I said I do not have time for complaints and I'll never hear the end of your twin sister's crying for you._

"_If Zero wasn't here you would be doing things that would put you in more danger." His twin sister pointed out starting a siblings squabble, well a Rua squabble seemed like._

"_Let's go, we're wasting time, the sooner we get this so called rumor out of the way, the sooner I can focus on the Fortune Cup." I coldly said before we went to this so called Daimon Area where this so called "Black Rose Witch" is suppose to be._

_Hmm, so this is the Daimon Area, I was expecting a more underground area, then again._

"_Oh Rua you are here."_

"_Dexter!" We look to see our neighbor. I have seen him from time to time when he came to visit but I didn't pay him any attention._

"_What are you doing here?" Ruka asked._

"_Oh, I came here because I wanted to see and challenge the Black Rose Witch, I made a deck that can defeat her." I'll give the boy respect, he really was facing someone powerful but he was going straight up. Psychic duelist are nothing to go easy on, I have the memories and scars to prove it. I again absent-mindedly touched the left side of my abdomen._

"_Zero, are you ok?" Ruka asked. Again, those eyes, I don't like to see those pity eyes._

"_I'm fine and don't give me that look, I hate people giving me pity." I told her coldly._

"_That's awesome!"_

"_Why are you here?" Dexter asked._

"_Oh I came here with nii-san and my lil' sis." I hate it when he calls me that._

"_We. Are. Not. Brothers." I said each word with venom but then sighed. "In any case you shouldn't underestimate her, if anything happens to you, your parents would be worried." I told him, even if this kid is not of my concern I cannot help to not warn him about the consequence of his actions._

"_Zero." I heard Ruka whisper. Is not as if I'm doing it because I'm worried like I said I cannot help to warn others of the consequences of their actions. _

"_In any case, Urk!" Damn it, my left arm…is pulsing this can't be good. I look and see I'm not the only one holding my arm, Yusei is feeling the same, if his mark is reacting and mine too that means. All of the sudden one of the building crashed and people started to run in panic._

"_What is happening?!" Saiga said as he tries to keep himself in the group._

"_Sonny, your hand!" Yanagi told me and I saw that my mark was shown through the sleeves of my shirt._

"_Z-Zero." I heard Ruka weakly say I turn to see her holding her right arm._

"_Ruka!" I rushed to her. "Are you…" I froze there my eyes widened on her right arm I could see it, she had a mark appearing slowly. The mark looks like a the front claw of a dragon…That means that she is…I look from the smoke as I see a figure with glowing red eyes when the smoke clears I could see the thing before us. In front of us was a dragon that I could see that was female. She was colored black with red rose lines on its neck while it's body complete of red rose petals with its wing having similar features. it's feet had three sharpen long red claws while its thorns were completely black. It looks menacingly toward us. My mark pulsed more and I look to see Ruka cringing in pain because of the mark slowly glowing more. Damn it, what is happening? Why does Ruka have a mark like Fudo Yusei, Jack Atlas and I have? That means that she…I look back to the dragon and then saw someone. I couldn't tell much about this person the only thing I could tell is that it was dressed with a violet cape that had a hood, A red dress and a white mask. Strands of hair escaped the persons through the hood. The strangest thing was that my magatama has started to shine in a similar fashion as when I dueled Jack Atlas but this one was a lot more violent. The person looked at me and our eyes meet. I hold Ruka tightly in my arms._

_I looked toward the panicking crowd, Humph pathetic they always cower when I duel and they always run after I summon my dragon. They shunned me, they called me names, I hate them. I looked to the left and to my surprise I see a teen holding a girl…what surprise me is that the girl and the boy had it…That mark, that wretched mark they have it! While the girl's had the claw of a dragon, the boy's was glowing blue and it had two wings and a strange insignia crest. The number 39 in the center glowing red. My wretched mark pulsed violently when I saw the boy's mark…So this was the source of my pain…the source of my suffering, the thing that had cursed me through this weeks! I hate it, I Hate it, I HATE IT!_

"_I HATE THAT WRETCHED MARK!" I signaled my Black Rose Dragon toward them. "BLACK ROSE DRAGON, __**BLACK ROSE FLARE**__!" I commanded her to attack these two. I need to erase them, I need to erase those with these cursed mark! _

_I Heard the person command an attack. it sounded female, at around my age to be exact, still I need to protect Ruka from this! In an instant I took out my card and put it on my duel disk._

"_Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope, __**Moon Barrier**__!" Hope spread its wings and cover the both of us to protect us from the assault. "Ruka, are you ok?" I was a bit concern, if she has the mark then there was no doubt that she also be involve in this._

"_Y-Yeah, I'm ok." her cringing, she was in pain but that weakly smile of hers, is she trying to hide it? I hissed and glare toward the figure in front of me._

"_Zero." I see Yusei run toward us._

"_Yusei."_

"_Are you two alright?" He then notice Ruka's arm. "This is…"_

"_As much as I want to find out why she has one, we have bigger problems." I look toward her she was ready for another attack and this time I was ready for it. "Get Ruka and the others to safety." I told the black with golden highlights haired boy._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, if you get them to safety and want to help do so, but get Ruka and the others to safety first." I told him, I know that is my job to protect Ruka but, if I fight here while she is down in pain I will be focusing on protecting her and that might lose my focus on the opponent in front of me. I can tell this figure, this female she is definitely a psychic duelist._

"_Alright, be careful." I nodded before he takes Ruka off my arms and goes to where I could think the others were. I glare once again to the woman in front of me._

"_If it is a fight you want then I'll be your opponent, just leave the girl out of this!" I yelled, I was angry, this person even if she has a mark like us, I cannot allow her to endanger anyone. My anger however subdue a bit when I saw how Hope went in front of me._

"_Hope." I then notice something, the dragon just like Jack's Red Demon Dragon, it was blinded but not with pride, but loneliness, why? I hear her hiss and then commanded her dragon to attack. "Hope, __**Moon Barrier**__!" the attack was stopped by Hope's wings before this one folded its wings to the back and charge with its sword. The dragon used its binds to snare Hope but this one slashed to some. The dragon then charged and threw another blast of purple flames but Hope blocked with his sword and the flares split apart burning the walls of the building and the street. Hope with a mighty swing put out the flames. I was sweating a bit because of the intense flames that the red rose dragon that the owner had released._

"_This mark, you have no idea how much I suffer because of it, and now I discover that you three have it!" So she did see Yusei's mark. Still…_

"_You are lonely aren't you?" I asked. I think I understand it, she must feel like "She" did back then. "I-I understand how you feel."_

"_No, No you don't, you will never understand the suffering that I have had all my life!"_

"_Listen!"_

"_No! I'm not listening! I don't need to, I let Divine do the listening for me!" Divine? "__**Black Rose Flare**__!" Damn it this is getting us nowhere!_

"_You're making this worse! __**Moon Barrier**__!" I commanded Hope as the same result happened, Hope protected by his shielding wings protecting me in the process. "Hope, __**Hope Slash**__!" Hope charge with its wing still in defense until it releases surprising the rose dragon and its owner. Just when Hope was going to slash the dragon something that make my eyes go wide happen. "What?!" It front of me a barrier appeared. This barrier, I-I have seen it before._

"_That's enough, Aki." A figure appeared. this one was cloaked like the other but this one had a violet mask instead of the of the white mask that her companion had. The clothes there were similar to someone I knew, very long purple blouse, long dark blue jeans with the left side of it cut while the right side was left untouched. Her feet had white sandals that were short. In her neck a magatama that was familiar no matter how many times I saw it. The light blue staff, the light almost transparent green book that I can tell was the Spellbook Of Torah. There was only one person that could have that. "Is meaningless, you are still not ready. If you keep fighting him, you'll surely be defeated." she look toward me. "Besides, we need to leave, Divine wanted to talk about that event." That event? I looked toward Aki, the girl with the white mask. She seemed hesitant about leaving but then obeyed._

"_W-Wait!" I said before Hope went to try and stop them in their tracks._

"_Humph." The girl with the violet mask said before she summon a card and activate something that my eyes grew widened in surprise, those cards, they…_

"_Junon." Junon, The Magical Priestess appeared before me and in hand she had the Spellbook of Hygro, she chanted a spell from the book and then unleashed a great fireball that hits Hope hard and made him crash down. "Hope!" I look toward the figures who were walking away. "Wait!" I ran and I reach my hand to try and reach her…It has to be her! There's no way that anyone can have those cards! "TSUBASA!"_

"_TSUBASA!" I heard him say. I am sorry Zero, but I can't let you know why I am here. In fact I am not the only one. Astral, he told me where you were sent, why did you leave? Didn't you like to spend time in Hope City? Didn't you like to spend time with your friends? Didn't you…Like spending time with me? I wish I can turn reach your hand, that hand I know you are trying to get me to reach but…right now, Arcadia Movement, their leader Divine, Aki Izayoi and her right mark…the mark of the Crimson Dragon. I'm sorry but I cannot let this pass._

"_Let us go, Junon, cast a blinding spell through your book of Torah." I commanded my priestess before she start chanting and in seconds we were engulf in a blinding light. Zero, please wait for me a bit longer._

_Why? Why didn't you turn? Why didn't you just talk to me? Weren't we friends? You said that if anything happened you'll be there? I know I was selfish when I left but I didn't want to see your sad face when I left. Tsubasa why, Why do I have to see you like this?!_

"_Damn It!" Hope disappear. "Damn It!" I really… "DAMN IT!" I really need to have your support._

"If I put a spell on you,

Would I get you to tell me your feelings?"

**Man you have no idea how much I have to think to put this chapter, especially with the fight against Black Rose and Hope. Tsubasa, Zero's childhood friend and the most powerful psychic duelist alive has appeared. She also says she is not the only one if so, who and where are they? As you could see this affected Zero a lot since he had to leave Hope City without saying goodbye to her. I put a little Zero X Ruka moment here where Zero become very concern of her safety that he gives her to Yusei to keep her to safety. Another thing is that yes some of you might say, is to early for Ruka to show her signer mark, but since Zero's mark activates the other signers mark then it would be fitting to have her mark appear early. Don't worry only Yusei and Zero know about this so they'll keep it a secret until they know what's happening and knowing Zero he will not tell anyone about Ruka being a signer for fear that she would be in danger if he does. I promise that there'll be more Zero/Ruka moments in the future in fact I have a Bonus Chapter before the Fortune Cup arc so enjoy it! See you in the next chapter!**

_Junon, The Magical Priestess= High Priestess Of Prophecy_

_Spellbook of Hygro= Spellbook Of Power_

_Spellbook of Torah= Spellbook Of Wisdom_


	9. Bonus 1: Zero's and Ruka's First Date

**Bonus Chapter: Zero's and Ruka's First Date**

_Tomorrow was going to be the day of the Fortune Cup. Is been two days since the incident of the black rose. When I woke up I was in Yusei's arm, he said I passed out from the pain. When I looked toward my left, I saw Zero he was…not himself. I could see it in his eyes; something must have happen when I was unconscious. When I try to ask what was wrong all he said that it was nothing, but I could tell he was lying, his eyes there were pure of sorrow as if someone from the past had appeared. He rarely talked when we head back to The Tops, each time Leo said something all he could reply was with an Hm, or an Oh. Something must've happen to my guardian and it worries me. He rarely spoke this next two days in fact I rarely saw him and when he came late he didn't even gaze at me it was as if he was trying to avoid making contact or speaking to me. Today Leo had an idea that might cheer up Zero._

"_Hang out with him?" I asked my twin who grinned and nodded._

"_If he doesn't want to talk about what's wrong with me, maybe he'll talk to you if you guys go for a walk, after all you'll both participate in the Fortune Cup."_

"_I told you I'm not interested and what happen to you trying to enter, did you give up?" I asked but then he scoffed, figures._

"_Fat chance, that's plan B if you don't want to participate I still I'm going with the plan of impersonating you." He is still with that idea, still it would be the third time Zero and I would talk alone, but this looks like we are going on a…_

"_I don't know." I narrowed my eyes to the window, there he was looking at the city, letting the wind blow on his hair, yet he still had that sorrowful face…I can't see him like this it worries me that if he doesn't return to himself I…_

"_Oh, Come on Ruka, Please~! I sighed, my brother hates when people are feeling down and try his best to cheer them up. If he is telling me that I can cheer Zero up._

"_Ok."_

"_That's great! Now go get dressed it has to be casual." Why does it have to be casual?_

"_Why…"_

"_Don't worry, Don't worry is not as if I'm telling you to have a date with him, Just cheer him up, Remember he is going to be in the Fortune Cup with Yusei and maybe me." I sighed again. A date, no way our age's are way different he is four years older than me. Still why do I feel nervous now? The first time we met I wasn't…_

"_Alright." Zero…_

_I have been looking at the direction that the Daimon Area was, it has been two day…two days since Tsubasa appeared, why is she with the black rose witch? whose name was Aki if I recalled. What did she mean by that event? Could she be referring to the Fortune Cup? Damn it, why can't I think straight, this grief, this guilt of not saying goodbye to you, is consuming me. I'm happy that you are here but, who are you align with now? Why did you not turn when I called your name? I know you heard me!_

"_*sigh* What do I have to do to get an answer from you?"_

"_Zero!" Rua, what does he want this time?_

"_Hm."_

"_Get down from there I have to tell you something." Great I can't be alone for one day without any of them pestering me. Ever since my encounter with not only Aki, but also Tsubasa the twins have been asking me about what happen. I couldn't tell them, this was a friend of mine, someone from my time if I told them then I have to tell them about my past something that they should never discover. But Ruka, Why did I felt hatred when she had the mark. If I heard it correctly Yanagi mention that it was the mark of The Crimson Dragon which then I discover was the same dragon that appeared in my duel against Jack. It was said that there were six people in the world that have the Mark of the Dragon and Signer Dragons that fit into the legend. Each birthmark represents a part of the Crimson Dragon, as these marks themselves are actually broken pieces of the Crimson Dragon itself, that later were divided into six parts. Thus engraved and sealed into six people called "Signers". It would explain Yusei's, Jack's, and now Luna's mark…Luna, a Signer, that means she really would be. I asked Yanagi about my mark, but he said that he didn't know anything, not that he remembers, he did say however that during one of his expedition he saw a book that had a page that had a similar mark like mine. If I manage to find this book maybe it can tell me what connection it had with the signer's mark._

"_Yeah, what is it?" Until then I'll have to protect Ruka, it is my duty as her guardian._

"_Geez, you don't have to be grumpy, I just want you to stop acting so depress, you are worrying my sister." Worrying her._

"_Tch, I do not need your sister getting pity and what I'm depress is none of your nor your sister's concern." I coldly stated._

"_Huh, Is that the case then get out and walk, take my sister too, at the very least have a fun time, the tournament is tomorrow and no one wants to have a Mr. Scrooge in the Fortune Cup."_

"_Whatever." He rest his hand behind his head._

"_You know, whatever happen there, you can tell us you know, aren't we suppose to be friends?" Friends? _

"_I don't recall saying we were."_

"_Harsh, In any case you should be more up and going I bet that where you came from wouldn't like seeing you like this." I open up my mouth to tell him to never say anything about my past but then I close it, for once he was right, Tsubasa, Shion nor the others wouldn't want to see me like this. I guess I can relax and clear my mind today, also I cannot let Ruka alone now that she is a signer._

"_Fine." I coldly said._

"_That's the Zero that we know." he gave me a big grin. Hmm, he has been cheerful for a while._

"_Why are you doing this?" Is suspicious._

"_Why? Because my lil' sis is worried about you and so is everyone else." I don't buy this._

"_Unlikely, I'll believe you of the person that I have to protect being worry but the others?"_

"_Is the true! See Yusei said that if you keep being depress for no reason…well your reason since you don't want to tell anyone, then you will lose focus in the Fortune Cup, what will happen if Ruka really gets in danger, Hmm?" Ruka in danger? That would never happen, There hasn't been a wish that I haven't fulfill._

"_It will never happen. I'll protect her, it is my duty as her guardian." I stated, Signer or not I will always be by her side._

_I was checking on my clothes, Wait why am I checking this, is not as if I'm going to be on a date with Zero, I'm just need to walk and cheer him up that's all. Still, why do I feel so nervous when I think that I'm going for a walk with him? In any case, hmm I think this will do, do he really think he like it? With that in mind I went to change my clothes._

"_This is stupid." I murmured._

"_Come on, is not as if you two are going on a date." Who said anything like that? "Still I feel jealous of you?" Jealous?_

"_Why?"_

"_I mean you got invited to the Fortune Cup, got to duel Yusei and then I heard you save my sis from getting roast by the black witch's monster."_

"_I'm just doing what I must do." I simply said shrugging my shoulders._

"_Hey, I forgot you still owe me for a ride in your d-wheel." Hmm, I completely forgot about that._

"_Do not worry once we have this walk to calm my mind I promise I'll give you a ride." I said which Rua jumped up and down in excitement._

"_Yahoo, I'm going to ride a d-wheel." I let a small chuckle._

"_I never said you could ride it." Hmm, maybe Rua is right maybe I should clear up my mind, being depress because Tsubasa didn't turn because I called her name will not help me focus on the Fortune Cup, if Tsubasa said that she, Aki and this Divine needed to discuss "that event" there's a high possibility that we could reunite. I heard footsteps and I look to see Ruka. She was wearing a pure white dress with a lime with green polka dots thin scarf tied neatly into a lasso. She was also wearing a pair of white sandals._

"_Well, um, shall we get going." She ask me nervously. I wonder why she is nervous we're just going for a walk._

"_Sure, Don't get into trouble Rua." I told the green haired boy who scoffed._

"_Yeah, Yeah, now get going!" he push me toward Ruka._

"_Hey!"_

"_Have fun!" he close the elevator behind us. The next minutes were nothing but an awkward silence. Hmm, if this is going to work I might as well start talking. "I heard you were worried about me?" I said and she looked at me. After a few blinks she nodded. "I see." Man this is not going to work out, right now I'm feeling more awkward being the only one in the conversation._

"_Zero." I narrowed my eyes toward hers._

"_What is it?" I told her._

"_I-Its nothing." I sighed._

"_You know this is suppose to be a walk between us, if it is because of yesterday am all better, I'm speaking with you, aren't I?"_

"_It just that since two days you were avoiding me and…" So this is what this all about._

"_Look I told you I'm fine I just need to clear my mind, I saw someone I never thought I would be seeing again." I sighed and looked away from her. "I really wasn't expecting her." I whispered inaudibly I don't want to tell her about my past, the sooner I end this walk the sooner I can focus on the Fortune Cup._

"_Zero." The elevator opened._

"_Let's go."_

_He seemed very distant. He must be thinking of his past before he came here. Zero, why did you really came here? Was it to protect me? or was it…We arrive to the Tops Plaza it was a very crowded with people, sometimes duels took place here but with one day left in the tournament the people wanted to be ready._

"_So, many." I whispered._

"_Hm." I look to him._

"_Is something wrong?" He asked and I turned away._

"_Um, N-No is nothing." Why do I feel so flustered is not as if this is a date, is just to cheer him up._

"_Oh." I look toward Zero and saw his eyes see a boy dueling a girl._

"_Go, Demonic Roaring God, Valkyrus attack her directly, _**Archangel Light**!_" he said as a monster with black demonic wings in an black armor with a chestplate and shoulder pads red with some gold in it. his lower body was dark blue with a black sturdy armor that had two golden snake symbols in it. The Demon threw a ball of light before the girl activated a trap that showed two cylinders._

"_I activate my trap Magic Cylinder now I can negate the attack and the damage I would've received from your direct attack goes back to you!" The light ball traveled one cylinder and was redirected like a cannon ball to the boy depleting the last of his life points._

"_Ah, man I guess I'll have to treat you to an ice cream." he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Still that was a great duel so and I had fun." he grinned._

"_Mm-Hmm me too, your Demonic Roaring God deck is the best, Hikari." the girl complimented and the buy sheepishly scratch the back of his head and blushed._

"_Ah, come on you were great too, Magi." then she hold his hand. So they were a couple. I look to Zero._

"_They sure get along very well." I told him._

"_Yes, they do." he calmly said and an awkward silence followed, I decided to end it._

"_Hey, you want to buy an Ice cream?"_

"_Hm, I guess." he silently said, I wonder what he's thinking?_

_Those two kids, they reminded me of the times that I dueled Tsubasa for things to eat. We used to duel so the loser will treat the winner to whatever he wanted. I mostly won every duel we have but half of those occasions I ended up treating her anyway. Ice cream, that was one of the last things I had with her. We walk to the Ice Cream stand to take our order._

"_One Vanilla Ice Cream." I heard Ruka order._

"_And you young boy."_

"_I'll have the same but with caramel syrup." I told her. She nodded and made our orders._

"_Here you go that'll be 130 DP." Huh, I forgot that the currency here is a lot less costly than back in Hope City. Just I was about to hand over the DP, Ruka beat me to it._

"_Here you go."_

"_Thank You."_

"_You know I could have paid for mine." I told her coldly._

"_Is okay, the next time we hang out it'll be your treat." She gave me a small smile. A smile, her face, it was soft, frail, but at the same time gentle, and that smile was very kind, just like…_

"_Tch." Why does she remind me of Tsubasa when she was young?_

_He is acting like his old self again…I'm glad, I was worried when he started to have that distant look when he saw that pair duel, but now he was talking like he normally did when we first met, not distant and I could feel it in his eyes._

"_Let's go!" I grab his shoulder with my free arm and drag him to sit on a bleacher to enjoy the ice cream._

"_Hey!"_

_We were slowly licking our ice cream, I always was very patient when I licked, Tsubasa said that I was very slow and cold, since I slowly drained the life of the ice cream before it melted, but she was glad that I was that way because that's how I was._

"_Zero."_

"_Hmm." I tilted my head to see her._

"_Your Ice cream is melting."_

"_Hmm, Oh." I didn't notice and she started to giggle. Her giggle, it was very gentle, Tsubasa was gentle and giggled sometimes but Ruka's giggling, it was strange but I really like it. I chuckled._

"_What's so funny?" she asked confused._

"_Is just that I can't help to laugh at your cute giggling." I told her smiling and I saw her cheeks go pink._

"_Oh, Um, thanks." She sheepishly said._

"_Your ice cream is melting." I pointed out and she see it melting to her right arm._

"_Oh."_

"_Here." I took her hand and liked were the vanilla ice cream melted. "There." I said but then see her cheeks burning. "Is something wrong?" Is she catching a fever?_

"_Um, well is just." Hmm, maybe I should check. I lean close to her to check her temperature…She is burning maybe we should go home, it would be bad if she get sick before the tournament start, knowing Rua he'll just go with that impersonation plan anyway and he would be sad if his twin wasn't there to support him._

"_You're burning." Then I felt something her back away when I opened my eyes she was on the other side of the bleacher licking her ice cream rapidly but still with her cheeks burning red. I could've sworn I was seeing steam coming out on top of her head. Maybe we should go home._

_W-W-Why did Zero do that?! Uh, is so embarrassing. Still our foreheads touched, he must have been worried that I was catching a fever, but, why do I feel my chest pounding hard? This is starting to feel awkward, I have to subdue my cheeks they're noticeable._

"_Uh, Er, you know there is this new Duel Terminal in Game Paradise you we should go there!" I suggested. I look to see him finishing his ice cream before he turn._

"_Sure." then he gave me a rare smile, I say rare because this is the first time I see him giving me a real smile. I'm happy, he is getting cheered up and I'm the one who is doing it…Maybe Rua was right, I am the only one who could make Zero open up. I guided him to the Game Paradise since Zero is still new in the city, he seemed to be interest in one of the newest one, in fact I never seen this one before, it was a new turbo duel called- Speed Spell- Cosmic Blazar Victory. Zero put 800 DP and took eight cards from it before dueling the computer. To say Zero was great would be an understatement. No matter what deck he used he defeated the computer 10/10, he even attracted a crowd of people to see his duels. He was in his eleventh duel now._

"_Now by using this." He said as he synchro summoned Gigantic Fighter and destroyed a monster called Revived Demon King, Ha Death and then activated the new speed spell- Cosmic Blazar Victory that he had to inflict 3000 points of damage to the opponent and won the game._

"_That's incredible."_

"_Eleven in a row, is there anyone that can beat him?"_

"_Kyahh! He is so cute!" I heard some girl squeal since they got a look of Zero's face. This for some reason got me jealous._

"_Hmm, I think we should go, I think is getting late." I look over to the clock of the arcade and he was right it was getting late. "Sorry, but I must go I got something important to do tomorrow and I'll need all the strength to fulfill a wish that I promise to a friend." That's right Zero is participating in the Fortune Cup. The crowd sighed in disappointment they really wanted to see Zero keep dueling and even those girls sighed. We walked home it was a silent walk. It wasn't that when we enter the elevator that Zero spoke. "I use to had a lot of fun, hanging out with her you know." Her?_

"_Who?"_

"_Tsubasa, one of my friends, I knew her since we were 9 she was a psychic duelist." A Psychic duelist? Like the Black Rose Witch? "Although she was different than the girl I fought yesterday."_

"_Different, how?" I asked._

"_For once, she didn't hate everyone, in fact she was more afraid of no one accepting her because of her powers, it wasn't until I met her that she started to open up and started to get confident." He sighed. "That is until three years later when I met Astral, she was dragged into my hunt for the number, getting possessed by a number itself, Big Eye." A number? So they can possess other people, Big Eye, I imagine a Giant eye and started to shiver. Zero chuckled. "Yeah I had that feeling too, seeing a gray nail shaped monster with a giant eye can really scarce you for life."_

"_So, did she, um, you know control her powers?" I asked I didn't want to intrude to much in his past but…_

"_Oh yes, very, she was very good at it too." This Tsubasa girl, she must be a real important friend. "I can't stop remembering her every day, now that…" Now that what? Does that mean…_

"_Zero…" but before I could speak the door opened and we were now walking to the penthouse._

"_Well we are here." He said._

"_Yeah." I look toward his eyes, they were glittering and beautiful. I have never seen the dark ocean glitters but if I did it would be similar to Zero's eyes. As we open the door we saw Rua in the couch snoring and with the T.V. on *sigh* Rua._

"_Hmm, looks like he was waiting for me to get him for a ride on my d-wheel that he fell asleep." Zero stated._

"_I should've know." I said sighing and then I hear Zero chuckle. A couple of seconds of silence later Zero spoke._

"_I had a good time Ruka, thanks." My heart pounded hard when I heard him say that._

"_Oh, Um, I-it was nothing, really I just wanted to cheer you up that's all." I said fighting my blush from escaping._

"_Well you better get some sleep, tomorrow we're ridding to the Kaiba Dome, after all I promise your brother." I nodded, I start walking to my room but I turned and smile._

"_Zero?"_

"_Hmm?" he turn to look at me._

"_Good Luck in the Fortune Cup." he gave me a small grin._

"_Sure." with that I went to put my pajama's and went to bed. My friend Kuribon went and cuddled beside me and started murmuring. "Yes, I really am glad to have him as my guardian too." It might not be a date but at least I'm happy to hang out alone with Zero, to at least cheer him up, and tomorrow I will cheer him up too, because he is my guardian and my friend._

"You can't run from your past,

But, you can face it up in the present."

**Well there you have it a Bonus Chapter before the tournament. This was by far a bit hard since I had to have Zero stay a bit depress before he started acting like his cold hearted self again. So, Zero finally told Ruka about one of his past friends, that doesn't mean he will tell it to anyone else and I'm sure Ruka feels that she should keep this a secret. It was funny putting Ruka in a situation where she would feel embarrass about Zero's boldness but then again Since Zero is a bit oblivious of what girls feel about this he just do it out of instinct and because he is her guardian. Well I will make an Intermission With THAT MAN! If you guys can guess who THAT MAN is then I will be very happy and I'm sure it would make some of you happy. Well See you in the Intermission!**

_Demonic Roaring God Valkyrus= Fabled Valkyrus_

_Gigantic Fighter= Colossal Fighter_

_Revived Demon King, Ha Death= Revived King Ha Des_


	10. Intermission: That Man

**Intermission: That Man**

_I have searched everywhere, in the book but still nothing. Numbers, that mark, nothing. It does not make sense. That mark awakened the power of the Crimson Dragon, how can it not appear in the book. This Ichigo Zero, he must've come from somewhere. I must look further I must have missed something._

"_You will not find what you seek there." My eyes go wide, I did not notice anyone here, so where…I looked in front of me to see someone this person it was covered by a light cream cape with a hood covering his hair. His clothes were completely Red with golden lines and his gloves were white like mines. his mask white with some circled red surrounding the eyes. In his hand he had a book that was colored dark blue. What makes me cautious was the aura that both the book and the figure in front of me had it was intense, in fact it was similar to the crimson dragon itself._

"_Who are you?" I asked not losing my eyes on the figure._

"_My name is of no importance, I came here to tell you that the answers that you seek are not in there in fact it is not in your possession." The figure spoke, his voice a very cold but prideful voice but at the same time serious and calm._

"_Is that so." I calmly said and the figure chuckled._

"_I see so this world has these kinds of people, very well." he threw me the book and I easily catch it with my right hand. "The answers that you seek, the mark that the boy has, everything is right there." Wait how does he… "How does he know? That is what you were going to ask me, I could answer you but my time in this place is almost done, without the sphere cube I cannot stay here in this form for long." This form?_

"_Just who are you?" I asked._

"_I told you my name is of no importance but if you human want to know, you can called me…That Man." That Man? Must be some code. I looked at the book._

"_Why are you helping me?" The figure chuckled._

"_It is simple, you and I have a similar enemy, also I would like to see this world more, but as I said without the sphere cube I cannot last in this form for long." He said before he opens a dimensional portal that surprises me. "The Crimson Dragon…Is not the only being with the power to rule this world." with that he left. I stood there for a couple of seconds. Even me a very calm and collected person was surprise by this phenomena that occurred. I look at the book that the figure, That Man gave me. I opened and my eyes grew wide but then an evil smile started to form in my lips. _

"_The gods must be smiling upon me." This information, this knowledge, with this I can see the power that the boy that faced our King, Jack Atlas had. Everything was here, Number, the boy's mark, and even new marks appeared on this book. I see so the boy's mark name is... "My plans would go faster than I anticipated I hope we could meet again…That Man, and I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo Zero." I said to myself as I absorb the new knowledge into my mind…the knowledge that would fulfill my own wish._

_I have returned home. Getting to that world without the Sphere Cube was really tiresome._

"_Well look who is back!" I look to see one of my people. He was wearing a dark red robes with a hood over his head and eyes that glowed with a orange light. "I was starting to miss you."_

"_Humph, I wouldn't have gone there if you would have gone to give him the book yourself." He scoffed._

"_I don't do boring jobs you know." He is such a simpleton._

"_Humph."_

"_Welcome Back." I looked to see a man just as short as the one in front of me. He had a gray cloak and has grey eyes that glows red. "I see that your mission was a success." he said._

"_Yes, although the simpleton would've been a better choice." I said which I received a glare but I do not heed to it._

"_The important thing is that is completed, but it would not suffice to just give him the book, we must observe this…signers, they have the ability to contact something that was created by our leader. The people of the stars were calling us so we responded by creating the crimson dragon, but I never expected the power to be split into six." I agreed with him, it took me by surprise that the crimson dragon was split into six separated dragons, each assigned to a person with the sign to call upon the crimson dragon's power. Synchro monsters, even as powerful as they are they don't stand a chance against our numbers._

"_So, what do you suggest, that we observe them?" I asked. and he nodded._

"_I will sent you there with, Alit, I have faith that the both of you would be safe." then he handed us a golden cube. "The Sphere Cube should maintain your forms, make sure you blend with the crowd, we do not want to catch any attention." I heard Alit groan._

"_That's so boring why don't we…" He stopped when he heard the strict voice of our partner._

"_I would not risk getting discover so soon, is that clear Alit."_

"_Y-Y-You got it I'll be a good boy, yep no one will know I am there." Humph simpleton._

"_Very Well, you should appear tomorrow it seems the man that you delivered the book of Ginga no Gãdian Rex Godwin will hold a tournament called the Fortune Cup that will decide who will face their King, Jack Atlas. One Of the Ginga no Gãdian will be participating." I see…_

"_Do we know who he is." he nodded._

"_His name is…Ichigo Zero." Ichigo Zero Ichigo means "one lifetime, one encounter" Zero meaning "Nothing" "Nothing but a one lifetime, one encounter" *__**Chuckles**__* I have a feeling that I will have this one encounter soon._

"Darkness is the ruler of chaos,

Light is the ruler of hope."

**Well there you have it, That Man! Some of you should have already figure out our three mysterious characters, now one of the major plots will commence, The Fortune Cup ark will begin on the next chapter: Reactor's vs. Deformer Wind-Up! see ya! **


	11. Reactor's vs Deformer Wind-Up!

**Chapter IX: Reactor's vs. Deformer Wind-Up!**

"_Okay! How do I look? Splitting image of Ruka, am I right?" Rua asked us, I still can't believe he went for this._

"_No less from twins, I can't tell a bit of difference." Yanagi said. Zero however rose an eyebrow on that statement that I could tell that he was telling Yanagi "You're kidding, right?" well at the very least my guardian agreed on one thing. Yes, Rua went with the impersonation plan, he was actually dressed like me wearing my light pink short-sleeved jacket over a long-sleeved red shirt with golden markings while his lower body consisted in a light purple shorts with a red belt and sneakers with black and pink markings and high socks, while his hair was put into my two ponytails. The only difference that he had is that he was wearing make-up and lipsticks. I on the other hand had a yellow jacket that covered my clothes with the exception of the collar part and a pastel yellow beret, hiding my two ponytails. _

"_I'm right! I'm right! I'm right!" That was enough to prompt me to kick my brothers right foot._

"_I don't act like that!" I told him with a scowl, seriously if this is going to work he has to take this serious and act like me, is embarrassing just seeing him like this. He patted my left shoulder._

"_Oh, c'mon, lighten up. I'll get it right, so don't worry about it!" he told me and Dexter laugh nervously. *sigh* why do I have a bad feeling about this. He walks toward Zero and Yusei._

"_Are you guys ready?" he acted very feminine. Oh! I puffed my cheeks and growled._

"_Hmm, before we go I have a something for you." Zero said, what could it be? "Here." he took out some cards from one of his deck boxes. We look to see some cards that I haven't seen before. They were cute, they look like wind-up toy versions of animals and people. "This was my very first deck before having this one, it might help in the tournament." Rua looked at the cards and I could see his eyes glee. He look at them and then quickly arranged space in his deck. "Awesome! Thanks, Zero! Yahoo!" He jumped up and down. *sigh* something tells me this is not going to work out._

_I was in my throne looking through the window. Soon I will know who will face me for my title. _

"_You better not lose, Yusei." I muttered as I watch the MC appearing._

"_Everybody Listen!" Said an overexcited voice. This man was the Master Of Ceremonies also known in New Domino City as MC. The man is recognizable by his long pompadour meant to resemble a microphone while some of his back hair was slightly spiky going down that was colored black. He also had a thin mustache with a goatee that resembles the sting of a bumblebee. He is dressed in a rose colored tuxedo, a white buttoned shirt with a big orange bowtie. on the lower part of his body black pants with black shoes to match. "The Duel Fortune Cup is finally getting started!" The crowd roared, I can't believe it, I'M IN THE FORTUNE CUP! All of a sudden a strong wind blow through the arena and from the tornado appeared a dragon that I quickly recognize, it was Red Demon Dragon which means…I looked to the right. "Making its appearance is Red Demon Dragon!" The Mc said as Red Demon Dragon flew through the crowd, then the noise of a d-wheel was heard. "And are those noises from a wheel I hear?" There he is! My hero! The Duel Champion, The King, Jack Atlas! I saw Red Demon Dragon bow down, wow that is so cool! Jack ran through the arena and then climbed the crystal part of it doing a barrel roll before landing on the platform that Red Demon Dragon was…Awesome! _

"_Atlas-sama!" I heard the crowd chant. Atlas pointed up with his finger._

"_There's only one King! That being me! Who dares duel against me?!" He shouted._

"_Duelists with the golden tickets, vieing for their dream match with The King! Front and center!" This is it my time to shine, Ka-shing!_

_Hmm, so this are the competitors that are participating in the Fortune Cup. I look at the them, Yusei is on my left while Rua is on my right. Beside Rua was someone almost always cloaked in an indigo cloak that covers his body, with flame-like extensions on his shoulders. In front of me on the far left a tall man with long black hair. He had tanned skin and brown eyes. he was dressed with a dark brown chest plate with the corners with a more light browned color. in his arms two giant golden solid arm bands that must weight easily a 30kg but he seem to not bother as he has his arms lifted with ease. black gloves with two spiked ornaments colored in gold, while his lower body had long white pants and brown boots. he wears a two black belts, the second lower and tilted slightly diagonally. His face very stoic but I can tell that he was a very honorable duelist. To his right, A man with medium hair. His spikes on the front reminded me of a friend of mine even his color, green. He is dress in a gray jacket and underneath it a white shirt with long sleeves. His lower body long gray pants with a brown belt and long brown boots. Something tells me I have to keep my eye on him. Beside that guy was another one. This one cosplaying as a knight yet he seemed like a fearsome man. a Medival golden armor with a sword on his right calf along with a helmet similar to Heroic Challenger- Spartan, while a blue cape was put on him. Finally on the far right, there was a girl. My sensed were telling me that I have seen her before but were. average height. She has fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair is mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She rolls her front bangs with a hair curler on top of her head. Her wardrobe appears to have Victorian influences, but also bears resemblance to uniforms that were worn by female military generals during the 1980s. Akiza wears a low-cut red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She also sports a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flares behind her which is shorter and pleated in the front. She wears a red neck choker and an emerald crested, golden cross-shaped medallion, as well as a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets above them. Her stockings are the same color as her gloves, and are connected to her skirt and she wears red high heeled pumps/sandals with them. My left hand slightly pulsed when I stare at her and I hold it to ease it. Strange…I heard whispers through the crowd. Must be because of Yusei's mark on his cheek, he didn't seem to mind so I did the same._

"_Yusei." Rua said._

"_Rua, pay no mind." I told him coldly._

"_Hey isn't that the boy from the arcade?!" I heard someone said._

"_He is, wow so he is in the tournament too."_

"_Kyah!" Pay no mind to it, they're just…Damn it, my arm. What is going on?_

_Man, this is so boring, why do we have to keep an eye for this people? If we need to observe them, isn't it better if we duel them? Ah! This is stupid! I looked at my partner he seemed to be looking at someone. I narrowed my eyes to see a boy holding his arm. So, this is the kid, huh? I can sense it with him, it is similar to our, and those eyes, really determine to fight no matter what. If we weren't suppose to just "observe" them I would duel him. Oh well. I heard the whisperings of other._

"_Hey, there's someone with a marker there!"_

"_You're right!"_

"_I'd rather them pick me than that guy!" What's so important about that guy?_

"_Maybe he stole someone's invitation?" Hmm, no I can tell, that guy, I bet he would give me a fun duel. I look to my partner, his eyes are more interest in him now, I could tell by his glow, damn man you really want to hug all the good duelists!_

_Man, everyone is glaring at Yusei I know Zero said to not paid attention to them but…Then I saw the tall man with the long black hair pick the microphone._

"_Ladies and gentlemen in attendance! My name is Boomer. As a duelist up here, I would like to ask exactly what it is you all see." The man said before he points toward Yusei. "This man is undoubtedly a duelist, selected under the same conditions as we are!" Man he was eating the audience, if someone dropped a pin they would definitely hear it. "If one has cards, marker or no marker, they are the same as everyone else! The people standing here now should be ashamed of nothing! Rather, it is all of you, looking at him through your trivial rose-colored glasses, who are nothing short of vicious!" Wow, so cool! it brings tears of joy in my eyes! Then I heard claps, we look to see the Director applauding followed by more applauses. The tall man that called himself Boomer handed the microphone back to the MC._

"_Oh, thanks." Then the Director stood up to give his opening speech._

"_Thank you for those empowering words, Boomer. The reason I provided an opportunity such was indeed for all the reasons you have spoken. I am Rex Godwin, the man in charge of Neo Domino City Public Security Maintenance Bureau. And, I am the man who planned this grand dueling festival in appreciation for the maintenance of daily public security. To duelist, neither social status nor the gap between rich and poor matter. True equality rests right here." Everyone applaud, he is so cool! The MC took over, finally now I get to see who I duel first!_

"_Now, here are your match-ups for the first round!" Come on let me go first._

" _I'm in the first match! All right!" I heard Rua yelled…he is not making a good impersonation of Rua. Hmm, Commander Koda, huh? That's my opponent and Rua's opponent is…I look at Boomer the man who gave the speech. Rua, don't get cocky this man, he is strong I can feel it._

_Hmm, so Aki will not face Zero in the first round…that's good, But it doesn't matter, they're delaying the inevitable, Soon they… "Divine." I told the man beside me. He tilted so his eyes met my masked face._

"_Yes, what is it Tsubasa?" The red haired, green eyes man told me, When I first met him, I had a bad feeling about this Arcadia Movement, and now I know. Aki, she needs help but right now I'm worried that if she faced Zero in the first round, her powers would take over her and she would made the same mistake that I almost did._

"_We must get ready, for the upcoming event." I calmly told him._

"_What do you foresee?" he asked, Is not an ability but I always have premonitions of things to come, that's how I met them in the first place, Divine said that Aki might need me and he is right she needs me, in order to keep her powers at bay._

"_I, see Aki, showing her true power, she will see victory in this round but it would be difficult to defeat her next foe, A warrior of Hope, that is what I foresee." He went silent after he heard me say this and after a minute he spoke._

"_I see, well then we have to be ready so this "hero" doesn't get in our way." Divine said. I just nodded._

"_Shall I tell her?" he shook his head._

"_For now keep it a secret between us, this gift of yours, it will disturb her and if that happens."_

"_I know, when she saw my mark, she called wretched, at first I didn't know but now I do." I said holding my left arm and then he puts a hand on my shoulder._

"_Relax, you are with us now, you're safe." Safe, I am not worry about me, who am worry more about is Aki, Zero, please just wait a little longer, we'll meet up soon._

"_Yes."_

"_All preparations are in order. It is but a matter of time before all the Signers are gathered together." I heard Yeager said before he chuckled and snapped his fingers. Akutsu appeared in the monitor._

"_Good morning to you sir! All preparations are in order as well. That just leaves allowing all of them to duel at their maximum potential." Excellent. "Also if anything that boy Zero's Guardian mark activates the mooomentum will neutralize any negative effect the other signers release." I see._

"_It is a great thing you got there doc!" My eyes go wide when a dimension ripped appear behind the door. That portal it can only mean._

"_It has been a while…Rex Godwin." That Man said._

"_W-Who are you?!" Yeager demanded with a bit of fear, That man just glared toward my Vice-President shutting him up quickly._

"_That Man, for what privilege do I get the honors to see you?" I calmly asked. He let out a chuckle._

"_I'll play your little game, As I said you and I have the same reason."_

"_And who might your companion be." I ask seeing the deep red cloaked figure who was less taller than him._

"_Do not mind him, he's just here to observe as well."_

"_Hey!" the other spoke but he ignore him, I did the same._

"_I see." _

"_But, I have to admit that device of yours, doctor it is indeed interesting."_

"_Why thank you sir~!" I could hear him say, great another simpleton through his breath but I hid no mind to the insult._

"_Did you read the book?" he asked._

"_Yes, I must say the history of this book is very vast, your Varrian World must be very experience to have lived for too long." Indeed, Eons are billions of years and too have survive and be in a constant war with this Astral World._

"_I assure you that our World is…very different than this planet." he simply said and I nodded in agreement. "But I am impress, this Synchro monsters, they seem to be a futuristic version of our numbers, your King, is very lucky to be bless by the power of the Crimson Dragon." So he knows about Jack being a signer. "I must commend that you also invited Ichigo Zero."_

"_Yeah, that kid really is very strong, I really like to duel him!" I heard his companion said before a stern look made him change his mind. "Of course, it is unfortunate that I can't since well I have a job to do, Yeah."_

"_If you do not mind, we would like to see this duels with you." That Man said._

"_By all means make yourself comfortable, I assure you, you won't be disappointed." Hmm, this is interesting, I would really love to speak with them about the Varrian World more. I look toward Akutsu. "I'll leave things up to you, Akutsu."_

"_You can count on me, sir!" before the screen closed. Yes this Cup will unravel not only our signers but how much power can Ichigo Zero harness in order to awaken the Crimson Dragon._

_I was determine, and a little excitement as I look at the new cards that Zero gave me, I put them in my deck and look at both of them._

"_Yusei, Zero, let's meet in the finals!" _

"_Sure." Yusei said and Zero nodded in agreement._

"_I'll never forget what you said to me the first time we dueled Zero, I will be more observant, and not selfishly also I will not be discourage!" I said to Zero and he grinned._

"_Yes, Just believe in your deck, it will grant you your wishes." Zero said._

"_Mm-Hmm, well I'm off you two!" I ran off to the stage. I'll show them, I'm going to give them a duel to remember!_

"_Now let's introduce the duelists for this first match! Kids all over the world are envying this young girl! She is the youngest duelist participating in this tournament! The Dueling Angel from the Heavens! Ms. Ruka-chan!_

"_Every body is watching! This is fantastic!" I'm getting goosebumps I can't wait to duel!_

"_And, opposite of her, his passionate words earlier left their mark! The Black Storm, Bommer!" The MC said as the tall man that gave the speech earlier appear, I'm so psyche!_

"_This duel would be conducted standing! First, the players will shake hands!" he said and we shook hands._

"_That speech a while ago really impress me, mister! It must be true when they say there are no bad people among duelists!" he gave me a smile._

"_I heard that you were a girl, but you seem to be a boy!" Oh man! Did he figure out my disguise!? Got to think fast!_

"_Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha Well, people say I look like a boy, but I'd say I'm a girl enough, you know?" I said as I act cute._

"_I do not act like that!" I growled, he is embarrassing me!_

"_Calm down, Ruka." Dexter put a hand on my shoulders. Oh! I just hope he doesn't get discover, otherwise it'll be even more embarrassing. I'll be the sister of a cosplayer._

"_Now, it's time for the duel! Both players initiate your Duel Disks!" I activated my blue duel disk as he activates his meaning we're ready to…_

"_Duel!"_

_[Rua:4000]_

_[Bommer: 4000]_

"_I'll start if you don't mind young lady, Draw!" he look at his hand. "First, I'll activate the spell card Star Blast from my hand." Bring it! "With this card, by paying 500 of my life points I can downgrade the level of a monster I choose in my hand." Huh?_

"_You are reducing your life points?" I asked confuse. Why would he do that?_

"_The monster I choose is Summon Reactor AI and, I'll summon it in attack mode!" He said as a green airplane like monster appeared. [Summon Reactor AI: *4(5) ATK: 2000] Already a monster with 2000 attack points?!_

"_A monster with 2,000 attack points already?!" I exclaimed. This is not good._

"_I'll then place this face-down and end my turn." A monster with 2000 attack points on the very first turn right out off the bat though, but like Zero said, if I believe in my cards, they'll hear my wishes!_

"_My turn, Draw!" Alright I drew Mobaphon! "I summon Deformer Mobaphon in attack mode!" My yellow cell deformer appeared [Deformer Mobaphon: *1 ATK: 100] "I'll make sure you see how strong my deck is, mister!" And with the new cards that Zero gave me if I manage to get two level…_

"_Before you do, I'll activate the effect of Summon Reactor AI." Eh? "Summon Reactor can inflict 800 points of damage to the opponent after when they summon a monster." What?! The airplane monster glowed his yellow eyes before his turbines activated and two heavy tornados were fire at me. I shielded my eyes. [Rua: 4000-3200]_

_I see so those are his monsters: Reactors, in Rua's deformer deck, they are a perfect strategy but…_

"_He has begun to mount his assault." Yeager said. I don't care about this weak round, but what makes me wonder is who were these two people that were with Godwin. What's underneath those masks? I never trusted Godwin, but this two…I have a bad feeling about them._

_I might have taken damage but…_

"_Not bad, mister, but I won't lose this easily. I activate the effect of Deformer Mobaphon, Dial On!" I commanded as the numbers in the cell monster numbers started to blink at random. "When Mobaphon is in attack mode, it allows me to see the top cards depending on the number it land, and if in any of the top cards is a "Deformer" monster level 4 or lower I can instantly special summon it!" It stops in two. "Alright, two!" I drew the top two cards they were, "Deformer Cord", and "Deformer Radicassen", Yes! "I got a level four monster, come on out, Deformer Radicassen!" I said as I put the card in defense and my Radicassen appeared as a radio. "I'll put a facedown and end my turn!" Come on, even if you summon another monster I can use my trap Deform to negate a monster's attack and change the position of a monster, also Radicassen allows me to negate an attack once per turn when he is in defense if that happens I can…I look at my hand I have "Mainspring Shark", "Gadget Trailer", "Mainspring Manufacture", and "Deformer Slingshot", Alright I can win this!_

_My head…_

"_What's wrong?" Dexter asked me in concern._

"_Mm-mmm, it's nothing." I weakly smiled. Why did my head started to pound?_

"_It's my turn, draw! From my hand, I summon Trap Reactor Double-R in attack mode!" Boomer said as I see a small dark green airplane appearing. [Trap Reactor RR: *4 ATK: 800] "Here I come, Battle! trap reactor, attack his Mobaphon!" He bite!_

"_I got you now! Trap card, Deform, open! Sha-king!" I said as a card that has Deformer Magnen U about to transform back into his magnet form is flipped. "With this I can change Mobaphon from attack to defense and then negate your monster's attack!" I said as his Trap Reactor stopped._

"_Not bad." I'm being praise. "But, at this time my Trap Reactor Double R's effect activates." Huh? "When a trap is activated, trap reactor destroys the card and then inflict 800 points of damage to you!" AH man! "Go!" his trap reactor attack me with a barrage of bullet pellets and I cover myself. [Rua: 3200-2400] "I'm not done, yet!"_

"_I still have one attack, Summon Reactor, attack his Radicassen! __**Summon React**__!" His monster glowed his eyes before the same attack that he did earlier went to my Radicassen but my Radicassen absorbs it. He was surprise when this happen._

"_It couldn't plant its attack on Radicassen! Summon Reactor's attack has been negated! I heard the MC say._

"_Sorry, but Radicassen negates the attack of one monster once per turn when he is in defense mode."_

"_In that case, I activate the trap Masochistic Summon, when a monster on my opponent's field isn't destroyed I can pay 800 points to special summon one level 4 or lower monster from my hand." Reducing his life points, but this time he use them to special summon._

"_Reducing your life points again?!"_

"_I special summon my Magic Reactor Aid in attack mode!" A red dragon like machine monster with lot of missile launchers on his lower body appeared. [Magic Reactor AID: *3 ATK: 1200] "Let's try this again, Now Magic Reactor, attack Radicassen! __**Flame End**__!" He commanded and his dragon release his missiles destroying my Radicassen in a huge explosion, Ah, man not good!_

"_Radicassen!"_

"_I'll place this facedown and end my turn." He said. I only have Mobaphon on the field if I manage to get a level 3 or lower monster or even a level 4 I can… "My turn!" I drew and I saw it was…_

_I see so he drew one of them, now let see if he can play it right._

_This is Mainspring Hunter!_

"_Alright get ready because here comes my comeback!" I said enjoying the duel. Bommer closed his eyes._

"_You seem to be enjoying yourself, but do you understand what kind of dire strait you are in?" What does he mean?_

"_The reactor's are assemble, you'll receive damage directly if you summon or activate a trap, or a spell, Have you not perceived that?" He's right! if I play a magic, Magic Reactor's effect will activate, inflicting damage to me…that goes for the other two, if I summon or activate a trap, I'll receive damage! This isn't good!_

"_That's right. Summoning, Magic, Traps, all these are essential in duels, would you risk receiving damage? Would you be able to keep up by conducting any of these? That is the reason you keep losing life points. In other words, your own dueling will defeat you and I don't have to do anything!" H-He is right, this is bad!_

_Come on Ruka, figure it out already, the real reason why reactor's are not good at my home is because…_

"_While Bommer-kun is doing an excellent job…there's surprisingly no reaction." Akutsu said, I see._

"_We have already checked if she was housing any powers, the question is the link between those powers and the power of the signers. Be on full alert." I told him._

"_Maybe she is not on the field." I turn to see one of those weird people, the deep red robe one._

"_What do you mean, by that?" I asked._

"_There's a possibility that she could be somewhere in the stadium."_

"_Actually." I looked toward the monitor. "You might be right on that CA!" CA? What kind of name is that?_

"_Ah, so I was right." He nodded, wait, YOU SAID IT WITHOUTH KNOWING IF YOU WERE RIGHT!?_

"_I have picked up a faint response earlier in the spectators stands." Spectator's stand?_

"_You mean she is not on the field?" That's impossible, unless…_

"_They're twins." I heard the red cape one said but this time his voice was more serious. "Hmm, it will explain the strange sensation I felt from the crowd." he looked at me. "I would check and observe if I find anything I'll let you know, Akutsu be on the look out and try to pinpoint where I head." Akutsu nodded before the monitor turned off. Just who are these people?_

"_Hmm." I cringed and hold my head, why do I have these headaches?_

"_Are you sure you are okay? You Don't want to go to the infirmary?" Dexter asked concern._

"_N-No, I'm not sick or anything." I softly said. What is happening?_

"_Zero." Yusei said as my magatama shone and then my head pounded._

"_Ugh." I hold my head._

"_Are you okay?" he asked me._

"_Yeah." Why did I had that sensation? Could it be, no she is with Dexter, Yanagi and Jun, she is safe with them._

"_Rua, do you think he'll…"_

"_I'm sure he will, if he don't then this duel would be over on the next turn." Rua, you have to summon that monster and get rid of Magic Reactor otherwise, your wish._

_Everything I do I'll lose life points but with this I can, turn this thing around, get ready because I'm going to surprise everyone!_

"_Here I go, mister because I summon my new monster, say hello too…" I played and out comes a wind-up toy-like green robot with a black cape holding a golden crossbow in his tiny red right hand. [*3ATK: 1600] "Mainspring Hunter!" I saw Bommer smirk._

"_Summon Reactor 's Monster effect activates. the player take 800 points of damage!" I took the damage [Rua: 2400-1600]_

"_That's okay because now you can't activated anymore since you can only use it once per turn!" By him glaring at me I say I nail it, right on the coffin. "Now when a Mainspring monster is summoned successfully I can summon this, Let's go, Mainspring Shark, Sha-King!" A wind-up toy like blue shark appeared [Mainspring Shark: *4 ATK: 1500] _

"_I have never seen this monsters before! But Rua has manage to summon two in the same turn, but for what purpoise?! Summon Reactor has 2000 attack while his monster's are short by a small fraction what will happen?" You'll see._

"_Now Mainspring Shark monster effect activate, each of my turns I can increase the level of one face-up Main spring monster or vice-versa, I select Shark!" I said as Shark level goes to 3. _

_So he figure it out._

"_Good." I smile but then my head pounded hard, what is happening._

"_Zero."_

"_I-I'm fine!" I reassured him, there's no doubt, Ruka, she is in danger, I have to…_

"_Where are you going?" Yusei asked._

"_You can come if you want." I only replied, Ruka, I just hope I'm wrong._

"_Why would he decrease the level, is he going to synchro summon?!" Yanagi asked, no, I-I recognize this situation, two level 3, he's going to…So that's what Zero gave my brother those monsters!_

"_No, he is going to do something only Zero could do." I told them and they look at me confused. "Zero, his deck has another way of summoning." I told them._

"_Another way of summoning? Wait I heard it from Yusei, he talked about this new way of summoning by uniting two monster of the same level! Is this…" Jun asked me I nodded weakly._

"_Rua will be the second to Xyz."_

"_Xyz?" Dexter said confuse._

"_It will be better if you see." Brother, win this duel._

"_If you're going to attack me with everything you got, then come!"_

"_Heh, who said anything about attacking?" I said surprising everyone._

"_What?" _

"_I think I have figure it out, Zero was right if you observe your opponents, you might know things, instead of going head on, so here I go! Level 3 Mainspring Shark, Mainspring Hunter, OVERLAY!"_

_Overlay! Impossible, there is no way that girl could use the same method as that boy! There is no way. But then something that surprise not only me but, Rex and the other cape guy happened._

"_The Overlay Network." I heard Rex say, There was no way!_

"_What is this, I have never seen this type of summoning in my years of an MC, Wherever is happening folks, lil' Ms. Ruka is going to surprise us all!" Damn right, I am!_

"_Now, I will create the overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon!" This is so cool! I can't believe I'm actually doing this! My First…_

"_Arrive! The one who waits for it's enemies to trigger it!" I said as a wind-up toy-like robot that looked like an airship but has the wings that held mines in each that had a win-up key colored, purple while the part that goes to it's neck is colored yellow. his back had two red parts that unite with the yellow part of the wing. his body was very nail like prism shape. green cords connected with each other and then ended up connecting with its arms that were colored purple on the top and green on the lower part. his arm had two spiky wheels and had a colored green while in the end a pair of scissors claws were connected to its arms. I forgot to mention the toy like circlet in the back of his head was moving not to mention its little circles around its neck that were purple colored. Yep, this was my cool Xyz, and from the looks of everyone's surprise face even Bommer's I'll say my comeback starts now because they will see the power of the almighty…_

"_Mainspring Naval Mine- Zenmaine!" With a mighty Hya! One of my few cool Xyz is born! [Mainspring Naval Mine- Zenmaine: Rank: 3 DEF: 2100] "Sha-King!"_

"I am worried, worried that I will lose you

So, Please. Let's us stay like this for a while longer."

**There you have it folks, Rua has finally summon his very first Xyz, *sniff* I'm so proud of him. Yeah I didn't like how they made Rua look on the first round so I decided to spice the duel with Zero giving him his Mainspring deck, that he put as a side deck, while some of the extra cards that he had in his deck were given also. Remember Zero has two decks, his turbo duel deck, and his original deck who had similarities with the exception of some trap and the spells. I never mentioned anything about Zero having a side deck because I wanted to surprise you guys but yeah, he carries it in his ground duel deck, to remind himself of the first deck he had. We have Zero worried about Ruka again, since he felt that she was in danger. Alit is now called CA which if you can guess what the letters stand for you can tell me just like That Man who appeared once again, the plot is getting closer and closer and the epic duel continues on the next chapter, let's hope is not as long as this one I just passed the 5000 limit, man. Well see you later, everybody! **

_Review Answers:_

**Tsunashi777: There's a possibility, yeah, now with the Varrion's aligning themselves with Yliaster it seems there's the big possibility of a super final confrontation between the Signers and the Varians. Big and Mass oh yeah especially if it involves our main heroine and our black with silver strands haired hero.**

_**Darkblade2814: As I said before with Pimsan, in due time since he'll need the power of a certain transparent person to awaken the Number C and the Zexal weapons. But I won't deny that they will be some Cxyz especially with That Man and CA (Alit) involve in the Fortune Cup. Hope this answer your question and I'll await any other questions you may ask in the future involving our cute couple.**_


	12. The Mainspring Bomb Raid

**Chapter X: The Mainspring Bomb Raid**

_This is so cool, I got a 2100 DEF Xyz monster now if I can play my cards right I might be able to… "Alright, I activate the effect of Mobaphon, when he is in defense mode I can look at cards from the top of my deck equal to the number that my monster dials then I can arrange them in any order, Dial On!" I said as the number goes and it stops in five, Sweet! "Alright now let's see my top five." I look at them: "Over Wrench", "Mainspring Rat", "Mainspring Soldier", "Deformer Radion", and "Bringing The Mainspring to Life" Hmm, if I put Rat there I can Xyz summon the others cards but, with Summon Reactor AI on the field…I'll put this here and then on my second turn I can have rat… "That will be my turn." Alright now let see what you got._

"_I don't know what you are doing but it will not work, my turn." All he needs to do is attack me with a higher monster and then I can activate Mainspring Naval Mine's effect. "Trap card, Delta Reactor, Delta activates by sending Summon Reactor, Trap Reactor, and Magic Reactor to the Cemetery to Special Summon one Giant Bomber Air Raid!" Giant Bomber Air Raid!? I shielded my eyes a bit and I gasped when I saw the giant monster that was in front of me. _

"_The fateful Trap card has been activated, and a tremendous monster has made its appearance! Contestant Ruka is really in a bind now!" That's…That's huge. But…_

"_Giant Bomber Air Raid's effect activates! By sending one card from my hand to the cemetery, it destroys one card on my opponent's field!"_

"_Destroys one card?!" I feigned surprise._

"_I target, Your Mainspring Naval Mine Zenmaine, Air Raid, __**Death Drop**__!" The Giant combat plane rose in the air and open its bomb carriers releasing five bombs._

"_Could Ms. Ruka's new monster perish as quick as he appeared!" Not if I have something to say about it._

"_Mainspring Naval Mine Zenmaine's monster effect activates!" I said before the bombs reached my new Xyz, there is no way I'm letting my first cool Xyz be destroyed! the explosion filled the field, I'm the only one who knows if Zenmaine survived._

"_That's…" Oh yeah, still alive._

"_What's wrong?" I told Bommer with a smirk as Zenmaine appeared now with one less Overlay unit and is curled into a prism._

"_Impossible, your card should have been destroyed!" He said, I guess explanations are in order._

"_What's this?! Miss Ruka's new monster survived the powerful bombardment of Bommer's new monster!"_

"_Mainspring Naval Mine- Zenmaine's monster effect, when he is about to be destroy I can prevent it by detaching one Overlay unit." I said touching the hard body of my monster who uncoiled itself._

"_Overlay unit?" Bommer was confused, he was not the only one._

"_Overlay? What's that?"_

"_I never heard of such monster who had this." This is so cool, Zero you really are the coolest big brother!_

"_This is, my cool Xyz!"_

"_Xyz?" Bommer said and I saw a smile appear on his face. "I see, this is your warriors pride but you can only use this effect one more time, Battle! Giant Bomber Air Raid attack Mainspring Naval Mine- Zeinmaines! __**Death Air Raid**__!" The giant airplane release one of his big bombs toward my cool Xyz._

"_Mainspring Naval Mine- Zenmaines monster effect activates by detaching one overlay unit I can prevent him from being destroyed, __**Coil Defense**__!" My wind-up friend took the last overlay and coiled into his prism form before protecting himself from the explosion._

"_Unbelievable! Miss Ruka's new monster has defended her from the assault of Bommer's Giant Bomber Air Raid, but what would she do now?"_

"_I'll place this card facedown, and I'll end my turn." He ended his turn. a smile crept to my face._

"_Gotcha." I said, Bommer was confused until he heard a beeping sound and when he looked up was surprise that an explosion occurred and his giant airship fell to the ground shattering in the process._

"_What happened? Bommer's Giant Bomber Air Raid was destroyed!" The MC said, he-he._

"_Impossible." he hears me chuckles._

"_Aw, man I can't believe I got you! Let me explain, Mainspring Naval Mine has another effect, the turn he activates his effect of preventing himself from battling he can destroy one card of the field, I called, _**Happy Mine Surprise**_! Ka-Shing!" I said as I high five my new cool monster!_

_Wow, So, Zero's Xyz, I knew they were strong but this…Rua, he might win this!_

"_They're perfect with him." That voice._

"_Z-Zero!"_

"_Hey."_

"_What are you guys doing here?" Jin asked the two black haired boys._

"_Our match are the two last one." He look toward me. "Are you…okay?" _

"_Um, yeah." I said not glancing to his eyes. I hear him sigh._

"_I don't like when people are not honest with themselves." I look and see him having a scowl I flinched and looked away. "Ruka, I'm your guardian, I can sense when you're in danger." Sense me?_

"_The headache you had earlier." Yusei said and he nodded. Wait, headache, Zero he felt them too?_

"_Being her guardian has its benefits." I blush, I was expecting to be embarrass by Rua but when Zero said that I felt ashamed._

"_I…" I whispered but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see him looking at my golden grey eyes._

"_Listen, right now I can't be here all the time to protect you, so." he took out his magatama and then put it on me._

"_Z-Zero this is…" I can't accept this, Zero it, it must be very valuable and…_

"_I want you to hold it for me, as long as you have that, I will always comeback for it, ok?"_

"_Zero, Mm." I nodded._

"_Good." he looked toward Yusei._

"_Yusei, I'll need to talk to you." Talk to Yusei, about what?_

"_Is it about your duel with Jack?" Duel with Jack? Wait, that day!_

"_Zero." I said but then he stood up. Why didn't he tell me about this? Why is he hiding from us?_

"_Is better if we talk somewhere else." Somewhere? Zero!_

"_Alright." Yusei said before they left._

"_Zero." I said as I cling into his magatama. It was warm, he caries it all the time, is this what how feels every time he holds it? Warm and soothing? And, And he gave it to me. I-I know that since yesterday we have been getting more closer but, but this is…Zero, do you protect me, only because you're my guardian?_

_That girl, Zero, is this the girl you were assigned by Astral to protect, if so…I clench my magatama tightly, why do I feel hatred toward her, not a very spiteful one, just a mild rage, is it jealousy, jealousy because he is with someone else, but if we see each other right now, then Divine, the Arcadia Movement, and especially Aki…No I-I have to stay with Aki, even if she hates my mark, she needs me, but she has to stop thinking, thinking that Divine has all the answers to her questions. If it wasn't because I want to protect and save her from her hatred, I would have already slapped her across her cheek. She needs to wake up, not everyone treats her like a monster, like a witch, I had that too, I almost lost hope, my dreams, they were almost drained in the darkness, until I met him, the boy that changed my life forever. Zero, I will not let anyone else, take you away. I-I I really need you to hold me if everything falls down._

_Alright I can inflict a lot of damage to him, for now I'll keep Mobaphon in defense, just in case that's…_

"_My turn, Draw!" Bringing The Mainspring Back To Life, I can use you just in case._

"_I summon Deformer Slingshot, attack mode!" I said as my purple slingshot machine appeared. [Deformer Slingshot: *4 ATK: 1200] "Next I'll activate the continuous spell Mainspring Manufacture!" I said as my card shows a wind-up like-toy soldier being constructed. All of the sudden the field ground change and now we were in the factory._

"_Oh! Miss Ruka has changed the field, to look like a Wind-up Factory it seems! What mysterious abilities would this card have." Oh you'll see._

"_Battle! Deformer Slingshot direct attack!" I commanded as my Deformer uses the slingshot that he had on his head to hit Bommer with a pellet. [Bommer: 4000-2800]_

"_And Ms. Ruka finally damaged the Tower Of Power!" The MC said, finally! Now…_

"_Mainspring Zenmaine, direct attack, __**Mine Launcher**__!"_

"_Gabu!" I heard my new Xyz say before it goes to the air and from his carrier threw a lot of mines. Mister Bommer shielded himself from the explosion and now, I'm in the lead! [Bommer: 2800-1300]_

"_I set this card facedown and end my turn." I got this! I can win!_

"_What a turnaround! Miss Ruka has depleted in one turn Bommer's life points to less than half using his new monster, what will The Black Storm do?!" Whatever he do, I'm ready for it!_

"_I must commend you, I never expected you to have taken down my most powerful monster with this…Xyz monster, is it?" I know isn't he the best! "However, Draw!" he look at his card and I can see a smile on his face, not good. "That will change soon, Now I activate, the spell Gamma Reactor, by removing Trap Reactor, Magic Reactor, and Summon Reactor from the game, I can bring back an old friend of mine, Arrive, Giant Bomber Air Raid!" Oh man he is back?! "That's not all, next I activate his ability I discard one card from my hand to destroy one card I choose your Deformer Mobaphon! __**Death Drop**__!" Once again the giant airplane unleashed his giant barrage of bombs._

"_Mobaphon!" I screamed as they land on him and he gets destroyed._

"_Not done, Battle! Giant Bomber Air Raid attack Wind-Up Zenmaines, _**Death Air Raid**!_" Great and I work so hard to summon him!_

"_If this hits, the last line of Ms. Ruka's defense will be destroyed and she will be in a deep bind!" He's right if I take damage I will be down to 100 life points and I have a feeling that this thing has a similar effect to the others, I have to! The giant bomb lands on my monster, sorry Zenmaines a flash engulf the arena._

_I wonder what Zero wants to talk to me about that we needed to be alone? He did glance toward Ruka, and even Jack is involved, could it be something about us being signers and the Crimson Dragon?_

"_This should be safe." Zero said before he turn. His eyes, they hold…Concern._

"_You said you wanted to talk about the duel with Jack, I have been wondering that too. What happened?" I asked. He seems to ponder how to explain…Hmm, is it that bad of a news?_

"_It has something to do with the marks in our arms and the Crimson Dragon." So it was about this. "During my duel with Jack Atlas, I…was transported along with Jack to another dimension."_

"_Another dimension?" He nodded._

"_This dimension, I saw New Domino City, in ruins." My eyes went wide. New Domino City in ruins?_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It seemed real, is as if the Crimson Dragon showed us a vision of the future. There were machines, I never seemed them before but I have heard of them, what I'm trying to say Yusei." He looked toward me with seriousness. "I am from that time." He was…from the future. It does make sense now, His Xyz monsters and his monsters, That he knew my name and my deck, but…_

"_Why are you protecting Ruka?" I have to know the real reason. He looked away as if he didn't want to talk about it. "Zero, you need to tell me, You need to trust us, aren't we friends?" He sighed._

"_My friends, they're from my time, I never asked to be friends with anyone, all I needed to do is protect Ruka until the event that lead to the destruction of New Domino City took place, then I could stop it using my Xyz." Stop it?_

"_Even you alone, can't stop an army, Zero." I told him._

"_And who said I was going to do this alone?" What did he mean by that? Unless…_

"_You're telling me…" he nodded._

"_The magatama that Ruka has now, is my way to contact my friends. In fact that magatama, is a special item that would allow me to stop those things from ever getting close to New Domino City, Yusei…You should know that." He shows me his mark that glowed a bit. "I'm not a normal person."_

_The field was covered in smoke, no one in the arena could see anything._

"_Did it hit?" Jin asked._

"_Rua." Ruka whispered and held the magatama tightly._

"_Is my victory." Bommer said before he was surprise when he saw Zeinmaines was standing but the surprising thing was Rua's life points [Rua: 1600] "Impossible."_

"_W-What happened, Miss Ruka's life points are intact!? How could this phenomena happen?" _

"_He is right, how!" Bommer's eyes widened when he saw card, showing a maintenance team reconstructing a wind-up like-toy carrier piece by piece._

"_I thought I was a goner there." Rua said and then pointed to his card. "If I didn't had this I would've definitely lost, Trap Card, Bringing The Mainspring Back To Life activates. See here, when a "Mainspring" monster is destroyed by battle I can special summon it to the field in defense mode not only that I gain life points equal to its attack and I get to draw a new card, that is not all by removing this card after it activates I can search for a spell card and negate one of your monster's effect permanently and the only one that is there is Giant Bomber Air Ride!" Rua said as he drew a card and search for the spell that will win him the duel._

"_Whoa! Miss Ruka has saved herself using another new card, but what will she do to stop the Tower Of Power Bomber Air Raid?!" The MC shouted as everyone sighed in relief._

"_I thought he was a goner for sure." Dexter said._

"_Mm." Ruka said._

"_Still, sonny has saved himself from another turn." Yanagi pointed._

"_Zero's cards have come in handy for Rua, Now with Giant Bomber Air Raid's effect negated he won't have to summon two monsters to save himself." Jin pointed out…If this was Zero's first deck, he cannot imagine how much powerful his current deck must be, that is enough to give him the trill to duel the black haired silver strands boy. He could see it in Zero, he had the blood of a duel champion._

_Ah, so that must be the person, hmm, wasn't that the magatama that Ichigo Zero had? Why is she wearing it? Oh, well at least I found her._

"_Akutsu, the one with the green hair and golden grey eyes, she is sitting next to a tall blue haired man, an old timer and a kid with glasses." I told Akutsu._

"_Ah, Found Her~!" Good, if she has that magatama, then… "That girl must be the one." I silently said to myself, It must be her, she resembles her younger self…The only female Varian. "She must be Viridi Flos' reincarnation."_

"_I'll place this two cards facedown and end my turn." Bommer calmly said, he can feel it…this boy his warrior's pride and those cards…They had a different aura that the boy's they look so familiar like…_

"_Alright, My turn!" Rua drew his next card. "Okay now is time to call out a new friend come on out! Mainspring Rat in attack mode!" Rua called as a small blue wind-up toy-like rat with wheels for feet appeared. [Mainspring Rat: *3 ATK: 600] "Now I activate his monster effect once per turn I can switch this card from attack to defense then get to summon a "Mainspring" monster from my cemetery, and I choose, Mainspring Shark! Ka-Shin!" He said as Rat tune a song by moving its wind-up key and Shark emerges from the ground [Mainspring Shark: *4 DEF: 1300] "And now since I activated the effect of a "Mainspring" monster I can search for a level four or lower "Mainspring" from my deck and add it to my hand." Rua said as he takes the new monster. "And now I will special summon it come on out, Mainspring Eagle!" A green with its neck colored in white wind-up like-toy eagle appeared and screech. [Mainspring Eagle: *4 ATK: 1400] "See when Mainspring Eagle gets added to my hand by the effect of a "Mainspring" card I get to summon it to the field immediately."_

"_Two level four monsters, wait you are not planning to…" Bommer exclaimed._

"_Heh, you catch on quick, Level 4 Mainspring Eagle, Mainspring Shark, Overlay! Now, I will create the overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon!" He shouted as the overlay network was created and an explosion occurred when the two monster's enter it._

"_Come on out, He who gives courage to every infant!" A wind-up like-toy robot warrior mostly white colored appeared. Its hands were colored red and so were the bottom of its cylinder leg. its body was shaped like an arrow pointing down that had some green lines and had golden eye like designs on the corners. its face was colored purple like some of the parts in his cylinder legs and body while its shoulders look like parts of a watchtower clock that were colored green, turquoise and white. "Mainspring Armor- Zenmaister!" [Mainspring Armor- Zenmaister: Rank: 4 ATK: 1900]_

"_There it is! Another one of Miss Ruka's new monsters!" The MC roared as the crowd is stunned once again by Rua's new Xyz monster._

_("What does this one do?") Wondered Bommer if he is careful, he could win this on this turn, but this Xyz, the last one shown to be formidable and no doubt this one is not an exception._

"_Alright, first things first, Mainspring Zenmaister gets 300 attack fro each Overlay unit attached to it, and he has two so that is 600 attack boost, Sha-King!" [Mainspring Zenmaister's ATK: 1900-2500]_

_("So, that's its ability but still…") Bommer's thoughts were interupted by the next words of Rua._

"_Battle!"_

"_Battle?"_

"_Why would he engage in battle his new Xyz is lower than Bommer's Giant Bomber Air Raid?" Yanagi said confused._

_("He is right? Wait unless that card he picked with that spell is…") Jun thought and his eyes grew wide with realization, the kid might pull this off after all!_

"_Mainspring Armor- Zenmaister attack Giant Bomber Air Raid!"_

"_Is Miss Ruka trying to do a kamikaze attack!?" The MC said._

"_I can't watch!" Yanagi said as he cover his eyes._

"_Rua." Ruka whispered as she holds to the magatama that shone faintly._

"_Why would you attack my monster? It is clear that it has higher attack than yours!" Bomber pointed out._

"_Is true but not after I play this, Quick-play Spell card activate, Limiter Release!" Rua said as he shows a spell with the picture of a chronometer going haywire making Bommer gasped. "With this card all my machine monster's attacks are double until the end of my turn!" [Mainspring Naval Mine- Zenmaines ATK: 1500-3000] [Mainspring Armor- Zenmaister: ATK: 2500-5000]_

"_An attack of 5000!"_

"_Whoa! Miss Ruka has reverse the tables once again, this time by using Limiter Release to double her monster's attack! Is…THIS…THE…FINAL BLOW!" The MC said with excitement._

"_Rua is going to win!" Dexter exclaimed._

"_Rua." Ruka said happy that her borther could win._

_Bommer just stood there and closed his eyes._

"_I never thought you had that card also, is a shame you were so close." Bommer said as his Giant Bomber Air Raid became bigger surprising everyone even Rua himself. [Giant Bomber Air Raid's ATK: 3000-6000]_

"_What?!" Rua said in surprise, that can only mean… he look and his eyes went wide in realization. "That's…"_

"_That's right, quick-play spell card activate, Limiter Release!" Bommer said as on his field the same card that Rua used was flipped. "With this card I can double the attack of all my machine type monsters until the end of the turn!" _

"_Rua!" everyone exclaimed._

_("Crap, only one way to get out of this!") "I activate the effect of Mainspring Zeinmaister, by detaching one Overlay unit from this card I can put one Mainspring monster face-down, I choose him!" Rua quickly said as his monster took the orb and absorbed and then transformed into a facedown card._

"_Miss Ruka has saved herself once again and with the effect of limiter release still active Giant Bomber Air Raid and Zenmaines would be destroyed since the effect would not applied to Zenmaister due to his own effect, What a smart move by the Angel!" The MC said and Ruka and Dexter sighed in relief._

"_Still on this I see." Boomer said._

"_I'm not going to lose that easily I end my turn and since my turn is done you Giant Bomber Air Raid is gone!" Rua pointed out._

"_It is true but you made a fatal mistake." _

"_Fatal?" Rua was confuse._

"_What does he mean?" Jun asked._

"_As you end your turn before the effects of limiter release activate I activate this card." he said as he flipped a card that shows Giant Bomber Air Raid exploding and taking down many warriors. "Trap Card Giant Omega Reactor activates, during the turn that a Giant Bomber Air Raid is destroyed I can activate this card, when that turns ends my opponent takes damage equal to half of that monster's current attack!" _

"_But that means!" Rua said in realization. Bommer close his eyes._

"_Your effort was courageous and you could've have snatched victory but…" he look at him with determine eyes. "I cannot fail my people. Giant Bomber Air Raid,__** Omega Death Explosion**__!" Bommer commanded as Air Raid blew and the explosion caught Rua._

"_Ah!" [Rua: 1600-0] Rua kneeled._

"_He did it! We have ourselves a winner! Bommer advances to the second round!" The MC roared._

"_I'm sorry, Ruka…Yusei…Zero."_

"_Rua." Dexter said concern, he was so close to win this duel and advance to the next round to maybe face Yusei or Zero._

"_He lost, huh?" Yanagi said with a sad frown. Ruka let a slight gasp. "Something worng?" Yanagi asked the green haired girl._

"_The weird feeling…is gone."_

_Bommer was walking through the stadium, that match with the boy…_

"_A job well done. you dueled well." Said Yeager before chuckling._

"_That's not how I understand it. I was told I she was a little girl, but…that was a little boy, no matter how you look at it." he then glance to the short effeminate man in front of him. "Plus those monsters I have never seen them before, but I could feel a strange aura as if they were attracted to him but belonged to someone else." Bommer said this perked Yeager's attention._

"_Oh, is that so? Hmm, perhaps one of his companions gave them those cards, after all is not often that you see an Xyz." Yeager said._

"_You know about them?" Yeager chuckled._

"_Perhaps, I have read from some books, they are a past version of our Synchro monsters, it is said to be more powerful than any other card that exists." Yeager lied, he himself didn't know much about this Xyz monster but, The book that That Man gave to Director Godwin said that they were indeed powerful monsters and there were three types: Normal Xyz, Numbers, and…_

"_I see, it would explain how much difficult made my duel against him." Bommer said and Yeager chuckles again._

"_That may be, but some good still came of it." He shows some papers to Bommer. They were the profiles of Rua and Ruka._

_("So, there twins.") Bommer thought now putting the pieces together, but a question remained, why did the boy replace his sister? Also this Xyz, where exactly did they come from?_

"_I have returned the output values back to their normal position. How should I handle this, sir?" I heard Akutsu say as I look at the girl in the monitor…that girl in she might be young but she resembles someone from the book That Man gave me. Then I look to her neck, that magatama…I see, so the boy…I smiled slightly._

"_I see you realized." That Man told me._

"_Yes, that girl, must be the reincarnation of the one in the book, if that's the case then…"_

"_Yes, she might be one of the keys to open the power that we seek, if she is with Ichigo Zero it would also make her without a doubt…"_

"_A signer." I gears in my head started turning in order to calculate a plan, if she duels, then no doubt that Ichigo Zero's Guardian mark will activate and then…Yes the power of the Crimson Dragon, and the numbers it will soon be mine._

"Don't worry as long as you got that,

I will always find you."

**This duel went better than I expected, Rua still lost but he pushed Bommer to some limits and then some. Bommer could sense that the cards belonged to Zero but that they were starting to get attached to the green haired boy. Also bit by bit the plot is revealing, Ruka is the reincarnation of a past Varian? Also Zero's magatama is in her necklace making Rex realize sooner that she is a signer because he knew about Zero's mark that attracts other signers thanks to That Man's book. Now the way that I would make Ruka duel Professor Frank, well I'll leave it to Rex and That Man! Well, it's Aki's, Divine's and Tsubasa's P.O.V. in the next episode since you know who is she facing. Well, Farewell! And again I don't own Yugioh 5ds or Zexal Characters only some trap, monster's, spells and speed spells, not to mention my two OC Zero and Tsubasa. Well see you in the next duel!**

_To make it up for forgetting I'll put last chapter cards that weren't mentioned:_

_Summon Reactor AI= Summon Reactor SK_

_Trap Reactor Double R= Trap Reactor Y FI_

_Spell Reactor Aid= Spell Reactor RE_

_Giant Bomber Air Raid= Flying Fortress SKY FIRE_

_Deform- Morphtransition_

_Deformer Magnen U= Morphtronic Magnet_

_Mainspring Hunter= Wind-Up Hunter_

_Mainspring Shark= Wind-Up Shark_

_Over Wrench= Over Wind_

_Gadget Trailer= Gadget Hauler_

_Deformer Slingshot= Morphtronic Slingen_

_Mainspring Manufacture= Wind-Up Factory_

_Mainspring Rat= Wind-Up Rat_

_Limiter Release= Limiter Removal_

_Bringing The Mainspring To Life= Wind-Up Reconstruction_

_Mainspring Soldier= Wind-Up Soldier_

_Mainspring Armor- Zenmaister= Wind-Up Zenmaister_

_Mainspring Naval Mine- Zenmaine= Wind-Up Zennmaine_

_Mainspring Eagle= Wind-Up Eagle_

_Giant Omega Reactor= Omega Explosive Reactor_


	13. Wrath Of The Black Witch

**Chapter XI: Wrath Of The Black Witch**

"_Oh, come on.. you can't mope around forever just because you lost." I told to my brother, ever since he lost to Bommer he has been moping. At least he gave him his all._

"_She's right you tried your hardest." Dexter said._

"_Yeah, but…"_

"_All you need to do is win your duels later on. The experience you got from losing will always prove useful." We look to see Yusei and Zero leaned to the wall._

"_Besides, you did great there Rua, I can feel that the Mainspring are listening to you." That's right Zero, has the ability to sense the spirits too._

"_Zero, Yusei, make sure you don't lose! We'll be cheering you from the stands!" Rua said and zero nodded._

_Hmm, My Mainsprings, they really are getting fond with Rua, I guess if that's what they want, suddenly I felt my left arm pulse slightly. I looked to my left to see someone walking…it was her the girl that is participating in the tournament. As she walk by me we took a quick glance to each other before she left…I have seen her before and I might know where._

"_What's the deal with her?" I heard Rua say when she passed by them. I could see Ruka's eyes, they were filled with fear, that girl, who is she?_

_As I walked pass them I remember what, she said, that boy that I met in the Daimon Area, she said that I should stay away from him…I bet is because of that wretched mark he has. But if Divine said that I should listen to her…And that monster he had, It could fight against my Black Rose equally if she hadn't intervene I would've. Now is not the time to think about this, I have to win this duel, it is for the good of Arcadia Movement._

"_Now Here comes our hero! He's the Virtuous Iron-Blooded Knight! The Battled-Hardened Hero! Just what kind of dueling will you show us today?! Gill de Lancebow!" The MC said as the knight known as Gill de Lancebow appeared from the raising platform and rose his sword high._

"_I swear upon this sword! As a blood descendant of the knight of old, I shall win this duel without fail!" He shouted as the crowds roared._

"_Oh! Gill de Lancebow has already declared his victory!"_

"_He's pretty popular, huh?" Yanagi said._

"_The guy is not easy on the stomach, acting like he's all righteous, but I hear his skills are something else." Jin stated._

"_And here comes his opponent! She's a mysterious and beautiful girl whose background and merits are unknown! Will we witness the coming of a new wave of talents? Aki Izayoi!" The MC announced as on the platform Aki appeared. Rua look at her and put his left hand on his chin._

"_I have a feeling that I have seen her somewhere."_

"_Yeah we saw her earlier." Dexter said._

"_No, it's not that. It was somewhere else." Rua stated._

_Her deck! It's…_

"_What's wrong?" Zero must've felt it too, she was glancing toward him more longer than we were, but now I know…Aki Izayoi._

"_Her deck seems like its in pain…" That day, the day that Zero protected me…It was her._

_Aki, your powers, don't let your anger get the best of you. I look at Divine, he was observing this duel too. We needed to hide ourselves. we were in one of the entrance to the stands, we have a view of the view here, and I can keep in check just in case Aki's psychic powers go out of control. Last time when Zero and her fought, it took Junon, some time to calm her psychic powers using the Spellbook of Torah, I even had to lend her some of my powers._

"_Master." I heard a whisper, I look to see my pink haired spirit monster with her Spellbook of Torah floating. Divine seeing that I was looking the other way figured that I was talking to my duel spirit._

"_What did you foresee?" This is how we started our conversations, Junon would tell me what she saw in her book and I would tell him what I thought. Each of my "predictions" never failed, and they shouldn't Junon's book was full of many wisdom that everyday it was filled with a new page, a page of every single living thing's life._

"_Master." I nodded and then she whispered what she saw._

"_I see." nodding then I sighed. "I foresee a light flickering, it is small, but its there we must observe and make some adjustments, if she lose her control, I might use more power to calm her down, The last time she went out, her hatred triggered her powers, it took my powers to calm her down, and…" I said, if I didn't find her, her powers would've…_

"_I see, we just have to be more careful then, I would hate to see the both of you hurt." Divine calmly said with a smile. I look down but he use his hand to lift my chin. "I also would like you to not hide your face. A face such as beautiful as yours shouldn't be hidden under a mask." He told me. I turned slightly away from him._

"_I-I need it, if I let the person that I told you see me without it, it would spell the risk of Arcadia Movement's Wish." I lied._

"_I see, but I must insist that you should observe this duel with your very own eyes." he told me…Maybe. I put my hand on my mask._

"_I-If that is what you think." I said but not to Divine but to Junon, she seemed to agreed with him, there was no need to hide anymore, Zero already knew that I was here also. I gripped my magatama that shone brightly. Then I removed my mask._

"_See, now you can open your eyes to the world." I opened my eyes…my bright lime eyes and let the hood fall. My long ebony hair flew in front of my face. I took some of my locks that hid my face and flicked them back. Is been a while since I seen the light so I needed to adjust myself. Junon, she was my eyes after I was teleported here. The teleportation blinded me for several weeks._

"_I guess." I said coldly. Then look to the stage. Aki._

_This is my opponent…No matter whoever gets in my way I'll show them the pain that I have._

"_I shall not spare you mercy, be you maiden or not! You will take view to the dueling of a knight!" Humph, knight you say, all I see is…_

"_Duel!"_

_[Gill: 4000]_

_[Aki: 4000]_

"_It's my turn, Draw! I summon Masked Knight Level Three!" He said as a masked knight with a gold and gray armor appeared. His mask had a scarab like horn with an orange diamond. His eyes were red while holding a sword on its back. [Masked Knight Level Three: *3 ATK: 1500] I just stare at it. "Next, I activate its monster effect, __**Personal Blast**__!" The knight's horned helmet glowed and a blast hit me…This hit, is nothing, I didn't even flinch. [Aki: 4000-3600] "That causes 400 points of damage! And now, I activate a spell card! Level Up!" I see so is a level deck. "It sends Masked Knight Level Three to the cemetery to Special Summon Masked Knight Level Five!" A bigger version of the small knight appeared this time with some wing like features. [Masked Knight Level Five: *5 ATK: 2300] "Next up is Masked Knight Level Five's Monster Effect! __**Personal Twin Blast**__!" He said as the knight threw a blast at me, Humph. [Aki: 3600-2600] "That Causes 1000 points of damage! I place one card face-down to end my turn!"_

"_This persistent attacks have caused Izayoi 1400 points of damage before even getting her turn!" I heard the MC say…it doesn't matter soon you will see my powers._

"_Look at Jill go. He's been making a vicious onslaught from the start of this bout, hasn't he?" I heard Yeager say._

"_Meh, I have seen worse." I heard the one in the deep red cape say._

"_Furthermore." the man with the white mask looked at me. "Are you enjoying this, King?" He asked me._

"_Humph, I don't care who wins." It doesn't matter who wins here, as long as it is Yusei or Zero who face me._

"_I see, well I guess I shouldn't bother you, after all those two posses quite the power." Humph, there he goes again from the start he has been talking to Rex about some wacky Varian World, But what caught my attention was their conversation of the number cards. If I remember correctly Ichigo Zero had one of those, Number39: King Of Wishes, Hope. Humph, hopes, dreams I don't need anything else, I have everything I need right here, If Zero makes it to me I'll crush his little "Hopes and Dreams", no one makes a mockery of me and gets away with it!_

"_It seems as though the ferociousness of my evolved Knight has pierced you to the bone." I kept silent, I don't need to answer, I only want to face…I will make him suffer. "Keeping silent, are we? You are one eerie maiden."_

"_Draw. I summon Ivy Wall in defense mode." I simply said as Wall of Ivy thorns appeared. [Ivy Wall: DEF: *2 1200] "Next, I'll activate the spell card, Pseudo Seed, from my hand." I said as my spell appear showing a flower plant with thorns and a rose device on the soil. "This allows me to special summon one level two or lower plant from my hand. I special summon the tuner monster, Copy Plant, in defense mode as well." I said as a three like monster with green eyes appeared. [Copy Plant: *1 DEF: 0] "The effect of Copy plants activates, it allows it to share a level to a monster on my opponent's side of the field." I said pointing toward his knight as my Copy Plant takes his form._

_I see synchro summoning it in your first turn…Aki, if you do then._

"_Divine."_

"_Yes?"_

"_My mark it will soon…" I told him before he realize what I meant._

"_Hmm, I see, don't worry I won't let anything happen to the two of you." He assured me. Aki…I gripped my left arm as my pulse became stronger._

"_Junon." I said to my white magician dressed Priestess._

"_Yes." She start chanting her spell, with this my mark won't alert, Zero's. But he will know that Aki is…_

"_Synchro Summoning, are you?!" _

"_I'm tuning my level five Copy Plant to my level two Ivy Wall!" I said as Copy plant turn into five white orbs and then creates five green rings, then my Ivy Wall turned into two bright orbs. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower…Set into bloom! Synchro Summon" I chanted as I rose my left arm and then my dragon started to form. "Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"_

"_Damn!" I said as my left arm pulsed and I held it, I look to see Yusei holding his right arm also, then my eyes went wide when I saw the dragon. "That's…" Then it dawned on me. Aki Izayoi, she was her, the one I fought in the Daimon Area. The one that Tsubasa protected, she was…_

_The people in the audience were stunned but I didn't care, they have shunned me for long and now they will see the true pain of a psychic duelist. [Black Rose Dragon: *7 ATK: 2400]_

"_V-Vile witch! So, you have revealed your identity already, have you?!"_

"_Witch." I heard one say._

"_I recognize that thing! That's the monster that masked witch uses!"_

"_I heard she fought against the boy with black hair with silver strands with a white knight monster into a draw." That monster…That boy! I hate him!_

_I cringed in pain as my arm pulsed harder…Aki, No! I saw my mark, my light green staff with a yellow orb mark. Divine saw this too, but he knew better…_

"_Do you…" he said a bit concern but I held my hand and gripped left arm._

"_Master."_

"_I-I'm alright Junon, continue." I weakly reassure her with a smile. She gave me a look of concern but continue, I was right if she lose her concentration Aki will…she must be thinking of Zero, last time she had a lot of hatred toward him. She did hate me because of my Guardian mark but I am assigned to protect her, my mark is suppose to protect the owner of the rose dragon, If Aki doesn't control herself she'll…_

"_It's the witch!"_

"_The Black Rose Witch has shown herself!"_

"_It's the witch!"_

"_The Witch is here!" This people…_

"_Why are you looking at me like that?" If I face him, this pain will go away…That Boy._

"_I activate its monster effect. When I special summon Black Rose Dragon, it destroys all cards on the field."_

"_What?" Humph._

"_**Black Rose Gale**__!" My dragon creates a tornado of black roses._

"_What's going on here?! Gale-force winds have engulfed the tournament ground!" I see every card destroyed before my dragon vanishes leaving Sakura petals._

"_I place one card face-down, then I play the field spell, Black Garden." I said as thorns appeared before my feet and engulfed the field as black roses grew between them. "I end my turn."_

"_Watch out for the Witch's trap!" Humph, pathetic, they know who I am and now they're cowering, it doesn't matter I don't need them, all I need is Divine and the Arcadia Movement, once I erase that boy I'll erase her next…Those wretched marks, they need to be erased from this world!_

"_I appreciate your good will, but It needn't be necessary! My turn, Draw!" He drew, it doesn't matter, this duel will be over soon and you will suffer my wrath. "I activate the spell card, Warrior's Return, from my hand! This allows me to add one Warrior-type monster from my cemetery into my hand! Masked Knight Level Three! Return to me! A proud knight never dies!" Humph, a knight never dies, huh? My effect of Black Garden activates and snare my opponent's monster._

"_Black Garden's effect, while is face-up on the field, all monsters attack power will be halved. And, a rose token will be special summoned to the opponent's side field in attack position." I said as my rose token sprout from my garden. "Black Garden. A demon realm garden which flowers by using life as nourishment." I said as I took a black rose from one of my thorn plants and smell it._

"_Oh, my! Now masked knight's attack power is outclassed by the Rose Token!" [Rose Token ATK: *2 800] [Masked Knight Level Three: *3 ATK: 1500-750]_

"_**Personal Blast**__!" Humph. [Aki: 2600-2200] "I activate my trap card, Dopple-Gainer. Whenever I take damage from a monster effect, it inflicts the same damage to my opponent as well." Now feel my pain. [Gill: 4000-3600]_

"_Oh, my! Gill, who hasn't taken a hit so far, just took a drop in his life points!" The MC said as I saw a scratch appear on his left cheek._

"_Tell me witch, who can inflict actual harm upon others with her powers…" he said before he pointed at me. "Exactly who are you?!" Humph, if you want to know…_

"_I am not the same as any of you." I coldly said, there is only one person who has a similar power than mine, and once I erase that boy I'll go after her, but for now._

"_Witch, What are you scheming with that look in your eyes?!" he asked me before hissing. "I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn."_

"_Draw. I activate the equip spell, Rose Mark." I said as my spell that has a picture of a vampire with a rose mark appeared. "This allows me to gain control of one of my opponent's monsters. Bring his masked knight level three to my possession!" A mark appeared on the knight and teleports to me. I smirked and held my hand so the knight can take it and make a gesture to kiss it, like a real knight will to a queen. "Feel the pain from the blade of betrayal. Masked Knight Level Three, direct attack!" the knight raises his small sword before he charge. The man tries to block the attack but he backs him off. [Gill: 3600-2850]_

"_Making my monster's loyalty waver is indeed the insidious fighting style of a witch!" Humph._

"_I activate the equip spell, Hostile Vassal, to masked knight level three." I said as a spell that shows a blond boy with a red armor appeared. "When the equipped monster has switched control, this card inflicts damage equal to the original attack of that monster. End Phase. masked knights goes back under your control. Have a first-hand taste of that double-dealer's strike!" Black knight goes back and then slashed him, this is the pain that I have to suffer through out the years and every time I do it to someone…It feels good. [Gill: 2850-1350]_

"_Izayoi is ruthless! Her combo utilizing Rose Mark and Hostile Vassal has inflicted massive damage to our knight!"_

"_I have yet to begin to fight! I activate the trap card, Level Change!" He flipped his card. it shows a small orange dragon and a bigger black with red on the front dragon and five dices in the center. "This card is activated at the End Phase of my opponent's turn. It sends a level monster on my side of the field to Special Summon the monster written on the card ignoring the summoning condition, from my cemetery! Be revived. Masked Knight Level Five!"_

"_This looks promising! His Special Summoning has dismantled her permanent combo!" People, they're desperate when they do things, that they're blinded by their own fear…I have learned from that, that girl, her aura, she was like me, but that mark, that wretched mark that gives me pain!_

"_Black Garden activates." The same thing that happen to his previous knight happens to this one and a rose bloom to my field. [Masked Knight Level Five: *5 ATK: 2300-1150] [Rose Token: 800] "I end my turn."_

"_Witch, there is no use concealing yourself in your grim garden! The blade of righteousness will pursue you, no matter where you go! Draw! and now Masked Knight Level Five evolves to Level Seven!"_

"_That's right! Masked Knight Level Five, using his monster effect, will level up to level seven during the Standby Phase!" Humph, it won't matter how many levels you go, you're going to meet the same fate as all the others I face._

"_Come forth, Masked Knight Level Seven!" he said as his knight grew more bigger. [Masked Knight Level Seven: *7 ATK: 2900]_

"_Black Garden activates." [Masked Knight Level Seven's ATK: 2900-1450] [Rose Token ATK: 800]_

"_You're thinking of countering my monster's effect with your Dopple-Gainer's effect, correct? However, I came prepare! I equip my Masked Knight Level Seven with my Glory Shield spell card!" a shield with a halo on top and colored white with golden lines and spikes on the sides, surrounded by diamond spikes appeared on the knights right arm…White and Golden the same colors of that…I hate that monster, and I hate the person who summon it! That monster if it hadn't appeared he would've been erased just like that girl! Battle! Masked Knight Level Seven shall attack one of your rose tokens! __**Personal Big Slash**__!" the knight slashed one of my roses._

"_It's a hit! Masked Knight's attack finally explodes onto Izayoi!" [Aki:2200-1550] "Even if rose tokens can't be destroyed by battle, damage calculation is still applied!" humph, look at them cheering this person, pathetic, soon their hopes will be crush, he will feel the pain._

"_Glory Shield's effect will destroy your Dopple-Gainer! Now you have run out of options! Take this! __**Personal Big Blast**__!" A black, Red and white blast goes toward me as it explodes and creates a circle. [Aki: 1500-50]_

"_She has only 50 life points left! Izayoi is hanging in by the skin of her teeth!"_

_I look toward the monitor, she won. He should've destroyed the garden field spell, that is what it was holding him, now he will pay…Her card's they are in pain, there's no doubt she is like Tsubasa back then._

"_It's over." I said and they look at me and were surprise by my next words. "She won."_

"_What do you mean she won?" Bommer asked me._

"_Zero."_

"_Black Garden, is a powerful field spell, not only can she manipulate the attack of the monsters but she can also give sprout to tokens that can't be destroyed by battle, but that's not all…" I glance toward them. "Black Garden has an even deadlier secondary effect." And if I know better she will summon…_

_I look to Divine, my pain…it has stopped._

"_Divine." he nodded._

"_Yes, just as you foresaw." he said with a smirk…I don't like that smirk I never did but if I'm going to save Aki I must…_

"_Witch, this is the last turn for you! There is nowhere for you to flee!" He is right on this turn…_

"_Yes, on this turn…it all ends."_

"_What?!"_

"_Draw! The field spell Black Garden secondary effect activates." I said and my garden starts to wither._

"_What's happening!?"_

"_By destroying this card along with all Plant-type monsters on the field, I'll special summon a monster with an attack equal to the combine attack power from my cemetery."_

"_By destroying three rose tokens with 800 attack power, their total attack power would be 2400! Which means, that the monster that she will special summon will of course, be…!"_

"_Black Rose Dragon!"_

"_T-T-There it is! Black Rose Dragon! But the price is hefty! With masked knight level seven free from black garden's spell, his attack goes back to 2900!"_

"_Why did you threw your black garden away?! It's almost as if you are throwing away your chances of winning!" Throwing away, no I already…_

"_Black Rose Dragon's monster effect, by removing a plant-type monster it will reduce the attack power of your monster to 0. __**Rose Restriction**__!" I commanded as my black rose consume Ivy Wall and her thorns glowed purple and snare to his knight. [Masked Knight Level Seven's ATK: 2900-0] "Battle. You, knight, who hoists such fabricated righteousness…Take the cold flames of sorrow upon your form." I coldly said, I can see it in his eyes, fear he will…_

"_S-Stop! Please Stop!" Humph, coward he deserves to…_

"**Black Rose Flare**_!" Suffer like him! The black with purple flames were released by my dragon and engulf him! His agony, his pain, it feels great…it sooths me._

"_This is just as good as a direct attack!"_

_This is her dragon?! What if Yusei face her? What if… I gripped Zero's magatama tightly on my chest, Zero, if Zero face her he'll…Please don't let this happen!_

_The power of a psychic duelist…I never thought I would see it display like this again…I really need to. I take Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope out and look at it, if I win my match I have a feeling that we will…_

"_What's wrong? Not feeling well?" Bommer asked me._

"_No, I'm fine." I answered, but Yusei could see though me…he can feel it too, if we face her in the next round, one of us will…Tsubasa, if Aki is here I'm sure you're also here. _

_[Gill: 1350-0]_

_Everyone was in silent. Fear was in their eyes. Humph, is the same look every time but I don't care…_

"_Run! this is no duel!"_

"_Damn Witch!"_

"_Nab that witch!"_

"_Well done Izayoi, but , you shouldn't let victory go to your head. After all, your battle has just begun." Divine…_

"_Master." Junon whispered to me._

"_I know…Zero…he will have to…" Is inevitable, just when I thought that Zero wouldn't participate, but here he is…Also, I have a bad feeling about it…I don't want them to fight, If they do… I gripped my magatama, that girl, why did Zero gave it to that girl? I really want to talk to him without Divine knowing!_

"_Get out of here you witch!" I don't care…_

"_Hurry up and beat it!" As long as those wretched marks are still active my pain…_

"_Get, lost you witch!" Will never cease, That boy._

"_Get out of this city!" That boy…_

"_Scram!" THAT BOY NEEDS TO DISAPPEAR!_

"Your grieve, your pain…

I can make it go all away."

**Well this duel was expected to never change, the only change I made was Zero being the one Aki glanced at and Tsubasa's talking to Divine. So Tsubasa has finally taken out her mask and have shown her beautiful face. She is also revealed to be the Guardian of Aki, just like Zero is Ruka's Guardian. We also see that she is one of the Guardians of The Galaxies. As you could see this was mostly, Aki and Tsubasa speaking. Not much of That Man and CA in this chapter since they are after all just observing like Jack, Yeager and Rex are doing. That Man has started to talk to our King, hmm, I wonder why he did that? Ruka still has Zero's magatama and it responded when Aki summoned her Black Rose Dragon, also the reason Aki didn't felt the pulse is most likely due to Tsubasa's monster Junon, The Magical Priestess and her Book of Torah as she was chanting a spell so Aki's mark wouldn't appear, at the cost of her own mark reacting but hey, she is Aki's guardian so…Anyway is our resident's Satellites turn to have the P.O.V., next chapter: Burning Rider: Mukuro Enjo!**

_Ivy Wall= Wall of Ivy_

_Pseudo Seed= Seed Of Deception_

_Dopple-Gainer= Doppelganger_

_Rose Mark= Mark Of The Rose_

_Hostile Vassal= Vengeful Servant_


	14. Burning Rider: Mukuro Enjo!

**Chapter XII: Burning Rider: Mukuro Enjo!**

_I was making the final tunings to my d-wheel when Jin came to me to warn me of my opponent._

"_Reaper Reborn?" I said to Jin._

"_People who duel against him are too afraid to ever duel again. He's a cruel d-wheeler that's professionally known." I see, so he really is good. I put my turbo deck in my duel disk._

"_Are you using that card?" Jin asked, I know what card he is talking about is…_

"_I'm not using Stardust. I'll only use Stardust when it's time to settle the score with Jack…also if Zero and I…" Jin nodded in agreement, Zero's number, Number39: King Of Wishes, Hope plus his Xyz monsters, if we face, I'll have to definitely use Stardust._

_Yusei, my match is after yours. If you win, there will be a chance that we will face each other._

"_You seem in deep thought." I looked to see the tall man called Bommer sitting next to me._

"_Yes." I said._

"_Not the type who talk much, huh?" I look at him. "That boy who faced me, those Xyz monsters, there were unique." I knew someone would figure out that Rua wasn't Ruka._

"_Yes, yes they were." I let a small smile escape my lips._

"_I can also sense that you're a great duelist." I looked toward the long haired black man._

"_I can sensed in you too, Bommer that reactor deck of yours, I didn't expected to defeat he…his monsters." I said and he nodded._

"_Those Xyz are one of the strongest monsters I have ever face."_

"_Even the most powerful can fall with the weakest cards." I simply said, it has been proven time and time again, I'm one to talk, a person who used Mainspring's to fast Xyz summon Astral's numbers not to mention Number 17: Revise Dragon. I would never forget one number that gave me and Astral the most trouble…Number 96: Black Mist, After the battle with Don Thousand that ended up us re-sealing him, Black Mist emerged from a part of Don Thousand before the seal was complete. Using the overnumbers from the previous Varian emperors and himself with his Ultimate Chaos form Chaos Number 96: Black Chaos It gave me and Astral difficult time but we manage to defeat him using the combine strength of Chaos Number 17: Sheer Revise Cold Dragon, The Zexal Armors and my friends Xyz monsters! Also another one was…_

"_I see." I don't want to face That Man…His Number was a galactic overlord._

"_Everybody, listen! Up next what you've been waiting for! A Riding Duel! Follow by another, in other words we'll get to see two ridding duels in a row!" The crowd cheered as MC announced this. "The first D-Wheeler chosen for this prestigious Fortune Cup is…Fudo Yusei!" In a explosion Yusei flew in the air with his Red with white D-wheeler. the seat was shaped similar to a C. while his duel disk holder was attached to the left side. He was sporting a red Helmet with a clear visor._

"_Get out of here you marked punk!"_

"_Don't try to act so cool!" Despite the speech from earlier the people shunned Yusei for his criminal mark but he paid no attention to them, right now he needed to win this duel, to get one step closer to his duel against Jack._

"_Go, Yusei!" Rua cheered._

_Jack however was watching and sitting next to him was That Man, CA was somewhere else so it was only the blonde turbo duelist and the masked man that seemed to have a good friendly relationship with the Director himself._

"_This would be a good match to watch, don't you think so too, King?" That Man asked but Jack ignore him, he was more focus on his rival, the man who had delivered his first loss, he will also like to see the other match which involved the second man he faced. That number, that boy dare make a mockery of him?! He'll show the both of them that they are beneath him, The King!_

"_And the D-wheeler he faces is the Reaper Reborn, Shira!" from the black flames came a black d-wheel, ridden by the cloaked man himself._

"_We're counting on you, Reaper!_

"_Don't lose to that guy with the marker!"_

"_Everyone is being a jerk! they don't have to hate him that much!" Rua said._

_I look toward the man beside me, Reaper Reborn, Shira, what kind of monsters does he have?_

"_It's almost time to duel? Set the field spell, Speed World, on!" The MC said the field spell automatically set itself._

"_Duel Mode, on-Auto Pilot, standby." Our surrounding turned purple as the field takes over the circuit._

"_The field has been dominated by Speed World. This means that all spells except Speed Spells can't be activated!" The MC said as Shira, roared his d-wheel engine._

"_The fated starter appears and gives the countdown! Ready! Ridding Duel! Acceleration!" _

_[Yusei: 4000]_

_[Shira: 4000]_

_I start to accelerate as fast as I could if I could get to the corner first, I'll get the first move. as we ride side by side Shira's robe come off and it reveals himself…However this was not Shira, he was…_

"_Sorry to keep you waiting, folks! Here's Mukuro Enjo!" The man said. He had a flaming helmet with a skull in front along with a black with flames biker jacket and orange shirt. His lower body Black biker pants and black boots. On his neck he had a skull necklace while on the right nostril he was wearing an earring. He was wearing black shades, and his hair was spiked with the colors of the flame, orange. The crowd was stunned by the man's appearance. Mukuro Enjo, I seen one of his matches against Jack…_

"_This is an unexpected surprise! Out of the cloak comes the flame d-wheeler, who made it his life to defeat the King! Mukuro Enjo!" The MC said._

"_You'll be facing yours truly! I'll show you what a real ridding duel is all about!" Enjo told me, a real ridding duel, huh? "What's wrong, Yusei? If you're a true d-wheeler, then accept Mukuro Enjo's challenge." I see. I smile slowly forms in me._

"_All right. I'll take you on!" I said as I accelerate faster._

"_W-well, actually…erm, uh…" The MC said he seemed to think of something until… "We got approval from the sponsor himself!" Godwin approved, huh? "The duel will recommence!" At the last second Enjo passed me and took the first corner._

"_I'll be going first! Draw! I summon Burning-Skullhead in attack mode! Next I'll place three cards facedown and end my turn!" A burning skullhead appeared to the field as well as three card facedown…So he is going to solid defense. [Burning-Skullhead: *3 ATK: 1000]_

"_My Turn!" I said as our speed counters go to 1. "Draw! I summon speed warrior in attack mode!" My speed warrior appeared. [Speed Warrior: *2 ATK: 900]_

"_Yusei has already thrown down the gauntlet! Speed warrior will have his attack double for the Battle Phase that he was summoned through it's monster effect!" [Speed Warrior: 900-1800]_

"_Battle!"_

"_And there goes Speed Warrior!"_

"_Trap card, activates! Zero Guard!" He said as I saw a card with a transparent skull getting hit by a pink beam. "By reducing the attack of my monster to 0 it can't be destroyed by battle this turn!" I wonder?_

"_**Sonic Edge**__!" I commanded as my speed warrior starts spinning and landed a kick while in a handspring to Enjo's Burning-Skullhead hitting his d-wheel and creating a spark. [Mukuro: 4000-2200 SPC: 1] Why didn't his speed counter decrease?_

"_Oh, my! Enjo has already been damage for 1000!"_

"_Trap, activate! Delta Accel!" he said as he flipped a card that showed a Turbo Duelist. "When I receive damage by battle, this can raise my speed counters for each interval of 500 points of damage." I see, so that's why he used Zero Guard! [Mukuro SPC:1-2-3-4] "See that?! This is my mighty invincible Speed Accel Deck, built by none other than me Mukuro Enjo!"_

"_You want to match speed spells? I'll take on that challenge." I calmly said to Mukuro. "I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn." [Speed Warrior's ATK: 1800-900] Now, I'll just have to see what he's going to do next._

"_It's my turn! Draw!" [Yusei SPC: 2] [Mukuro SPC: 5] "I activate the Speed Spell, Summon Speeder!" He activates a card that shows an angel surrounded by winds. "When I have four or more counters, I can…Special Summon one level four or lower monster from my hand! Come on, Skull Base!" A white skeleton with a light blue with some golden lines appeared on his field, what will this card do? [Skull Base: *3 ATK: 800] "I release Skull Base and Burning-Skullhead in order to Advance Summon Skull Flame!" He said as his Skull base turned into a light blue light along with Burning-Skullhead turning into a flaming orange light and unite opening an new portal. From the portal a man with a monster with a skull helmet appeared. The monster was dressed in purple ragged cloak vest, with a red cape and flames on the back of his cape. on his hands two golden ornaments were attached and on his torso a golden ornament. his feets were colored gray like the skull helmet it had [Skull Flame: *8 ATK: 2600] "When Skull Base is release for an advance summoning, I get to draw a card. Let's battle!" He said as his Flaming Skull went and claw my Speed Warrior shattering it. [Yusei: 4000-2300 SPC: 2-1]_

"_Mukuro Enjo, with that beautiful combination attack using his Speed Spell, has brought their life points back to an even heat!" The MC said as I heard the crowd cheer._

"_Way to go, Mukuro!" I heard Mukuro chuckle._

"_I'm just getting started! Everyone, watch and be amazed! I activate the permanent trap, Speed Booster!" He said as his booster transformed into black with golden ones. they were square and have wings on their edges. That's… "This is the best part of my Speed Accel Deck! But…" he turned his head to look at me. "the best is yet to come, Yusei. Speed Booster is a permanent trap which can activate if you have more speed counters than your opponent does! It can negate any opposing monster's attack on my opponent's turn equal to difference in our speed counters…" So that's why he has been increasing his speed counters. "And, once per turn, it can inflict damage equal to the difference in Speed Counters times 100!" I see…I let a smile escape my lips._

_It seems that he's enjoying this…Humph, you and I have a lot in common Yusei, we both enjoyed dueling new and stronger foes…Our duel, I really enjoyed and I hope we could relieve that again._

"_Quit all that smiling! I activate Speed Booster's effect!" Missiles were launched from his boosters and they went into the air before they landed straight toward me. [Yusei: 2300-1900]_

"_That last attack has flipped around the Life Points! Now Mukuro's points are higher!"_

"_Heh, No one can keep up with my speed! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn! Kah! How's that?! I must be so far in the lead that you can't probably see me anymore!" Actually… "And-Huh?!" I'm right behind you because I…_

"_Draw!"_

"_You only have one Speed Counter, so how did you manage to…?!" You should check your screen Mukuro._

"_Ah! Slip-Stream?!" That's right Mukuro, with Slip-Stream, when my speed counters are lower than my opponent I can activate it, and on my next Standby Phase, it can make my speed counters equal to the amount you have, and guess what it is my next Standby Phase! [Yusei SPC: 6]_

"_I get it. It was then, wasn't it?" He catch on quick… "Tahaha! This is pretty fun, Yusei! But, can you keep up with my speed?! Trap card, Accel Zone activate!" from the card light purple road formed in the track. "Here goes!" Mukuro said before he accelerates and his booster burst getting more faster._

"_What incredible speed! His Speed Counter have suddenly risen to eleven!" Tch…_

"_Accel Zone, when the opponent add speed counters other than by the effect of Speed World, it can add five more counters to mine! You won't be able to keep up with my speed!" I have to…_

"_I activate the Speed Spell, Speed Summon!" _

"_Aah! Yusei delivers with Speed Summon of his own!"_

"_Summon Speeder effect will summon Bolt Hedgehog!" I said as my monster an orange hedgehog with bolts on his back appeared. [Bolt Hedgehog: *2 DEF: 800] "Next, I normal summon Junk Synchron, Plus Junk Synchron's effect will summon Speed Warrior from the cemetery! Arrise, Speed Warrior!" I said as a blue portal appeared and Speed Warrior returned…welcome back old friend. [Speed Warrior: *2 DEF: 400] [Junk Synchron: *3 ATK: 1300] "I'm tunning my level three Junk Synchron to my level two Speed Warrior! Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" I chanted as Junk Synchron created three light green rings and Speed Warrior formed into two bight stars before a white beam was shot through the rings and Junk Warrior emerged [Junk Warrior: *5 ATK: 2300] "Junk Warrior increase his attack power equal to the attack power of all level 2 or lower monsters on my field. Battle!" [Junk Warrior's ATK: 2300-3100]_

"_Heh, Speed Booster's effect activates!" He said as his monster blocks my Junk Warrior's __**Scrap Fist**__ on its tracks…I just have to make due for now._

"_I place one card facedown and end my turn."_

"_My turn. Draw!" His speed counter are at max now…_

"_T-T-There it is! Twelve Speed Counter! That's the max speed!"_

"_That's right! He who wins in speed wins a Riding Duel! This speed will be my path toward the King! I've gone through training with that belief in my mind! All to attain this King like speed! Yaha, Here I come! I activate the Speed Spell, Accel Draw! This effect let's me draw two cards!" He drew his two cards, I have to brace myself. "Heh, I've draw it! The Speed Spell, The End Of Strom!" What?!_

"_The End Of Storm!" That's Jack's…_

"_This is the King's card! Allow yours truly to show you how to use The End Of Storm! Show you how a King battles! I activate the End Of Storm! The End Of Storm activates when the speed counter's are ten or more, after which, destroy all monsters on the field and inflicts 300 points of damage for each one!" The violent Storm destroys all of our monsters as I maintain myself from the force the spell unleash._

_The End Of Storm…What a magnificent card, so this is the power of the Speed Spells, Hmm, it seemed that the King was surprise when this Mukuro Enjo activated, it must be a very rare card…Still even that card will not be enough to destroy a number card, if it has…I kept observing the duel, now what will you do next…Fudo Yusei._

_[Mukuro: 2200-1900]_

_[Yusei: 1900-1300]_

"_Ah! Yusei's life points are down to 1300 points in one fell swoop! However, since Mukuro has destroyed his own monster, he can't possibly attack! What will he do?!"_

"_Heh, I had that all planned out. I'll remove the Skull Flame in my cementery from the game and from this, there's a monster I can Special Summon! Now c'mon! Speed King- Skull Flame!" The same monster from earlier but this time with its lower body being that of a black stallion with a skeleton armor that is colored pastel yellow and light blue appeared. [Speed King- Skull Flame: *10 ATK: 3000]_

"_What?" I whispered._

"_Oh, my! Destroying all monsters on the field, in addition f dealing damage, and, what's more, to think it was all alluding to the summon of a high-level monster! What a perfect Combo! His Speed Accel Deck is fearsome indeed! This will end this! Speed King- Skull Flame, attack Yusei directly!" The monster charged and then threw a fire blast, I have to…_

"_I activate my Trap! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" I said as my scrap scarecrow appeared and negated the attack._

"_Yusei manage to dodge that one with his Trap!"_

"_Well then, here's Speed Booster's effect for you." I took the blow from the incoming missiles and try to maintain my d-wheel. [Yusei: 1300-800] "And now Speed King's effect activates, he can inflict 400 points of damage for each Burning- Skullhead in my cemetery!" The skull that was sent to the cemetery emerged and went straight at me hitting me hard. [Yusei: 800-400]_

"_Now Yusei only has a mere 400 life points left!" I have to make this turn count…_

"_It's my turn! I activate the Speed Spell, Shift Down!"_

"_Oh, my! Yusei has decreased his own Speed Counters!" I have to make this two card's count._

"_Shift Down's effect allows me to draw two cards! I summon Nitro Synchron!" I said as my monster, a red with white nitrogen machine appeared. [Nitro Synchron: *2 ATK: 300] "And then, Bolt Hedgehog in my cemetery can be Special Summoned when I have a tuner monster! Next up, I activate my trap, Give & Take!" A trap that has the picture of my Junk Warrior facing my Junk Synchron appeared. "This will Special Summon one monster in my Cemetery on my opponent's field in defense mode!" My junk synchron appeared on Enjo's side of the field. "It's at this time that a monster on my side of the field increases its level equal to that of the special summoned monster! [Bolt Hedgehog: *2-5 DEF: 800] "I'm tuning Nitro Synchron to Bolt Hedgehog! Clustering minds will become a new force! Become the path its light shine upon!" Two rings appear and my Bolt Hedgehog enter through them before turning into 5 bright stars and a ray of light goes through the rings. "Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" I said as my new synchro monster appeared. his color was green with a light blue with dark blue body. its feet were colored blue and so were his shoulder pads. In the center a light blue gem was atttached to it while his forearms had two giant weight arm bands. It also had an ant like tail that was colored light green and silver. Finally, it has two horns on his side and two boosters on the back, with two smaller horns on each side of his cheek while his eyes were completely green [Nitro Warrior: *7 ATK: 2800]_

"_You're wasting your time! As long as I have Speed Booster, you can't attack me!" It's true but I have fate that… "Yusei! I'll outstrip you with my speed!" This next card…_

_So you're relying on this next card…Yusei, your card's will listen to you. Because they understand your wishes!_

_I'll have to make this one counts…I must…in order to…I drew and look at my card. I smiled, just the card I needed…_

"_Here it is. I activate the Speed Spell, Gap Strom!" I said as I activated a spell that showed two orbs; one green and one purple creating a storm. "Gap Storm can be activated when my speed counters are ten or more apart from yours. It destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field!" _

"_Then, that means, my Speed Booster too!" Enjo said as his boosters go back to normal. "Damn it! Yusei…!"_

"_Next is Nitro Warriors effect! When a spell card is activated on my turn, his attack is increase by 1000!" _

"_What?!" [Nitro Warrior's ATK: 2800-3800]_

"_Battle! Go, Nitro Warrior, __**Dynamite Knuckle**__!" Nitro Warrior jumps high in the air and activate his boosters and charge toward Speed King- Skull Flames who tries to stop my monster with its flames but the strength of Nitro was too much and its hit by my Nitro Warrior's glowing knuckles shattering him._

"_Dammit…" [Mukuro: 1900-1100]_

"_Plus, when Nitro Warrior destroys a monster in battle, it can switch a defense position monster on your side of the field to attack position and attack once again."_

"_What? To attack mode? Then, that means, Junk Synchron-!" [Junk Synchron DEF:500-ATK: 1300] _

"_Battle!"_

"_The difference in their attack power is as clear as day!" Nitro Warrior hits Junk Synchron._

"_Oh, hell!" [Mukuro: 1100-0]_

"_That settles it! Yusei has scored a come from behind victory with his beautiful-executed combo!" I stopped my d-wheeler and went toward Enjo. he starts to chuckle._

"_Hey there."_

"_That was a great duel." I said to him._

"_Yeah. I may have lost today…but I ain't losing the next time we duel!" Enjo said with a grin while raising his finger. I nodded. and then he starts to laugh, he must have had a fun duel and I, have to agreed with him, now all that is left is…_

_Yusei, so you won your duel, that means that in order for us to meet I have to…I look toward my deck and take out King Of Wishes, Hope. You might not have used Stardust but I could tell that if we ever meet, you will do so, and I will do the same._

"_So, he indeed lacked the strength." Rex Calmly said._

"_It doesn't matter, because now, we can test him." That man said to him and he nodded in agreement._

"_Which then means that up next is…" Yeager said and Rex nodded._

"_We will see if he manage to harness enough strength in order to awaken the Crimson dragon." he looked toward me and then to That Man. "That Man."_

"_Yes, as we speak CA is giving him the requirements for the harnessing of its power." requirement? what does that freak talking about? And what power?!_

"_Let us hope it doesn't…_

"_No, it will be fine as long as we activate the Sphere Cube, there will be no harm nor risk in this Fortune Cup." Sphere Cube? "This will be interesting, don't you think so King?" He looked toward me. "That boy, Ichigo Zero, the one that…"_

"_I don't want to hear it from you!" I yelled, how dare he remind me of that lost, when he and Rex showed me what happened and he explained what that trap and monster did…Ichigo Zero, I would make you pay for that humiliating defeat! Just you wait, Either you of Yusei, it doesn't matter who wins, so don't you two dare to lose until the final match!_

_This is magnificent, Numbers, Varions, so much information to research. Ichigo Zero…With this knowledge I have finally._

"_Yo, You here!?" I heard a voice say. I recognized this voice it was that annoying red cape boy._

"_What do you want this time?! Can't you see I'm busy!" I told him annoyed._

"_You don't have to be so grumpy sheesh." He folded his hand behind his back. "Anyway, your match is next." I see…_

"_Well, then if that is what you came for then…" I said adjusting my glasses before he cuts me off._

"_Actually I came here for another task, well more like an order from mister Director himself." Director Godwin?_

"_Well?"_

"_He wants me to give you an extra hand on this." He then look at me. "You can't beat him with that deck." He said very serious. What does he mean? My deck are made to counter my opponent's deck, how can I… "Trust me on this, that number card, is nothing to be sneeze at, even more that kid…Ichigo Zero, he has the Guardian mark of the Astros meaning that he could communicate with another world." Ah, yes I read about this, The Guardian's of The Galaxy, Guardians that protected the signers through out the years, each signer had one Assigned. The Guardian Of The Astros was the one that protected the signer with the claw of the crimson dragon, While the Guardian of Prophecy protected the foot marker signer and the head signer. The Guardian of Atlantis, the one that protected the signer of the winged mark. Finally The Nova Guardian He who protects the tail. They say to have the same strength of that of an entity that was more powerful than the Crimson Dragon itself…The Cosmic Blazar King, Vexus. The boys ability was that he can communicate to another world beside their original spirit world…I believe it was called Astral World. Prophecy had the ability to bring the monsters back to life, but it said to be more fierce than that of a psychic duelist, psychic duelist would be childs play compare to the owner of the Prophecy mark guardian. I couldn't investigate the other two since I was interrupted by this man in front of me. "Here." he handed over three card I look at them…What?! this is… "Don't lose them though you have no idea how much work that card gave me to find it." I look at them, The trap card Xyz Change, a card that can make any monster an Xyz monster, and this one Rank-Up-Magic- Varrian Force. I look at the next card…what is this?_

"_What is this?" I asked._

"_A blank card?"_

"_I can see that! Why are you giving me such a useless card?!" I screamed to him._

"_Relax, that card is not useless, you'll know when to use it when the time comes I assure you, your monster Mad Profiler would love this power." He said, Mad Profiler, it was my counter for his Xyz number, they can't be destroyed by battle but they can easily be removed from the game. "Now get ready, your dueling soon in a turbo duel." He told me before he opens a portal an enter it. I look at the card and then where the man was standing. Numbers, Varrians, Chaos Numbers, Rank-Up-Magic…With this power, I can actually know everything._

"Trust in them,

And they will make your wishes come true."

_**Its finally here! The moment you're all been waiting for, Zero's turn in the Fortune Cup! Rex Godwin and That Man will be very observant of this match, and so will our King Jack Atlas which he now know that he could've lost to Ichigo Zero if the error didn't occurred. Commander Koda now has in possession the spell card that our fellow Varians have, What deck and d-wheel would the Duel Enterpriser have? As you know Koda design his decks to counter his opponent's then finish them up with Mad Profiler, also the only times we see him are in ground duel in most of the fanfic, so I decided to spice it up and make it even with two ground duels and two turbo duels in this round. What kind of speed spells will our hero and enemy have? Expect many Ruka and Zero P.O.V. on the next chapter! See you all later!**_

_Burning-Skullhead= Burning Skull Head_

_Speed King- Skull Flame= Supersonic Skull Flames_

_Skull Base= Skull Vase_

_Speed Spell- Accel Draw= Speed Spell- Accelerator Draw_

_Accel Zone= Acceleration Zone_

_Delta Accel= Doom Accelerator_

_Bolt Hedgehog= Quickbolt Hedgehog_


	15. The Ruthless Life Gainer Deck

**Chapter XIII: The Ruthless Life Gainer Deck: Zero vs. Koda**

"_Everybody, Listen! It is time for the final match of this round! And as I said before it would be another ridding duel!" The MC said as the crows roared high. Zero. I grip at the magatama he gave me. Please, win!_

_This is it. I check my d-wheel one last time and then at my deck. I have swap some Speed Spells with the new ones I got from that Duel Terminal Me and Ruka went. Ruka…I just hope my magatama._

"_Zero." I looked toward to see Yusei._

"_Yusei."_

"_Nervous?" He ask me and I look at my d-wheel._

"_Would I be lying if I say no?" I told him…I wasn't nervous about the duel at all, but that pulse in my arms when that Aki girl summoned Black Rose Dragon. I wonder why her mark didn't respond back to the pulse in mine, the last time we were close her mark was glowing. Her Dragon, her deck, loneliness, hatred, that was all I could see in every card she played. Every card that she drew. Yusei gave me a small smile. "Besides, I can't lose now that I know you are in the top 4." I said as I put my helmet._

"_Let's meet in the final two." Yusei said as he extended his hand._

"_Yeah, we have a duel to settle!" I shook his hand. This is it…My first Turbo Duel._

"_Now let's introduce the participants for the last match, first he was the last contestant to be chosen to participate in this Fortune Cup! His mysterious appearance has wowed thousands of people! Ichigo Zero!" An explosion appeared signaling me to get to the stage…It time, I rev my d-wheel and ran as fast as I could to the ramp and flew in the air. then I stopped and looked toward the crowd…I can see Ruka from here, good she is safe with her brother and the others. I heard the crowd roar wild, ever since they knew I was the one who not only fought Aki to a draw but also the one that had the remarkable unbeatable record in the Duel Terminal…they have been going wild…Humph, I don't have time to be absorbed by them I need to finish this duel that way…I looked toward the planetary window, Jack, I bet he is in there._

_I could see it in his eyes, that look was directed to me, Humph._

"_Don't you dare lose, Zero, if there is anyone who will crush you, it should be me!" I would make you pay for that lost, your number is nothing!_

_I can feel it, Jack must be looking since my hand is pulsing slightly._

"_And now the d-wheeler he face The Duel Enterpriser, Kodo Kinomiya!" I look to see a man with a green with golden lines d-wheeler. It was well designed as it had a seat that looked like the one who they use to read books and it was colored dark purple. The sidelines had different colored books from red to black. He was wearing the dress he had during the ceremony and his helmet was colored black with an insignia of a Z on the left side…A Magician deck, perhaps?_

"_Good luck." he simply said._

""_It's almost time to duel! Set the field spell, Speed World, on!" The MC said the field spell automatically set itself._

"_Duel Mode, on-Auto Pilot, standby." Our surrounding turned purple as the field takes over the circuit._

"_The field has been dominated by Speed World. This means that all spells except Speed Spells can't be activated!" The MC said as we roared our d-wheel engines._

"_The fated starter appears and gives the countdown! Ready! Ridding Duel! Acceleration!"_

_[Zero: 4000]_

_[Kodo: 4000]_

_Kodo starts accelerating and passed me with ease but almost at the corner._

"_Looks like I'll…" His eyes go wide as he see me passing him by at incredible speed. The crowd just stunned by the speed I went through the first corner without even crashing._

"_And Zero will make the first move!"_

"_My turn, Draw!" I look at my hand. Hmm, "Gagaga Kaizer", "Heroic Challenger- Spartan", "Heroic Save", "Speed Spell- Count Up" "Speed Spell- Half Seize", and "Gagaga Angel" "I summon Heroic Challenger- Spartas!" My heroic monster appeared beside me. "Next, I'll place this card face-down and end my turn." [Heroic Challenger- Spartas: *4 ATK: 1600]_

"_My turn, Draw! I summon Cipher Scouter, in attack mode!" He said as a humanoid cyborg with an armor that was colored purple, and blue appeared. he had a silver mask on his face with red eyes and a silver cannon attach to his right shoulder. [Cipher Scouter: *3 ATK: 1350] "Battle!" Battle? "Cipher Scouter, attack his Heroic Challenger- Spartan, __**Edge Cannon**__!" I see…_

"_What's this?! Kodo has gone head on with Zero's Heroic Challenger- Spartan, he is not wasting any time!" Said the MC._

"_Why would he attack with a monster that is lower than Zero's Heroic Challenger?" Rua said confuse._

"_Because if I'm not mistaken, Zero's Heroic Challenger- Spartan is a warrior. Meaning, that his Cipher Scouter's effect will activate during damage calculation." Jin said to them._

"_That's right, since Spartas is a warrior-type Cipher's attack will increase by two thousand!"_

"_T-Two Thousand?!" Rua exclaimed._

"_Zero." I said worried. If this hits he will be already almost halve and with no Speed Counters._

"_Cipher Scouter's effect activate, during the damage calculation, if this card attack a warrior-type monster it gains two thousand attack and defense!" Kodo explained as his Cipher Scouter cannon became more fierce. [Cipher Scouter's ATK: 1350-3350]_

"_I activate my Trap, Heroic Save." I flipped said as I flipped my card that shows Spartas helping Night-Attack Cantera. "During damage calculation only, if a "Heroic" monster attacked by a higher attack monster I can Special summon a monster with attack equal or less than the difference. Come, Heroic Challenger- Grand Shield in defense mode!" I said as from the blue portal a warrior with a golden armor with white lines that formed an X on his chest appeared. In both hands he had a Giant Shield that was colored Red with light blue in the corner. [Heroic Challenger- Grand Shield: *4 DEF: 2500] "Next, the attack is redirected to the monster special summoned." I said and Cipher turned his assault to Grand Shield._

"_It'll still destroy your monster!" Koda pointed out._

"_Not quite, Grand Shield monster effects activates, once per turn, If another "Heroic" monster is on the field I can negate his destruction!" My Heroic monster rose his shield high and held on to the powerful blast that was shot._

"_Oh! What a combo, Zero just saved himself by activating Heroic Save, As long as another Heroic is on the field, Zero's points would be safe, but for how long?!"_

"_Tch, I'll place this two cards face-down and end my turn." Kodo said…I have to get rid of Cipher but, those two face-downs…_

"_Draw!" [Zero SPC: 2] [Kodo SPC: 2] Hmm, Heroic Challenger- War Hammer. _

"_Level 4 Heroic Challenger- Spartas, Heroic Challenger- Grand Shield, Overlay!"_

"_Ah! Here it comes, Miss Ruka did it before, could this be an Xyz Summon!?"_

"_Now, I will create the overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Appear, He who command the Zubabas!" From the explosion a knight with a red cape and a white and golden armor appeared. Zubaba's was black but was covered in this armor along with a helmet with two horns on the sides. on his chest hilt of the weapon, and knees were the circled emblem of the Zubasa. His sword a long Claymore rested on his back. Zubasa General took out his sword and helded in his two arms and posed by putting the Claymore on the ground while his two overlay unit circled around. "Zubaba General!" [Zubaba General: Rank: 4 ATK: 2000]_

"_There it is, Xyz!" The crowd roared, on this turn I would've gone for Gandiva but since he summoned his Cipher…_

"_Battle!"_

"_Battle?"_

"_Zubaba General, attack Cipher Scouter."_

"_Tch, you think I'll fall for whatever you're doing, I know all of your secrets, Ichigo Zero, I activate my trap, Crafty Pitfall." Kodo said as he activates a trap that shows two ogres; one green and one orange trapped in a hole looking toward a decoy. "This card allows me to destroy up to two monsters on the field as long as there are no traps in my cemetery, I choose your Zubaba General and my Cipher Scouter."_

"_What a crafty move by the Enterpriser, with it Zero new Xyz monster would be destroyed." The MC said._

"_Before your trap is resolved, since you choose him as a target I'll activate Zubaba General's effect, by detaching one overlay unit I can equip one warrior type monster from my hand and then equip it to him. Afterward his attack is increase by the same amount, I choose Heric Challenger- War Hammer!" But why would Zero do that? [Zubaba General: 2000-4100]_

"_It's still get destroyed!" I hear his opponent Kodo say._

"_Why would sonny do that? He should have saved that monster." Yanagi said._

"_Because I'm sure he has a strategy with it that it would be more beneficial in his cemetery than in his hand, remember he was the one who gave Rua this Mainspring monsters and they were very unpredictable." He is right, when Rua used those monsters he actually gave his opponent a hard time to beat since he was able to Xyz two monsters on the last two turns._

"_Zero." I just hope Jin is right._

"_This is confusing! Zero just sent a monster in his hand to the cemetery instead of keeping it, what sort of strategy does he have?!" You'll see in the meantime I'll just have to wait until then._

"_Since I didn't summon this turn I'll summon Gagaga Angel in defense!" A small winged white angel with white magician clothes appeared to my side. [Gagaga Angel: *1 DEF: 200] "Next, her effect activates, if she is the only card on my field when she is summoned I get to send 1 "Gagaga" monster from my hand to the graveyard in order to draw two cards, I'll send Gagaga Kaizer, Draw!" I see… "I'll set one card face-down and I'll end my turn._

"_It's my turn, Draw!" He smirked. [Kodo SPC: 3] [Zero SPC: 3]_

"_I'll summon Angel Saint Meltius in attack mode!" From the portal I saw a angel like monster with a halo surrounding his body while red ribbons were swirling around it. his helmet was similar to that of a Valkyrie while his body was all white angel feathers. His armor was the same color as his helmet and ribbons red with some line of gold from the top and bottom. [Angel Saint Meltius: *4 ATK: 1600] "Battle, Angel Saint Meltius, attack Gagaga Angel!" His monster charged._

"_Trap card activated, Attack Nullification! this card allows me to negate the attack and end the battle phase!" I said as a barrier started to form around Gagaga Angel._

"_Humph, I predicted that." _

"_What?"_

"_Trap card, Bribe Of The Demonic Palace!" He said as he flipped his trap that was a man trying to bribe someone by slipping some gold into its kimono. "This card allows me to negate the activation of a spell or trap." The barrier fizzled and the strike goes through and Gagaga Angel shatters. "Of course you get to draw one card."_

"_And when Gagaga Angel is destroyed by battle and sent to the cemetery, I get to draw one extra card." I explained as I drew two cards…Hmm, "Speed Spell- Miracle Wishes", and "Gagaga Trainee"._

"_There's more, since a counter card was activated I gain 1000 life points thanks to Meltius monster effect." he said as a ray of light appear and his life points increased. [Kodo: 4000-5000]_

"_Oh! An excellent combination by the genius duelists! With this his life points would be of the roof, how will Zero break this combo!?"_

"_I'll put three cards face-down and end my turn!" I bet one of them is a counter card…hmm life point gainer. Those are very difficult to take down and I bet that's not all he has, if he has a Cipher Scouter it must mean that he has card's that can counter my warriors so Gagaga Cowboy and Hope are out of the question for now at least until I find a way to negate his counter cards._

_I looked toward the duel, Zero was already in a bind. He must be thinking the same, a life point gainer that neutralize his warriors, so his only option would be summoning his Gagaga monsters._

"_He is a very difficult opponent to defeat." I looked toward Bommer, after this match he and I might. "There's a reason they called him Duel Profiler!"_

"_Duel Profiler?"_

"_He focus on the mentality of his opponents, by researching information about them." I see. "He might have seen your friend duel and device a way to counter his strategy."_

"_I see, so if he search for the info of others that means that he already has a deck for every opponent on this Fortune Cup." I told him and he nodded. Zero, you have to be careful, more than you are being now._

"_My turn, Draw!" [Kodo SPC: 4] [Zero SPC: 4]_

"_Permanent Trap, God's Blessing activates." I see so it really is a life gainer's deck. "With this card in each time I draw a card I gain 500 life points." If I don't destroy them quick I will…_

"_I activate the Speed Spell- Count Up!" I said as card that has a picture of the d-wheel screen appears. "By sending cards from my hand to the cemetery, I can get 2 speed counter for each of them I send Gagaga Trainee and Half Seize!" I said as I sent both cards to the cemetery and then go on ahead. [Zero SPC: 4-8]_

"_Oh, my! It looks like Zero is getting ready for a big move!"_

"_Now I activate the Speed Spell- Heroic Unity!" I said as the card shows a picture of three Heroic's; Heroic Champion Excalibur, Heroic Challenger- Double Shield, and Heroic Challenger- Spartas on a coliseum. "I can only activate this card if my Speed Counter's are seven or more, now I can remove up to three "Heroic" monsters from my cemetery and draw cards equal to the amount of monster's remove!"_

"_So that's why you equipped Zubaba General!" He said now understanding why I sent him it was because of this._

"_I remove Heroic Challengers- War Hammer, Spartas, and Grand Shield to draw three cards!" I look at my deck and then drew…Good. "I got it." I smiled. "Now I activate the Speed Spell- Different Dimension Overlay!" I said as the card shows two warriors going into the air to create a new one. "With this card I can use monster that are remove from play to Xyz summon a rank 4 or lower monster to the field ignoring its level!"_

"_We are about to witness another Xyz Summon!" The MC said anticipating it._

"_Level 4 Heroic Challenger- Grand Shield, Heroic Challenger- Spartas, and Level 5 Heroic Challenger- War Hammer, Overlay! Now, I will create the overlay network with these three monsters! Xyz Summon!" The three monsters enter the overlay network and a huge explosion appeared. "Appear, The champion of justice, Heroic Champion- Kusanagi!" I said as a warrior with a red saber sword and a golden hilt appeared. He had an orange helmet, that was also colored light blue were his mouth was. His eyes were red and his shoulder pads were colored orange as was part of his chestplate, while the rest was brown while his shirt underneath the armor was dark blue. His gloves were a dark green and so was the pants underneath his armor and has blue rings on the lower part of his forearm and on the middle. His boots were colored light blue in the middle while it has a line of orange on top and finally the lower part was white. [Heroic Champion- Kusanagi: Rank: 4 ATK: 2500] "Next I remove Gagaga Angel and Gagaga Kaiser to special summon Gagaga Trainee from the cemetery to the field." I told as a boy with a white staff dressed in a light green with orange lines magician outfit similar to gagaga magician appeared. He had red hair spiked up and light blue eyes. [Gagaga Trainee: *4 ATK: 1400] "This has a monster effect of his own you see when he is special summon from the cemetery by removing two "Gagaga" monsters he counts as two overlay unit!"_

"_What?!"_

"_We are going to see another one folks!"_

"_Now, Level 4 Gagaga Trainee, Overlay! Now, I will create the overlay network with these monster! Xyz Summon! Appear…" A white armored man with his face covered by a dark blue rag appeared. his armor's shoulder pads where spiked by the sides while he wears a magician's hat. His was holding a clear diamond sword that has a triangle hilt with the emblem crest of the "Gagaga" monsters. His hair a clear white that escaped the cape similar to the hair style that Gagaga girl has. His sword was also attached to a silver chain that went to the lower part of the paladin's armor's right side. [Gagaga Paladin: Rank: 4 ATK: 1900]_

"_Battle! Gagaga Paladin attack Angel Saint Meltius!"_

"_Counter Trap activates, Attack Nullification. This card allows me to negate the attack and end the battle phase!" The barrier started to form._

"_Not going to work."_

"_What?"_

"_Kusanagi's monster effect activates, whenever a trap card is activated I can detach one overlay unit from this card and negate the activation of that card, afterwards this card gains 500 ATK until the end of my turn!" Kusanagi absorbed one of the overlay units with his sword. "_**Neutral Slash**_" Kusanagi do an horizontal slash that destroys the barrier._

"_It broke through!"_

"_**Gagaga White Magic Slash**__!" His sword glowed and he slashes Meltius in halve shattering afterwards. [Kodo: 5000-4700]. "Next, Gagaga Paladin monster effect activates, each time he destroy a monster by battle, by detaching one overlay unit I can draw 1 card." Hmm, I can use her just in case. "Kusanagi, attack him directly!" Kusanagi slashes him and his d-wheel slowed down with him maintaining control. [Kodo: 4700-1700 SPC:4-1]_

"_Oh, My! The Enterpriser has taken a huge amount of damage by Zero's powerful Kusanagi, How is the Enterprise going to comeback from this!?"_

"_I set a card face-down and end my turn and due to the effect of Speed Spell- Different Dimension Overlay Kusanagi is removed from play." I said as my warrior dissapears leaving golden dust._

"_Sonny, is very good!" I heard Yanagi say._

"_Of course he is! He has the coolest Xyz of all!" Rua exclaimed._

"_Zero." I was happy, Zero he will…_

"_Don't get your hopes up." We look to Jin._

"_What do you mean? He has this in the bag!" Rua said, Jin is right, now that he mention it he didn't activate that last card facedown._

"_Kodo still has a facedown and I bet he was waiting for Zero's Kusanagi to left the field." Jin pointed out. Zero…Please be careful._

_We were just observing the duel, soon Aki and Zero will…_

"_Master." Junon said warning me of Aki coming and I put my mask on. "Aki." she just glared at me and ignore me, she was holding her right arm and then look at the arena. Her hatred, it was increasing again, why do you hate us so much? Is it because our marks respond to each other? If you don't control your anger I will…I can't lose you, you are like I was lost in the darkness and I will do whatever it takes to protect you, even if I have to disobey Divine._

"_My turn!" [Kodo's SPC:2] [Zero's SPC: 9] "Now my God's Bleesing's effect activate since I draw a card I gain 500 points." [Kodo: 1700-2200] "Next, I play the Speed Spell- Angel Baton, with this spell when I have two or more speed counters I can draw two cards and then send one card. Next, I activate the effect of Dandelion, when he is send to the cemetery I get to summon 2 fluff tokens, and now I'll activate the permanent trap Call Of The Haunted! With this card I can special summon one monster from my cemetery, come back, Cipher Scouter." [Kodo What is he planning, Gagaga Paladin is a Magician so there's not a high chance that…Unless. _

"_He is going to release them." I murmured._

"_Now I release my two fluff tokens and my Cipher Scouter to Special Summon, Mad Profiler in attack mode!" So that's why…From the portal a purple spiky short haired man, sitting in a sinister purple chair with its cushion red appeared. he has a mad grin and big crazy black eyes, he was dressed in a green with orange lines coat and gray pants. he didn't wear footwear and the book he had was black with gray on each corners of the book. What caught my attention the most was the book this Mad Profiler was reading while putting his finger on his temple as if he was thinking the insignia…it was the same as the man's helmet. [Mad Profiler: *8 ATK: 2600] "Mad Profiler can be Special Summoned from my hand by releasing three monsters on my field. Battle! Mad Profiler, attack Gagaga Paladin!" The mad man jumped from his chair and came to Paladin at incredible speed before slamming his book hard on the face of paladin shattering him in the process. [Zero: 4000-3300]_

"_I'll end my turn."_

"_Looks like the Enterpriser has summoned his ace card Mad Profiler will Zero comeback from this?!"_

"_My turn, Draw!" [Kodo SPC: 3] [Zero SPC: 10] Right now I don't have anything that can stop his Mad Profiler so for now. "I summon Heroic Challenger- Sword Shield, in defense mode." I said as Sword Shield put both hands in front of him and turned blue [Heroic Challenger- Sword Shield: *4 DEF: 2000] "I'll place this card face-down and end my turn." I'll just have to stall until I draw him._

"_My turn!" [Kodo SPC: 4] [Zero's SPC: 11] he drew and he seemed surprise to see the card he drew, what could it be. "First the effect of God's blessing, bless me with 500 more life points!" [Kodo: 2700-3200] "Mad Profiler, attack his Heroic Challenger- Sword Shield!" Once again the mad profiler ran and slammed his book on my monster._

"_Trap Card activates, Heroic Comeback!" I said as I flipped a card that shows a gladiator returning to a coliseum. "I can activate this card when a "Heroic" monster on my field is destroyed and sent to the cemetery, I get to summon it to the field." Sword shield returned to my field._

"_I'll set a card face-down and end my turn."_

"_This duel has been in par, but if Zero doesn't do anything soon Koda's life points would increase insanely!" He is right if I don't draw something that can destroy spells I'll be in trouble._

"_Draw!" [Kodo SPC: 5] [Zero's SPC: 12]_

"_And Zero has reached max speed!"_

"_Here I come I activate the Speed Spell- Shift Down!"_

"_Oh, my! Just as Zero reached max speed he uses Shift Down to be in the same speed once again with Kodo!" _

"_By reducing my speed counter's by six I get to draw two cards." I drew my two cards, there he is. "I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" I said as he appeared._

_My right arm pulse slightly, Zero are you going to…_

_This was the same sensation when he summoned that number!_

_Zero, are you going to…_

_That boy, he is going to summon that monster!_

"_Is he going to do what I think, he is about to do?!"_

"_Level four Heroic Challenger- Sword Shield, Gagaga Magician, Overlay!" My Gagaga turned orange while my Sword Shield turned light blue and opened the Overlay Network. "Now, I will create the overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon! Arrive, He who grant the wishes of the heroes' hopes and dreams! Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope!" I chanted as hope's crest shinned above and everyone was awed by it._

"_This is the first time I have ever see such phenomena!" The MC said._

"_So he decided to summon it now." I looked toward the king. "Is this entertaining to you, King?" Because if it is, you're about to see something more. "Rex, do you remember what I said earlier." I told him._

"_I see. So, the time to test him is now." I nodded. "Good." if I could take off my mask I would be sharing a smirk with him…Ichigo Zero, let us see if you can withstand the power of a Varian._

_The mark in my left arm pulsed strongly and I hissed in pain, it seems Aki was in the same, but I know that she is thinking is because of mine and Zero's mark._

"_Zero." I have a bad feeling about this._

_The crest starts to transform into Hope as he appeared on the field. [King Of Wishes, Hope: Rank 4 ATK: 2500]_

"_Now I activate my Speed Spell- Hope Typhoon, I can only activate this card if I have four or more counters and I have a "Hope" monster on my field I can destroy one face-up spell or trap on the field and I choose your God's Blessing!" I said as my monster do a typhoon that destroys his card._

"_Now Kodo can't replenish his life points!"_

"_I'll end my turn." I'll just have to see what his monster do, otherwise…_

"_My turn!" [Kodo SPC: 6] [Zero SPC: 7] "Such a magnificent monster, so this is a number, the card that it can only be used by those chosen by the Astral people." Wait how does he… "Oh, I know all about you Ichigo Zero, Guardian of the claw signer." Guardian of the claw…Wait does that mean._

"_You know about my mark?!" He started to laugh._

"_Oh I know more than that I also know about the other guardians." Other guardians, wait there's more that have a similar purpose than me, does that mean… "The Crimson Dragon was not the only powerful entity in this world, but let's test that power of yours, right here, right now! First I activate the trap card Xyz Change!" He said as he flipped a card that shows the picture of Dark Magician changing into it seems like an Xyz version of himself. "With this card I can select one monster I control and change it into an Xyz monster!" Wait an Xyz monster. [Mad Profiler: Rank: 8] "Then, I activate the Speed Spell- Rank-Up-Magic-Varian Force!" What?!_

"_Rank-Up-Magic?!" Why does he have that card?! Those this mean that…suddenly the pulse in my left arm went stronger and I cringe in more pain. This feeling…No!_

"_Ugh!" This feeling, why do…my right arm pulse and then the mark of the crimson dragon appeared. Is it warning me about the danger of the card that was activated?_

_What is this when Kodo activated that card my right arm started to pulsed stronger…_

"_What in the world?!" Why does the mark of the crimson dragon appeared?_

_This pain, it has to be, because of this girl and that boy. I hate it!_

"_This wretched mark needs to disappear!"_

"_Mm." Why do I feel my right arm pulsing._

"_Ah, Ruka!" Why is everyone surprise? I look and my eyes went wide, W-Why do I have this mark?! Then I see the magatama shining brighter, Zero…Why do I have the feeling that…Please don't get hurt._

"_With this card I can select an Xyz monster and then, special summon a CXyz monster from my extra deck with the same name but one rank higher than the monster I select!" I know what it does, so that why he used the trap…But that means that they are…_

"_Varrians." That is all I could say, I didn't expect this, I thought they wouldn't be here, I have a feeling that they could exist here since they are alive in this time but, how did they know I was here?_

"_Mad Profiler, Overlay!" Mad Profiler made an evil laugh before turning into a purple orb and entering the overlay network that was below us. The sky turned dark just like they did when they summoned their chaos Xyz. "I create the overlay network with this monster! Chaos Xyz Change! The true emerging power of Varian, bring judgment on the dirtied world now!" I look and I gasped as below me a man with a black book with the same insignia that Mad Profiler had appeared. His eyes were wide opened like a mad man and were colored gray with black surrounding it. His hair a lot more longer and wild than Mad Profiler. His clothes were Dark purple with neon green lines that made the same insignia that he had on his book. What makes him more menacing was the big evil mad grin that was plastered on his wicked face and the spiky dark purple cape with the insignia in it. He snapped his fingers and from beneath us a spiky pitch black with the cushions in red throne appeared and went toward the new monster who sits in it and put his left ring finger on his temple. "Arrive, He who knows it all…CXyz Mad Master Profiler!" [CXyz Mad Master Profiler: Rank: 9 ATK: 3000] "He, He, HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"The world is in danger,

Let's save it together."

**Well it took me a while but is finally finish. Yep The Varians are making their move and who better to test the strength to awaken the crimson dragon than the man who awakened most of the marks, Ichigo Zero. So what will Zero do against the mad powered Kodo with his new Xyz monster The know it all Mad Master Profiler. What wicked effects will this Mad monster posses? And what would Zero do to ensure victory? Or will the Mad Master outsmart him in the end? Find out on the next chapter: Survival Of Knowledge, The Horrible Mad Master Profiler!**

_Review Answers:_

_Guest: You mean I want to destroy everything and I'm the most powerful number Black Mist? Don't worry his arrival would be special. Other numbers? Hmm, He might and he may not considering that Astral has all the numbers with the exception of 39 that he gave to Zero as a thanks for saving the Astral World from the clutches of Mr. Don Thousand. V and Victory yeah but he will not have access to them until later on. Zubaba General will appear don't worry and he would have more appearances in future chapters. Zero's deck revolves more on the Gagaga's than the Heroic arch-type so giving him The A. force would just make it a dead draw, Even more if you notice his is more of a turbo deck which consist in drawing cards as fast as possible and Xyz just as fast for fast OTK wins, as you saw in the first duels that he had. The reason he is having difficulties in this duels is the fact that I put him as much under power than what his deck give him._

_Heroic Challenger- Spartas= Heroic Challenger- Spartan_

_Cipher Scouter= Kinetic Soldier_

_Attack Nullification= Negate Attack_

_Bribe Of The Demonic Palace= Dark Bribe_

_Angel Saint Meltius= Meltiel, Sage Of The Sky_

_Speed Spell- Different Dimension Overlay= Speed Spell- Different Dimension Xyz_

_God's Blessing= Solemn Wishes_

_Gagaga Kaiser= Gagaga Caesar_

_Heroic Challenger- Grand Shield=Heroic Challenger- Great Shield_

_CXyz Mad Master Profiler=CXyz Mad Knowledge Profiler_


	16. The Horrible Mad Master Profiler

**Chapter XIV: Survival Of Knowledge, The Horrible Mad Master Profiler**

_I still can't believe what I'm seeing…Right in front of me a CXyz and it was activated by a spell that I wouldn't think it was possible to see again._

"_Varrian."_

"_Now I activate the secondary effect of Rank-Up-Magic- Varian Force, if I activated while I had five or more Speed Counters I can take all Overlay Unit from one of your monsters and attached them to one of mine!" So it has the same effect. Suddenly the Overlay unit went to him and they formed into two crosses with a ruby like colored gem while the cross itself was colored gray which means they were Varian units. "Next, Xyz change secondary effect activates, if an Xyz monster was summoned by thanks to the effect of this card I can attach this card as an Overlay Unit!" That mean he has. I look and see the card forming into a Varian Unit. Four units and if I am not mistaken it has the same ability as all the other CXyz monster._

"_Oh, My! Kodo has pulled an unpredictable surprising move, he has manage to Xyz summon a monster!"_

"_Zero!" I scream, I can see it. That monster, he could._

"_This isn't good, if Mad Profiler was a problem this new Xyz version of himself could mean trouble for Zero." Jin pointed out. No, Zero._

"_More importantly, you're a signer." Yanagi said as I looked to my mark that was pulsing and glowing. A signer? Like the same that Yanagi told Yusei and Zero about? Why me?!_

"_In any case this is not good, something about that monster…I don't like the looks of it." Me neither, Please let that face-down be something that can save him._

"_Mad Master Profiler's monster effect activates, when he is special summon and I don't have cards in my hand and he is the only card on my field I get to draw cards until I have five!" Kodo said surprising everyone._

"_What?!" Jack said._

"_Five cards?!" Jin said as Kodo drew his five cards. He gives a mad eyes grin. "I summon, Hate Agent in defense mode!" Koda summoned a monster that look like a black worm with orange lines on the sides of its body. it has ten purple tentacles rotating on its head and six small ones in his mouth that have ten teeth surrounding the purple tentacles before it turns blue. [Hate Agent: *4 DEF: 0] "Next, I'll activate the Speed Spell- Summon Speeder! When I have four or more counters, I can…Special Summon one level four or lower monster from my hand! And I choose this, Tuner monster, Love Agent!" He summon a white worm with white wings and blue lines surrounding its body. It has ten teeth that are surrounded by twelve transparent tentacles. [Love Agent: *3 ATK:0]_

"_Tuner, could it be?!" Zero thought with eyes widened._

"_A synchro summon!" Yusei said._

"_I'll tune my level 3 Love Agent to my level 4 Hate Agent!" He said before his Love Agent turned into three rings and Hate Agent enters. "The love would be consume by the hatred, and revive the lord of chaos!" Kodo chanted as his Hate Agent turn into four stars and a blast appeared entering the rings beside him. "Synchro Summon! Unleash your wrath, Chaos Agent!" A glob starts to form a giant purple worm with both the orange and blue lines from both agent monsters while his body was completely surrounded by tentacles that were colored black. [Chaos Agent: *7 ATK: 0] "Chaos Agent can't be destroyed by battle and all battle damage I receive from every battle is increase to my life points!" He explained shocking everyone._

"_In other words…" Jin said._

"_He would never lose points as long as he has that card!" Rua said._

"_Zero." Ruka was starting to get worried. This Kodo has put Zero in a dangerous position._

"_Next, Love Agent's monster effect activates! Since I used as a Synchro material monster, I can special summon one "Hate Agent" from my cemetery, arise, Hate Agent!" Hate Agent reappears [Hate Agent: *4 DEF: 0] "Now is time to show you the power of my Xyz, I activate the effect of Mad Master Profiler, each of my turn I can detach one overlay unit from this card and I can declare monster, spell, or trap and then I get to look to your hand and set cards and remove one of them from the game!"_

"_Wait, that thing has four Xyz materials so that means…" Rua said before Jin nodded._

"_He can see Zero's entire hand for four turns that way he can take Zero's options for any comeback not to mention know how to counter attack the next turns."_

"_Things don't look to good for Ichigo Zero, his hand its at the mercy of The Enterpriser, with Mad Master Profiler he can declare any type of card and then check Zero's hand or set cards and remove one card from said type, what a deadly ability!" The MC said._

_This isn't good he can see my hand each turn it passes at this rate…_

"_I declare trap card." Tch, I have to…_

"_I activate my trap card Numbers Overlay Boost!" I said as I flipped the trap that shows a blue skinned monster with golden armor as two cards go to him in order to transform into overlay unit. "If there's a face-up "number" with no Overlay Unit attached to it I can attach two cards from my hand to that monster and I chose Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope." Damn I have to…I put Xyz Revenge Shuffle to Hope._

"_Humph, no matter I still get to see your entire hand!" He is right but at least Hope has two Overlay unit. I show my hand that has "Speed Spell- Miracle Wishes" "Gagaga Girl", and "Speed Spell- Angel Baton" "Oh, you have that card hidden in your hand all along. Miracle Wishes, it allows you to decrease your counters until you have five, then you draw cards equal to the amount of speed counters you decreased by the effect of that card." I hissed, he knew about this card too…Who is he? "Heh, you can't hide anything from me Ichigo Zero I'm known in the duel world as the Duel Profiler meaning that any and every deck that appears I know of it…Yours was difficult to know but I had a little help."_

"_By help you mean the Varians."_

"_Oh, so you know about them." _

"_Listen, they are not here to help you or anyone they're…"_

"_But they are, thanks to them, there's nothing I don't know." Is he? I looked and see it the Varian mark is on his forehead. "So much information that I wanted to know, exploit, for example the Arcadia Movement." Arcadia Movement._

_Wait he knows about the Arcadia Movement, if he do, then…I looked toward Aki she was just as surprise as I was._

"_In fact it was just a specific person, her name is…Aki Izayoi." Aki, wait her?!_

"_Aki?"_

"_That's right, During her first duel when she was five, she awakened her powers during a duel."_

"_Her psychic powers." I said._

"_That's right, a monster like her should never exist in this world." This guy…_

"_She is not a monster." I muttered._

"_Oh."_

"_I hate, when people judge others without even knowing what that person feels!" I need to win this duel, now I have one wish and I know that the sponsor of the tournament will be willing to fulfill it!_

"_Mad Master Profiler, attack King Of Wishes, Hope! __**Chaos Knowledge**__!" _

"_I activate the effect of King Of Wishes, Hope, I can detach one overlay unit to stop the battle! __**Moon Barrier**__!" Hope protects himself from the incoming black claw that formed from his book. the force was so strong that I had to maintain myself from falling of my d-wheel._

"_Humph, I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn."_

"_Zero is in a bind, now with Kodo knowing his cards, The Enterpriser can counter before Zero can make his move."_

"_My turn, Draw!" [Kodo SPC:7 ] [Zero SPC: 8] Speeding Bye Magic. "I activate my trap card Battle Mania!" He said as he plays a card that shows a school boy with black hair with a white aura being taunted by a boy with a wine karate outfit and a black belt with long dark red hair and beside said karate boy were a school girl with a blazing aura and a kid. "With this card your King Of Wishes, Hope is forced to attack this turn. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton, I can activate this card when I have two or more counters, it lets me draw two cards but I have to send one to the cemetery." I drew and see that they are Gagaga Savior and Half Unbreak I send Savior to the cemetery. I can't attack his Chaos Agent but I can still… "Battle, King Of Wishes, Hope attack Hate Agent, __**Hope Slash**__!" I said as Hope charge toward Hate Agent._

"_Chaos Agent monster effect activates!"_

"_What?" Hope then goes after Chaos Agent and slashes it. [Kodo: 3200-700 SPC: 7-5] his d-wheel spins but he maintains control of it._

"_When an "Agent" monster is targeted as an attack I can redirect the target to him." In other words, no matter if I attack his Hate Agent I can't destroy it until I destroy him._

"_Oh, Kodo took heavy damage from Zero's attack but now the effect of Chaos Agent kicks in."_

"_I activate the effect of Chaos Agent, whenever I take battle damage I can increase my life point by the same amount I took." [Kodo: 700-3200] "Next, Hate Agent monster effect activates I gain life points equal to the amount of the battle of one monster." [Kodo: 3200-5700] "Finally I activate a trap, Gain and Lost!" He said as he shows a card with a man struggling to enter his house because of a lethal green fog. "With this card if I gain life points this turn you take damage equal to the difference between my life points and yours!" That's… "Our differences are 2400, so take 2400 points of damage!" A green fog turns into a tornado drill and goes to me. I screamed in pain…Is the same as…_

"_Zero!" We screamed as he was hit with the fog. I can see it, h-he was screaming in pain…No._

"_Zero." I said as tears start forming…Please, don't get hurt anymore! [Zero: 3300-900 SPC: 8-6]_

"_And Zero took a huge amount of damage, losing two speed counters, what can he do against the burning life gain combo of Kodo!?" Damn it, I took a lot of damage I have to._

"_I'll put two cards face-down and end my turn." I said panting a bit._

"_It seems that he is not as strong as I thought he would be." That Man told Rex. Zero if you lose here…_

"_You better not lose, Zero."_

"_My turn!" [Kodo SPC: 6] [Zero SPC: 7] "Mad Master Profiler effect activates, once each my turns I can detach one overlay unit from this card declare one type and look at your hand or sets, then remove one card with the type that I choose, this time is Spells!" He is aiming for Miracle Wishes!_

"_I activate my trap card, Speeding Bye Magic!" I said as I flipped a card showing a spellcaster waving goodbye as him and many orbs float to the air. "With this card, I can remove all cards in my hand and during my standby phase I get them back and then draw cards equal to the amount of spells that were removed by this effect!" I said as I took my cards that I had in the d-wheel holder and put them in the removed zone._

"_Oh, My! Zero has sacrifice his entire hand this turn from keeping Kodo from seeing his entire hand and removing what could possibly be a comeback combo! But is this the opening that The Enterpriser was waiting?!"_

"_You might have save yourself this time but since I know your face-down is Half Unbreak, I can still attack you, Mad Master Profiler attack Zero's King Of Wishes, Hope!" _

"_King Of Wishes, Hope monster effect activates!" I said as the same result happens!_

"_Humph, Is time to end our little game I activate my trap, Abandoned and Rewarded." He flipped his trap, it shows a man with nothing and in the other side a wealthy family with the same person. "With this card when the attack of a monster on my field is negated I can attack once again!"_

"_What?!"_

"_Zero!" If this hits he'll…No!_

"_I activate my trap card, Half Unbreak!" I said as a bubble protects Hope. "With this card I select one monster on my field, and during this turn only, I can prevent him from being destroyed and I halved the damage I take from every battle!" I brace myself just like hope as the giant claw strikes him and the after shock makes me lose control and I almost smash to the wall. [Zero: 900-750]_

"_You still won't quit fine, I activate the Speed Spell- Overlay Bullet!" Overlay Bullet?! "With this I can target 1 Xyz monster I control detach all Overlay Units from it and then inflict 500 points of damage to you for each of them. Mad Master Profiler has two so you take 1000 points of damage!" Shit if this hits I…_

_Zero no! Zero. Zero._

"_ZERO!" what happened next shocked me. the magatama shone very brightly and then a flash that blinded me slightly happened. When I opened my eyes they rapidly widened, in front of me there was figured person. he was floating in the air in front of us, but, but._

"_What, happen?" the figure said and then his eyes looked at me. he was more of an astral form he had a clear blue and transparent body with green markings and blue gems all over his body. He has blue hair that curls up in a Mohawk and pointed ears, which are pierced with dangling earrings. he also had heterochromic eyes, the left eye luminous gold and the right is a clear white. "Who are you?" Wait, his features is he? _

"_Astral?"_

"_Did you say something Ruka?" Wait, they can see him?!_

"_It seems you can see me." He then look down and closed his eyes. "I see, so you're." Then Astral's eyes widened and then he look to the observation planetary. _

"_Impossible. They can't be…" then he looked toward the stadium and saw Zero about to get blasted by a blast. "I'm in…" Then he looked toward me. "I need that magatama." He needs this?_

"_W-What for?" I softly said before he took it and flew toward Zero's d-wheel._

_I can't let this hit me, I promised…_

"_I activate the special ability of Gagaga Savior!" I said as a white with light red magician outfit girl with a staff that has a skull in the center appeared. She rose the staff and created a barrier. I brace myself and maintain control of my d-wheel. [Zero:750-250]_

"_Oh, My! Zero somehow survived the assault that Kodo gave him by utilizing his new monster Gagaga Savior, I guess her name is not just for show!"_

"_When I would take card effect damage I can special summon her to the field and then halve the damage that I would've taken!" [Gagaga Savior: *3 ATK: 1200]_

"_Tch, I'll end my turn. No matter what you do you will lose next turn with Mad Master Profiler on my field, Chaos Agent and Hate Agent on my field it doesn't matter what monster you use, it would be hopeless for you!" He started to laugh, Damn it, I don't have card's that can counter his from my hand if only…If only he…_

"_Hmm, looks like you need help." What?! my eyes widened, it can't be. My eyes avert to my right, and there he was the astral form, the clear blue and transparent body with green markings and blue gems all over his body. The blue hair that curls up in a Mohawk and pointed ears, which are pierced with dangling earrings. Not to mention, the heterochromic eyes, the left eye luminous gold and the right is a clear white. Word's couldn't escape my lips. He was here?!_

"_Is been a while since we last met…Zero." he gave me a warm smile._

"_A-Astral."_

_Impossible! There's no way that he could be here! He is sealed in the emperor's key I'm sure of it! Astral, how are you here?!_

_I-I can't believe what I'm seeing. H-He is here._

"_A-Astral." I softly murmured._

"_W-what, H-How?" I can't believe it how is he…_

"_I believe is your turn, am I correct." I snapped and then look at my deck. "Let's win this, together like old times." I looked at my deck and I see it shine…This is, I can feel it this is the same feeling that I had when we went to fight against the Varians, Kuragami, Enzion, even Black Chaos. a smile escaped my lips, my confidence returning, this duel…it will end in this turn!_

"_Alright! Is my turn, Draw!" I drew. [Kodo SPC: 7] [Zero SPC: 8]_

"_Since is my standby phase the cards from the effect of Speedy By Magic return to my hand." My cards return to my hand. "Since they were two Speed Spells remove by this effect I get to draw two cards!" This is it…With Astral at my side I can… "Draw!" I look at my two cards, "Over Boost", and "Speed Spell- Double Xyz Attack!" "First I activate Overboost this allows me to get four Speed Counters!" My speed counters went to the max [Zero SPC: 12] "Now I summon Gagaga Girl, in attack mode!" Gagaga appeared to the field…with this I can, I looked toward Astral and he nodded then my extra deck glowed, I can feel it the number that won me all the duels, the number that I used to save the world. My mark glowed brightly._

"_This is…" Zero are you!_

_My mark is…Zero._

_What the? My mark is responding to something!_

"_Ruka!" I look at my mark. Is it telling me to give Zero the strength to win. if it is…Please help him win!_

"_Level 3 Gagaga Savior, Gagaga Girl, Overlay!" My Gagaga's turned gold and opened the overlay network. ""Now, I will create the overlay network with these two monsters! Xyz Summon!" I said as out of the overlay network came a blue egg! "Let's fight together, Number 17!" The number 17 pulsed from the egg and it started to transform into a dragon. this one was very thin and had six wings each having a hand. it had three horns on top and two on the sides as on the right one the number 17 shined in gold. on its back it had a large scale and his eyes piercing red. This was my dragon, my friend and his name is… "Leveiss Dragon!" I said as it unleash a piercing scream. [Number 17: Leveiss Dragon: Rank: 3 ATK: 2000]_

"_Another Number?!" Kodo said in surprise. _

"_Now get ready because I am going to unleash a power that you never seen before!" I rev the engine and it roared high. "Ready Astral!" This was the first time I was going to so this with my D-wheel. "I overlay Number 17: Leveiss Dragon!"_

"_Two overlays?!" My dragon transform back into his egg self. "I open the advance overlay system!" A green portal appeared right in front of me this is it, Astral and I way to… "Chaos Xyz CHANGE!" We both screamed as me, Astral and Leveiss Dragon entered the system and disappear…_

"_What?" Yusei said._

"_Did he…" Bommer said in surprise._

"_Impossible." Jack said not believing what he saw. Rex was surprise by this._

"_He disappear?!" That Man said showing surprise for the first time._

"_He disappear?!" Koda said surprise but he felt something behind and he should because here I come! I appeared my features more different my d-wheel more different._

"_What is this?! I have never seen such transformation before?!" Then he hears a roar from the portal. My d-wheel has transformed into a blue on top with white on bottom and golden in the center. The numbers 17 on the left side while on the right the number 39. My outfit changed from my usual black jacket with ruby orbs on my shoulders to a blue jacket with golden orbs. My shirt stayed white but it had C beside the number 39. my fingerless gloves were now full blue with golden gloves. My dark blue jeans were golden now with the some spots having white in it. The boots were golden like the jeans. The Magatama was on my necklace and my hair was changed. it was no longer reached my shoulder but was long and loosened and it was colored silver with some of my strands being blue. I had my left eye ocean blue while my other was luminous gold. This was mine and Astral…_

"_Zexal! Now come on out Chaos Number 17!" From the portal came a dragon that had similarities with Leveiss Dragon's form except that this one was white icy snow colored with its mouth encase in a snowy ice armor. His wings instead of six they were two and were now transparent while his hand had grew but slightly. His red eyes no longer menacing red but a soothing cold blue. His number was now on the center part of its chest instead of his horns that were longer and just as icy blue as his body. "The ice that freezes its enemies and help its friends, Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon!" Leveiss screeched as it flew through the arena showing its glistering beauty. Everyone was in awe as they saw the dragon leave small glistering snowflakes before going to my side. [Chaos Number17: Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon: Rank: 4 ATK: 2000]_

"_In all my years I have never seen such a beautiful summon, it brings tears to my eyes!"_

"_I'm not done here comes another one!"_

"_Another?!"_

"_Zero." I nodded as Astral's hand threw a beam and my extra deck glowed._

_King Of Wishes, Hope transformed back and went to the overlay system. "I opening the advance overlay network with him, Chaos Xyz change! show yourself, Chaos Number39!" The crest appeared this time black with golden on the sides. My magatama glowed until it transformed into the same crest as the one that appeared. The crest started to transform into a warrior with Silver armor and in some spot it had gold. His skin was black and on the joint plates of the left wing that was black was the number 39 in red while the armor on the joints held mechanical arms that held a bigger sword that was colored black with a golden hilt. He held two blades one in each hand. "The power of hope, the messenger that changes chaos into light, King Of Wishes- Hope Ray!" [Chaos Number39: King Of Wishes- Hope Ray: Rank: 4 ATK: 2500]_

"_Chaos Numbers." he hissed. "Don't think you can beat me like that I activate the effect of my Death Agent from my hand, Death agent can increase the attack of a monster equal to my life points and I choose Mad Master Profiler!" [CXyz Mad Master Profiler: 3000-8700]_

"_A-An attack of 8700?!" I heard my brother say, Zero…Please._

"_Don't you dare!" _

"_Lose!" Everyone said._

"_I activate the effects of both, Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon, and Hope Ray! With Sheer Cold I can detach as many Overlay units as I can then select a number of face-up cards on the field and negate their effects and if they are monsters they can't change their battle position nor attack!"_

"_What?!" _

"_Go, __**Zero Celsius**__!" Leveiss spread its wings and then unleash a storm of snow freezing all of Kodo's monsters in a cube of ice. "Then this card gains 1000 attack for each time I use this effect!" [Chaos Number17: Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon ATK: 2000-5000] "Now comes Hope Ray's effect, by detaching as many Overlay units as I can I can select a monster on the field and then decrease the attack of that monster by 1000 and increase this card's attack to 500 and I choose you Mad Master Profiler, __**Overlay Charge**__!" [CXyz Mad Master Profiler's ATK: 8700-7700] [Chaos Number39: King Of Wishes, Hope Ray's ATK: 2500-3000]_

"_You still short, Mad Master Profiler has 7700 attack points and even if you destroy Chaos Hatred I still have 700 points left." I didn't say anything this duel is over because with this I can perform it._

"_I activate the Speed Spell- Miracle Wishes!"_

"_Go Zero!" I heard Rua say giving me the confidence I need I can feel it everyone's hand in mine they trust me that I could win. _

"_With this card I can decrease my counters until I have 5 and then draw cards equal to the number of counters I decreased by this effect." Everyone give me the strength, Rua, Jin, Yusei, Astral, Tsubasa, Yanagi…Ruka! [Zero's SPC: 12-5] "I decrease my counters to five and draw seven card, MIRACLE WISHES DRAW!" I said as my cards turned golden and then they appear. The Zexal Armors, but then I saw new monster, this are for…Hope!_

"_First I equip this the monster card to Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon, Zexal Armor- Dragonite Silver!" I said as a silver dragon with blue eyes appeared, spread its wings and then turned into an orb which entered my dragon's wings turning him into a metal version of itself._

"_A monster that can be equipped?!"_

"_With this monster, Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon attack is increase by 1700!" [Chaos Number17: Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon ATK: 5000-6700] "Next I equip Zexal Weapon- Unicorn King Spear to Hope Ray!" I said as a golden winged unicorn, clad in white and golden armor appeared. its head had some light blue in it and so were parts on his wing mostly the far sides and part of its legs. It shots a beam to Hope Ray and it empowers it [Chaos Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope Ray ATK: 3000-4900] "Battle!"_

"_Did I hear you well?! Hahaha, your Chaos Xyz is still no match for mine even if you froze it and decrease its attack." I chuckled. "What?"_

"_I feel sorry for you because I already won this, I activate the effect of Zexal Armor- Silver Dragonite, each of my battle phases I can decrease the attack of one monster on the field by for each Xyz monster on the field! And right now I count 3!" _

"_What?!" [CXyz Mad Master Profiler: 7700-4700]_

"_Now Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon, King Of Wishes- Hope Ray attack Chaos Agent and Mad Master Profiler, __**Sheer Cold Silver Stream**__ and __**Hope Blade Chaos Slash**__!" I screamed as both of my monsters attack. Hope Ray slashes Chaos Agent first with his three swords shattering it into pieces. [Kodo: 5700-800 SPC:7-3] Then my dragon's wings glowed icy blue before he threw a freezing blast that shattered Mad Master Profiler._

"_Uwa!" [Kodo: 800-0 SPC: 3-0] Kodo screamed as his d-wheel slowed down indicating that the duel ended._

"_UNBELIEVABLE! He has done it! A reversal Comeback! ICHIGO ZERO!" The MC said as my name appeared on the Titantron screen indicating that I won the duel as my form goes back to normal along with my d-wheel._

"_He did it!" Rua said cheering along with Dexter. I just stood there, happy…Zero…thank goodness._

"_Zero."_

_Zero, he won the match it could only mean…_

"_Let us go, we must be prepare for the outcome." I told Aki who just simply observed before she hissed, she must be feeling hate because the mark was pulsing strongly. Aki if your hatred keeps building I can't if that happens I will have no choice but to…But still, Why is Astral here? and more importantly why are the Varians here?_

_That dragon and that new form. Is that the power of a number. My blood, my adrenaline to face these two and crush them with my very own monster. IF we face each other I'll have to find away to defeat him._

"_Ichigo Zero." I will crush you if it is the last thing I'll ever do!_

_This was Zero's at his fullest. Even with Stardust Dragon by my side I will still…_

"_He is a strong foe." I heard Bommer said and gave me a small grin. "It makes be thankful to be friends with him, right?"_

"_Yeah." Ichigo, let's hope we meet in the finals._

_My arm has stopped glowing after the duel but there was something that has been bothering me._

"_Astral."_

"_Yes?"_

"_I…"_

"_I know, I sense them…they're here." my eyes went wide but then I calmed down._

"_I see. I will need your aid for the upcoming battles, would you?" I said extending my hand. He smiled._

"_Sure." He shook it. I don't know how you got here Astral, but…I am glad that you came._

_Chaos Numbers, Zexal Weapons, and Zexal Armor._

"_Director~!" out came the screen revealing Akutsu._

"_Yes." I calmly._

"_The Ener-D-Machine has absorbed a lot of energy from this duel that the barrier has evolved in strength." Evolved? "It seems that the amount of energy has put us in the safe zone of even meteorites even lighting looks like a mosquito bite to the barrier now." Incredible all of this in this one duel._

"_Excellent." I grinned. "It seems that Ichigo Zero has passed the test, don't you agreed That Man?"_

"_It seems so." Hmm he seems bothered. Well it won't matter the cards are almost set and soon the crimson dragon will awaken once again if everything goes well…I will succeed in archiving the impossible. The Astral World, The Varian World…Soon, very soon I will see you both._

"Together we will pass everything,

Together we will love anything."

**There you have it, the long conclusion of this duel, man you have no idea how difficult is to make a Zexal fusion with Astral. This one was more different as I said before this is Zero's Zexal form which he uses to get the Zexal Armor cards but since Hope Ray was awakened the Zexal Weapons also awoke. This is why I say he would be overpower but in the next chapter you'll see that there's a big down side in performing two Chaos Xyz changes and performing a Miracle Wishes Draw and drawing four Zexal Armors and three Zexal Weapons and holding both monsters in place. Astral has finally appeared and Rex has finally set his goal. That Man was surprise and Aki's hatred is increasing to the point that Tsubasa wouldn't be able to control it at bay. Next time we will know who will face who in the top 4, make your picks who do you think the brackets will be and what do you think will happen? Well see you later!**

_Review Answers:_

_Guest: Well here's the answer to one of your questions, I like Black Mist and I think he should be the final antagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal! but hey is not my decision is Kazuki's. _

_Number 17: Leveiss Dragon= Number17: Leviathan Dragon_

_Chaos Number17: Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon= Number C17: Leviathan Sheer Cold Dragon_

_Chaos Number39: King Of Wishes, Hope Ray= Number C39: Utopia Ray_

_Zexal Weapon- Unicorn King Spear= ZW- Unicorn Spear_

_Zexal Armor- Silver Dragonite= ZA- Silver Dragoon_

_Love Agent= Agent Of Love_

_Hate Agent= Agent Of Hatred_

_Chaos Agent= Agent Of Chaos_

_Gagaga Savior= Gagaga Helper_

_Speeding Bye Magic= Goodbye Speed Spells_

_Numbers Overlay Boost= Number Overlay Boost_


	17. Intermission II: Change Of Plans

**Intermission II: Change Of Plans**

_What is Astral doing here? He is suppose to be sealed in the Emperor's Key I'm sure of it! If he is here then he already knows that we're here. Tch, We'll need to change our plans, if Astral can pinpoint us we…I look to Rex, He is essential for us, his leadership for controlling this city and his past._

"_Rex."_

"_Yes, is something disturbing you, That Man?" he asked me._

"_I need to speak with you…Is about…it." I told him and then he nodded._

"_I see, is the time near?"_

"_Yes, even more I have a feeling that if I stay here for long, they might suspect." I told him._

"_By them you mean Ichigo Zero and Fudo Yusei, I presume."_

"_Yes."_

"_Hmm, very well." He looked toward the King…This man, before we leave I have to talk to him but for now._

"_Let's go." We walked leaving Jack Atlas behind._

_They left…Humph, probably to talk about that stupid Varian World of them…Still every time he talks…My right arm pulsed slightly as if is telling me that he is dangerous…From the beginning I have never trusted That Man, he seems strange and what's more underneath that mask…Godwin since the appearance of the crimson dragon I have told Mina that I didn't trusted him in the very least. He has been self absorbed in this Crimson Dragon story and now with this man and the other guy, he has been absorbed by another ridiculous story about two galactic worlds at war…Humph, what a bunch of fairy tales! But it must be destiny, Now that Zero and Yusei have advance, it doesn't matter if they face each other whoever wins from the two of them I will crush them with my Red Demon Dragon. Then I will send that Satellite "friend" of mine back to where he belong…in the scrap yard. As for Ichigo Zero it doesn't matter if he has two, three or even a hundred of those numbers, I'll crush them all and show him that he doesn't belong in the big leagues, there can only be one king, and that's me!_

_Hmm, it seems that That Man has something important to say in private. Now that we are in my room it seems he is going to start speaking._

"_It is time for me to reveal my purpose of why I gave you the Book Of Torah." I see… "Rex Godwin, your sacrifice for this city, your ruling for a better future. It is time that we make preparations for your transportation to our world." My eyes grew wide. Did he just…I quickly reverted my eyes to their calm demeanor._

"_I see, so you're leaving soon." He nodded, I was chosen by them? This must be destiny._

"_They're change of plans and we must adjust, to the occasion that something of major chaos may occur." I see… "However, before leaving I will personally visit one of your participants as well as your King." Jack?_

"_If I may ask, what do you need to talk about to Jack?"_

"_I said that I would tell you everything and so I will, Jack Atlas…Can't defeat Yusei Fudo nor Zero in his current state." He cannot defeat them, Yes I have that feeling too…Especially since Ichigo Zero unleashed a new power. "The form that you saw is called Zexal." Zexal? "It is a force of the Astral World, it is allowed by combining the user and his Astral partner to join their souls and become one itself..." Astral partner? So the reason that overlay system was different was because… "Ichigo Zero…His partner was someone who sealed our master in the Sea Ill Intent…That battle brought destruction to the world…" The Destruction of the world? "If Zero has him then it means that this world would be in danger if Ichigo Zero and both me and my partner ever meet." He pause as a portal appeared in front of him and came his partner CA._

"_Man, What is it?! I was going to see the next match."_

"_There's more important things than watching matches you simpleton, did you sensed."_

"_Yeah, Yeah I sense it." He told That Man in a serious voice. "So he is here after all…But I don't think this is our Astral that sealed our master eons ago. This one was…different, and more powerful…I think our Varian Force would need more "rank-up" if you know what I mean." CA told him, there's a more powerful form than the one Zero performed?_

"_Hmm, So even if we manage to summon our Chaos numbers in a duel!" Chaos Numbers?_

"_We still be splatter by them." he looked toward me. "I'm guessing Rex here needs to know about our master."_

"_No that would not be necessary."_

"_Huh?" I was confused as well._

"_He, will become one of us." This made CA gasped._

"_Hey MI…I meant That Man, don't you think this is going to the extreme! I mean yeah he will be powerful to hold and even harness a number but…" Harness a number…Interesting._

"_I see." they look at me. "It would be rude for me to stop your plans…"_

"_Actually your plan of reviving the Crimson Dragon could work Godwin, I just need to talk to Jack Atlas and then you can use the duel between Fudo Yusei and Bommer and Ichigo Zero and Aki Izayoi to awaken and harness the power of the Crimson Dragon and The Cosmic Blazar King in order to use your Ener-D-Machine to teleport yourself to our world…Do not worry we will take care of the rest once you teleport there."_

"_I see." So they had the semi-finals arranged…Exactly as I wanted them. "Very well, it shall be done your way." I said._

"_Good, now if you excuse me I need to talk to Fudo Yusei's opponent." That Man said as he teleports himself out of my room._

"_Ah, Yes could you do something about the girl with the green hair, I really want to see her duel since we have seen how the others did." I see, I let a smile escape my lips._

"_Do not worry as we speak a consolation match is being arranged."_

"_Thanks now if you excuse me." he teleports. The Varian World…I will finally…All my plans would be accomplish and all that it needs to be done is awaken the Crimson Dragon. Either is Fudo Yusei, Ichigo Zero, or Izayoi Aki that face Jack Atlas the crimson dragon would be awaken._

"_So you know what to do." I told to the man in front of me._

"_Yes, All I need to do is activate her mark, which will also activate Ichigo Zero's guardian mark." he told me, excellent, He-He-He._

"_Do whatever means you need in order to complete this remember the future of Yliaster is in your hands…Professor Frank." I told the black haired, green eyes man in front of me who is wearing a black beret. His wardrobe is a long blue preacher coat that had orange lines around his neck, and sides and underneath he had a white long sleeve shirt. on his feet he wears white shoes. This is the consolation opponent for our new signer Miss Ruka…He-He-He-He-He._

"I don't want you to leave me behind,

Because no matter what I will always…"

**This is the second intermission and here is were will test Zero's being the guardian of our green haired heroine, what would happen in the next chapter? If you saw the anime you should know with the exception of what would that boy do if he see her like that?!** **find out, see ya!**


	18. Consolation Trap

**Chapter XV: Consolation Trap**

"_Attaboy, sonny!" I heard Yanagi say. Zero was doing the victory lap run but I could still see him. Astral, the friend that Zero talked about the day after we met was with him. My mark has disappeared from my right arm but I can still feel it…Could this be why Zero wanted to talk to Yusei in private?_

"_Alright, now he's advanced to the second round." Jin told us._

"_That's sure was one intense game, huh?" Dexter asked my brother._

"_You said it! Zero's an awesome duelist!" Rua boasted._

"_Yep, a huge difference from a certain someone who lost in the very first round." I told him and his boasting came down very fast but… "But, you didn't lost without giving up a good fight, so, I think is okay." That gave him a bit more confidence._

"_Heh, That's right, but I wasn't the one who lost, it was you, Ruka. That actually didn't count on my official record, so there!" What?!_

"_Official record, my foot!" Why does he always…Before I continued my assault that practically Rua was taking as just playful punches the MC spoke._

"_Everybody! Yeah! We have an emergency in our hands!" An Emergency?_

"_Our sponsor Godwin has just made a surprising proposition! We will randomly select one of the losers who were regrettably defeated in the first round, and pit them with someone from the fans! So I hope you brought your duel disk, because you might be one of the chosen to live up to your dreams of participating in the Fortune Cup! This is our Fan's and Pro's Consolation duel." A duel between a fan and a duelist pro?_

"_Alright! I can duel again!" Rua said with his over excitement returning. There he goes again!_

"_That's great, Rua!"_

"_I'll win this time!"_

"_Oh, boy. There you go, getting carried away, Rua." he gave me an annoyed glare, but there was only a one in four chance that Rua would be chosen to duel, and what's more who would face him, I mean if it was against one of the competitors that lost I understand but the sponsor made the duel more interesting. They're thousands of fans here and with it I imagine an less or equal amount of different decks that includes Dexter's, Yanagi's, Jin's and mine. It would be safer to have Rua duel me but…I'm still afraid…what if in the middle of the duel I…_

_I didn't bother stop and asked this Kodo about who gave him those cards, it wouldn't matter, once you defeated someone who wasn't a Varian that used Rank-Up-Magic- Varian Force their memories of the duel or who gave the card to him or her vanishes. This was the way the Varian kept their whereabouts hidden. I stopped my d-wheel and saw Yusei waiting._

"_Zero." He said to me, I can see it in his eyes, he was not only focus on me, but also to the astral form behind me._

"_I know, I will explain to you everything, in fact I think is time that I tell you about me and certain enemies of mine." I told him._

"_So, Kodo's card's…"_

"_The majority of his cards were his…there were only three of them that he used that weren't suppose to be there, they belong to an enemy that I faced before." I look toward Astral._

"_If you can see him then my theory is that it has something to do with this." I showed him my mark. "Since our marks are connected to each other I'm guessing that we can link each other in order to give each other's support, just like my duel right now." I explained. _

"_I see."_

"_There is something you two should know about those marks of yours." We both now paid our attention to my astral friend. "Before, Tsubasa left, her spirit monster Junon, mentioned something about them in her book of Torah." Junon? There's info about our marks in her book?!_

"_The book of Torah?" Yusei asked._

"_It's a book that has information about any history that was eons ago, each time something new appears the book of Torah writes itself…You could say is a one book library." I explained._

"_Yes, your marks were mentioned, something about the crimson dragon, but the mark in your arm Zero…" He looked toward me. "I was right about sending you to protect whoever you needed to protect." The way he saying this is as if I was destined to be Ruka's…_

"_What is it?" I need to know for sure._

"_Hmm, let see, aw man, I don't want to take out the Mainsprings but I have to reorganize a bit." I heard my brother say then he looked toward me…I don't like where this might be going. "Oh, Ruka? Lemme borrow your clothes again." I knew it. I turned away._

"_No, I don't wanna." I said, last time it was embarrassing seeing him goofing off and getting overly excited, Which I don't act like it!_

"_Eh, how come?" but before I could answer the lights from the stands turned off._

"_Yeah! Now we're about to announce the match-up for the consolation game! It will be selected at random. On the left it will be the players who lost in the first round, while on the right it will be a random selected fan so you better get your duel disk ready!" If my brother gets selected, maybe I could just…but then again Rua nor Zero wouldn't like me just forfeiting because of my condition. But what if is another person? Well, Rua would bug me to give him my clothes that's for sure._

"_The two people have been chosen, and the person fortune has chosen…was regrettably defeated by Contestant Bommer, but at the mere age of eleven, and not to mention one of the two only players to show us a new way of summoning called Xyz Summon. Also, her skills have received Sponsor Godwin's seal of approval! She has promise that's simply soaring through the roof! The Dueling Angel From The Heavens! Ms. Ruka-chan!" Well at least Rua will duel regardless of who my opponent is. But to my surprise when Rua stood up the spotlight wasn't on him, the spotlight was on me._

_Did we heard Astral right? I have a mark that is called the Galactic Guardian of the Astros, and that my duty is to protect the owner of the claw mark of the crimson dragon? If so then Ruka is indeed the one that I need to protect. but I'm not the only one._

"_I'm suppose to be protected by someone with a mark like Zero's?" Yusei the owner of the tail mark of the crimson dragon was suppose to be protected by The Nova Guardian one of the other three guardians of the galaxy, but if I have the Astro mark that means that Tsubasa must have the mark of the Prophecy meaning that, the girl that is in the tournament Aki Izayoi must have either the head or the foot mark._

"_Yes, their duty is to be the loyal guardians of the signers, it seems that a long time ago since the world was becoming more dangerous, a new force was created by my people. This entity was a powerful warrior with powers that surpassed those of the Crimson Dragon." Surpasses? So there was something…_

"_An entity that surpasses the power of The Crimson Dragon?" Yusei said in surprise, I was in the same expression, is there truly something more powerful than the red dragon that appeared in our duels with Jack Atlas?!_

"_Yes his name was Vexus, The Cosmic Blazar King." Astral told us._

"_Cosmic Blazar King." I murmured. Suddenly my attention turned to the monitors of one of the Televisions to see that the spotlight was on… "Ruka?!" Why are they putting a spotlight on her, did they?!_

"_That girl is the real Ruka, right? The impostor showed me some fine dueling." We turned to see it was Bommer, that's right either one of us is going to face him in the top four. "I wonder how the genuine article will fare." He stated before walking away. I look once again to the screen my magatama shone a bit…I have a bad feeling about this. Ruka, I…_

_W-Why is the light on me? _

"_W-What should I do?" I asked no one, I really was afraid, what if in the middle of the duel I faint and go to a coma like the last time I dueled._

"_What should you do"? Well, you know, you are the one who entered in this, Ruka-chan." It's true but it wasn't me who accepted it was…_

"_But I'm Ruka!" Stated my brother, well he is right…he was the one who dueled for me because I refused._

"_Even so, tellin' from the crowd, if Ruka-chan doesn't show up, there'll be trouble." That's what worries me Yanagi, if I showed up I-I…_

"_No way. I don't wanna…I-I get really tired when I duel."_

"_Ah, brother. Just when I got another opportunity to maybe fight Zero or Yusei, Heck, even both. Aw, man to see it end like this…" Geez._

"_Fine. I'll try to win this duel." I hate it when he does that._

"_Eh?"_

"_You can take my spot from afterwards, Rua."_

"_Y-You mean it?! That's awesome! I'll be behind you all the way!" Well he's happy._

"_Jeez, good to se you're happy." I deadpanned. I took my white with pink duel disk that had an amber gem instead of the emerald that my brother's duel disk had. I stood up and started walking toward the duel ground arena. I-I don't know what to do, I'm nervous, if, if Zero was here I wouldn't be feeling like this at the very least._

"_This is exciting! What kind of deck does Ruka-chan has, anyway?" I heard old Yanagi say._

"_A spirit deck." I told him._

"_Spirit deck?" I nodded_

"_Mm-hmm, she told me she can hear the voices of Duel Monster Spirits. She said she built her deck following their voices. So, you get a spirit deck." I explained to them._

"_Wll, that's…How's that again?" I know is confusing too Jin but…_

"_She gets really tired whenever she hear their voices. Is the reason why she doesn't like dueling that much."_

_I really don't want to do this but I…_

"_Now on the field is the Young Duelist Prodogy, Ms. Ruka-chan!" I put my duel disk on and I realized something. Zero was right! this duel disk is more easier to use. "And now, facing the Young Duel Prodogy, will be…" a blue circle showed a picture of my opponent. he seemed to be of mid-age. He had black hair, and green eyes. he is wearing a black beret. His wardrobe is a long blue preacher coat that had orange lines around his neck, and sides and underneath he had a white long sleeve shirt. on his feet he wears white shoes. "There he is! Also known as the Duel Counselor-Professor Frank!" He start advancing until he stopped and bowed._

"_Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Ruka-san." he politely greeted me._

"_Um, S-Same."_

_That guy, why do I have…_

"_Zero." I looked toward Astral so he feels it too…Ruka, be careful. This man, I have a bad feeling about him._

"_Now, that we greeted each other, how about you find the "real" you hidden off in the inner depths of your consciousness?" What is he…I heard Kuribon, so you have the same feeling too._

"_Now, how about we get this duel started!" I heard the MC say as we both activate our duel disk. "Consolation game, start!"_

"_Duel!"_

_[Ruka: 4000]_

_[Professor Frank: 4000]_

_I should end this game as soon as possible. "It's my turn. Draw." I should go with her, first. "I summon Sunny Pixie in defense mode." I said as a small pixie dressed in short long sleeved yellow with a bit of orange shirt, an orange lower body bikini with long yellow socks and pink sandals appeared. She had long pink hair and pink eyes, having four small sky blue wings on her back. she flew beside me before turning blue. [Sunny Pixie: *1 DEF:400] "I'll end my turn." he simply nodded before drawing a card._

"_It's my turn. Draw. I will summon Symmetry Rorschach." He said but I was kind of surprise to see only something that looked like a butterfly image in purple color. [Symmetry Rorschach: *3 ATK: 1200] What kind of monster is that? "Are you familiar with what's known as a Rorschach Test? This will be a psychological test to help acquire clues that will dispel any insecurity, worries, or doubts you have based on how you feel about this ambiguously-profiled monster." Psychological test? "Now, Ruka-chan. What does this monster looks like to you?" W-What is with this man? "Come now, answer. what is it?" Why is he asking me this? I don't… "Come now. Come now. What does it looks like?" Zero…Then the monster turned into a blond version of my sunny pixie but then quickly changed into something. "__**Spiral Mind**__!" No! "This test has revealed that, in recesses of your consciousness, you are afraid. You are afraid of spirits and fairies, am I correct?"_

"_No, that's not-"_

"_All is fine. I shall clear your worries you have and set them all free. to do so, you shall courageously venture the other world within the inner depths of your consciousness, the world of Duel Monster Spirits." Why is he so interest in…_

"_World of Duel Monster Spirits?"_

"_Why, I know. you are able to perceive the language of spirits. Therefore, there being a world of Duel Monster Spirits isn't very strange at all." Zero, he said he and I had the same ability could it be that he meant…_

"_Symmetry Rorschach's effect activates. When it destroys a monster, it can flip the top card of my opponent face-up. __**Peeping Mind**__." then the purple butterfly opened a big red eye making me a bit uneasy before I hesitate to flip the top card, When I did it was her, Kuribon._

"_Kuribon." I'm happy I could see you too._

"_Such a cute spirit card it is. Would you happen to hear its voice as well?"_

_This guy…He think he can…_

"_Getting angry will not solve anything, Zero." Astral is right, but…_

"_I know, Astral." Ruka, if only I can…_

"_Would you happen to hear its voice as well?" Its true that I can hear the voices of the spirits, but…_

"_Ruka! Ruka! Ruka!" What the?_

"_Zero." I look to see Yusei looking me in concern. "Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah, I-I'm fine." What was that all about? Why did I had an image of Rua screaming his sisters name and he was no older than three nonetheless._

"_Re-connection."_

"_Re-connection?" I asked Astral and he nodded. _

"_It seems that your stay with the twins and having Ruka hold The Hope Key has given you the ability to enter the memories of the one who held the key." enter the memories, does this mean that it this was one of Ruka's memories?_

"_It's that even possible, Astral?" Even I wanted to ask him that._

"_There is as long, as the one who held it and the one who is currently holding it had a strong bond with each other." Ruka, is this why you don't duel? Because if you do you're afraid that you will…_

"_Ruka."_

"_It'll be your turn." That snapped me back to reality. That memory, Rua was…_

"_Draw." Kuribon I need you now. "Kuribon, come." I said as my brown furry friend appeared. She had green eyes, a rat tail that had a red with gold on the borders ribbon tied in a lasso style._

"_Now I open my reverse card, Guiding Light to the Inner Depths." He said as I saw a trap card that had a man walking a road and in front of him a green portal with phoenix coming out of said portal. "The opposing player sends five cards from the top of their deck to the cemetery and add the sixth card into their hand after both players check it." Why do I feel… "If they do not play the card during this turn, the opposing player will receive 2000 points of damage." My mind is… "Come now and turn over the cards from the top of your deck, if you please." Zero…_

"_Ruka." her eyes…is she…suddenly my magatama shone brightly. She must be. Damn it! I can't do anything! That bastard! I saw her activate a field. I saw the enviroment change into a forest…Ancient Forest? But it will make all defense position monsters switch and neither players can summon monsters in defense mode anymore. What's more at the end of the battle phase monsters that attack are destroyed at the end of the battle phase. That spell if I remember correctly it was a spell Kuragami used against me when she took, Tsubasa, Shion and my friends to the darkest parts of the spirit world. However, her deck was different than Ruka's hers was more…Painful and unmerciful, Ruka's card's they don't have anything like that, they're just protecting her like I do. What do I have to do to protect her?!_

_Where am I? I look around to see that I'm in a forest it was filled with a lot of pixie and fairies. one of them starts tickling me before she left and then I saw Kuribon in front of me._

"_Kurribon." Wait if Kurribon is here that means…This must be the Duel Monsters Spirit World. It looks so nice and calm, but, why do I feel scare?_

_Ruka, snap out of it! Can't you see, Kurribon she will. I saw her duel spirit monster get caught in a collar with spikes. This is bad if I remember correctly that collar can negate the effect of monsters and decrease their attacks and defense by 0. Ruka._

_I was looking around when I heard Kuribbon squeak in pain. When I turned my eyes widened as I saw a collar wrapped on her body. it was colored dark blue and had white spikes on each side._

"_What's wrong, Kuribbon?!" I asked worried. What is happening?! "Kuribbon!" Then I saw something. It was a monster that was formed with yellow lighting lines. the form looked like a part lizard, part tiger. it had a dark blue jell-o like body and its reds were menacing. It roared toward us. "No!" Zero, Help Me!_

_Damn it, Ruka, Ruka, Ruka!_

"_What the-" I said as the light from my magatama shone brightly and blinded us all…_

_I shielded my eyes as the light flashed brighter. After the light stops I look and into my surprise, Zero nor Astral were nowhere to be found._

"_Zero? Astral?" What is going on?!_

_That's right conflict isn't tolerated in this forest if it attacks… but then the monster returned._

"_I-It can't be." Zero, Zero. "Zero!" _

"_**Hope Slash**__!" Hope Slash?! I saw Number 39: King Of Wishes, Hope appeared and slashed the monsters and then blocking the attack with its wings. I-it can't be but that means. I looked behind me and saw him. His ocean eyes, his black hair with silver strands. It is him! Kuribbon could see it too._

"_Z-Zero!" _

"_Ruka!" Then something appeared in front of us. a white unicorn with fiery blue hair, blue eyes and a crystal horn._

"_Sunlight Unicorn!"_

"_Ruka, Ruka." That voice._

"_Astral, that is her voice." Astral is even here? I look to my right and indeed there he was._

"_It seems that the spirit world is in trouble again. Still, there are more things to be worried about." Worried?_

"_Yes, Ruka." Zero approached me. Sunlight Unicorn didn't even flinched, she could see it, Zero had a pure hearth. "You need to wake up."_

"_Wake up?"_

"_You are in a trance thanks to a trap card that this Professor Frank activated." My opponent?_

"_How?"_

"_I don't know but…" Zero looked toward Unicorn and she nodded. "It seems that she would like us to guide us to the way of getting you out." He looked toward Hope who is protecting us. "We're counting on you, Hope!" The monster simply nodded before he unleashed its assault before we rode through the forest. while we were ridding Sunlight Unicorn it hits me._

"_Wait Zero, how come your number be able to withstand the conflict prohibition of Ancient Forest?" _

"_I know about this place, remember I went to this world in my time and by that time I had to develop a card that could protect my number."_

"_You mean create?!" He nodded and then showed me a card with the picture of someone with the numbers 0-9 in flame colors surrounding it. "Number Wall?"_

"_Is a card specified to protect the numbers from being destroyed by card effects, in other words Ancient Forest prohibition no longer affects hope." Then I realize why he left hope to fight alone._

"_And since hope is a number he can't be destroyed by that monster." Zero nodded._

"_Sunlight Unicorn must be guiding us to her." Her? _

"_You mean to the voice?"_

"_Yes it seems she is in trouble." Trouble? Who is Astral talking about? I hear Kuribbon squeak._

"_You must be worried too, don't you?" Zero asked Kuribbon and smiled. "Don't worry Ruka and I will not let anyone hurt you." His voice, is calm and cold but yet is so soothing and warm._

"_Zero." Astral said and we look to see the forest completely destroyed. it looked like the forest was set on fire a long time ago. _

"_How did it end up like this?" I murmured before the voice spoke again._

"_The intent of the evil ones are trying to pollute the world of duel monsters spirits."_

"_It's you." Zero said to the voice._

"_Have we met before, child?"_

"_Not before but you can say that later on you would. But my past is not as important than this world's present, don't you agreed." Zero told the voice. The voice seemed to ponder before speaking._

"_I see truth in your words, I feel as if you are sworn to protect the spirit world, just like Ruka promised a long time ago." Promised?_

"_I see so she did promised to protect your world in the past." The way Zero is talking to this voice is as if they knew each other for a long time._

"_Zero."_

"_Oh, sorry. Please continue to speak with her."_

"_Very well, They are trying to bring the power of the spirits into their dirty clutches." Evil ones?_

"_What do you mean?" I asked the voice before we landed on a place were there was a stone tablet._

"_This is…" Did Zero know what that was?_

"_Zero."_

"_Ruka, look at the crag." I look at it, it looks familiar…Wait, that dragon._

"_I know this dragon!" Its… "Ancient Fairy Dragon!"_

"_So, she is sealed under the crag." I heard Astral say. _

"_Who did this to you?" Zero asked I could see the anger in his voice, he, he must be very fond with Ancient Fairy Dragon. _

"_Ruka, we meet again. And you, I can feel it in you your mark, it telling me that it swears loyalty to protect the one who owns me." Zero's mark? Sworn to protect the one who owns her, could it be that…then the smoke appeared and we saw an image._

"_This is…" Zero said. I can see it, that's me, running around and playing with all the duel spirit monsters. I remember now, I did made a promise back then, but I was…_

"_I heard Rua's voice back then and then…" I said as tears start forming before someone embraced me from behind._

"_Is okay, you were just afraid that's all. Afraid that you couldn't protect them all by yourself. But, I'm here now your not alone, you have Rua, me, Astral, everyone, if you ever need help I'll be there because I'm your guardian, the guardian of the owner of the claw of the crimson dragon." To hear Zero say that I… my knees became weak but he held me so I couldn't fall…He didn't let me go, ever._

"_Zero." No matter what, don't let go of me._

_Ruka, you must have felt lonely when you made that promise. You also, must've been really scared, I understand you heard your brother and you wanted to see him. But you don't need to be sad, nor cry I will always be here as long as this magatama shines and my mark glows I will never let you go. That's when it happened my hand glowed and my mark appeared. My eyes opened when I heard a growl and saw the monster that was battling hope. Tch, I held Ruka and dodged the attack of the monster._

"_He must've found a way to bypass Hope." _

"_If that's the case." Astral said before he threw me another card._

"_Number 17: Leveiss Dragon!" Out came my dragon and shot a burst stream made of blue flames. The monster staggered back._

"_Tch." I heard a laughter and then out came someone from the monster. It was the same person who was fighting Ruka._

"_So this is the Duel Spirit World." He look toward my dragon. "And that is the number you summoned against Kodo." He knew Kodo?_

"_Who are you?" he chuckled evilly._

"_I am Professor Frank, you must be Ichigo Zero." He then look to Ruka who I held in my arms. "For you to pull me like this…You really are a signer!" So they were after her!_

"_What do you want from her!?"_

"_All I want is for her to unleash her powers, now how about you let her do that, Come on, Ruka." Like hell…_

"_No way, I am not letting you get close to her! I'm her guardian, you just touch a single hair and I swear I will hurt you badly!" After all that she has been through I will never let anyone hurt her._

"_Zero."_

"_He-HE-HE." Damn, the forest is getting more polluted at this rate…_

"_Fine is that's the way you want it." My mark glowed stronger._

"_This is…" Astral looked and saw a card glow. "Zero!" he threw me the card this is!_

"_Chaos Xyz Change!" _

"_What?!" The man shielded his eyes and then the monster was face to face with him…_

"_Chaos Number17, The ice that freezes its enemies and help its friends, Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon!" I yelled as my dragon shrieked._

"_Zero."_

_If Zero is willing to protect me I-I…_

"_I will protect this world! I will protect Kuribbon and everyone else!"_

_[Ruka: 1500] [Kuribbon: *1 ATK:0] [Sunlight Unicorn: *4 ATK: 2500]_

_[Professor Frank: 3700] [Id the Super Demonic Lord: *6 ATK: 2200]_

"_Reverse Card, open! Gallitrap- Pixie Circle! If there are two or more monsters on my side of the field, the opposing player cannot attack the monster on my field with the lowest attack power!" I explained, I will not let Kuribbon get hurt I… "I won't let you attack Kuribbon anymore!"_

"_Well in that case, I activate my continuous spell, Wave of Mal-Intent, from my hand!" he said as I saw a spell with the picture of a grotesque demon with big red eyes and a wicked grin. "He-he-He, Whenever a monster on the field is destroyed by battle the opposing player receive 300 points of damage!" 300 points of damage? "Id the Supreme Demon Lord attack Sunlight Unicorn! __**Violent Egoism**__!" If this hits… [Professor Frank: 3700-3400] "That hurt, little deary. But, you'll be taking on this pain yourself! Wave of Mal-Intent effect activates!" A red wave went through me. [Ruka: 1500-1200]_

"_Ruka!"_

"_I-I'm okay Zero, I can take it…" I told him as long as you are by my side I will…_

"_How much longer will your brave front hold? I activate the spell card, Mental Contamination!" He said as he revealed a spell that shows a boy with an evil shadow behind him. "It's allowed to activate in the turn a monster is destroyed. It can destroy one spell or trap on my opponent's side of the field!" Kuribbon's guard was disable! "During this End Phase, Id the Super Demonic Lord will be revived." He said as his monster comes back. "I'll end my turn."_

"_It's my turn. Draw!"_

"_Since Kuribbon's attack are still changed, you will take on Immortal Homeostasis' effect! 300 points of damage!" [Ruka: 1200-900] Even if I attack and destroy his monster, it'll just lead to suffering. What should I do?_

"_Don't give up!" Zero…He is right! _

"_I place one card face-down, and then, activate the spell card, Healing Winds, from my hand! I regain 200 life points for each monster on the field. I'll end my turn." [Ruka: 900-1500]_

"_To tell you the truth, your powers are of no concern to me. I would just be satisfied with just being able to defeat you, because once I win." He signaled to Zero. "He will be the next in line!" So he is after Zero?! "Now that I seen your number in close and person I will be able to take them from you with ease!" He is tainted…I have to win! If Zero can protect me, why can't I do the same?! "Now Id Super Demonic Lord attack Kuribbon! Suffer, Kuribbon! __**Violent Egoism**__!" I won't allow it!_

"_I won't let you! Trap card, open! Fairy Winds! It destroys all face-up spell and trap cards on the field, aside from this card!"_

"_What?!" The collar that was attached to Kuribbon broke, I'm glad. Then Sunlight Unicorn's Horn of the Unicorn destroy itself._

"_Both players take 400 points of damage for each card destroyed by this card's effect." [Professor Frank: 3400-2200] "Now that your equipment spell is gone, Kuribbon's attack goes back to 300. [Ruka: 1500-300] [Kuribbon's ATK: 0-300] "Continuing battle!"_

"_So it's back to 300, what good is it?! I will devour that spirit!" I will not let that happen._

"_Kuribbon monster effect!" I said as Kuribbon transformed into a orange orb and returned to my hand. "By returning Kuribbon to my hand when it's targeted with an attack, it reduced that monster's battle to 0, and that monster's player regains life points equal to the attack power of the monster targeted by the effect." [Professor Frank: 2200-4400] "You won't lay a hand on Kuribbon or anybody in this world!"_

"_I'll just contaminate your little world, then!" he start laughing._

"_Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Zero said as he look at the statue._

"_Is angry." I whispered. She is so angry that she doesn't realize that its being hurt! "Zero!"_

"_I know! Leveiss! __**Sheer Cold Silver Stream**__!" I saw Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon unleash a freezing ray to stop Ancient Fairy Dragon from devouring the man. "Ruka, you must end this duel now!" He is right!_

"_Reverse card, Mischief of Oberon! It negates any effect of that recovers life points and then inflict damage to both players take damage equal to that amount!" I said as a giant twister took him, and me. [Professor Frank: 4400-2200-0] [Ruka: 300-0]_

"_Ah!"_

"_Ruka!" I saw him reaching for my hand, Zero. I stretch my hand and he took it. _

"_Zero." _

"_Ruka." He hold me tight as the twister blew us up, it doesn't matter where we land as long as you're the one holding me…Zero._

"_The intent of the evil one who sealed me away…That…"_

_I was back in the ground duel arena of the Fortune Cup, Where is…I look to see the man was there standing. Thank goodness. After I almost fainted before someone caught me._

"_I got you." That voice. I look to see my guardian lifting me and carrying me. He then walk away with me in his arms, I could feel myself safe…his arms they symbolized security, protection and warmed._

"_Where's Rua?" I asked before Astral appeared._

"_Don't worry he is fine, he just awoke, right now."_

"_Thank goodness."_

"_You know, I can't take my eyes of you for just one second." I slowly raised my head to see him looking to the other side. He might not show it but I could feel it…He was really worried about me. I know I shouldn't be apologizing but…_

"_Sorry." _

"_Tch, don't be, just make sure you don't put yourself in a similar danger again, I can't be in the fortune cup and protecting you at the same time." he coldly replied._

"_But you came to protect me, didn't you?"_

"_You, I told you to not push your luck! What would've happen if I didn't show up?!" Is he…_

"_Were you…worried?"_

"_Of course I was! I told you that I don't have time for overreacting parents and your brother would never let me go if I didn't protect his little twin sister." So he really was…_

"_Hm." I hear him sigh._

"_Just don't scare me like that ever again, alright?" Zero. I smiled and then snuggled close to him._

"_Sure. I promise." I promise you like, I promise Ancient Fairy Dragon, but this time I will fulfill my promise just like you fulfill your wishes I will fulfill mine. Zero, I hope that you become my guardian…forever._

"When you promise someone,

It means your have commitment to fulfill to that person."

**Jeez, classes and work the only days I have free to write and think now are the weekends at night. well sorry for this late uploads but as you can see I started studying again. Anyway, as you could see there was a lot of Ruka/Zero moments here and I'm guessing from all the moments I put from them this must be the most special one, because I think the bonus chapter where he licked the ice cream out of Ruka's hand was just for humor I mean who in the world would do that?! In any case now that the Consolation Game is out of the way Is time for That Man to make his final move before leaving us…Forever! I'm kidding but we're going to miss That Man and CA, right? So next time: Speeding Bombardment! Let's Go, Ridding Duel Acceleration!**

_Id Super Demonic Lord= Ido The Supreme Magical Force_

_Kuribbon= Kuribon_

_Gallitrap- Pixie Circle= Pixie Ring_

_Wave of Mal-Intent= Wave of Ill Intent_

_Mental Contamination= Spirit Contamination_

_Mischief of Oberon= Oberon's Prank_


	19. Speeding Bombardment

**Chapter XVII: Speeding Bombardment**

_After Zero carried me to the entrance I started to feel a lot better._

"_Zero, you can let me down." he narrow his eyes toward me._

"_Are you sure, Ruka?" I nodded before jumping away from him and landing._

"_Mm-Hmm." I smiled and look toward him. We stayed looking at each other for a couple of seconds before everyone showed up._

"_Ruka!"_

"_Rua." I saw them approaching._

"_Why did you lose?!" Lose? Um, Rua I didn't lose…_

"_It was a draw. So, technically I didn't lose." I said to my twin brother but he groaned._

"_It doesn't matter! Aw, man and I thought I would have another chance to face Zero or Yusei!" *sigh* So, that was this is about._

"_Rua." I hear Zero chuckle a bit._

"_Don't worry Rua, I'm your sister's guardian. Also, I have to keep an eye on the both of you by your parents request, I do not think I'll be leaving The Tops anytime soon." He has a point but, that got me thinking, what if Zero's duty as my guardian ends? That means he will have to…_

"_Where were you, Zero?" Yusei asked. I don't think telling Yusei that we were in the Spirit Monster World would be a believable answer, even if it is the truth._

"_I was sent back to "his" world, it is something my magatama has the ability to transport me there whenever there's trouble there." Zero lied…Wait "him" does that mean that Yusei can also see Astral?!_

"_I see." If Yusei can see him that means._

"_Don't worry Ruka, Since he is also has a mark like you do he can see me. My only explanation is that since the marks are connected with his then all the signers can see me." Astral explained. So, if I can see him and Yusei too…_

"_Er, what are you talking about?" Rua and the others can't see him._

"_Don't worry is nothing." Rua looked toward Zero but then shrugged off, I guess he knew that he wouldn't convince Zero to tell him._

"_Anyway, since the Consolation Duel ended in a draw they're about to show the matches for the next round for tomorrow." Jin stated._

"_You two boys better hurry if you don't want to miss who you're facing." Yanagi said._

"_You're right, let's go Zero." Zero nodded but before he left he went to me again._

"_Ruka."_

"_Yeah?" He puts the magatama on my neck again._

"_Keep it until the end of The Fortune Cup, okay?" I look at it, the warm of the magatama…I can feel it._

"_Yes." Zero, You'll always comeback, as long as I have this, I would never feel unsafe._

"_Everybody, Listen! Now that the Consolation Game's is over and unfortunately, ended in a tie, we will now focus on who will face who in the next round!" The MC said as it shows the pictures of the remaining competitors._

"_Master." I see Junon coming after me._

"_Junon." Divine look to me._

"_Do you Foresee something, Tsubasa?" he asked as Junon whispered to me. I closed my eyes…I should've known._

"_An obstacle will be in our path." I said to him._

"_What kind of obstacle?" I didn't want to believe it but…_

"_Here's the bracket!"_

"_An obstacle of my past, it would meet Aki…If we don't act quickly, Arcadia Movement might be destroy." I told him…Zero._

_I don't believe this, Zero you're going to…_

_[Yusei vs. Bommer]_

_[Zero vs. Aki]_

"_Zero." I looked toward him, he must be contemplating too, last time they faced each other, Zero he manage to fight her on the Daimon Area. But that wasn't even a duel, this time however, it could be different._

"_So I would be facing her." I heard him say I could tell he must be thinking of something else._

"_Looks like we'll be facing each other." I look to my right to see Bommer walking toward us._

"_Bommer."_

"_Yusei, I will not go easy on you, I'm not the same in a turbo duel that I am in a ground duel." He is right, those Reactors are dangerous if they manage to defeat Rua's new Mainspring monsters then I will have to give everything I got, still I would save Stardust until I face them._

"_Yeah."_

_So…I will be facing her, I still recall when we fought on the Daimon Area, her hatred, her loneliness…I have to stop it, I have a bad feeling that if I don't, everyone including Ruka would be hurt in the end. I can't afford to lose this duel._

"_I see, is this obstacle strong?" He asked me._

"_Yes, he has the same type of monster I showed you and Aki." Divine quickly knew who I was talking about._

"_I see, you mean that boy, Ichigo Zero." He look toward the monitor and it shows that indeed the next opponent that Aki would be facing was Zero. "Is he the one who will create the destruction of Arcadia Movement?" Junon whispered to me._

"_Yes, Aki must control her filled hatred toward him, if she loses control in this duel, yours…our dreams to show what we're capable off would be all destroyed." _

"_Then we must act quickly then, we don't want to put Arcadia Movement in jeopardy then, We came to this tournament for a reason, Our secrets almost got out when that Koda person almost spilled." He is right, but, why couldn't he remember any of it? Could the Varians have deleted his memories about Divine's Movement?_

"_Yes." Zero, tomorrow…I must talk to you._

_Zero, he will be facing her._

"_This was bound to happen sooner than later." I heard Jin say._

"_But he is facing the witch lady." I could see the fear in Rua, still, that girl, I know Zero felt it too, he must know that her deck is feeling pain._

"_And sonny, is facing that tall man that faced sonny here in the first round." Yanagi pointed out._

"_Bommer's is a lot more fierce in a turbo duel than he is in a ground duel. The man we all saw in the ground duel is nothing compare to when he goes on a d-wheel and knowing him he'll have a new d-wheel specifically design for either Zero, or Yusei's duel." So, Jin knows about him._

"_A new D-wheel?!" Rua asked and Jin nodded._

"_That's is our second round, we'll see you again tomorrow, don't forget that our first match would be a turbo duel!" The MC shouted._

_Aw, man not only does Zero have to face the witch lady but now Yusei is facing someone that he doesn't even know what his d-wheel looked like. I have to help them, at the very least Yusei._

"_Ah, I forgot to do something you go on ahead." I told them._

"_Um, are you sure? You are not planning to do something, do you?" I got to think of something._

"_No! I just need to go ask Zero about my new monsters!" _

"_Wouldn't be better if we wait until we go home?"_

"_Don't worry I'm sure I'll find him and then we'll be on our merry way home." I assured my twin sister._

"_Okay, if you say so." Good they left now to find out about Bommer's new runner._

_I have been thinking lately, If Yusei and I manage to win this next round would be facing each other._

"_Let's meet in the final two, Yusei." I told him._

"_Yeah." I have a feeling that I will have to use Hope and Leveiss for the next round. Unfortunately, I cannot Chaos Xyz my two numbers due to the fact that I cannot go Zexal for one week after summoning two chaos numbers in a duel and using Sheer Leveiss Cold Dragon in the spirit world. Astral say it must be the excessive amount of consumption that he felt from the Kaiba Dome. Yusei said that it has something to do with the momentum of the Ener-D-Reactor since our d-wheels work using them, he said that its unfortunate that I wouldn't be able to show my 100% when we face each other but I shrugged off because it would be as if was before Astral's arrival and I always show my 100% in every duel._

_As we started to walk I thought about Tsubasa, I haven't seen her since the Black Rose Witch incident, I know she must be hiding somewhere since Aki is participating and last time she was the one who manage to stop her from continuing to fight me. Still, Aki's Synchro, Black Rose Dragon, What is the history between her and Aki? What made them connect with each other? Why does she hate her mark and ours? She called wretched, why is that? And Why is Tsubasa involved with her?_

"_Zero." I narrowed my eyes to look toward the black with golden highlight older teen. "You been spacing out ever since we got out of Kaiba Dome."_

"_It's nothing, it just." He puts a hand of my left shoulder._

"_If it has something to do with Aki, you can tell me."_

"_Is not much her, but I could feel her anger, well I wouldn't say anger it was more loneliness." That got him confused._

"_Loneliness?"_

"_Yes, is as if she had a troubled past, a past she dwell inside her, consume her, and the more she thinks about it the more pain she feels. Our marks, she thinks they are the source of this pain of hers." I told him and he looks to his right arm were the birthmark was encrusted. I look toward mine. "That time you felt it, right? When she summoned her Black Rose Dragon."_

"_Yes, our marks started to pulse slightly. Do you think they were responding to her pain and loneliness?" I never thought of that._

"_It could be a possibility, after all Zero's guardian mark and your mark could respond to each other's feelings, your feeling of bonding with others and Zero's feeling of fulfilling the wishes of everyone are very alike." Astral stated as we look at each other marks._

"_Feeling of our bonds." I heard Yusei murmured._

"_Fulfilling Wishes." I murmured._

"_Zero! Yusei!" we look and see Ruka running toward us with a look of concern._

"_Ruka, What is wrong?!" I said worried._

"_Where's Rua?!" I could feel her voice panicking._

"_Rua? Why is there something wrong?" Yusei asked seeing Ruka getting very concern._

"_He didn't go to you?!" Wait was he suppose too…_

"_No, Why?" I asked._

"_He didn't…"_

"_What is it? Ruka!" _

"_Rua, He went to check on Bommer's garage to see if he could help Yusei by telling him how the runner looked like?"_

"_What?!" Yusei, Astral and I said simultaneously, That IDIOT!_

_Okay, all I have to do is open the window and Whoa!_

"_Ow!" man, that really hurt, but I'm in so let's see what this d-wheel of Bommer looks like. I took a small flashlight from my pocket… "Wah!" A-A-A-A. "A ghost! A ghost! A ghost!" Aw, man!_

_Hm, the alarm sounded, well I better check. I walked to where my d-wheel was and opened._

"_What?" isn't he… "What is he doing here?" then it hit me, he must've wanted to see my d-wheel in order to help Yusei or Zero…I look at the boy snoring, he reminds me of my siblings…_

"_Did you find him?" I shook my head._

"_You?"_

"_Nothing." I felt Ruka's arms tightening on my waist, she must be worried, Tch, that idiot, Why would he think that Yusei and I… _

"_We can't give up, he has to be somewhere." Yusei nodded I look behind me and smiled to Ruka. "Don't worry we'll find him."_

"_Zero." we heard Yusei's d-wheel beep._

"_Saiga." he look toward me and patched up the call toward my d-wheel screen._

"_Oh, Zero." He said before continuing. "Yusei, I just got to your hiding on Satellite." Yusei's hiding? I heard Yusei gasp._

"_Is everyone there?" I saw Saiga shake his head._

"_Hate to break this, but they're not here." Not there does that mean…_

"_What did you say? Did something happen?!"_

"_I don't know, but…I broke through their network, and yet there's no record of them being caught by Sector Security so far. I'll keep my search on this side." Saiga told us before static started to disrupt the call. "Uh-oh. Can't keep contact any longer. I'll contact the both of you if I find anything." That can't be good, if Yusei's friends are not there._

"_Your friends are missing, too?" Astral asked._

"_Zero?" Hmm…The Varrian wouldn't go this far besides they seem more interest in me than in Yusei, but I could be wrong._

"_If the Varians are involved in the Fortune Cup or they're using it just to disguise themselves then they wouldn't take Yusei's friends." Astral stated._

"_Still, is strange though, if he is one of the top four along with me, Aki and Bommer, don't you think is strange?" Yusei seemed to realize where I'm going with this._

"_You don't think?" but before he could go any further my eyes caught someone carrying someone by his shoulders._

"_That's…" Bommer and the one he is carrying is…_

"_Rua!" _

"_You didn't do anything to him, did you?" I said calm._

"_I'll explain later. But I assure you I didn't harm him, he was sleeping when I found him in my garage." I see._

"_Alright." I put my helmet back and rev my d-wheel as he follow us to the tops._

_After Bommer went to Rua's room to tug him, Ruka fell exhausted…she must have been worried that when we found Rua, safe her energy just left. I tug her, and smiled…her snoring was light unlike Rua's…_

"_Zero." Hmm, she must be dreaming and from the smile she has I think is very pleasant. we hear footsteps and see Bommer he just gave big smirk._

"_Tch."_

"_I imagine that he gave you trouble, if so, I apologize." I told Bommer but he shook his head._

"_I don't blame him. I know neither of you didn't instruct him to do it. You two don't seem like the kind of person to rely on underhanded moves like those."_

"_Hm." I silently murmured, he then gave me a grin._

"_He's very fond of the both of you, especially you, Zero." I scoffed at that, I do not have time for people to get fond of me, I can't have a reason to stay, once I fulfill my mission I will leave…They need to forget me, and if they remember me, it would be in my future not theirs. "Though he was thinking of you, Yusei." He then look to his left. "When I look at those two, I remember my little brother and sister back in my hometown." I see…_

"_You have siblings?" Yusei asked._

"_I do. they're both the same age as them." Same age as Rua and Ruka._

"_They are no stars in the sky in this city, huh?" Yeah, I rarely see them here, if I remember correctly the last time I saw stars was when I first arrived here but afterwards they seemed to disappear. My home in Hope City, it is famous for being the home of constellations. "Yusei, Zero, what are you two fighting for?" That caught me by surprise. What do I fight for? Back then I would've answered quickly but now…_

"_I'm fighting for my hometown." I heard Yusei answer._

"_Hmm, I see." then he look toward me. "And you Zero? what do you fight for?" What do I fight for? Astral look toward me, he seemed to be thinking the same thing, he must have felt my doubt. I fight…_

"_I fight to protect and find answers…find answers from someone from my past." I look toward the sky. "I also, trying to stop anyone who tries to hurt those who are precious to me and fulfill a wish that I promise to someone a long time ago. That is what I fight for." I told Bommer._

"_Zero." Yusei must've thought about his friends. I could see Astral smiling, he knows that I'm talking about him, after all if it wasn't for him and my friends I wouldn't have overcome all the threats that came after us._

"_I see." I heard Bommer said. "Well said. Even though you have another ideal that is strong I also feel the same way." He then look toward Yusei. "It seems we're cut from the same cloth." I see so he is…_

"_You're fighting for your hometown as well?" he answered with a nod. "I came from a tribe that are descendant of the People Of The Stars, whose tale is well known among the Incas." People of the Stars aren't they the same people that summoned the Crimson Dragon?_

"_Then, you know the story behind the Crimson Dragon?" Yusei said._

"_I do. Much time has passed, and now, the Crimson Dragon is attempting to resurface." Still… "Director Godwin is planning to use that power. to lead the world into the right direction." Director Godwin, the sponsor of the Fortune Cup?_

"_And you believe that?"_

"_Yusei, you would know about poor hometowns. My village they have been plighted with poverty and discrimination." I can feel it…_

"_Zero, his eyes." Astral knows it too, since we're connected by the magatama we can feel what the other feels. He then walked away from us but stopped by Yusei's side._

"_Yusei, I'm glad I learned that you're a proud duelist…and Zero, your desires are as strong as mine…but, don't forget. I will win. That is my mission." Bommer, you…You're hiding something else._

_I must fulfill my mission, after what happened._

"_You have been following me for quite a while, is useless to hide now that I can tell you're here." I heard a chuckle._

"_You are a very interesting person." I look to see a man. His clothes were completely Red with golden lines and his gloves were white like mines. his mask white with some circled red surrounding the eyes. In his hand he had a book that was colored dark blue. "I must apologize to not introduce myself earlier, if I did, things would've been…chaotic." chaotic? this man his aura, it feels exactly as the legend say about the Crimson Dragon, why? "My name is That Man."_

"_That Man?" I murmured, I guess is a codename._

"_You must think that's a codename, well you are correct, it is against my will to reveal my real name to others, do not worry I mean no harm, I just need to talk."_

"_What's there to talk, how do I know I could trust you?" I asked not losing my eyes on the masked man in front of me._

"_Ah, but you must…I will say this once…You cannot defeat Zero, not at the level you are." Not able to defeat Zero? "You saw it didn't you, those Xyz that he summoned during the first round, they are far more powerful than any signer dragon." Wait how does he… "Knows about the dragons, is that what you want to know?" He read my mind?! "I'm being sincere with you, with your strength you won't be able to defeat him nor Fudo Yusei. Tell me what would you do if you fail? You can't go back to your hometown…because you don't actually have one, not anymore." _

"_How did you know?!" How does he know about my hometown being…_

"_Long ago, Rex Godwin made a project with the Ener-D-Machine in your hometown, he tried to awaken the Crimson Dragon then, didn't he? but, it was to much power to harness and then, your family, your people, your home, destroy. Rex he send you a message that gave his condolences to you." He, He knows…He knows everything. "You want revenge, don't you?" I looked toward him. "I can give you that, You just have to test this power against your opponent tomorrow." He then show me three cards I never seen before but one of them was a blank black card._

"_What is this?" I asked, I see one of them being a Speed Spell, Rank-Up-Magic- Varian's Force, a trap that's called Xyz Change…then I look at the blank card._

"_The black card will answer to your call once you activate the trap in your ace monster it would allow it to gain the same type that Zero had, hmm, perhaps if I tell you that it was used by Kodo in the first round it would jog your memory." Now I remember! my eyes went wide with realization this spell, this trap, I could feel it they harness the same power of the Crimson Dragon. _

"_And you say I…could get revenge on Rex, with this card?" _

"_Yes, Rex is…very obsesses with his ambition, if you want to stop him from making a similar incident from back then, I suggest you defeat Fudo Yusei, and Ichigo Zero with this cards. Only then, you'll reach Godwin." I look at the card, revenge…Rex, I can have my revenge on him! I gritted my teeth in anger, because of him, I lost everything, my goal was this and with this cards I can fulfill it! "So, did you made your mind."_

"_Yes." I answered and he nodded._

"_Good, I'll be watching your match, I would be delighted that your wish for revenge come true." he said as he walk pass me. "Oh, and another thing, try to not show mercy in your match." With that he left…Revenge, I will finally have it._

"_Rex!"_

"_Yeah! The second day of the tournament is finally HERE! Laugh or cry, today's duels will determine who will have the right to challenge the King! The first match pits, The Shooting Star of Satellite, Fudo Yusei, versus the Black Storm, Bommer!" The crowd roars wild._

_I was making my final adjustments, just two more duels…Two more duels and then I can settle the score with him._

"_Yusei…I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just…!" Rua said before I cut him off._

"_I understand. Say no more. But, once this duel is over, you have to apologize to Bomber, whether I win or lose." I told him._

"_Uh-Huh! I promise! " I heard him say._

"_Yusei." I look to see Zero._

"_Zero!" Rua said happy._

"_Zero."_

"_If you win this duel then, it will be either me or her." He is right, Zero would be facing her, Aki._

"_Yes, you should be careful in your duel, last time you fought."_

"_I know, but, I'm guessing that one of us was going to have to face her sooner than later, it seems I was the one." _

"_Still, Zero, Yusei, don't you think is strange?" we look toward Astral. "The way the match were put, don't you two think is strange that they pit Zero vs. this Aki girl?" Now that he mentioned, it seemed odd, at first I thought it was mere coincidence but…now is as if._

"_Is as if they arranged the matches so either of us could face her." I finished saying realizing what Zero's astral friend means…If that is true then._

"_Do you think this is all a set-up so Rex could…"_

"_Um, guys, what are you talking about?"_

"_There's a high possibility but, I can't shake the feeling that it is something much more bigger than that." Astral said to us. _

"_We can worry about that latter, right now I must win this match, we'll talk about this once we both make it to the next round." Zero nodded before I close my visor and rev my d-wheel._

"_Yusei, Break a Leg!" I ran toward the arena._

_If what Astral said is true that means…suddenly my left arm pulsed lightly._

"_Zero, are you okay?" Rua asked me in concern._

"_Y-Yeah I'm, Urk!" Damn, what the heck? I saw my left arm glowing and then I heard footsteps when I looked my eyes widened._

"_You're…" I heard Astral say surprise to see her also. In front of me…Was her, the person I thought I would never see ever again._

"_T-T-Tsubasa."_

_What the…What is that sound?_

"_W-W-W-W-What IS THIS!? An Elephant?! A Dinosaur?! No, it's the d-wheel piloted by Bomber!" I see so that's his d-wheel. It was twice as big as mine and was colored black with gray in some parts. It had skull in the center as its wings had two small boosters that had spikes on the front. it had four wheels in the back and one large one in front, with two small wheels in each side of the backside. The handle bars where very thin but they were perfect for the tall man's strong grip. he gave me a smirk._

"_I might accidentally squash you on that d-wheel, you know."_

"_A bigger d-wheel doesn't mean is better." I answered calmly._

"_I will win this duel, No, I must Win!"_

"_Set the Field Magic, Speed World, on!"_

"_**Duel Mode, on-Auto Pilot, standby."**_

"_Now the field is dominated by Speed World, where only Speed Spells are allowed!"_

"_Let's go, Yusei!" he told me as I just watch the countdown before…._

"_Ridding Duel…ACCELERATION!" Our d-wheel went off._

"_I'll make the first move, Draw!" Bommer said before he drew and look at his cards. "I summon a monster to the field. Appear, Magic Reactor- AID!" He said as his monster appeared on the field. [Magic Reactor- AID- *3 ATK: 1200] That's not good, each time I activate a speed spell now I will receive 800 points of damage. "I play three cards face-down and end my turn." So he is on the defense._

_[Bommer's SPC: 1]_

_[Yusei's SPC: 1]_

"_It's my turn!" I drew my card and it's speed warrior, hmm, I look toward Bommer. "I set one card face-down. Then, I summon Speed Warrior, in attack mode!" My speedy friend appeared by my side. [Speed Warrior- *2 ATK: 900]_

"_And it's now that I activate my trap! Hidden Soldiers! When my opponent summons a monster…this trap let's me summon a level 4 or lower Dark Attribute monster from my hand! And I'm special summoning…Trap Reactor- RR!" So he went with the trap card one. [Trap Reactor- RR- *4 ATK: 800]_

"_During the turn I summoned, Speed Warrior has its attack power doubled!" My speed warrior glowed white. [Speed Warrior's ATK: 900-1800] "Go, Speed Warrior, __**Sonic Edge**__!" my warrior went after Spell Reactor- AID and made a spin handspring kick to it creating an explosion. I heard Bommer slightly grunt from the damage. [Bommer: 4000-3400] "What?"_

"_Not good enough, Yusei! I activated my trap card, Fake Explosion Penta! This card protects a monster from an opponent's attack, and then it lets me special summon a level five monster from my hand! Appear Now, Summon Reactor AI!" So he has them all on the field, then next he'll… [Summon Reactor AI- *5 ATK: 2000] "Next, I'll activate my last face-down, trap card, Delta Reactor! With this card I can send, Summon Reactor AI, Trap Reactor- RR, and Magic Reactor AID, from my field to the cemetery!" he said as all three monsters unite and a flash of energy engulf them. "Now Appear, Giant Bomber Air Raid!" [Giant Bomber AIR RAID- *8 ATK: 3000]_

"_Oh my! Bommer has actually summoned his ace monster on the second turn!"_

"_Giant Bomber Air Raid allows me to once per turn, destroy either the summon of a monster or the set of a card, and then, it will inflict 800 points of damage." This isn't good, I look at the big airship monster and gritted my teeth. "Yusei! Now you're frozen in place! I will win…and I will carry my mission!" I have to think of something quick otherwise, I'll be in big trouble!_

"Why, Why do you risk your life for me

I don't want you to…"

**Well, another episode done, I was trying to find this episode since I couldn't download it but now I have it. So what happen here? That Man has made his move again influencing Bommer in taking Varian Force in order to get his revenge on Rex, and now…Now Tsubasa finally is confronting her long time friend Zero! What will Zero ask of her now that she is face-to-face with him?! Will Yusei survive the Giant Ace of the Black Storm Bommer?! find out on the next, chapter! Answers! Another CYXZ?! Yusei be careful!**

Review Answers:

Guest: Shark, yeah he will be here, we all know his real name now that the shocking truth is out along with Rio, Kaito I don't think so, but if there's a possibility to put Galaxy-Eye Photon Dragon then I think I know the man to wield it. Hope this help you with the answers you seek, guest.


	20. Answers

**Chapter XVII: Answers**

_I can't believe she is here…She is wearing that mask but there's no mistake. Her ebony hair, her soft skin, and underneath that mask…I can't even say a single word, why do I have to choke out now that I have her five steps in front of me? Rua was a bit scared, seeing her with a mask similar to the one Aki wore he must be thinking that…_

"_A-Another witch!?" he hid behind me. Tsubasa didn't seem to mind Rua's insult, seeing it as normal in fact she just stared toward me._

"_T-Tsubasa I…" I said before she took off her mask and revealed those sweet lime eyes. Is been almost three weeks…three weeks since I saw those eyes. as soon as I saw the mask fall down her smile, her bright smile that she always had when she saw me appeared and with a jump she said…_

"_ZERO-KUN!" Her happiness, her smile…How I miss it especially what she is doing right now._

"_Tsubasa." I whispered as I hug her tighter as if she was going to get away if I didn't hold her tight. I-I really missed this feeling…_

"_Rally! Blitz! Nerve! Taka!" Still can't see them, maybe they think I'm untrustworthy. "You can trust me! I was sent by Yusei!" I kept walking…Hmm, this must be it, I turned the flashlight to the right but then I saw the whole place trashed as if they were struggling to escape from someone. "What? Did something…happen here?"_

_Yusei was in a tight spot if he didn't take out his Bomber Air Raid soon, he would be in huge trouble latter on and right now, he can't afford to lose!_

"_We're at the third turn of the duel! And, it's now that Bommer's attack is about to commence!"_

_[Bommer SPC: 2]_

_[Yusei SPC: 2]_

"_It's my turn!" Bommer said as he see his card, his eyes widened slightly. ("This is…") In his hand he had a card that he thought didn't expect to draw too soon._

_**Flashback:**_

"_**You want revenge, don't you?" Bommer looked toward him. "I can give you that, You just have to test this power against your opponent tomorrow." He then show him three cards he never seen before but one of them was a blank black card. **_

"_**What is this?" he asked, as he sees one of them being a Speed Spell, Rank-Up-Magic- Varian's Force, a trap that's called Xyz Change…then a black blank card.**_

"_**The black card will answer to your call once you activate the trap in your ace monster it would allow it to gain the same type that Zero had, hmm, perhaps if I tell you that it was used by Kodo in the first round it would jog your memory." That Man told him. Bommer ponders where he saw the cards before his eyes went widen with realization this spell, this trap, he could feel it they harness the same power of the Crimson Dragon.**_

"_**And you say I…could get revenge on Rex, with this card?" **_

"_**Yes, Rex is…very obsesses with his ambition, if you want to stop him from making a similar incident from back then, I suggest you defeat Fudo Yusei, and Ichigo Zero with this cards. Only then, you'll reach Godwin." Bommer look at the card, revenge…Rex, He can finally have his revenge on him! He gritted his teeth in anger, because of him, he lost everything, his goal was revenge and with this cards in his possession he could fulfill it! "So, did you made your mind."**_

"_**Yes." he answered and That Man nodded in understanding.**_

"_**Good, I'll be watching your match, I would be delighted that your wish for revenge come true." he said as he walk pass him. "Oh, and another thing, try to not show mercy in your match." With that he left…Revenge, he will finally have it.***_

_("Max…Annie…You two can count on me…") "Giant Bomber Air Raid, attack Speed Warrior!" Air Raid unleash a barrage of bullets from its gunners, Speed Warrior dodged them all but as he jumped he looked to see the Giant Bomber's propeller ramming him turning him into small pixels. Yusei grunted lowly as his life points dropped dramatcially and lost all his speed counters, his d-wheel slows down and Bommer goes ahead of him. [Yusei: 4000-1900 SPC: 0]_

"_Ah! Yusei has spun out! But, he recovers and sets on Bommer's trail! Speed World will reduce your speed counters by one for each interval of 1000 points you receive from damage! After taking 2100 points of damage, Yusei's speed counters have reverted back to 0!"_

"_Humph, it can't end all like this. Bring it on, Yusei!" Bommer seem to look at the card before place it face-down. "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn!" [Boomer's SPC: 3] [Yusei's SPC: 1] _

"_My turn!" Hmm, Scrap Iron, this should stall until…but if I set it now he'll destroy it right away so… "I summon Shield Warrior from my hand!" I said as my monster appeared. he was dressed in only white pants with a dark gray trouser. One of his shin guards was long and colored gold while the other was short and colored blue. his shoes were dark gray while he held a spear on his left and a giant shield colored black with gold on the corners. his upper body consisted of two ragged white clothes tied with an light blue ornament. his shoulder pads were colored black while his forearms were wearing black with gold tight gauntlets. His hands tapped with white bandages and his head having a red tunnic with a black with gold helmet that had two golden horns. his hair slightly seen was gray while he had some tribal war paint on both cheeks. he posed before he turned blue meaning he was in defense. [Shield Warrior: *3 DEF: 1600]_

"_And now, Giant Bomber Air Raid's effect activates! When my opponent summon a monster, it destroys that card and inflict 800 points of damage! __**Sharp Shooting**__!" He commanded as I saw the missiles from the corner of my eyes going after Shield Warrior before destroying it, I grunted slightly. [Yusei: 1900-1100] My d-wheel spun again out of control but I maintained control before proceeding to follow Bommer. Scrap Iron is all up to you my friend. "I'll place one card face-down to end my turn."_

"_Ah, what a one-sided turn of events! Bommer is just far too strong! Yusei has no monsters on the field, if he takes a direct attack, it would be all over!" this should stall for a while._

"_My turn!" he drew and once again I saw his eyes widened._

"_Tsubasa I…" She let go of me and shook her head._

"_You don't need to say anything, I'm sorry that I couldn't look back when I recovered Aki-chan, but if I did I would've been in trouble." In trouble?_

"_What do you mean?" I asked her, Rua was no longer cowering behind me, after Tsubasa energetic outburst he seemed to feel a lot more secure. I heard her sigh._

"_Zero, Aki-chan, she…she needs to be save." I can feel her emotion…it was pain, she must've been happy to see someone like her here…I don't blame her, most of the psychic duelist we faced weren't the type of people that you could have a friendly chat, especially their leader, Enzion. "I also need your help too." she said to Astral. _

"_Tsubasa." I then look toward her very serious. "I need you to answer me, who really is Aki." I have to know, if I'm going to save her, I need to know why, Aki has anger and why Aki, feels alone._

"_I see, in that case! I will show you this I activate this! Trap Card, XYZ Change!" What?!_

"_Xyz Change?!" That's the same card that…_

"_With this card I can change one monster I control into an Xyz monster!" [Giant Bomber Air Raid Rank: 8] "Next, I activate this speed spell from my hand! Rank-Up-Magic- Varian's Force!" Rank-Up?! that's the same card that Kodo, had! Why does Bommer…Urk! My arm._

_Ugh! This feeling!_

"_Zero!" I heard Rua say._

"_This feeling." I heard Astral say, does that means._

"_Tsubasa!" I caught her as I felt her tremble from the pulsating and then I saw it, the glowing mark. "This is…" her mark had a the book of Torah and beside a Crystal staff. If she has a mark then that means she is…_

"_She is a guardian." Astral said now seeing the mark on her._

"_Tsubasa, why?"_

"_It hurts." I hear her murmured. "Zero-kun, y-your friend, h-he is in danger." My eyes widen in realization, Yusei. _

"_I'm not leaving you, not after we finally are able to speak." There was no way I would leave her side, I need her, now that the Varians are involve I'll need her to be by my side in order to fight them._

"_Z-Zero-kun."_

"_W-What's happening?" Rua said a bit afraid._

"_The same thing that happened while I was dueling, if that's true then Bommer." Rua eyes widened._

"_Y-You mean he played that card, that summoned that monster that the guy you faced summoned." I nodded cringing in pain._

"_Y-Yes, if, if Bommer is using it then I think I know in which monster he is going to use it." Giant Bomber Air Raid is a difficult monster alone if he summon an CXyz of it then… Yusei, be careful, the damage you'll receive from that monster is not like our duel is far more worse than a psychic duel._

_My arm, is pulsing again…_

"_Seems you are in pain, my king." I look to see That Man behind me. "I do not mean to interrupt your…observation but, I would like to speak to you about a matter." I scoffed._

"_There's nothing you and I need to speak." Damn it, this pain it won't go away._

"_That pain you're receiving, The Crimson Dragon has acknowledge that a great power is approaching, perhaps is destiny that you the wielder of the wing mark is chosen to wield its power…but." he narrowed his eyes toward the arena. "It would seems to me that if you do not hold a new power, you will fail to reach your destiny."_

"_Hmm!" This pulsing…Yusei, is, is the same as when Zero… "Yusei." please don't get hurt._

_I hissed as I felt the pulse that this wretched mark continues to do…Damn this mark! Once I erase that boy, I would then erase the whoever has the mark…THIS MARK NEEDS TO DISAPPEAR!_

"_With this card I can select an Xyz monster and then, special summon a CXyz monster from my extra deck with the same name but one rank higher than the monster I select!" He is going to do the same!_

"_Wait Bommer, if you do this you…" I told him and he cuts me off._

"_I don't care, If this is what it takes, if this is what I must do to get my revenge!" Revenge!? "Then I will do it!" he signaled to Giant Bomber Air Raid. "Giant Bomber Air Raid, Overlay!" I saw the Giant Airship turn into a gray orb before the sky turned dark. "I create the overlay network with this monster! Chaos Xyz Change! The true emerging power of Varian, bring judgment on the dirtied world now!" I shielded my eyes as a flash of light illuminated the area. When I opened them my eyes went wide above me, an gray with silver lines on its left wings and gold on his right airship twice as big as Giant Bomber Air Raid appeared. It's legs were dark blue while the cockpit appeared to be redesigned with a new and shinning one while the propellers were very large and had two on each wing. It has jet boosters on its back that were colored orange while on his carrier it held a giant dark green Nuclear Bomb. "Flight High, The warplane of revenge! CXYZ GIANT BOMBER NUKE RAID!" [Giant Bomber Nuke Raid- Rank: 9 ATK: 3800]_

"_Giant Bomber Nuke Raid?" I murmured, is this what Zero faced, this Chaos Xyz monsters? If, so then I have to…_

"_Before I activate my Bomber Nuke Raid's effect, XYZ Change gets attached as an Overlay unit if I Xyz summon using that card." he said as a cross with a ruby like colored gem while the cross itself was colored gray appeared besides another one. "Now Gianr Bomber Nuke Raid monster effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned by Xyz summoning I can destroy up to two cards on the field!" What?! "Go, __**Nuke Bombard Barrage**__!" The Giant Nuclear Bomb was dropped and then a huge explosion occurred. I tried to maintain control of my d-wheel while Bommer with no effort controlled as if the aftershock of the explosion didn't bother him._

"_Oh, My! What a huge explosion! Bommer new and shocking Xyz monster has cleared Yusei's field!"_

"_Since you destroy it I can activate the effect of Limiter Break, When this card is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Speed Warrior from my cemetery! Be revived, Speed Warrior!" I said as speed warrior reappeared. [Speed Warrior: *2 DEF]_

"_Humph, you'll lucky that I can't activate my Nuke Raid's effect when he uses this effect but, Battle, Giant Bomber Nuke Raid attack Speed Warrior! __**Death Nuke Drop**__!" He said as another nuke was sent to Speed Warrior and another explosion occurred. At this rate I won't be able to finish this match. "Heh, so, you withstand my attack! But now that only leaves you with your hand!" Incredible, so this is the power of a chaos Xyz monster. Even more, those overlay unit if Zero's monster's had powerful effect I cannot imagine. [Bommer SPC: 5] [Yusei's SPC: 3]_

"_My turn!" I drew and saw that is Rally's favorite card if I use this. "Rally…I summon Massive Warrior! from my hand!" I said as a gray stone warrior carring a circle stone shield appeared._

"_Humph, now I'll show you the true power of my Nuke Raid, Giant Bomber Nuke Raid effect activates! Once per turn when a monster is summoned or a card is set or activated I can detach an overlay unit from this card and then inflict 1000 points of damage!" 1000?! "Go, __**Death Sharp Nuke**__!" He said as small bombs were dropped and then landed on Massive Warrior before they detonated and a huge explosion occurred. I screamed as my d-wheel span out of control!_

"_Ah! Yusei is spinning out of control and is heading for the wall!" I steered at the last second avoiding crashing to it…This damage, I felt it, is this what Zero felt during his fight against Kodo?! [Yusei: 1100-100 SPC:2]_

"_Yusei has maintained control but, he is now behind Bommer!" This isn't good but. "I activate the Speed Spell- Angel Baton, with this card I can draw two cards and then send one to the cemetery!" I have to draw something good. "…Draw!" I look and see Speed Spell- Vision Wind and Quick Bolt Hedgehog. I smiled. "I got it. First I'll send this to my cemetery. Then I'll discard Level Stealer, to special summon Quick Synchron!" I said as a machine with a cowboy hat wearing a white feather, brown cowboy boots appeared. his body was colored blue while it had blue clothes that had on the center plate that was blue three orbs red on the left, green on the center and blue on the right. He held a gun that was colored light yellow and blue on his white gloved hand. his face was covered by a long orange scarf and ragged cape was wrapped on his back. its eyes were blue. [Quick Synchron: *5 ATK: 700] "Next, since I normal summoned this turn I can Special summon this from my hand, let's go, Oneshot Booster!" I said as Rally's favorite card a yellow machine that had booster hands and a pit stop light on top of its head appeared. [Oneshot Booster: *1 ATK: 0] "Then, when I have a tuner monster I can special summon this card from the cemetery, Bolt Hedgehog! When I have a level five or higher monster I can decrease the level of that monster and special summon Level Stealer from my cemetery." [Quick Synchron: *5-4] Level Stealer an black lady bug with a yellow star on its red back appeared spreading its little wings. [Level Stealer: *1 ATK: 600] "And Finally, I activate the Speed Spell- Vision Wind!" I said as a picture of a monster surrounded by wind appeared. "I can activate this card when I have two or more speed counters with it, I can special summon a level 2 or lower monster, be revive, Massive Warrior!" Massive Warrior reappeared. [Massive Warrior: *2 ATK: 600] "Level 1 Level Stealer, Level 4 Quick Synchron, Tuning. Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!" Quick Synchron shot a card that is Junk Warrior before going up and turning into four rings as level stealer enters them he turned into a bright star before a wave of white energy burst into the rings and appeared beside me. "Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" Junk Warrior appeared. "Junk Warriors attack is equal to the combine attack power of all level two or lower monster! __**Power Of Fellows**__!" Junk Warrior glowed white as he harness the bonded strength of his friends [Junk Warrior's ATK: 3700] "Battle, Massive Warrior attack CXyz Giant Bomber Nuke Raid!"_

"_What do you plan to do with a monster with only 600 attack power?!" End this duel._

"_One shot booster's effect activates! By releasing it, it destroys the monster that my monster conducts battle with!" I said._

"_But, with Battle Damage, that will be 3000 damage coming your way! You will lose!"_

"_You're wrong! Massive Warrior can reduce battle damage to 0 once per turn."_

"_What?!" _

"_Let's go Massive Warrior, One shot booster, destroy Giant Bomber Nuke Raid!" Giant Bomber Nuke Raid tried to knock my monster with his nuclear bombs but Massive Warrior used his giant stone that he carries and rip the giant airplane in half destroying it! _

"_Guah!" Bommer felt the aftershock but I'm not done._

"_Junk Warrior attack Bommer directly, __**Scrap Fist**__!" Junk Warrior went and hit Bommer hard taking the left of his life points [Bommer: 3400-0] his d-wheel started spinning until it stopped and Bommer fell._

_The pain, it stopped._

"_Tsubasa." I look to see Zero looking in concern, his arms, they were…Ep! "Tsubasa, are you…"_

"_I-I-I'm fine don't worry about it!" I can't believe I was in Zero's. I heard someone giggling and when I look up it was Junon._

"_Oh, Master." she gave me a smile, that's right since Divine is not here she is not acting like I was too with him. Zero was here, a friend, someone we could trust. That's right!_

"_Zero."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Ah, there was something I needed to tell you, about Aki." He then remembered._

"_Oh, yes, I needed at least for you to answer me, why does Aki hates this marks?" he asked me showing his mark. I looked at mine and Junon look toward me concern._

"_From the look on Junon, it seems even you girls don't have the answer." I nodded toward Astrals words._

"_Yes, Master Astral, we still don't know why does Aki Izayoi act with pure hatred toward the mark, but from what we heard from Divine-sama it has something to do with her past, before we found Divine and before we found her." Junon told our astral friend._

"_Mm-Hmm, Aki has been very, unstable for the last days, ever since she fought you Zero, at this rate I won't be able to control her powers anymore." I told him, this got the boy that was with him frightened. "That is why, I need to ask you, please…" I look straight into his ocean eyes. "Please Save Aki."_

"_At last, we have an OUTCOME! In the semifinal match of the duel of Fortune Cup, with The Shooting Star Of Satellite, Fudo Yusei, versus The Black Storm, Bommer, making a spectacular comeback and advancing…Fudo Yusei!" I looked toward Bommer but then I notice something, the card he used against me, it started to dissipate?! I shook my head, I can talk with Zero about this latter._

"_Are you okay, Bommer?"_

"_So, now, our nextfight will be…"_

"_Yes, I'm alright." he looked to me. "Yusei, that was outstanding. I concede to you."_

_Oh, this is interesting._

"_You might want to stay here for a bit my king." I told Jack as I keep hearing what our latest tester did…Fudo Yusei, you're indeed one interesting person. _

"_I've lost." I walked toward Rex._

"_He seems very into this." I told him._

"_I presume you know about it." he told me calmly._

"_You mean Bommer's lost? I was kind of surprise when I discovered, but it gave me something to use for him to test your signer. it might not have been much but his mark seemed to trigger itself when our spell was activated." Rex nodded as we continue to hear the man._

"_But, my mission is far from over!" Oh… "I was going to win this tournament and bring what Godwin did to the public at the ceremony! But, now that dream too will never come true. That being so, I'll seek vengeance right here!" So, he is going to go after Rex, huh?_

"_Vengeance?" What's Bommer talking about?_

"_Look! My village that's gone in smoke! This is my village! My hometown!" That was Bommer's…Village? "Godwin…He used this village as a guinea pig to attempt to resurrecting the Crimson Dragon! And, my village was…!" What the?! "All the villagers went missing. And amongst them were my brother and sister." That means…_

"_Then, your brother and sister…"_

_That bastard! So, we were his guinea pigs all along too?! _

"_Yusei, Jack, Zero, don't believe him! You must not give Godwin the Crimson Dragon!"_

_Not give the Crimson Dragon? then Bommer went to his runner and rev it from his back wheels spikes appeared and he turned the corner, is he trying to…_

"_Bommer!"_

_I'll settle things with him by my own hands, if I have to!_

"_For my friends in my hometown! For my dear brother and sister! So that this sorrow will never repeat again!" I rev my d-wheel and went straight to him, REX!_

_I have to stop him! I went to the other side and rev my d-wheel, even if Godwin is using us, revenge is not going to solve anything!_

"_Bommer!" my d-wheel jumped and I went to stop Bommer from making a mistake._

_Ah, so the hero Yusei will try and save Rex, despite learning he, Zero, and Jack are all guinea pigs for not only Rex's plan but ours as well. I see the chariot spike going straight toward us. Rex was going to react and stop it but I waved a hand to him._

"_Allow me Rex, you do not need to waste energy." as the chariot went toward us I use my left hand before a light yellow barrier stopped the chariot in his track._

"_What?!" I heard Jack say astonished by the way I stopped the spike, even that clown Vice-Director was stunned by my power._

"_As I said Godwin, even with…your arm it would be a waste of energy for you to stop it." I told him._

"_I see, you also know about it." I shrugged._

"_Wasn't hard to figure out, after all we Varian know when a person did a sacrifice to fulfill their wish." I simply said. before he sighed._

"_W-What does he mean?" The clown asked still scared out of his mind. Sighing again Rex revealed his mechanical left arm._

"_Your hand-"_

"_Yusei! Why did you stop me?! Why?!" I understand Bommer but…_

"_Bommer, I can't stand for what he's done either. However…if you settle things by force, then you're no better than him!" _

"_Yusei…!" I can feel it in his eyes, despite his rage for me interfering, he could see that I was right. Bommer screamed to the sky…Bommer I promise, that I will get answers from Godwin._

"Revenge, we sometimes want it

But, we have to always desist it."

**Since Yusei was in a tight spot I had to ended with Yusei using the combo of Quick Synchron, One Shot booster and Massive Warrior to defeat Giant Bomber Nuke Raid. We get to see That Man's incredible powers, powers that made even the king shock. This is Tsubasa's true persona, she is playful and cheerful when he is around Zero and the others but when it comes to her psychic fellows, well you have seen it in the previous chapters. Tsubasa has ask for Zero's help to save Aki from her hatred. Bommer tries to get revenge but even if he did manage to approach Godwin he had to deal with That Man and we know how that would've ended. Next time is the moment everyone been waiting for, One of the main duels of the plot, and you can bet that, Jack and That Man would be watching this match intensely. Any questions you want to ask don't forget to pm them our put them in the review I'll be happy to answer them. Well, until next time, Bye!**

_CXYZ Giant Bomber Nuke Raid= CXyz Flying Fortress SKY NUKE_

_Quick Synchron= Quick Draw Synchron_

_One Shot Booster= Turbo Booster_

_Massive Warrior= Fortress Warrior _


	21. Pain, Loneliness and Hatred

**Diclamer: Warning, I don't own Yugioh 5ds or Yugioh Zexal! Both Yugioh series are owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami, please support the original series. I only own Zero, Tsubasa, The Zexal Armors, and some of the cards that Zero and Tsubasa have. Now Enjoy another chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds! Zero's Legacy.**

**Chapter XVIII: Pain, Loneliness and Hatred**

_This is it, I adjusted my duel disk on my right arm and remember the words Tsubasa told me over and over again. The only one that can save Aki, is me? Does that mean that Tsubasa no longer can calm her down? If so then I have to stop her before anyone gets hurt, especially…_

"_Zero." I look toward her, the person that I need to protect from danger._

"_Yes, what is it, Ruka?" I saw everyone._

"_Your going up against her." I heard Jin say. "What do you make of her card?" I pondered for a minute, should I tell him my opinion? Should I tell him that I felt pain and loneliness through her cards? I looked toward Astral and he nodded._

"_I felt pain, loneliness…I do not feel hatred toward her enemies, is as if she is enclosed in a cage." I look toward Yusei. "You felt it too, didn't you, Yusei." he clutches his right arm._

"_Yes, There's rejection and anger, but…There is still something else lying dormant."_

"_I…See." I look toward my left arm and lifted looking to my mark, as soon as our match start I'm sure that this marks will respond to each other. Yusei seem to ponder the same thing because he was looking at his. I narrowed my eyes to Ruka, she had a look of…sadness on her face, she also, was looking to her right arm where here mark was, the mark that symbolize the person I need to protect. I went and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I promise, I will wake her up from the darkness and save her." I told her._

"_Mm." she's been silent, I look to my magatama it shone but not slightly._

"_I need to go." I walk but stopped when I heard Rua._

"_Zero! Go beat her up!" I smiled._

"_Yeah." I waved him off and left._

_Zero, You, you didn't talk about her…Rua told me, the girl that you met in the Daimon Area, the one that you told me when we were in the elevator._

"_Don't worry." I felt a hand on my shoulder and look to see Yusei with a slight grin. "He will find a way to save her, after all he always find a way to protect everyone." I nodded. Zero, please be careful._

"_It seems Ruka, was a bit bothered by something." Astral said._

"_Whatever it is, it can wait a bit longer, If what Tsubasa say is true then this entire Fortune Cup is at jeopardy." Astral nodded._

"_Not to mention what Bommer said to us." I nodded. We were Rex little guinea pigs, it sickens me that someone would go so far to obtain something that he is not chosen to wield. Even more I bet he is aligned with them, but then again they could be using him too. Nasch has always been a very patient and calculating Varian. Nasch…the more I think of them the more I think of a way to defeat them without making them disappear. My trail off thoughts were interrupted when my left arm pulsed._

"_Urk." I grunted when I looked toward me I saw her. I was face to face with the Black Rose Witch herself._

_This boy, tch, the pain it doesn't stop._

"_Is you." He told me I clench my right arm. "Why do you call it a wretched mark?" he ask me that?_

"_I hate those who hold this mark, or any mark that this mark respond to…I detest them." I told him. it seems he wanted to say something but he was interrupted by a laugh._

_That annoying laugh it can only mean._

"_Why, hello there, Izayoi-sama, Zero-kun." Humph, that clown has the audacity to call me in a formal matter? "We were quite impressed by your last duel. Director Godwin would like to speak with you quickly, commending you, before your semi-final match." Godwin? what does he want with her? "Allow me to escort you to him."_

"_Aki is tired." I look to see two people. Tsubasa had her mask on while beside her was a man. His hair was a bit long until it reach its shoulders while the front was lifted spiked up. his eyes were dark green while he was dressed in a long brown coat that had a black shirt underneath it and a black tie. his shoes were black and so were his glove. I could feel his aura, it was similar to Tsubasa's and Aki's, this man…he was also a psychic. Could this be the man, Tsubasa talked about, the one she called Divine?_

"_Who might you be?" The clown asked._

"_Let's say I'm Aki's "caretaker." Though, I do believe you already run an investigation." The man I presume to be Divine said to the clown before said clown laugh…I hate his laugh. "We must take Aki back into form before the semi-final match can begin. I hope you understand." They said before Tsubasa, Divine and Aki walked away from him. I couldn't see it but I could tell that Tsubasa was giving me a look…it was that of concern, don't worry Tsubasa I promise you I will fulfill your wish of saving Aki._

"_Humph, fraudulent group, playing the mystic angle, as they do." I walk to him._

"_What does Rex, want with us? what is he planning?" I calmly said to the clown man he just gave me a smirk._

"_I would consider exactly where you stand in all of this. Otherwise…" Otherwise?_

_I was in the chamber that was disguise as one of the two trucks parked outside the stadium, That girl was there with her mask still on she was whispering something that I couldn't even hear…Tch, this girl, ever since she appeared…_

"_Tsubasa." I heard Divine's voice and the monitor opened to reveal him._

"_Yes?" she told him._

"_Is Aki, ready?" he asked her._

"_She will be I just need to cast one final spell." Divine nodded at this, it has been always like this, This girl somehow, she manage to control my anger, but each time she seemed to be getting more and more tire…It would be better if she just die._

"_Aki,, you do understand, correct? by making our existence known in this tournament, the risk we're taking are stacking up dramatically. People are trying to deceive you like the ones before will be hounding you from now on." Humph._

"_It will do them no good. My mission is to let the ideal of Arcadia Movement be known across the world. I wouldn't subject myself to their drivel. My heart…is being rightfully guided by you, Divine." I told him._

"_You're quite wise, Aki. That's right. The reason you and Tsubasa are here is because Yliaster has the ambition to resurrect a wicked being, the Crimson Dragon. People are unaware of this, they are unaware that they are trying to get the world on their knees through the power of the Crimson Dragon. We, the one who have the abilities bestoned among by the gods themselves, are the only ones aware of this." _

"_Yes, we are aware."_

"_Your match is about to start anytime soon, now let Tsubasa use her spell to calm your mind, your opponent is Ichigo Zero, he might be part of Yliaster, since he has summoned a monster that we haven't seen before, a monster he called numbers." Number, so that what that monster is, that thing that fought Black Rose on equal ground. I hate it. "You should be fine, Aki. once you defeat Zero, then Fudo Yusei, and finally Yliaster's puppet, Jack, the people's jeers will turn into cheers. the time to realize our ideals is at hand. Tsubasa, take care of her, everything rest in both of your hands." Divine told the both of us._

"_Yes, sir."_

"_Yes." That wretched mark…I HATE IT! Because of it, my childhood, my duel academy life…I will make that boy suffer, and then I will feel eternal peace once I know he is no longer in this world._

_This marks, they must have bounded us together for some reason, if that so, we cannot let Rex or the Varians use us for their own goals, if I can find a way to talk to Rex, I could get straight answers from him, but, what if he doesn't know that the Varians are manipulating this tournament? No, I have to think positive about this. And That guy, I could feel it, he is no doubt using Aki, and Tsubasa too…That bastard, using my own friend for his selfish goals. We must not let them use us…if that happens, we might be facing him again…But first, I must fulfill someone's wish. I have to awake and drag Aki away from the darkness that she is engulf in._

"_Astral."_

"_Yes, Zero?"_

"_I know I say it a thousand times over but, I need your help, I need your help in order to save someone from the darkness, someone who needs to awaken her heart someone who needs to know that she is not alone, that she has friends that care for her, I need you to help me awaken Aki's heart." I told him._

"_You know you can count on me for anything, Zero. We have faced a lot of obstacles together, and we know that this might be the biggest obstacle in our lives." He is right, Aki is a psychic duelist meaning that all damage that I receive will be real, no matter how many duels I have face with real damage and not only my life but Astral's, Tsubasa's, Shion's and everyone else's lives on the line I have to push forward. I gave a smile which he returned._

"_Thank you, Astral." I then took number 39 and 17 out of my pocket…I'll need your help too, Leveiss, Hope._

"_I'm going." I told Divine, he approach me._

"_This hair clips would ensure to keep your powers in check, Aki." he then narrow his eyes toward the girl. "Also, Tsubasa would be watching you from afar, in case your hatred get's out of control, even the hair clips cannot stop if you unleash it on the boy." he look toward her. "Tsubasa I'm entrusting you to take care of Aki, you and only you can maintain her in control if she lose control."_

"_Yes." she then look up._

"_Aki, would you mind going ahead? I need to speak to Tsubasa for a minute, alone." I hesitated but then nodded, why would he want to talk to that girl alone? His attention has always been her since the beginning. Why?_

_I know what Divine wanted to talk about, t was because Junon informed me about Zero._

"_What do you foresee?" He asked me. I hesitated to tell him, If I told him that Aki, will fall to Zero in this duel he would make sure that I change that but if I lie, Aki, would be…_

"_Is difficult to tell, but it seems that we must prepare for a more powerful treat in the future, the winds are changing. We cannot defy this destiny, in success or failure of Aki in the tournament we must focus on the upcoming future." I told him, he seems to ponder this for a second before he close his eyes._

"_I see, well we must be ready when that time comes then." he then look and smiled to me. "I told you that you shouldn't keep that mask on every time, a face such as beautiful as yours doesn't need to be hidden." I touch my maks and looked away._

"_Sorry."_

"_Don't be, I understand, you and Aki, I can feel the way she glares at you, do not worry I am sure that once all of this is over, you and Aki would be a formidable team." Formidable…Yes, but it won't be because of Arcadia Movement, it would be because of the marks we have, I am the protector of the foot mark signer, the Guardian of Prophecy._

"_Yes, Divine." I will protect Aki, even if it cost me my life._

"_Beat that Witch!"_

"_We're counting on you, boy!"_

"_Pulverize that witch!"_

"_They're saying all that awful stuff again, same as ever. She is just an innocent teenage girl." I heard Yanagi say._

"_But, the fact stands that she is implanting fear on everyone using her strange powers." I heard Jin say…still she is…_

"_But, being scary, why does people came here to watch her?"_

"_People are cruel. They know that they're in danger, but they still want to watch…the sight of someone they despise being put to be slaughter." Zero…_

"_It looks like this will be a tough duel to bare." Please…Save her, but don't get hurt._

_I heard Yeager apologize to Rex who doesn't seem to mind. then my eyes narrow to him…The way he stopped the spiked chariot…what is he?_

"_It was not so hard to stop it really." What the? "I can read your expression, my king. Like I said before, there so many things that I keep secret…even to your Director. I don't want to be cynical but, how did it felt to fight Ichigo Zero and Fudo Yusei one after another?" _

"_Tch." I scoffed._

"_Aw, don't be like that…but I wasn't kidding about you not being able to defeat Fudo Yusei nor Ichigo Zero at your current state. you must have felt it, when you clashed with Ichigo Zero's number, that power that defeated your Red Demon Dragon with ease, ever since that day you been looking for a source of defeating that number if the circumstances occur that Zero defeat Yusei. If that happens you'll be likely defeated by the boy." Who does he think he is? I'm the King, the best, a so called third rate duelist like Ichigo Zero could never defeat me!_

"_Humph, That boy if he ever gets to face me, I'll show him that he shouldn't wish too."_

"_Oh, is that so? Would you let me see and experience your clash with him?" Would you?! Heh, he really needs to…_

"_Humph, I'll let you experience it, it'll be so much that you wish you didn't." Zero, I do not think you'll lose this match. but, Izayoi Aki, she has strength unlike any duelist I ever seen. so far. _

"_Yeah! We have finally reach this, The second match to determine who will face Fudo Yusei in the finals! Here comes the first challenger is the Black Rose Witch…Aki Izayoi!" _

"_Beat that witch!" I heard the boos but I don't heave to them. This people they haven't learn, no matter what they are scared of facing me so they decide to call me names, I'll show them, I'll show them the true terror of The Black Witch…_

"_And now, here's the Hero of Hope and Wishes, Ichigo Zero!" Tsubasa…I'll find a way, I'll find a way to reach her heart._

"_The moment of truth would be known, in a few moment, who will come out on top! Second Match of the semi-finals of the Fortune Cup, Start!"_

"_Duel!"_

_[Aki: 4000]_

_[Zero: 4000]_

"_It's my turn. Draw. I'll summon Ivy Wall, in defense mode." So she is starting with ivy wall again, like last duel [Ivy Wall: *2 DEF: 1200]. "I place a card face-down to end my turn." _

"_Zero, it might be a trap be careful." I nodded to Astral._

"_My turn, Draw." I look at my hand I have to take down Ivy wall fast if I don't I'll be in trouble. "I summon Heroic Challenger- Spartas." I said as he appeared by my side [Heroic Challenger- Spartas: *4 ATK: 1600] "Battle, Heroic Challenger- Spartas, attack Ivy Wall." Spartas charged with his spear toward Ivy wall._

"_When ivy wall is targeted by an attack of a monster, I'm allow to special summon an Ivy token on my opponent's side of the field, in defense position." she said as I see a small plant appeared on my field. [Ivy Token: *1 DEF:0] My attack continues before my Spartas stabs the Ivy wall who shatters in pieces._

"_Oh, my summoning a token on the opponent side of the field is a strategy that Aki Izayoi has shown us time and time again. What kind of surprise she has in store this time?!"_

"_Those tokens."_

"_Yeah I know, something is not right here if these tokens are destroyed the controller will take 300 points of damage." Whatever she is planning I need to be ready. "I place this card face-down, I end my turn." I said as I too put a reverse card._

"_It's my turn. Draw. Reverse card, open. I activate my Permanent Trap, Cursed Ivy. it's effect let me special summon an Ivy monster from my cemetery in face-up defense position." She said as her trap card that shows a lot of vines and a few leaves appeared and said vines came to live and entered the ground. "I'll bring back Ivy Wall." [Ivy Wall: *2 DEF: 1200] "When Cursed Ivy is equipped into Ivy Wall and is removed from the field, the equipped monster will be destroyed." Is she trying to fill my monster card zone so I can't Xyz summon? I know when the ivy tokens are destroyed I take 300 points of damage but if I am able to draw War hammer or Gagaga Giant then it'll be pointless._

"_I'll end my turn."_

"_My turn!" I drew, speaking of him. "I release the ivy token, to advance summon Gagaga Giant, in defense mode!" I said as a warrior with his face covered in a stone mask appeared. He is dressed in a heavy stone armor while his skin is brown, the shoulder pads have twin spikes that go to the sides. His boots had three separated section as if the warrior was wearing three different sized boots. He towered Spartas by three feet as he crouch beside him with his arms in a cross position before turning blue, indicating that he was in defense position. [Gagaga Giant: *5 DEF: 2400]_

"_Oh! what a move by Zero, taking advantage of Izayoi Aki's Ivy Token by releasing it to summon his Gagaga Giant and since it was release and not destroyed, Zero's life points were safe!" I dodged this one but, even if I attack I'll still get three tokens due to Ivy Wall and Cursed Ivy…Its better than four. "Spartas, attack Ivy Wall!" Again, Spartas charged toward her Ivy Wall._

"_Ivy Wall being targeted with an attack Special Summon one ivy token to my opponent's field in defense mode." She said as another token appeared [Ivy Token: *1 DEF:0] My Spartas slashed this time making a scar on Ivy Wall before it shatters along with Cursed Ivy. "When Ivy Wall is destroyed, so is Cursed Ivy and when it does, it leaves two ivy token on my opponent's field in face-up defense position." With that I'll have my five monster zones full. [Ivy Token (x3): *1 DEF: 0]_

"_Can I ask you something?" I told her, she didn't reply so I continue. "When did you meet Tsubasa?" This caught her by surprise. "When we fought back in the Daimon Area, she was the one who stopped the fight by unleashing her psychic barrier on Hope, plus her monster…"_

"_That girl, the one you called Tsubasa, she came to the Arcadia Movement not to long ago. She said that she sensed us and that she foresaw the future of Arcadia." She said._

"_By Arcadia you mean the place that Kodo was going to talk about in our duel." she didn't replied she just narrowed her eyes to the left._

"_When we first saw her abilities and her monster, the one she calls Junon, Divine was quite impressed by it. He saw her as a sign for Arcadia to show itself to the world, yet." I could see her anger building up. "Yet she had something that I thought only I had! She had a mark, it was different but I felt it and this wretched mark of mine, it responded strongly to it." I felt mine pulsing, it was as if it was telling me the danger that this girl could unleash. "I hate it, this pain that it gives me, why do I have to have this? Why do I have to suffer for it? Because of it, my childhood was ruined, my parents they were scare of me, when they send me to duel academy I thought that they sent me so it could help me control my powers, but I was wrong. They did it so they could leave their lives in peace without me, they abandoned me! These people, they called me names, They shunned me!" Damn it, the pulse in my arm is building higher. I see her holding her right arm, she must be feeling it too. "You'll never understand, what is like to be alone, shunned, hated, feared." Alone? I understand that feeling because…_

"_I understand, you're lonely, the reason why you hate everyone is because…you never met anyone who has been in the same spot that you currently are." I look at my hand, "Gagagawind", "Gagaga Draw", "Gagaga Kaiser", and "Heroic Challenger- Extra Sword" I have "Speeding Bye Magic" face-down just in case I need extra draws if I get in a pinch next turn. "My turn ends."_

"_You understand me?" She whispered before she glares me with hatred. "You'll never understand me! Your mark has make me suffer long enough! Draw!" she drew her card. "I summon Night Rose Knight, in attack mode!" Her voice. I see the knight appeared. she had light short blue hair and was wearing a dark violet prince tops, with the lower body consisting of white pants and dark violet boots. She held a small sword and a white cape was attached to her neck while a dark purple with a ruby line in the center helmet was on her head. [Night Rose Knight: *3 ATK: 1000] "Next, Night Rose Knight effects activates, when she is normal summon I can special a summon a level 4 or lower plant monster from my hand, Come, Lord Poison!" She called as a monster made of vines with sharp pitch black claws appeared. It had spikes in the center and lower part of its body as its eyes were glaring at me with the same hate that Aki is giving me. [Lord Poison: *4 ATK: 1400] _

"_This isn't good." I said to Astral._

"_Hm, I can feel it too, something dangerous is coming." A level three tuner and a level four monster that can only mean._

"_I'm tuning my level three Night Rose Knight to my level four Lord Poison!" she said as Night Rose raise her sword and turn into three rings that surround lord poison. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower…Set into bloom! Synchro Summon!" I felt my hand pulse. then I look to see her hairpiece falling from her hair._

_My mark._

"_Is coming."_

_Zero. I felt my right arm pulse violently._

_Her hatred, is getting the higher._

"_Zero." you must stop Aki and win this duel otherwise, Aki will…_

"_Black Rose Dragon!" The dragon starts to form. This is the third time I see it. My mind went back to the first time I saw it in the Daimon Area, the time Hope fought it, if I can… "Black Rose Dragon effect, when she is special summon I can destroy all cards on the field."_

"_What?" I heard Astral say. That means that…_

"_**Black Rose GALE!**__" with a mighty roar her dragon unleash a powerful gale a lot more stronger than any gale I experience. I wasn't surprise by this, she was a psychic duelist, yet…_

"_Trap card activate, Speeding Bye Magic, I remove all card's from my hand from play until my standby phase, and during that phase I draw cards from my deck equal to the amount of spell removed by this effect!" I yelled through the gale as I put all my cards in my pocket before I shielded myself from the gale._

"_When the Ivy Token's are destroyed, you receive 300 points of damage!" she said as the gales start to cut through my clothes, I grunted in pain as they become more violent and my monsters along with the tokens get destroyed. [Zero: 4000-3100]_

"_Oh, my! The gales of Black Rose Dragon's effect are taking effect even in the arena!" Damn…After the gales stopped I saw Aki play a card in her spell and trap slot._

"_I'm not done, Spell Card, Resurrection of the Dead!" I saw the blue cross that has been used by many famous duelists, including myself. "With this card I can special summon a monster from either players graveyard, Reborn, Black Rose Dragon!" Her dragon return. "Black Rose Dragon, attack the opposing player directly! __**BLACK ROSE FLARE**__!" the dragon unleashed a purple flame that engulf every ounce of my body. I scream in pain!_

"_Zero!" I heard Astral yelled before he too screamed._

"_Zero!" No, is like last time! He's getting hurt! Zero…Zero, Zero!_

_I staggered slowly as I heard the screams of people._

"_Damned Witch!"_

"_-Scram-Go back to the witch's den!-Go away" This people, if they keep insulting her, she… [Zero: 3100-700]_

"_That's right…That's correct…I'm the Witch. A frightful woman who inflicts pain and enjoys doing so." I saw a slight grin appear on her…She, enjoys inflicting pain? "It's fun! Inflicting pain to all those who drove me into solitude with my powers…is truly is fun!" Aki…Tsubasa is right, I'm the only one who can save you. The reason you say this is because deep down inside, you feel alone and are afraid to open up to others because you're afraid that they'll shunned you, that's why you hate everyone, that is why you enjoy inflicting pain, is to mask what you truly feel inside, loneliness. Aki, I'm going to reach you, even if it cost me my life I will fulfill Tsubasa's wish and save you from the darkness that you created, the darkness of the Black Rose Witch!_

"You're never alone,

I'm always be her, so don't wear that mask anymore."

**Well the first part of this duel is over and I bet you didn't expect Black Rose Dragon to appear so soon in the duel, blow up the field and then attack directly to inflict heavy damage on not only Zero but Astral too. But yeah Aki's hatred is getting the best of her and has unleashed her untamed psychic powers. I like how she just say that she enjoys inflicting pain while having this semi-sadistic smile on her, while she see Zero and Astral squirm. But next time it will be Zero's turn to awake Aki and save her from the darkness in her heart. The Next Chapter will be epic, Help.**

_Night Rose Knight= Twilight Rose Knight_

_Resurrection of the Dead= Monster Reborn_

_Gagaga Giant= Gagaga Guardian_

_Review Answers:_

_Guest: Shark will appear don't worry if you have seen Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal II! you'll already know the real name of Shark and who is he suppose to be aligned with. Kaito, I don't see him making an appearance but Galaxy will but I'm getting ahead of myself with both of them considering that we're still in the first arc._

_Guest #2: Astral has 99 numbers, the reason why he doesn't have 96 black mist is because he was destroyed in the war against the Varian…or so they think. Zero right now has 39 and 17 in possession however, since they're in the past something will occur that most of the numbers will scatter all over the world, AGAIN! Making our number hunter hero and his Astral companion search for each and every one of them, along with the main antagonists of the story. Don't worry Ruka will duel more than she did in the anime, Zero will give her some cards but they'll be from this time and not from Zero's time, Rua already have Zero's Mainspring but Ruka will have her fairy tale spirit monsters become more vast, I'm planning on her having a fairytale arch-type of her own since as you said in your review we don't get to see her deck completely and from the way that its described on Yu-Gi-Oh! WIKIA! her deck is based on Mythical creatures like sunlight unicorn, sunny pixie, Regulus I'll make myth creatures that only exist in fairy tales I even have her hold the legendary number 44: White Sky Horse- Sky Pegasus. Hope this answers your question and make you want to support this story more. _


End file.
